Torn By Two Knights
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Is Rinoa's only love really Squall? A past comes back to haunt and change the present...forever SquallRinoaSeifer [COMPLETE]
1. In The Eye Of The Storm

  
Torn By Two Knights  
  
  
Seifer glanced up at the dark sky which revealed a swarm of ominous clouds. It was going to rain soon. Without further distractions, Seifer tightened his grip on the hilt of the gunblade and thrusted his mighty Hyperion into a large boulder, demolishing it into bits. Swinging the blade again, he strucked another structure of stones. The area near the Fire Cavern was his favorite place to train. He didn't know why he still needed training. After all, Ultimecia was annihilated and the world was safe again......but just in case.  
  
This area was also the battle ground of him and Squall's first duel. He remembered that day well.   
  
_Rivals...thats what we'll always be  
  
_The horde of rain now began pouring down madly as a lightning bolt streaked across the sky but Seifer refused to seek shelter. His trench coat and the rest of his outfit was completely soaked. He lazily brushed away a few strands of blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes and continued his skillful moves, totally oblivious to the shower.  
  
Another clash caused numerous debris to fly. Suddenly, he stopped. Something had caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. A bright light illuminated from a small object amidst the darkened atmosphere. He trotted closer to the source and was surprised to find a graceful feather lying there. Ironically, the feather was in the exact shape of an angel wing. It reminded him of someone.  
  
_Rinoa......  
  
_ a voice called.   
  
Seifer glanced up and spotted Rinoa shouting to him from the Garden's deck.  
  
What are you doing out there? The headmaster wants you inside!  
  
Oh...right. I'm coming! he hollered back. He studied the feather one more time and quickly slipped it in his pocket.


	2. Past Memories

  
Past Memories  
  
  
So what were you doing out there? Rinoa questioned while handing Seifer a towel to dry himself up. They slowly walked towards the elevator.  
  
Nothing much. Just training as usual, he replied but was interrupted by a mild cough.  
  
You ok? Rinoa stopped amidst of his sudden fit. I knew you shouldn't have stayed out there in the cold and get yourself all worn out.  
  
I'm fine, he muttered. He dialed a few buttons and waited patiently for the elevator to arise. Once the doors opened, he walked inside while holding the gunblade between him and Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa had to admit that it did feel a little awkward being alone with him. She was quite relieved when they arrived at the first floor.  
  
Hey, you wanna have dinner with us in the cafeteria?  
  
Seifer thought for a moment. He finally nodded and decided to accept her invitation. I'll be there as soon as I change.  
  
Alright. Catch you later, Rinoa waved as they went their separate ways.  
  
Having no where else to go, he darted to his dormitory and decided to take a nice, warm shower before getting ready for dinner. He stripped off his trench coat and tossed it on his bed. Removing the rest of his garments, he was welcomed by a plunge of hot water. It felt nice to be enveloped in steam after spending such a long time in the cold. After a tolerable amount of time in the showers, he stepped out and pulled on a fresh pair of clothes and then threw on his trench coat.  
  
He retrieved the small feather from his bed that must've fallen out. He studied it again, eying the small details keenly. It was a truly beautiful item.   
  
  
  
He placed the sacred object back into his pocket and left his dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello chicken wuss, he greeted Zell with a smirk and took a seat across from Rinoa.  
  
Why you!!!!! Who invited you?! demanded Zell in rage. What are you doing here?!  
  
He sipped his soda loudly and popped a few fries into his mouth. To have dinner of course.  
  
I invited him, replied Rinoa meekly.  
  
Everyone looked a bit confused towards her response but kept their comments to themselves until later. Out of the group, Squall was the one who was most surprised about her decision but nevertheless kept a stoic face.  
  
Oh Squall, you got some ketchup at the corner of your lips, giggled Rinoa. Here, let me get that. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away the stain. Gosh, you're so cute!  
  
This sight somehow made Seifer feel extremely uneasy. He remembered she said the exact same words to him last year on their picnic back when they were going out. He remembered every detail of it.  
  
_Her eyes...  
  
Her face...  
  
Her touch...  
  
Her smile...  
  
Her kiss...Damnit! Snap out of it!!  
  
_Seifer!! Hello? Rinoa waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
He blinked in confusion.   
  
What are you looking at? You seemed dazed._  
  
_Oh nothing, I was just thinking...thats all, he said after breaking out of his trance. Well then, dinner was great. I think I'll head back to the dorm now.  
  
So soon? asked Rinoa.  
  
  
  
Zell looked up from his hotdogs cheerfully. Good riddance.  
  
Shut up chicken wuss and eat your weaner.  
  
Zell was going to have another outburst but Rinoa shot him a stern look to end this fight. Seifer gave a final snicker and walked out of the cafeteria. Now that he was gone, the questions started arising.  
  
Why'd you invite him Rin? asked Selphie. We all know he's a mean jerk!  
  
Well the headmaster told me to tell Seifer to come in and he was wet and cold from the rain so I decided to be nice and ask him to have dinner with us. I didn't want to be rude or anything, she simply replied.  
  
But that still doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk, added Zell.  
  
Well...maybe he changed I guess. If we're all living under one roof, we're bound to run into each other inevitably. Why not just get along him?  
  
Something in her sentence made Squall tensed on the subject. Was it that she wanted them to get along with his rival? What is she plotting? He didn't know what but something made him feel very uncomfortable. _  
_


	3. A Night In Deling

  
  
A Night In Deling  
  
  
Rinoa! Please hurry up or else we're going to be late! Squall called from outside her dormitory.  
  
"I'm almost done! Never rush a lady, she answered back as she took one last look at her own reflection. Her blue gown looked extremely stunning especially with the precious silver necklace she always wore. Slipping into a pair of black heels, she draped a matching blue shawl over her shoulders.  
  
So how do I look? she asked as she stepped out.  
  
Wow! You...look amazing, Squall complimented.  
  
Thank you, so do you! Come on, let's go now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With one arm hooked under Squall's, Rinoa smiled happily and gazed at the busy city.  
Squall had set up some reservation dinner for the gang in the bar of that very special hotel. The hotel that her mother played that very special song, her favorite song. The thought of her mother saddened her a bit but she refused to show it.  
  
They continued walking down the nightly streets together until someone rudely thrusted pass them.  
  
Hey, move it puberty boy! scolded Seifer. Cant you see where you're going? he said, obviously trying to pick a fight.  
  
Hey, you bumped into us! defended Squall. What are you doing here?  
  
Cant a man walk around the streets without being questioned?  
  
  
  
Seifer was about to shoot another insult when he noticed how breathtaking Rinoa looked. His expression softened into pure awe as he gazed at the girl before him. Rinoa...you look beautiful... he whispered.  
  
Thanks Seifer. Come on Squall, we better hurry. See you later Seifer! she waved.  
  
He watched the couple walk out of sight before murmuring to himself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! You're finally here! Lets eat! I'm starved!! cried Selphie.  
  
Group number eight? Follow me please, the waitress instructed.  
  
The gang, in their very formal outfits, followed her to a beautiful decorated table adorned with a gold cloth and a huge cluster of flower right in the center. The china placed in front of them looked so fragile and yet so delicate.  
  
This place sure changed alot since we last saw it, commented Rinoa. Her eyes wandered around the bar until it was fixed on a big, black object with polished white keys.   
  
She slowly walked towards the gorgeous piano and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. She remembered that her mother used to bring her here often and let her watch her play for hours and hours.  
  
Brings back some memories huh? asked a voice behind her.  
  
Sure does.  
  
Squall leaned over some more. Do you know how to play that song?  
  
I think...maybe a little, she chuckled. "I'm not very much of a pianist.  
  
Give it a try, he encouraged. No body will mind.  
  
Hmm...maybe I will! She sat down on the soft cushioned seat and rested both hands on the set of white keys.   
  
Squall turned around and walked back to the table. I don't want to ruin your concentration so I think I'll just head back and listen to you play.  
  
Rinoa nodded and closed her eyes, trying to remember the tune. All of a sudden, she started playing the little interlude without even realizing. Her hands gracefully darted across the piano with her fingers pressing down on the keys. When she came to a sudden halt, a huge round of applause caused her to snap her eyes open again. Her audience clapped wildly at her performance. She stood up and took a bow while smiling shyly.  
  
Did you see that? Rinoa cried as she walked back to her table. After all these years, I can't believe I still remember!  
  
That was lovely! complimented Quistis.  
  
Yeah!! You go Rinoa!! cheered Selphie.  
  
Thanks guys! Hey, I need to use the restroom, be right back ok?  
  
answered Squall.  
  
Walking up the carpet steps, she made a turn to the ladies' room but a voice stopped her.  
  
That was splendid.   
  
She turned around to see a man in a trench coat sitting on the steps of the hotel.   
  
Seifer? You heard? she asked as she walked closer.  
  
The vivid memories played through his head again. He remembered when Rinoa used to play that song for him. She still hasn't lost her touch.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Just hanging around...  
  
Rinoa felt bad for the man. Here she was, all dressed up with her friends at a fancy bar while he sat there all alone on the cold steps like a homeless person. She wanted to invite him over for dinner again but she didn't think her friends would be too pleased.  
  
That's alright. You don't have to invite me again. Head back and have fun, he said as if reading her mind and then exited the hotel.  
  
Rinoa sighed.


	4. The Man Who Saved Me

  
  
The Man Who Saved Me  
  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! was the first thing Rinoa heard down the hall. She saw her friend Quistis Trepe racing towards the elevator with tons of papers and books in her hand. With a careless trip, they flew out of her arms and scattered all over the floor.  
  
Rinoa knelt down and started helping her organize the mess. Whats the big rush?  
  
They're for Headmaster Cid. He told me to help him arrange some files. I stayed up all night in the Secret Area working on it and even fell asleep. Her eyes suddenly widened and she slapped her forehead. Ah geez! I left one of his letters there! I have to go get it!   
  
Rinoa protested. You go on ahead. I'll get it to Headmaster Cid for you. She quickly ran towards the Training Center before Quistis could object.  
  
Down the corridor, she saw Seifer picking another fight with Squall. He shoved his shoulders roughly and said something inaudible. Squall responded by walking away and ignoring the loutish man.  
  
Whats going on? asked Rinoa. Why are you two fighting?  
  
said Squall. Forget it.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
  
  
Ok then... Although she want convinced that it was nothing, she decided not to irritate Squall and continued walking ahead.  
  
Rinoa? Where are you going?  
  
I have to go get something for Quistis.  
  
Ok, I'll see you later for lunch then, he said as he walked away in the other direction.  
  
Seifer, however, followed Rinoa's path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Training Center was humid as always. Rinoa opened the first iron doors and proceeded forward. A couple of Grats jumped in her way. She immediately realized that she didn't have her weapon equipped and her only GF Carbuncle wouldn't be much use. With her high magic skills, Rinoa casted a few rounds of fire, annihilating the creatures.  
  
Finally arriving in the Secret Area, she scanned for some letter. On the floor on the right was a white envelope. Assuming that it was what Quistis had dropped, she stuffed it into her pocket and left. Realizing that she would probably have to fight more fiends on her way out and she was running low on magic, Rinoa walked over to the draw point near the wooden bridge and drained around seven blizzards.  
  
That'll do I guess.  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar thundered the Training Center. A huge monstrous creature was summoned right before Rinoa's eyes. She was immediately engaged into a battle with the T-Rex. Rinoa quickly casted the new blizzards she had obtained. The fairly weak spell didn't seem to be weakening the enemy. Instead, it snarled angrily at her. The brute attacked with its enormous tail, sending Rinoa flying backwards. Her body slammed on the ground hard. Her head throbbed with immense pain and blurriness drowned her eyes. The T-Rex was summoning it's strength to attack her again.   
  
She laid motionless as the beast started trotting towards her languid body. One hit was all it took but to her surprise, a bright white flash of a long piece of clothing whipped past her. The only distinctive item Rinoa could make out was a long gunblade.  
  
she muttered faintly.  
  
No mercy! A bright beam gusted through the air and hit its target perfectly. The T-Rex immediately led out a piercing scream of pain and was demolished.  
  
Rinoa noticed that the figure squatted down next to her and shook her body for some type of response.  
  
Blue and green flashes swarmed her body. She instantly regained most of her strength.  
  
she moaned and rubbed her temples.   
  
You ok now?  
  
she asked again with her eyes still closed.  
  
Take a better look, the man answered.  
  
Her dark orbs fluttered open only to come face to face with Seifer.   
  
You alright now? he asked while helping her stand up.   
  
Yeah...I'm fine now. Thanks.  
  
You know you shouldn't be hanging around the Training Center all alone, he smirked. Especially if you're unarmed. He withdrew his gunblade back into it's sheath.  
  
How'd you know I was here? Rinoa questioned.  
  
I followed you, he answered simply.  
  
You...were...following me? she asked him confusedly as he started walking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh so this is the gratitude I get for saving your life? he smirked again.   
  
No...I'm sorry...but I'm just curious, she said as she increased her pace to keep up with the man.  
  
Seifer just plainly shrugged. You were in trouble so I just helped.  
  
Seifer? Can I ask you another question?  
  
  
  
Why are you so nice to me but so mean to Squall?  
  
He shrugged again and continued towards the exit. As the two walked out, they bumped into a very surprised Squall. Seifer, why are you with Rinoa?  
  
Oh no reason, he whistled. Just saved your girlfriend's life.  
  
exclaimed Squall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Turning to Rinoa, she nodded her head slowly.  
  
Well I think I should leave you two alone now. He walked away leaving a very confused Squall and a very embarrassed Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa, what happened? Are you alright?  
  
"I'm fine. I went to the Secret Area to get something for Quistis and then I ran into a T-Rex. I had no weapon equipped on me, only a few weak spells so I was totally defenseless.  
  
But you're ok now right? Squall asked in concern.  
  
  
  
Next time when you're going to the Training Center, tell me to come with you ok? In fact, let me give you some high level spells and GFs.  
  
Squall! Please don't worry. I'm fine, stated Rinoa again. She didn't want Squall to overreact.  
  
he sighed. If you say so... He gently embraced the girl and kissed her soft cheek tenderly. Rinoa smiled but it slowly faded as she watched the man who saved her life walk into the obscure distance.  
  
_Seifer......_


	5. Wandering Excitement

  
  
Wandering Excitement  
  
  
Yo Squall! Wait up!! yelled Zell.   
  
Squall turned around to find his friend running up to him.   
  
You left a message in my dorm that you wanted to speak to me about something......something important, he stressed.  
  
The remembrance of what he was going to say suddenly caused him to blush slightly. His whole face felt warm and his palms began to sweat. Yeah...about that... He inspected the area to make sure no one was near and then ordered Zell to follow him into a small corner near the elevator.  
  
Yo, what's up? the martial artist asked in anticipation. Are you blushing?   
  
What? NO! Squall quickly turned away and avoided his gaze.   
  
Yeah so what do you need?  
  
_This isn't going to be easy..._ Squall thought. He folded his arms across his chest and turned back to face Zell. I need you to make me a ring.  
  
Sure thing! Thats me speciality! he exclaimed but then he eyed his leader suspiciously. For what?  
  
_Damn. I knew he wasn't going to let me off this easily _  
  
Look, if I tell you what details to add in, cant you just make it for me?  
  
Zell shook his head. You gotta tell me whats it for! Come on Squall!! You can tell me!!! He grabbed his collar and shook him, begging him to reveal his secret.  
  
Squall pulled his friend off of him and straighten his posture. It's for Rinoa, he said simply, not wanted to add anything else.  
  
Rinoa? I already made her one.  
  
_I guess I should just come clean...  
  
_I know......but this time, it's an engagement ring... he said lowly, making sure no one else heard.  
  
Zell's eyes widened and whooped his arms in the air. Squall!!! You serious man!?! You're gonna propose to her?!?! Alright!!! Sure thing!!!  
  
Yes of course he was serious. He had loved that angel for such a long time that he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. He had put much thought to it in the past and now he was finally ready to take the first step-the ring.  
  
hissed Squall. Keep it down!!  
  
Alright!! I knew this day would come when the wedding bells will be ringing for ya!! he cried outloud, totally ignoring Squall's comment.  
  
Would you lower your tone!?  
  
Just then, Selphie was strolling down beneath them, humming quietly to herself.  
  
Zell called.  
  
  
  
Come up!!  
  
The vibrant girl eyed the two men and shrugged. She ran swiftly up the marble stairs, the heel of her boots clinking against the hard floor. Whats going on?!  
  
Squall's gonna marry Rinoa!!!   
  
What?!?! Really Squall? Selphie's reactions were the same as Zell's. She jumped around in excitement and squealed in delight. Oh my god!! We gotta tell the others!!  
  
_Great...I knew this was going to happen... _  
  
Totally oblivious to their leader's slightly annoyed face, the two hyped SeeDs pranced up and down with joy and exchanged loud comments with each other.  
  
Can you two calm down now? asked Squall who had been standing there patiently.  
  
Tee Hee! Oh sorry!! Just too excited!!  
  
Now, about that ring, continued Squall. Zell, do you think you can make me one...by...next week?  
  
Oh my god!! You're proposing to Rinoa next week?!?! Ahh!! This is so awesome! Selphie cheered again.  
  
Sure thing man! Just name the details you want me to add.  
  
Squall thought for a moment. It had to be the perfect one for his angel to wear. Finally, he came to a conclusion. A simple silver ring with a lion in the middle and angel wings on each side. At the very center of the lion, I want you to add a diamond and perhaps a few other small gems around the border?  
  
Yeah, that sounds real simple, Zell said sarcastically. No worries. Piece a cake for me! I'll let you know when it's done.  
  
Thank you, said Squall gratefully.  
  
Tee Hee. Come on Zell! We have to tell the others. Selphie began tugging on his arms.  
  
Fine with me but just be very careful not to say anything near Rinoa ok?   
  
"Don't worry! Oh by the way, who are you inviting? asked Selphie.  
  
I don't know. I'm planning on holding the wedding in the Quad so I guess mostly everyone in Garden is welcomed. I still have to make some arrangements with the headmaster about it.  
  
Zell whispered. Are you gonna invite Seifer?  
  
This question brought some serious attention to Squall. Does he really want his rival at his wedding? He still haven't forgotten what happened yesterday. The sight of them walking out of the Training Center together shattered part of his heart under that stoic figure.  
  
Well Squall?  
  
Like I said, everyone in Garden is invited so I guess if he wants to come...he can come. He sighed and hoped he made the right decision of giving Seifer the privilege to attend.  
  
Are you sure about that Squall? Zell asked again. This is your big day...  
  
Yes, I'm sure Zell.  
  
Well if ya say so. I guess we'll be off now!! The other two SeeDs waved bye and trotted towards their own direction.  
  
At least I hope I'm sure......  
  
A short melodic tune played in loudspeakers of the spiral corridors. Would Squall Leonheart please report to the Headmaster's office? I repeat, Squall Leonheart to Headmaster Cid's office. Thank you, that is all.  
  
_Headmaster Cid wants to see me? I guess now's a good time to tell him about the arrangements...  
  
_He entered the floor number on the elevator panel and stepped between the two open doors and ascended above.  
  
As soon as the sight of Squall was gone, Seifer removed himself from his hidden area behind the elevator. He had heard everything. Somehow for some strange reasons, the thought of his rival marrying his ex-girlfriend angered him. He was not pleased with this news at all.  
  
_Is it because I still have feelings for Rinoa? _Nah! Cant be! We are so over. He forced himself not to think about that topic but failed miserably as it lingered upon him everywhere he went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sir, you want to see me? Squall gave his formal SeeD salute and awaited what Cid has to say.  
  
Why yes I do.  
  
What is it?  
  
I have received some information from Esthar that Laguna wants you to be there next month, stated the Headmaster.  
  
What for?  
  
That I do not know. He just wants you to be there. Is that alright with you?  
  
_Next month......I'm proposing to Rinoa next week. I hope I can throw in the wedding before leaving. That's right! I have to talk to Cid about that.  
  
_Sure, if thats what he wants.  
  
Good, then it's settled. You are dismissed.  
  
  
  
You need to talk to me about something else? questioned Cid.  
  
Yes. You know about me and Rinoa...correct?  
  
Of course. You two are very close...  
  
Well I'm going to propose to her next week and hopefully she'll agree with me to have the wedding before I leave for Esthar.  
  
Well well well, the Headmaster chuckled. Congragulations Squall!  
  
Thank you sir. I was hoping to use the Quad if thats alright with you. Everyone in Garden is welcome to attend if they wish to.  
  
Hmm...sounds like you've already got this planned out. Well this is definitely fine with me. Any other special preparations you would like me to make?  
  
No sir, answered Squall politely. I have everything else under control. He walked out of his office and headed back to the elevator. He sighed with relief. The confrontation had gone rather smoothly. Much more smoother than he had expected. Now his only worry was the big proposal...  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Since the last chapter was a Seifer/Rinoa, this and the next chapter will all be Squall/Rinoa! Please leave a review. Thanks!


	6. The Fields of Flowers And Love

  
  
The Fields Of Flowers And Love  
  
  
Rinoa!! Rinnnnn!! Selphie pounded on her friend's door.  
  
Selphie!! Hi, what's up? Rinoa asked as she welcome the girl in.   
  
I got a message for you. It's from Squall!  
  
  
  
Yeah, he said he's gonna take you somewhere special tonight and he wants you to meet him at the bridge around eight tonight.  
  
Aww!! That's so sweet of him!! Thanks Selphie!!  
  
No problem! She giggled and left the dormitory.   
  
Rinoa searched her closet for something fancy to wear. It has to be perfect. Her eyes landed upon a light blue gown. It was plain but also very stunning. _Perfect _she thought. Next she sorted for the shoes. After going through all of them, she decided to chose the white pair with the one inch heel. Rinoa decided a blue shawl would be a nice finishing touch to the outfit. Smiling, she changed and wonder where Squall was going to take her.  
  
Well...I guess I'll find out in two hours...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell are you sure about this?  
  
Of course I'm sure! I'm telling ya, you look the best in your SeeD uniform.  
  
You're positive right?  
  
  
  
Squall glanced at himself in the mirror. He had no idea what to wear and was so desperate that he had to go to Zell for help. Pretty pleased and satisfied with his reflection, he quickly thanked Zell for the fast suggestion.  
  
So did you get everything set up?  
  
Yeah...I hope everything goes well tonight...  
  
Yo, don't look so nervous. Loosen up a little. You'll be fine. By the way, here's the ring. Zell dug into his pockets and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened the mini case and showed it to Squall. The band looked exactly how he requested it, maybe even better.   
  
Wow......this is so beautiful. Thanks Zell.  
  
Hey, no problem. Have fun tonight ok?  
  
He closed the small box and stuffed it into his pockets. Well...I'll see you later. I better head out on the bridge now.  
  
Good luck man!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just another five minutes and she'll be here, mumbled Squall.  
  
Can you stop worrying? Everything will turn out fine, Nida reassured while piloting the Garden, ready to land it as soon as Rinoa arrives.  
  
You're right......  
  
Oh and don't forget the basket, Nida pointed to the corner.  
  
Of course not. Squall hastily picked it up and held it tightly.  
  
What do you have in there?  
  
Wine, salad and a few deserts. I have to owe it to the cafeteria ladies for working hard on it.  
  
Nida chuckled lightly. A picnic huh? Very romantic!  
  
a feminine voice exclaimed. Rinoa stepped into the bridge. Her dress and hair flowed lightly with the breezy wind.   
  
Rin-Rin-Rinoa...you look stunning! Squall stuttered.  
  
And you look VERY handsome! She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He instantly flushed and cocked his head side ways in embarrassment. Rinoa just simply giggled. Awww!! Are we going on a picnic?  
  
Umm...something like that.  
  
Thats so sweet of you!!  
  
Alright...go on now and have fun! Nida let down a small stairway from the bridge so they wouldn't have to run down to the second floor exit.  
  
Thanks Nida, Squall waved as Balamb Garden drifted to a nearby forest on the Centra grounds.  
  
Squall took hold of Rinoa's hands and guided her inside the wrecked orphanage. He kicked a few debris and rubble out of the way and continued to the left side of the old building. In, they walked into another world. Another world filled with the most glorious essence of nature. A wave of wind caused petals to fly freely around the green fields.  
  
Oh my god!! The flowerfields!! Squall!! Rinoa instantly gave him another kiss. She happily took a seat at the center of the grassland and patted a seat next to her. Squall nodded and positioned himself next to Rinoa.  
  
You like it? he asked shyly.  
  
Like it? I love it!!! It's so beautiful!!! You're soooo romantic!!  
  
Squall gave a slight grin and opened the basket. He pulled out two crystal candles and lit them with his matches. Next he pulled out two champagne glass and a bottle of tasty wine. He poured the liquid into both cups and handed her a plate of salad and took one out for himself.  
  
Squall...you didn't have to do this, Rinoa sighed deeply. She beamed and ate her meal quietly while throwing charming her most charming smiles.  
  
But I wanted to, he said simply. You really deserve it.  
  
Thank you Squall......   
  
She sat down her plate and laid on the soft grass to look at the heavens after she was stuffed. Squall also rested his body next to hers and waited for the perfect moment to propose to her. She marveled at the twinkling stars scattered across the azure sky and moved closer to the man, leaning her head on his strong shoulders.  
You know...you were so different back then. I remembered you never liked socializing with others and kept everything to yourself. It's like you lived in your own dark world but now...you changed so much, Rinoa suddenly said.  
  
Well...thats because I found an angel to guide me into the light... _Now's the time...do it now!! _his mind urged.  
  
Rinoa's face immediately turned into a light shade of red.  
  
Rinoa...you helped me so much along the way and saved me from myself. If it weren't for you...I don't know where I would be right now. Still trapped in my ominous world? Still being cold as ever? I've always felt so alone until you stepped into my life. You mean so much to me...and I want to be with you forever... Squall sat up and squatted down on his right knee.  
  
Rinoa questioned as she sat up too.  
  
_This is it......don't hold back now..._  
  
He held her left hand and pulled out the black box. You've always been there whenever I needed someone the most and throughout this long and hard journey......I have grown to love you. I will be honored if you would be my wife Rinoa Heartilly...... love you. Will you marry me?  
  
Rinoa tried to restrain her cries from flowing but failed miserably. Her eyes let out two sparkling drops. she whispered. She flung her arms around his neck and cried happily on his uniform.  
  
Squall reluctantly released her and pulled out the silver ring from the it's holder. He slipped the band into her ring finger delicately. Rinoa looked at it with her teary eyes. The jewels reflected small auras everytime her hands moved and the details were beyond perfection.   
  
Zell made it but I told him what to add and stuff, he said, not wanting Zell to take all the credit.  
  
As if reading each other's minds, the couple locked themselves in a passionate and lustful kiss. The flower petals danced happily around them and a gentle breath from the earth relinquished the lit from the candle.  
  
So......when do you think we should hold our wedding? Rinoa asked when they broke free.  
  
Well I have to fly over to Esthar next month to see Laguna so I was hoping we can hold it the night before I leave...so that leaves us around three and a half weeks to plan everything. Is that ok with you?  
  
That's fine with me......I can't believe this. We're getting married. We're actually getting married! Rinoa cried excitedly and shook Squall's hands to share her joy with him.   
  
I feel the same way you do.  
  
All of a sudden, a gust of wind surrounded the plains. Balamb Garden drifted somewhere near the outskirts of the orphanage.  
  
It's time already? I scheduled it to come pick us up at ten.  
  
Squall, it's pass ten already. Wow...the time went by so fast...  
  
So...umm....we should be heading back now I guess.  
  
Wait, before we leave.........   
  
Rinoa smiled innocently and tugged on Squall's arms, pulling him into another loving kiss just as a shooting star soared across the sky......


	7. Emotions Held Back

  
  
Emotions Held Back  
  
  
During the next few days, the whole Garden was aware of the wedding that was soon to be held. Everyone had been busy in either decorating the place or making last minute changes. Rinoa, of course, choose her two closest friends, Selphie and Quistis to be her bridesmaid while Matron as her Maid of Honor. Squall had chosen Zell to be his best man while Irvine as the usher.   
  
Selphie and Quistis burst into her dorm, both holding a large shopping bag.  
  
Hi guys! Rinoa greeted.  
  
We got the dresses today!! Selphie cried while jumping up and down. Quistis on the other hand, retained her calm demeanor. It's not that she was upset about their marriage. She was just as happy as Selphie but presented the matter in a more calmer state. The awkwardness of the man she used to have some slight affection for, marrying one of her best friends is surely drowning. Both girls reached into their paper bags and pulled out a simple, yet stunning, matching pairs of blue gowns.  
  
Oh my god! It's gorgeous!! It's perfect!! exclaimed Rinoa.   
  
Do you mind if we try it on right now? asked Selphie.  
  
Not at all. I'll be back in awhile. I have to bring these boxes to the Quad first.  
  
Ok. Oh! Have you decided on a wedding dress yet? asked Quistis.  
  
No...not yet. I can't seem to find the one that matches me, answered Rinoa. She frowned slighly but then shook her head. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find one in time.  
  
Satisfied with her answer, Quistis and Selphie nodded.   
  
Alright then, I guess I'm off to the Quad now! Be back later!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa let out a long sigh of fatigue. This was her fourth trip to the Quad and the exhaustion was finally catching up to her. She adjusted the crates in her arms again and continued moving forward. Rinoa suddenly found herself tumbling. A careless slip caused her to fall on her knees and the materials landed all over the floor.   
  
The girl was surprised to find a dark gloved hand extending out to her. Dazed, Rinoa reached out for that hand and used it as an aid to help her stand. She bent down again and started picking up the contents. It was later when she realized that she never got to thank the person for helping her. She gazed up at a very tall figure.   
  
Seifer simply smirked and picked up a white star she had neglected to retrieve. So, how's the wedding coming along? He played with the small object and then tossed it back into the box. Need some help with those? She nodded and handed him a pack to carry.  
  
said Rinoa sheepishly. Oh, and it's coming out really well. We got most of the things planned and stuff. All we need to do is lighten this place up. You know, make it all pretty and stuff.  
  
I see, was his brusque reply. If it was one thing that Seifer admired about her was her optimistic attitude. She always sees everything on the bright side...which was the total opposite of him. _  
  
_It's going to be so wonderful, Rinoa sighed dreamily.   
  
Yeah......I'm sure it will be.  
  
Are you gonna come? I know everyone is invited and all but I wanted to ask you personally...  
  
His heart skipped a beat. I don't know. He was quite surprised by his own answer. Somehow, he didn't feel so happy and cheery like the rest of the Balamb students. He didn't know how it would feel to watch his rival marrying his ex-girlfriend.  
  
_Ex-girlfriend......is was a shame that she fell for that loser Squall after I sided with the sorceress. I wonder how it would be like if we were still together. I guess I'll never know now...  
  
_Oh ok then...... Rinoa felt no need to continue on with that subject. Her instincts were that Seifer wasn't too interested in it. _But why is he hesitating to come? Is it because of me? Squall? Or maybe its the fact that he's just......Seifer.  
  
_He pointed to the small, shiny band on her left ring finger. So I see that's your engagement ring huh?  
  
Oh yeah!! Isn't it beautiful? Its so perfect!! Rinoa gracefully plotted her hand in front of the man so he can get a closer look.  
  
Sure is something, he said forcefully.  
  
Seifer immediately noticed the wings, which probably represents her and Griever, which definitely represents Squall. It didn't seem like Squall had brought it due to it's specific details that matched their personalities perfectly. Did he make this?  
  
No, Zell made it. He's really talented at these stuff.  
  
_Damn...I hate to admit this but that chicken wuss did a pretty nice job._  
  
Well then, lets get going. Rinoa marched on ahead but Seifer lagged a little slower behind.  
  
He stared at his own ring that was firmly fit on his middle finger for a second. He too had his own symbolization. A fire cross was pressed down at the center of the silver round rim. It rendered his fiery in strength, courage, bravery, and pride. Those which he definately did not lack.  
  
An impatient feminine voice echoed between the distances of the two. Hey! Come on! Hurry up!! We have to get to the Quad!  
  
  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Squall turned around to see who walked in, holding off the conversation he was having with Zell and Irvine. He was suprised again to find Seifer and Rinoa...together. However, Rinoa didn't seem to take this seriously. Both of them rested the supplies they were carrying on a nearby mantle.   
  
His angel ran up to him and embraced him into a tight hug. She nearly knocked him over for the fact that he was caught completely off guard. The Quad's beautiful!! Her head spun around so she can catch every aspect of the area.  
  
Squall had instructed a group of Garden faculties under Cid to help turn the Quad into the InaugurationParty scenery. Large golden poles were already set up at each end. Above them stood a couple of workers who were polishing the transparent windows. Although the place was only half accomplished, it still looked extremely enhanced.  
  
Thanks. I knew you'd like it. You mind going over there and check with Zell and Irvine along with the faculties on the lighting?  
  
Of course! Rinoa happily ran over to the small group of people who huddled over multi switches, debating on which one to use.  
  
Squall seized this opportunity to have a word with his rival.  
  
Well well well...looks like puberty boy is finally maturing, Seifer snickered.  
  
Shut up!! I wanted to ask if you are coming or not?  
  
Wow...two invitations in one day.....  
  
  
  
Yeah, Rinoa also asked me. I guess I must be really special huh? he chuckled.  
  
What's that suppose to mean? asked Squall. He could feel his muscles tense while his eyes flashed in mild frustration.   
  
sneered Seifer, enjoying the reaction.  
  
Look, I'm just curious to know if you're attending or not.  
  
Eh...well...since you asked so nicely, I'll see, Seifer said sarcastically with a hint of mixed anger and jealousy.  
  
_What's his problem? Its not like I'm a big fan of wanting him to be there. I was just asking to be polite......  
  
_

* * *

  
  



	8. Carrying The Burdens Of One Year Ago

  
I want to dedicate this chapter to AngelPrinczess29 to thank her for dedicating a beautiful chapter to me in her amazing fanfic called Never Free'.  
  
  
Carrying The Burdens Of One Year Ago  
  
  
_Another boring day at Balamb Garden _thought Seifer.  
  
He headed to the cafeteria to grab his usual breakfast. He was surprised that the cafeteria was packed this morning. Sutdents occupied every single table. He waited patiently in line and then ordered his coffee. Taking his drink, he circled the room for a place to sit.   
  
The only available seat was at the SeeD's usual table. It consisted of Zell, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis. For some reason, Squall was not present. Zell quickly threw his books on the vacant chair before Seifer even got a chance to ask if it was available.  
  
Sorry Seifer. This seat is occupied, the martial artists said coldly.  
  
Seifer sighed. He still had a feeling that everyone hated him and he couldn't blame them. He sided with the dark forces and fought against his own childhood friends. After Cid allowed him back into Garden because he didn't have anywhere else to go, he wanted to change his old ways but failed.  
  
Rinoa began calmly. Just let him sit there.  
  
Everyone, including Zell looked like they were going to protest but Rinoa gave them a quick pleading look. Reluctantly, Zell removed his books.  
  
So where's Squall?  
  
Thats none of your business.  
  
Oh ok. I was just asking. He sipped his coffee and glared back at the group.  
  
Quistis looked up from her meal. Why? You're going to pick another fight with him?   
  
Now why would I do that my dear instructor?  
  
Because thats all you two ever did for the past years. Quistis shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
Yeah, thats true, agreed Selphie.  
  
Look...I think its best you go before Squall comes- started Zell.  
  
Yeah yeah, I get it Chicken Wuss. I'll leave. He stood up, grabbed his mug and walked away. "Didn't want to stay there anyway, he muttered.  
  
There wasn't much to do in Garden after the Disciplinary Committee had been resigned. He hadn't heard from his ever since they said they were going to spend some time at the town of Balamb. He couldn't go wandering around since all the sectors were being decorated for Squall and Rinoa's wedding. He rolled his eyes at a bunch of young cadets giggling.  
  
Oh, this is going to be soooo cool! a tall brunette squealed. I'm so glad Rinoa said I can help her with all these decorations.  
  
The rest of her group giggled again. So anyways, I was thinking that we could put this.............  
  
Having nowhere else to go, Seifer walked back to his dormitory. With a quick slide of the keycard, he was back in the small room. Annoyed, he slammed the mug on to his desk and then sat down on his bed with his face buried in both hands. The aggravated man let out a deep sigh into his palms, hoping to relieve his troublesome mind.  
  
_I'm not wanted here......I have no purpose......If I have no purpose, then what the hell am I still doing here?  
  
_The ex-knight peered at something that held extreme curiosity to him through the cracks between his fingers. On a nearby shelf stood a mini wrinkled picture that had been folded over many times. He got up and roughly grabbed the photograph. Golden rays of sunlight poured through the shades behind Seifer, casting a bright radiance. It too wanted to see what the photo will reveal. The gloved fingers unfolded the mystery, only to display a young couple to the owner.  
  
What the hell......  
  
It was an old picture of him and Rinoa around a year ago. The memories started flickering through his head. He remembered either Zone or Watts had taken this for them after the picnic in the outskirts of Timber. Rinoa, who was one and a half head shorter than him, was positioned in his arms while he rested his head on top of hers. Her ebony hair glided with the breeze while her dark orbs sparkled brightly. Both of them had smiled sweetly for the camera. Seifer was surprised that he had abandon this snapshot all this time. In fact, he didn't even remember much about it. After all, he did neglect his dormitory and ditched Garden to fulfill his dream.  
  
He continued staring at the photo.   
  
S_he giggled while wiping some stain off my lips and then beamed warmly at me with those tender lips. Her soft hands moved towards my face and caressed it so gently.   
  
_A loud knock interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Come in! he invited, unaware of the person at the door.  
  
Rinoa entered slowly and timidly gaped at him. So...wha'cha up to?  
  
Startled, he quickly shoved the picture back into a random drawer. N-nothing. So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Squall?  
  
Oh, Squall's still working on the Quad. I was heading there but I wanted to drop by because I had a feeling you were going to be here.  
  
he asked when she didn't leave.  
  
Well......I just wanted to apologize about before. I know they were being rude and all but I know they didn't mean it so don't take it seriously OK?  
  
Whatever you say, he said with no emotions. Its just that......I'm trying to change my ways you know. I know everyone hates me and stuff but I wish there was something I could do. That's why I've been following you people...to the cafeteria, Deling...Im trying to adjust living at Garden again.  
  
I know its hard but don't give up.  
  
He turned around and gazed into the orange horizon. He removed a blonde strand that fell onto his eyes. You seem to be the only one who seems concern about this. Is that why you keep inviting me over to hang out with you guys?  
  
Rinoa slowly walked towards the desk and sat on the surface. She watched her feet dangle, trying to form her thoughts into audible words. At last, she spoke,   
  
Yes?......But why?  
  
Because I feel everyone should deserve a second chance.  
  
_Rinoa...you're too forgiving...I don't deserve a second chance but I guess that's just the way you are. Always trying to see the nice side of everyone...  
  
_"I'm sorry but I don't need your sympathy, the ex-knight replied coldly.  
  
Neither of them spoke afterwards. Rinoa silently watched her feet dangle again. She craned her neck to the right, only to catch something that fascinated her. A white slip was caught between a drawer that was left slightly ajar. Eagerly, she pulled it out. Seifer, who was oblivious to all this didn't know what she was doing until he heard her movements. He spun around and reached his hand out, signaling for her put it back.  
  
NO!! Rin-  
  
Before Seifer could stop her, she opened the creasing. Her face whitened a bit while she examined the long lost image.  
  
she gasped.  
  
The blonde man ran his fingers through his hair. A usual habit of his that was performed whenever he was embarrassed about something. Yeah...last year....outside of Timber...  
  
Uh huh...I remember. Rinoa closed her eyes and relived the memories. I remembered how upset I was that we were losing to Galbadia. I wanted to liberate Timber so badly. Shortly after you arrived, we had a picnic and you cheered me up by suggesting going to Balamb Garden to speak with Cid about hiring SeeDs. Later, Zone suggested on taking a picture of us and we agreed and after that......we............kissed. She trailed off on the last word.  
  
Her mind screamed. She had forgotten this for so long but this cruel moment brought back these unwanted memories. However, the kiss wasn't the thing she was most concerned about. This reminiscence only led to another remembrance. One that is far deeper and infatuating.  
  
Rinoa muttered under her breath in shock. Her eyes clearly reflected that she was in turmoil.  
  
What did you say?   
  
N-n-nothing...I didn't say anything... she stuttered.  
  
She took one more look at the picture. _No......it can't be.......  
  
_Her two small hands now shook from the sudden realization. She turned away, letting the long layers cover her face so Seifer couldn't see her guilty expression. She felt so insecure about herself at this moment. Shaking her head, she placed the snapshot back into his drawers. "I'm sorry...I gotta go. Squall's waiting for me... she whispered hastily as an excuse and quickly fled out of the room before her emotions consumed her.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the reviewers so much for spending time reading this fic and I assure you this wont be turned into a Seiftis.


	9. I'll Be Waiting For You Here

  
  
I'll Be Waiting For You Here  
  
  
After another long and exhausting day, Rinoa was more than happy to return back to her small dormitory. She slumped on her bed tiredly and let out a small yawn. When she remembered that she still needed a dress, she reluctantly got up and went back to the small stack of magazines.   
  
She flipped through the pages swiftly and darted her eyes at all the fancy dresses. Rinoa sighed when she couldn't find any that met her taste. She reached for the last magazine and something immediately caught her attention on the cover.  
  
It was a gorgeous and simple white wedding gown. Strings of diamonds and pearls adorned the neckline while the soft feathery wings were attached behind the white silk. In fine writings, it stated that it could be purchased at a newly opened Bridal Shop at Balamb Town. The only problem was that with all that's going on, Rinoa couldn't possibly find time to buy it. She hoped that Selphie or Quistis wouldn't mind running that errand for her. She decided to ask them tomorrow morning. Now the second problem was debating whether or not she should invite her father.  
  
Not wanting to be impolite, she reached for the phone and dialed the Deling Mansion.  
  
a man's voice called through the other line.  
  
Dad, it's me Rinoa. Squall asked me to marry him and I was wondering if you would like to come to the wedding next week?  
  
I...uh...I'm sorry Rinoa but I cant. I have a lot of issues to take care of so I wish you the best of luck.  
  
_Figures. Why did I bother calling that man anyway?   
  
_Ok then. Well...bye. She rolled her eyes and hanged up. Honestly, she didn't care if her father came or not. All that mattered to her was that she was going to be with Squall for the rest of her life. A smile lit up on her face just mentioning that beautiful name.   
  
Having nothing else to do, Rinoa changed into her blue pajamas and slipped into bed, pulling up the warm covers just below her chin.   
  
Time started ticking away but her dark eyes remained wide opened......  
  
For some reason, Rinoa wasn't as sleepy as she thought she was going to be. An event caused her to suffer from insomniac and she knew very much what it is. It was that encounter with Seifer that morning. That picture that she had saw only led to another occasion with Seifer. She didn't want to think about it so she fled his dorm immediately but now that she has no where to run to nor anything to do, all she could do was lie there and recall the past that was slowly taking place in her head.  
  
Sometime before heading to Garden to contact Cid about SeeDs, Seifer had led her to a special place that was very close to him. One night, Rinoa awkwardly questioned about Seifer's childhood life and he thought it would be better for her to see for herself so he brought her to the wrecked orphanage. Beyond the rubble and debris however, lies a magical field of flowers in which the ex-knight introduced her to. Her eyes glimmered with passion at the beautiful scenery. She remembered the tall figure walking up behind and whispered, I'll wait for you here after this is all over.  
  
His words held an enigmatic meaning to her. What did he mean when he said, After this is all over? Rinoa remembered asking him what he was talking about but he just answered, You'll see later on... Afterwards they talked for a bit and a slight mentioning of his Romantic Dream' and then headed over to the sandy shores to watch the ocean. It was a truly breathtaking evening and maybe that's what was making her heart twist and feel sick.   
  
After Seifer sided with the sorceress, only one man had captured her heart and drowned her in his everlasting love. His alluring radiance had flooded out her past but bloomed a new future. It never occurred to Rinoa once that she and Seifer had went to the flower fields. She couldn't even recall it when she went back there with Squall. Squall's aura was so powerful that it just shunned everything else away. Only a love as strong as their's can do this but now that she remembered all that had happened between her and Seifer, was it wise to tell her fiance about it?   
  
Two different men, two different rivals, yet share so much in common.  
  
She hated herself for going into the ex-knight's room to apologize. If she hadn't gone in there, she wouldn't have seen that picture and be lying here right now reliving those memories. A light ring sounded from her alarm clock. Rinoa glanced over at the red numbers that read 12:00. It was midnight already. She thought and thought. Finally, she decided not to tell Squall about it. Everything was going smoothly and perfectly and she didn't want anything to anger him. Besides, those were all in the past and it meant nothing. She doesn't have anything to do with Seifer anymore. She loves Squall and Squall only.  
  
And hence thinking of the man she loves was just what Rinoa needed to fall into a deep slumber with heavenly dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer wondered how Rinoa took the surprise that morning. Did she felt hurt? Annoyed? Mad? Maybe a surge of those emotions at once. She just fled his dormitory without saying anything afterwards. Grabbing his keycard from his desk, the man walked out into the dimmed lighted hallways of the Garden.  
  
Taking a walk might take his mind off of some stuff. Besides, it wasn't like he could get any sleep either. Even through the very faint lights, Seifer noticed the beautiful decorations that hung almost everywhere in every available spot and corner. Blue and white ribbons were tied against the railings. He walked up to them and touched the soft fabric gently.  
  
_She's getting married......Ha...I still cant believe it. It only felt like yesterday when we were together.  
  
_The only noise on the empty halls was the gushing from the fountains. Peering beyond the railings, pink flower petals were tossed everywhere on top of the clear water. He picked one up carefully and studied the delicate item. Closing his eyes, an instant flash of the flower fields entered his mind. He snapped his jaded green eyes opened when he heard footsteps coming his way. He released the petal back into the pool.  
  
The dark figure approached closer and closer.  
  
What are you doing here? a cold, familiar voice asked.  
  
I should be asking you the same.  
  
"I'm just walking around here checking out a few stuff, Squall answered.  
  
Same here.  
  
What do you have to check?  
  
I couldn't sleep so I came here for a walk. See you around Leonheart, he replied just as coldly as Squall. He was in no mood for some chit-chat so he just turned around and walked away in the other direction.  
  
_What was that all about?  
  
_After the shadowy figure had vanished, Squall returned back to his thoughts. He was going to marry Rinoa Heartilly, the girl who broke his cold heart. Everytime he gazed into those bright brown eyes, he can clearly see the love being reflected in them. In a couple of more days, they were going to get married. Squall grinned slightly and thanked Hyne for sending him an angel.  
  
  
  
**Special thanks to Sorceress Yuna for reviewing so much of my fics and to all the readers out there!!**


	10. Bittersweet Dreams

  
  
Bittersweet Dreams  
  
  
In the shallow areas of the cool ocean, Rinoa sat on a large stone, watching the waves crash against the shore. She stared out into the horizon ahead under the starry night. Detecting a presence behind her, she didn't bother turning around, only going back deep into her thoughts.  
  
Dark boots entered the shallow water and walked up behind the still girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me Seifer, said Rinoa harshly without even facing back.  
  
Surprised by her order, he obediently retrieved his hand and retreated back a step.  
  
Two tears were burning against Rinoa's eyes. They soon escaped when she couldn't hold them back any longer.  
  
Seifer whispered softly. Whats the matter?  
  
You tell me. You don't care about me do you? All you do is hurt me...  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
You left me for your stupid dream and sided with evil. You even fought against me because you were too blind to realize the truth and then... she sighed. Then you nearly killed me by sacrificing me to Adel! Seifer, how could you do this!? You didn't even bother apologizing for your mistakes...   
  
Rinoa looked sadly into the ocean and watched as her tears made tiny ripples as they fell from her eyes. Her words hit Seifer in an unimaginable way, shattering his cold barrier. She was right. She was right about everything. They had been so close and now they were so distant. He was so deluded that he had nearly killed her! Painful memories rushed back to him. Guilt was clearly shown on his face. She had done so much for him and this was the way he had treated her.  
  
How could you do this!? I loved you Seifer......or at least...I thought I did...  
  
Did he hear right? Did she just say that she loved him?   
  
Rinoa...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...for everything that I have done. I never wanted our relationship to turn out this way, whispered Seifer.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. But it did!! It's too late... Those were her last words before she vanished with the final clash of the waves.  
  
Emerald orbs burst open to be greeted by total darkness.  
  
_Rinoa? Where was she?  
  
_Seifer rubbed his eyes and slammed his fist down on something soft. A bed.  
  
_Bed?  
  
_That must've been a dream... he mumbled. he sighed tiredly. He craned his neck to his right to check the alarm clock. The digital numbers read 3am. He yawned and tried to get some more rest but he felt wide awake.   
  
he murmured. The same rush of guilt from his dream now raced through his heart. He remembered every single word clearly.  
  
_All you do is hurt me...  
  
_That sentence repeated over and over in his head. That was just a dream though. Did she really felt that way in reality? How would he know? He never asked her about it nor did he apologize for his mistakes. All he did was went back to being his cold hearted self and tried fitting in with the others instead of doing what he should've done in the first place.  
  
_How could you do this!? I loved you Seifer......or at least...I thought I did...  
_  
Was that true too? If so, did he love her back?   
  
He thought back into his past when he first set his eyes on her. There was just something about Rinoa that made him infatuated with her. Soon after, everything he did was almost all for her. Bringing her to the flower fields, being there when she needed him the most, promised her that he'll help her liberate Timber, contact Cid to make arrangements for SeeDs, going to Timber to help her and the Forest Owls. Did that count as love?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky was clear and beautiful. Multi colored petals spun and whirled freely, spreading its magic and glory everywhere it traveled. In the middle of the flower field stood a tall man dressed in black leather pants and jacket. His brown hair flowed gently with the light breeze. His piercing blue eyes gazed into the obscure distance, as if for searching for someone. Heart racing, the man waited for her in anticipation.  
  
He stopped scanning when his keen eyes locked onto a pair of chocolate brown orbs. It was her. She was finally here. The young woman in blue let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled happily at her knight. Her raven hair swayed back as she ran forward to the man she love. Squall spread his arms wide open, waiting to embrace his angel.   
  
So close...so so close......  
  
Suddenly, a huge streak of lighting flashed above. Immediately, the cool breeze turned into frigid wind. The heavenly sky was now filled with dark clouds, which summoned a huge downpour to Earth. The colors of the petals slowly began to fade to dull shades of black and gray, its aura and radiance robbed from the chaos. A crescendo of the storm filled the atmosphere.  
  
Squall tried to reach Rinoa as quickly as possible but her form seemed so distant. No matter what distance he ran, she was never in his reach.   
  
he yelled as rain splashed on to his face, causing his vision to drown.  
  
The flower field was no more. Instead, a hard rocky ground filled the terrain.  
  
_What's happening?  
  
_Rinoa stood in fear watching a blazing trail of flame soar through the air. It transfigured itself to a burning red cross.  
  
Squall tried running to her again but something erupted from above. It struck the earth between them and quaked in the process sending the two crashing to the ground hard.  
  
It was a silver gunblade. The fiery cross swiftly began to emerge with it. The flames dispersed only to be replaced with man in a white trench coat who towered over the sword. He gripped his gloved hands on the hilt and locked his eyes coldly on Squall who laid there totally defenseless. Seifer picked up his gunblade with extreme ease and raised it high above him. With a sudden and quick motion, he brought down the deadly blade and slashed the flaccid body.  
  
Rinoa shrieked.  
  
Then, everything faded.  
  
Squall bolted straight up from his bed. His heart racing madly inside of him and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. He breathed heavily and wiped away the precipitation.  
  
Just a dream...it was just a dream...  
  
_Damn you Almasy  
  
_Finally, when his heart began to return back to its normal pace, he laid back down in his bed with one arm over his head.  
  
What the hell was all that?   
  
For the rest of the night, sleep did not come for Squall.  



	11. Just Three More Days

  
  
Just Three More Days  
  
  
Selphie! Quistis!  
  
Hey Rinoa, what's up? asked Selphie.  
  
Umm...do you guys mind picking this dress up for me at that Bridal Shop in Balamb? I'm really busy with stuff and I can't seem to find time.  
  
said Quistis.  
  
Great! Thank you so much. Rinoa handed them the magazine with the details and information. Immediately, the other two girl's eyes sparkled with marvel.  
  
Wow...it's so beautiful...... sighed Selphie. Rinoa, I just want you to know that I am so happy for you. I mean...you deserve all this.  
  
I just hope one day I'll be as lucky as you, added Quistis.  
  
Of course you will! Thank you two so much!! You've done so much for me! Rinoa could feel tears burning against her eyes. She was so grateful to have such faithful and loyal friends. They'll do anything for her and she'll easily return the favor. With a small smile, she pulled the two into a tight embrace.  
  
Thank you again! I'll see you guys around later ok?  
  
  
  
And with that, the girls separated and headed in their own direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Garden looked nothing like it used to be. It looked so much more enhanced. Strings of flowers were sprawled all over the circumference of the giant fountain. Various shades of pink and red ribbons were tied to almost anything that was available. She made her way down the grand hallway and walked into the Quad . In the distance ahead, a small ivory stairway led up to the magnificent altar. A pair of beautiful angel wings hanged above it, ready to bless the heavenly couple.  
  
Three golden poles with were set up in the back on each side. In front of them were rows after rows of white chairs. Rinoa made her way down the aisle and examined the lighting. It too was perfect. It was not too bright and not to dull, more like an aura or a light radiance.   
  
Hmm...looks like all of our hard work paid off, Rinoa sighed happily.  
  
There was still a little more to be done. Workers were still fixing the ceiling while others were checking the last minute preparations. Rinoa decided to finish hanging up the decorations on the left side of the Quad that she had been working on for almost three days. She grabbed a few crystal stars and climbed up the ladder.  
  
Wow, everything looks amazing from up here, she viewed the scene from above.   
  
After she placed the ornaments in its proper place, she slowly made her way down the high ladder to retrieve the rest. Just as she was descending, her left leg slipped on the metal texture and lost her grip on the sides of the ladder.  
  
She led out a scream as she fell from her support. The other workers looked up and gasped in shock. A man clad in black quickly rushed forward. A strong pair of arms underneath her knes and neck met Rinoa. Everyone around sighed with extreme relief.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt so secure in his arms.  
  
Luckily I got here in time. We wouldn't want you breaking some bones when you're getting married in just three more days, Squall teased as he slowly let her down and settle back on her feet.  
  
Rinoa smiled sheepishly and blushed in embarrassment. Yeah...you're right. I just slipped before.  
  
Squall nodded and began ascending on the steps. Here, I'll take care of this then. Oh yeah, the guys just finished all the lightings of the left side.  
  
Really? I can't wait to see how it looks!  
  
Just go pull that switch over there.  
  
  
  
She walked over to the switch but there was only one problem. She was too short and it was out of her reach. Rinoa tried jumping and swaying her arms in the air, hoping to pull it but it was too high up.  
  
"Ummm...Squall? I need help here!!  
  
Whats the problem?  
  
I can't reach!!  
  
Squall climbed down and walked besides Rinoa. He pulled the switch at ease. There you go, he said as a spark of light flickered on above them.  
  
Thanks! You know I could've done that if I was a bit taller.  
  
Well I think you're perfect...  
  
Rinoa blushed again at his sweet comment. She grinned and stared deep into his warm azure eyes. Soon their lips fell into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Squall and Rinoa broke away at the same time.  
  
Sorry, did I interrupt anything here? Seifer asked sarcastically.  
  
A pang of guilt rushed through Rinoa at the sight of the tall man in the white trenchoat although he didn't seem to realize.  
  
Those warm azure eyes instantly vanished to cold orbs. What do you want?   
  
The cafeteria ladies wanted me to tell you that they're done with the cake and wanted you to pick it up as soon as possible so they can get on with other things.  
  
Tell them I said fine.  
  
Seifer waved his hands in front of him and shook his head. Hey hey! I'm no messenger here!!  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. Fine then, I'll go now. Come on Rinoa. He didn't like the idea of leaving Rinoa with Seifer. Something was just pricking him, telling him that wasn't the best idea.  
  
She slipped her small hand into his gloved ones and the two walked out of the Quad.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa cried at the sight of the fifteen-layered cake that was covered in pink frosting and decorated in white icings. Mmm...it looks so delicious!  
  
Well...I'm glad you darned kids like it! one of the old and grouchy cafeteria ladies said.  
  
The cake is almost as tall as me!! Rinoa cried again.   
  
Squall chuckled lightly. Sure is...but remember...we do have the whole Garden to feed you know.  
  
Hmmm...but how are we suppose to get it to the Quad?  
  
We'll handle it, said Zell. Irvine appeared behind him with a huge metal cart. Yeah, just give us a hand and help us lift that thing up here.  
  
The four of them positioned themselves at each side of the base and gently lifted it with both hands.  
  
Careful...we're almost there, said Irvine. Just move it over a little more.  
  
Whew! Sure is heavy even with the four of us carrying it, commented Zell.  
  
The four set the gigantic cake onto the smooth platform.  
  
Squall turned back to the cafeteria staffs. Thank you. I'll give you a raise in your next pay check.  
  
Well then...shall we get going? asked Rinoa.  
  
Zell and I can handle it. Why don't you two take a break? I mean, you've been working non stop for the past week!  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yeah go on Rin. You two go have some fun. See you in a bit!  
  
Before the two got a chance to object, Zell and Irvine already wheeled the cart out of the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer sighed and shook his head. He strolled around for a few minutes, admiring all the hard work and effort everyone, especially Squall and Rinoa had put into making this fairy tale like area. Taking a seat on the step near the entrance, Seifer closed his eyes, almost in meditation stance.  
  
What am I suppose to do?  
  
He recalled his unusual dream last night. The dream that had been bothering him ever since he had it but there was more to it. It was so eccentric and felt so real, almost urging him to apologize to Rinoa. Had fate plotted this?  
  
Suddenly behind him was a crescendo of rumbling.  
  
Out of the way! Out of the way! Cake coming through!! Irvine shouted.  
  
Irvine!! Look out!! The steps!! Zell yelled.  
  
Irvine was pushing the cart too fast to stop its pace now. It zoomed right down the steps. Seifer jumped out of the way just in time before it hit him.  
  
What the hell!? _That sure was fast_  
  
The top layers of the cake wobbled each time the cart bounced on the steps. Then, it came crashing on the smooth marble ground again.   
  
Irvine rested a moment and fixed his leather hat. Whew! It survived!!  
  
Good thing it did!! That was crazy man!! What would Squall say if you have destroyed it!?  
  
Ah but it didn't!! The worst is over now! Come on, lets get this thing into the Quad.  
  
Seifer watched as the two went out of sight. Seeing the wedding cake sent a wave of enigmatic feelings through his heart. He still couldn't comprehend what was going on.   
  
_What am I going to do?_


	12. Ready To Go

  
  
Ready To Go  
  
  
Seifer mumbled in his sleep. He tossed his head from left to right, whispering inaudible words unconsciously.   
  
He bolted straight out of bed with beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. He rubbed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. This was the third night he had the same dream of Rinoa on the ocean shore, yelling at him for his mistakes and urging him to apologize for his doing. Why did he keep having the same dream? Was fate doing this? Did it want him to repent for his mistakes? If so, this was surely a strange way of doing it.  
  
Another thing was that Rinoa kept saying that she loved him. Was this also true?   
  
This is all so damn confusing. Why now? Seifer moaned. Why now?  
  
But then...shouldn't the answer be obvious? Could it be because Rinoa is marrying Squall tomorrow? But what does that have to do with anything? To tell her before it's too late? Too late for what?  
  
_Before it's too late to......love her? NO!!!  
  
_None of this makes any sense!! Seifer growled in frustration. He curled his hand into a tight fist and slammed it on the soft mattress. He got out of bed and threw on a black   
t-shirt. There was no use sleeping now for he was already wide and awake and too much things on his mind. He wandered around his dorm in the darkness, thinking, something he was never too fond of.  
  
_True that I had hurt a lot of people...perhaps Rinoa feels hurt every time she's around me but just never shows it? Is that why she always clings on to Squall? Damn him, he took everything away from me. He took my ex-girlfriend, became the instructor's favorite student, destroyed my dreams of becoming a knight, stole my fame...he took everything and left me with nothing!  
  
_The more he thought about Squall, the angrier he became. He could feel the rage in him boil.  
  
_I'll get my revenge one day...I swear to it...but for now...I guess I owe Rinoa an apology...  
  
_He was thinking of going to her dormitory right now but it's way too late at night but when will it be the right time? Surely she's going to be extremely busy the next morning since the wedding will be held in the evening. With all the hectic people running around Garden, he wasn't even sure if he'll be able to see her.  
  
Before he knew it, morning came...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe it! Today's the day! Rinoa cried happily. Selphie and Quistis stood on either side of her and were helping her prepare.  
  
Ahh! It's going to be so wonderful tonight! Selphie sighed dreamily as she brushed Rinoa's long silky hair. You're so lucky!!  
  
Quistis finished placing on a diamond necklace around Rinoa's neck and added a few finishing touches to her face. By the way Rinoa, did you ask Seifer if he was going to come?   
  
I asked him and so did Squall but he never really gave us an answer.  
  
Selphie frowned. Really? That's so rude of him!   
  
Ummm....I know you guys aren't exactly best friends with Seifer and all... Rinoa started. But...I think it'll be nice if all of us got along. I mean after all...we are living in Garden together.  
  
I guess you're right. I mean Selphie and I have no problem doing that and all but it's just Zell. You know him and his bad temper.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll changed eventually!  
  
Yeah...you're right. All right! There! You're all done! Now you can change into your wedding gown.  
  
Thank you guys so much again for getting it for me! You guys are the best! Rinoa grinned. She rushed inside her bathroom with the dress in one arm.  
  
"I'm so happy for her, said Selphie. She really deserves this you know!  
  
Yeah. Its a shame that her own father couldn't be here tonight. I mean really, what kind of a father is he if he wouldn't even attend his own daughter's wedding!  
  
While waiting, the two girls cleaned up a few accessories.  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open and out stepped almost a complete stranger. Selphie and Quistis stated in awe, gaping at their beautiful friend. The diamond and pearls on her gown definitely gave her the princess' appearance and the two wings that protruded from her side made her seem like a real angel. Fine features were clearly etched on her face. Her usual blue arm warmers were replaced with ivory gloves that stretched up to her elbows.  
  
Rinoa giggled. "Don't just stand there, say something! Her white two-inch heels made a soft clunk' as she walked over to her paralyzed friends.  
  
I-Ah! Sorry but you just look so stunning Rin! Selphie and Quistis cried at once. Both of them were shooting out sweet comments at the same time.   
  
Rinoa eyes were getting teary. She felt so lucky to have these two.  
  
Rinoa! Don't cry! It's your wedding, Selphie said happily.  
  
Rinoa sniffed and fought back her tears. She smiled gratefully at the two. "I'm just so happy!  
  
Come on now, we still have to put on your tiara and veil!  
  
Rinoa quickly walked up to Quistis who held the two items in her hand. She handed the veil to Selphie who carefully placed in on top of her head. Then she soothed out the front and the back of the transparent material while Quistis placed the jeweled tiara neatly under it.  
  
both of them exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
People were talking excitedly about Squall and Rinoa. Every time Seifer walked past them, numerous remarks were thrown at him at once. Hearing this, it only annoyed him more and more. He quickly rushed down the hall and stopped at the dormitory entrance. Two Garden cadets stepped in his way, blocking him from taking another step.  
  
Hey, get out of my way!  
  
What are you doing here? one of them asked.  
  
Why shouldn't I be here? After all, I do live in this Garden! Seifer shot back.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I have strict order from both the commander and Ms. Heartilly to not allow anyone into the dorms at this time.  
  
And why not?  
  
Because they're getting ready now. The wedding will be starting in one hour. Please wait somewhere else. They should be letting people into the Quad soon.  
  
He could hear low giggles from one side that were probably the girls and low mumblings from the other side which was no doubt Squall, Zell, and Irvine.  
  
Seifer pointed to the source of the noises. Why are there people in there if this area is restricted now?  
  
They are helping the commander and Ms. Heartilly prepare Sir.  
  
Great! This is just great! He turned around walked away, heading for the cafeteria.  
  
_Might as well get a drink...  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man, you look great! Zell gave Squall a playful punch on the shoulder and fixed his SeeD uniform.  
  
You sure?  
  
said Irvine.  
  
Squall frowned and glared at the floor, crossing both arms over his chest. The other two who were dressed in the identical uniform glared at the knight.  
  
Zell shook his head. H-Hey!! You're suppose to be happy!! Why are you looking so cold?  
  
I guess I'm just nervous.  
  
A phone call interrupted their conversation. Squall walked over to the machine and tapped on a red button.  
  
A deep voice came from the other line.  
  
Zell exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Oh, I'm glad you're all there! Hey son, I just want to wish you the best of luck and I'm sorry I couldn't be there myself. I have too many issues at hand here but remember, I need you in Esthar by tomorrow. You remembered right? Sorry to sound so rude and selfish but it's urgent. Oh sorry! I'm getting a little carried away here again.  
  
What's the urgent news? asked Squall.  
  
I'll tell you tomorrow. Oh yeah, here's Ellone. She wants to say something to you too. Ellone!!  
  
A vibrant female voice was replaced. Hello Squall!  
  
Hey sis! Squall, Zell, and Irvine said all together.  
  
Hi everyone! Congratulations Squall! I am so thrilled but unfortunately, I'm here in Esthar helping out Laguna so I can't be there. Give my regards to Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa ok?  
  
Sure...but Ellone, what's this urgent issue?  
  
Ellone seemed a little hesitant to tell. There was a long pause.  
  
  
  
We'll explain tomorrow. For now, I want you all to have a great night!  
  
Thanks sis. I'll tell you about it tomorrow then. Bye!  
  
  
  
Squall tapped the button again. He felt a little more calmer from getting support from his sis.  
  
Chill! Everything will turn out to be great!! Irvine reassured.   
  
_I hope so...but somehow...I still cant seem to get that dream off my mind..._  
  
A shiny piece of metal caught Irvine's eyes. What's that? he pointed.  
  
My gunblade, replied Squall. He pulled it out of his sheath to show the gunman.  
  
Squall! For Hyne's sake, you're getting married, not going to a battlefield!! Get rid of that! cried Zell.  
  
  
  
Zell grabbed his sheath and the gunblade from the Commander's hand and tossed it on his bed. Now, that's better. Well since we're all ready, I guess we should be going now.  
  
What about the girls? asked Squall.  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. You know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding! You two should be heading to the Quad now for last minute preparations. I'll go check on the ladies and meet you there in a few minutes.  
  
K then. See ya!  
  
The three departed.  
  
Irvine walked over to Rinoa's dorm and gently knocked on her door. He heard talking and laughs from inside.   
  
Selphie opened the door to a crack and stuck her head out, half done with her hair and make up.  
  
Irvine gave her a flirtatious grin. Whoo! Hey there beautiful! You lovely ladies ready? I'll be my pleasure to escort you there.   
  
Selphie giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. Quisty and I are getting ready right now! We'll meet you at the Quad in around twenty minutes.  
  
Alright then, I'll see you later. He gave a slight tip of his hat and headed towards the Quad.  
  
_It wont be long now...  
_  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm trying to get the chapters done really fast since school starts next week. I'm hoping to get at least one or two more posted before school starts.


	13. WeddingUnexpected

  
  
Wedding~Unexpected  
  
  
It was finally here. This special moment has finally come at last. Rinoa stood outside of the Quad, ready to walk in any minute now as soon as the signal was sound. She heard people chattering away inside and others giving out commands. She decided to sneak a peek at what's going on. Rinoa pushed the grand golden doors of the Quad ajar and glanced around. She smiled when she saw her two best friends, Quistis and Selphie, standing on the right side of the aisle, both grinning nervously. She saw Irvine at the front row on the left with Cid next to him. Matron and Zell were positioned besides the two girls. There was someone missing...Seifer!  
  
The bride scanned the whole area once more but she couldn't find him. Since he was a tall man, he should've stood out but the only people she saw were the Garden staffs, young and older cadets, and some students.   
  
Rinoa shook her head disappointingly. She was almost positive that he was going to come. Wasn't he happy for her?  
  
_Well...I guess that's that..._  
  
Her eyes wandered to the man standing on top of the altar.  
  
Rinoa nearly dropped her bouquet in surprise. Squall looked so handsome. His hair glistened under bright aura. The SeeD uniform really brings his gorgeous features. He straightened himself up, arms dangling nervously on his sides. She chuckled a bit when she saw him muttering to himself while staring at the floor. _He's so cute!  
  
_The headmaster made a quick announcement before ordering everyone to settle down.  
  
_This is it......  
  
_Rinoa's heart beat faster by the second. She held the flowers tightly between her hands while smoothing out the top and bottom of her dress. Any second now, the doors would swing open and in she will walk. She spotted Cid signaling the start of the wedding. The pianist played a short interlude while the little flower girl, who was a young student, starting throwing pink petals on both sides. After she reached the end, Matron held her basket while she headed back towards her seat.  
  
Another piano interlude was played followed by the rest of the orchestral band. Heavenly music filled the whole Quad. Two Garden cadets opened Rinoa's entrance. They bowed their head and beckoned her to move forward. As soon as she walked in, everyone's attention turned to the young bride. Squall's eyes widened and staggered back a little, amazed by her sheer beauty. He seemed to be even more nervous now. Quistis and Selphie held each other's hand and silently jumped with joy. Matron and Cid nodded their heads, giving her a parental smile.  
  
Thousands of brilliant stars twinkled through the transparent ceiling. Golden rays from the bright lights shined brightly under Rinoa as she walked down the marble floor. All the hard work done had paid off in the end. She appreciated each and everyone who helped made her wedding dream come true.  
  
She tried to fight back from crying. She couldn't cry now...in front of everyone. The sight of the gigantic cake along with the rest of the utensils at the rear end made her slightly giggle. Rinoa recalled the time that she, Squall, Irvine, and Zell had such a hard time moving that thing.  
  
_Oh Squall...this day has finally come for the both of us. We went through so much to be together and now finally...we can spend the rest of our lives together...  
_  
Her gaze never left Squall who was patiently waiting for her. Once she reached the end of the aisle, Zell and Irvine were there to help her up the steps. From there, Squall took both Rinoa's small hands in his, holding them tightly. The two stood face to face, eyes locked under the white angel wings while the priest began his speech......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
_  
She's getting married while I'm sitting here drinking...  
  
_Seifer placed down his beer and stared blankly into the distance of the empty cafeteria. He felt like a fool for being the only person not to attend the wedding.  
  
_No way! There is no way I'm going to go cheer Leonheart on for everything he has done to me. Every damn thing that has happened to me, he ruined it...he ruined it ALL!  
  
_I still have to apologize to Rinoa but I probably wont even get a chance to speak to her if she'll become Mrs. Leonheart. She'll be with Squall all the time.  
  
It wasn't fair. Everything he used to do was for her. He was the one who taught her about the battles, skills, he helped her with the Timber Owls and managed get from the Headmaster by hiring SeeDs. The only reason he wanted to become a SeeD in the first place was to help her liberate Timber and defeat Galbadia. Instead, he was so deluded into becoming a Sorceress's knight that he had forgot all that and allied with her worst enemy. He left her; he was the one who abandoned her when she needed him the most. In the end, his rival stole her heart but her heart was supposed to belong to HIM and HIM only!  
  
_Seifer...I loved you...  
  
_Those words kept haunting him over and over again. Every time he had recurring dream, she would say that to him in such a sorrowful tone as if she wanted him to love her back.  
  
Could that be it?  
  
_What am I suppose to do now?_  
  
Seifer got up from the seat he has been lounging in for quite some time, knocking the glass of beer to the floor. He didn't even bother looking at the shatter remnants. He made up his mind. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. There was no way he was going to let his rival have her.  
  
Eyes fixed determinedly, Seifer bolted out of the cafeteria in a flash without a second thought. With inhuman speed, he ran as fast as he could through the halls. He had to make it in time.  
  
_It's not too late!! It's NOT too late!!  
  
_He didn't even bother taking a breath. Getting to the Quad was his only goal. The tail of his trench coat glided behind him as he picked up his pace. Making a right, he was in the Quad. Seifer could clearly hear Squall making his vow.  
  
_Yes! I'm not too late after all!!  
  
_He jumped down a flight of stairs and rushed on forward. Without a powerful push from his arms, the golden doors swung open in an instant, knocking the two cadets who were guarding it to the ground.  
  
Squall...I lo- Rinoa stopped.   
  
Seifer fell on all four, gasping for air. Everyone gasped and stared at the man who barged in. The orchestral band stopped playing. Cid and Matron looked at each worriedly. Zell and Selphie shot each other dumbfounded looks and no words could tell describe Squall's expression.  
  
Seifer looked at the girl straight in the eye.   
  
RINOA!! DON'T MARRY HIM!! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
A huge amount of weight was instantly lifted off of him. Never had he felt so free...  
  
Rinoa looked as if she was going to faint. She breathed heavily and dropped her bouquet..._  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yes yes, I know. I made Seifer sound CRAZY but I didn't know how else to make Seifer confess his love for Rinoa. Anyhow, now that I got this out of the way, hopefully, the rest of the other chapters will be alot easier to write. And yes, most of you gessed that Seifer was going to ruin the wedding. I had to extend the plot longer so this had to be done! So sorry but I will make everything work out in the end!! Please leave a review! Thanks!  
  



	14. An Unexpected Encounter

  
  
An Unexpected Encounter  
  
  
The whole Quad was silent. No body knew what to say. Finally, Squall decided to speak up. He walked down the altar with Rinoa following close behind.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing? he shouted. His voice echoed throughout the large area. A strange aroma filled Squall's nostrils as he stepped closer. It smelled a lotlike alcohol. Are you drunk!?!?  
  
Seifer stood up and immediately went to his own defense. NO! Of course I'm not drunk! I came here to confess my love for Rinoa!! I can't let her marry you Squall!!  
  
Outraged by his sudden outburst, Squall roughly grabbed his neck and threw a powerful punch straight in his face. Seifer slumped down a little but not enough to knock him out. Blood dripped from the left side of his face but that didn't stop the knight from countering an attack. He knelt down and elbowed Squall in the stomach, followed by a kick in his chest.  
  
cried Rinoa and held his arms, pulling him back. She could have sworn she saw a hurt look flash across Seifer's face for a moment but it quickly disappeared.  
  
Squall ignored Rinoa's struggle and immediately reached for his gunblade holster only to find it was empty.  
  
Heh...it looks like I have something you don't have, Seifer growled. He reached under his trench coat and pulled his glistening Hyperion. The weapon never looked as deadly as now. He pointed it challenging at his rival.  
  
Stop it!! Cid stood up from his seat. We are not going to have a fight here!!  
  
The rest of the SeeDs all started talking at once.  
  
SHUT UP!! yelled Seifer. He grabbed Rinoa's arm, pulling her towards him. Squall instantly broke the chain and stood in front of Rinoa protectively. Before neither of them could say anything, a crescendo of turbulence shattered above them all. Three motorbikes crashed through the glass ceiling followed by a wave of soldiers clad in blue and navy who parachuted into the Quad. They lined up in a straight row beneath the steps of the altar. Weapons and other damaging explosives were heavily equipped it on them.  
  
Galbadian Soldiers!! Selphie cried in alarm. What are they doing here?  
  
Squall turned back to Seifer. Is this your doing!?!?  
  
HELL NO!! I'd like to know myself why they are here!!  
  
Then let us explain, the commander of the army replied coolly. We are here under General Caraway's command.  
  
Rinoa gasped. My father? What does he want?  
  
Our goal is to bring you, Miss. Heartilly back to Deling City and then eliminate all the SeeDs. If you refuse to obey orders, we will not hesitate to kill you.  
  
Eliminate SeeDs?!? What is he up to?  
  
Miss. Heartilly, come with us, the commander continued.  
  
Rinoa backed away. If my father wants to kill all the SeeDs, then I will CERTAINLY not go back with him. She immediately stood in her battle stance.  
  
Have it your way then stubborn fool but I assure you that fighting is futile.  
  
Without another word, more Galbadia reinforcements were called upon. Motor bikes came flying in from every available angle and side, creating even more havoc.  
  
Garden cadets, help the juniors out of her NOW!! Students who have fighting and defensive abilities at this point will stay during this battle!! Now go!! Squall instructed. This was the best he could do. He hoped that didn't sound too out of control. There was no way that he could strategize a real battle tactic with so many lives at hand and considering this was an unexpected ambush.  
  
Shrieks and screams filled the Quad as students made their way out. As soon as the area was cleared, the formations began. Without wasting another second, the soldiers lunged forward.  
  
What should we do Squall? Irvine shouted.  
  
Since none of us are equipped with any weapons with the exception of Zell, I guess we have to rely on our magic or fist to fist combat. Using GFs can be dangerous since we are all cramped up here so called them only when there are no other choices!! Understand!?  
  
Everyone gave a quick nod and rushed. With an ironic twist, the wedding has now been turned into a battlefield. Rinoa held the bottom of her dress as she ran forward, careful not to trip over the long gown. She whispered a few words and concentrated all her energy into one spell. A chilly breeze loomed through the Quad. A huge block of ice came soaring down, instantly knocking out four Galbadian Soldiers. Selphie rushed to her side and teamed up with her. Since Squall and Irvine's magic weren't as high as the girls, they stood at the rear, casting lines of defensive spells.  
  
Irvine focused and raised his hands. He got ready to call for his second spell. A bright blue barrier was duplicated three times on three different targets.  
  
Squall's team continued to use this pattern of magic attack, heal, and defensive. Pretty soon, all four of them were under high defense. Another available turn came for both the knight and the gunman. They quickly use this opportunity to head to the second main group. Zell and Quistis were using physical attacks although the instructor couldn't manage much longer with her fists and legs. Her reflexes just weren't fast enough. An idea suddenly hit Zell. He dodged an attack that hit him from behind and kicked the enemy in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the huge cake. Continuing forward, he stopped at the switch.  
  
Opening the cable box, he carefully examined for something that could be a valuable asset. His eyes locked on the long black cords. There were too many of them of them to choose and selecting the wrong one, the consequences could be deadly.   
  
Come on! No time to waste here Zell, he told himself. he yelled.   
  
Quistis looked up from her battle.   
  
Here!! Catch!! He tugged on a random cord and pulled it out of the cable box with all his might. He tossed the long cord through the air. Quistis nodded and retrieved the flying item.  
  
_I guess this will come the closest to a whip  
  
_Seconds later, electrical currents bolted through the cable box. In a blink of an eye, the whole switch was damaged severely. All the lights in the Quad flickered off.  
  
They now fought in the dark.  
  
NICE GOING CHICKEN WUSS! a familiar obnoxious voice yelled followed by a clash from his gunblade.  
  
_%@!$ I was hoping this wouldn't happen, _the martial artist cursed.  
  
Squall and Irvine stopped in their tracks. There was no way they could reach Zell and Quistis now to help them.  
  
We'll just have to trust that they're doing well, commented Irvine. Lets just focus on our battle now!  
  
Every brief moment, spells illuminated the room. Everyone took this chance to quickly glance around their surroundings, making sure they don't attack the wrong targets. The fury fray continued. Screams of pain came from injured Garden fighters.   
  
Selphie tried to focus on her battle instead of wincing at every cry.   
  
_This isn't looking too good for us...  
  
_More glass obliterated from above.  
  
_They must be sending in more soldiers. If they continue to do so, we'll be outnumbered!!  
  
_Seifer dodged an attack and move forward with his gunblade, slashing it vertically at random targets. He bumped into someone in back of him. He raised his gunblade, ready to strike when another spell illuminated. Seifer lowered it when he realized it was Squall.  
  
This isn't looking to good, he commented.  
  
The latter said nothing. He was still too furious with his rival to answer back.  
  
_He's not going to get away for what he did. I'll make sure of that...  
  
_He spotted Rinoa, casting one spell after another. She looked so exhausted that he wondered how she still manages to stand on her feet. Suddenly, he spotted a soldier searching for a small explosive in his pocket. He pulled out a grenade, aiming for the Sorceress. Seifer noticed as well.  
  
They both shouted and plunged forward. Squall quickly grabbed her and dived into the floor. He towered his body over his to protect her while Seifer stood on Rinoa's other side. They evaded the direct blow but not quick enough to avoid it completely. The blast sent the three flying as well as the other fighters near by. Sporadic quakes were resulted from the explosion. Squall leaned against the cool walls, his languid body all battered and beaten. He fumbled in the darkness, searching for the Sorceress who was nowhere near him. He recognized a familiar scream coming from Zell and Selphie.  
  
_How many soldiers are there? When will all this stop? This had to end NOW!!  
  
_There was no other choice but to summon a GF. Although the GF's power could do lethal damage to the Quad, it was a risk that they had to take. There was no other way to win this battle.  
  
Squall began to think which Guardian Force he should summon. He had Eden, Ifrit, and Bahamut junctioned. Eden and Bahamut seemed to be too powerful so his final decision was Ifrit. Closing his eyes, he applied all his energy into calling the GF. Green light surrounded as he and the rest of the Garden troops disappeared. The fire demon ascended, a ball of blazing inferno burning beneath him. With a mighty slam, the huge boulder hurdled below. The burning fire created massive carnage everywhere it spread. The catastrophe soon subsided and everyone was back in their original state...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter took me quite awhile to write since I'm not really good at writing action and fighting so I'm sorry if this wasn't one of the best chapters.   
  
Please review! Thanks! I'll try to keep the updates coming as quickly as possible!


	15. My Farewell

  
  
My Farewell  
  
  
It was an hour later. The worn out fighters were sprawled all across the hallways and in the Infirmary where the most injured ones were being treated for their wounds. Irvine and Quistis, who happened to be in the best conditions, helped Dr. Kadowaki. Headmaster Cid and Matron questioned a few students that were capable of speaking. The whole Garden was restless.  
  
Seifer sat on the floor while Dr. Kadowaki came over and cleansed out his deep gash.  
  
I don't know why the Galbadians would do such a thing, she sighed and bandaged his bleeding opening.  
  
I don't know either Dr.  
  
How are you feeling? Do you need anything else?  
  
My back and shoulders hurt a bit but I'll live. You should get back to the others.  
  
all right, call me when you need me to come over.  
  
Selphie carefully placed medicine over her bruised arms, wincing at every sting. she cried. Not only did we destroy the Galbadian Soldiers, the whole Quad was destroyed as well. No more band, instruments, stage, and garden Festival! Mega Bummer!!  
  
I'm sure it wont take as long as you think to get the Quad fixed, Irvine reassured with a small smile. We'll get through this.  
  
You think so?  
  
Of course!  
  
Thanks Irvine!  
  
Rinoa lay silently on the cot and closed her eyes. She crashed her head hard on the ground when Squall pulled her away and now her head was spinning. This has had to be the worst day of her life. Half of her dress was covered in dirt while other parts were ripped. The tail of the gown had been lacerated to almost nothing. Forget the dress, her whole wedding was ruined. The one special moment in her life had been shattered all because of her father's commands.   
  
_Who does he think he is!?   
  
_She clenched her fist in pure anger.  
  
_He's going to pay for doing this!!!  
  
_She stopped thinking of violent thoughts when a cold hand rested on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and found Squall staring down at her. He looked extremely worried and concerned.  
  
Hey...how are you feeling? he asked quietly.  
  
Tired and a little dizzy....... she murmured.  
  
Squall gasped in alarm. Do you want me to get help?  
  
No no...I'll be fine. How are you doing?  
  
Almost the same as everyone else.  
  
Quistis walked over to the couple. She rested a hand on Squall's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you're wedding had to be turned out like this. I mean, it was bad enough with Seifer interfering like that but to have a whole army attack us!? The instructor shook her head in disgust.  
  
We'll just have to forget about it right now until everyone recovers, said Rinoa. She pulled her self up and leaned her back on the wall. I just hope no one was injured severely.  
  
_Seifer...I still have to settle something with him...  
  
_Squall spotted the Headmaster at the entrance of the Infirmary. I'll be right back! He left the two girls to talk alone and walked up to Cid.   
  
Squall! How are you doing?  
  
Fine Sir but there is something I want to discuss with you.  
  
Well...what is it?  
  
  
What Seifer did back there was totally unacceptable. Even if the G. Soliders didn't attack us, he would have still ruined the wedding. I don't know what went over him. I know he has feelings for Rinoa and all but I thought that was all in the past.  
  
Cid looked a bit confused. Yes, I understand how you feel but what are you saying?  
  
"I'm saying that I want Seifer thrown out of Garden! I can never forgive him for what he has done! NEVER! And I can never be calm as long as he and Rinoa are under the same roof.  
  
Thats's a rather harsh thing to do. Where will he go? What will he do? You have to think this out carefully!!  
  
I've already given it some thought. I really don't give a damn what he will do. He didn't give a damn about how important this night was suppose to be for me!!  
  
The headmaster seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, he said, I know how you feel and I know that Seifer isn't exactly the easiest person to deal with so I guess I have no objections to what you want to do. He's a great warrior and can protect himself so at least we don't have that to worry about. He's not a little child anymore...  
  
Right...so you're not against this are you?  
  
No, but I do trust that this is your best judgment. If this has to be done...then it has to be done. I'm going to go back to my office right now and check on Matron. We've already prepared the Ragnarok for you so you can leave anytime.  
  
Squall saluted. Thanks Sir. I'll get going as soon as I'm finished over here.   
  
So...you planning on kicking me out eh? a voice spoke in back of him.  
  
Turning around, the knight found no one other than Seifer Almasy. He showed no emotions and feelings about the Commander's decision.  
  
So I see you overheard us talking...  
  
How else would I have known?  
  
  
  
I'll be glad to leave if that's what you all want but keep one thing in mind Leonheart...you will NOT have her!!  
  
GET OUT!! yelled Squall. The whole Infirmary looked up. Rinoa was beside him in an instant as soon as she heard the loud commotion. She glanced at Seifer and then back at Squall, wondering what they were up to now.  
  
Guys...stop fighting!! We have other things to worry about now! She sensed the quarrel was about what occurred earlier. She still couldn't grasp the fact that Seifer had confessed that he loved her. It just didn't seem real. It was as if he was telling someone else those three words, not her! But right now, there were other more important issues at hand.  
  
Neither of the men spoke.  
  
What's going on?  
  
Seifer's banned from Garden. I'll speak to Nida before I leave for Esthar to drop him off at the nearest land. I could care less where it is!  
  
Rinoa turned to her boyfriend, eyes widened in shock.   
  
He has gone too far this time!! I will not have him meddling between us!!  
  
Squall, please reconsider! Look at him, he's injured right now!!  
  
He'll be fine, replied Squall coldly.   
  
"Don't worry about me Rinoa. I'll be all right. No matter where I am, my feelings for you will remain the same, he said firmly.  
  
She gaped at the floor, unsure of what to say. _Where did all of this come from!?_  
  
Squall's muscles tensed at those words but he said nothing. He decided he'll let him say whatever he wants since he'll never have to deal with him any more in the future. The Sorceress looked deeply saddened by his brusque decision but he knew what he was doing. It was for the best, not only for them but also for everyone else.  
  
Well Seifer...then...I guess this is good bye... said Irvine. The rest of the SeeDs nodded, almost feeling sorry for the man.  
  
Yeah...good bye it is. Gunblade in one hand, he walked out of the room. Rinoa seemed as if she was going to go after him but then stopped.  
  
Before his depart, there was still something he needed to do......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Making sure the coast was clear, Seifer slipped into Rinoa's unlocked dormitory. He didn't even bother going to his own dorm to pack. Bringing all his gils was enough.   
  
Her room was kept nice and tidy but there was no time to marvel it. Moving quickly to her desk, he found a pen and a piece of paper. He thought for a while on what to write on the blank sheet. Before he knew it, the words just came to him...  
  
_Dear Rinoa,  
  
I know you think I must sound insane telling you that I love you but it's true. I don't know what possessed me into those feelings. Perhaps it was there all along but I just didn't realize it. They just keep coming to me. No matter how much I wanted to avoid it, it was inevitable. Anyway, I want say I'm sorry if you felt that I had crashed your special night in some way but I just couldn't let you marry him! Sorry if I sound selfish. I guess I wont see you as much anymore. To tell you the truth, I don't care whether I leave or stay just as long as you know how I feel about you...Take care! I'll miss you.  
  
-Seifer  
  
_He set the pen down on the desk and reread what he wrote. It was such a lame letter. There was still so much more he wanted to tell her but in time, he will. He slid off his silver ring with the fire cross etched on it and placed it on top of the letter. He wanted to give Rinoa something that she could at least remember him by.  
  
Now...it was time to leave...  
  
Out on the bridge, his rival awaited him there. A gust of wind swept through his hair as Nida piloted the Garden to the nearest land......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dark haired couple walked to the Garden's hanger, hand in hand right before the sunrise. They stopped in front of the huge red airship. Squall noticed that the whole way there, Rinoa didn't say much.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
  
  
No, there's something wrong...what is it?  
  
She rotated small circles with her feet, eyes locked on the ground.   
  
It's just.......was it really necessary to do that?  
  
The knight was taken back by her question. You wanted him to stay?  
  
I didn't really mind whether he stayed or not. I just feel sort of bad...you know?  
  
_Rinoa...you always have to feel bad and be so nice to everyone...  
  
_Well, you should get going now. You don't want to keep Laguna waiting! she said when he didn't reply back to her.  
  
Yeah...Oh! Before I go, I'm still worried that the Galbadians might come back so I want you to have Eden...just in case.   
  
Are you sure? Maybe you might need it more than me!  
  
He thought back to the time when Seifer had rescued Rinoa because she didn't have a proper GF equipped. Never did he want that to happen ever again.  
  
"I'm sure. Squall closed his eyes as he transferred his junctioned GF to Rinoa. He kissed her softly on the top of her head. I'll be back as soon as possible. He pushed a red button and the sliding doors of the Ragnarok welcomed him in. Before he marched on, he turned back to the raven hair girl.  
  
What is it?  
  
Theres still something on his mind. Something he desperately needed to know.  
  
"Can I ask you something?  
  
  
  
The words were so hard to release. He folded his arms across his chest and avoided eye contact. He didn't know how else to act in this situation. D-do...you l-love Seifer?  
  
Rinoa smiled and ran her hands through his silky strands. She rested her head against his shoulders and played with the fur on his collar. There's only one man that I love and that's you Squall. You and you only. No one else can ever take your place.  
  
Those words melted his heart. He breathed a sigh of relief and embraced the girl tightly. I feel the same way Rinoa...I'm sorry our wedding was destroyed.  
  
It wasn't your fault though!!  
  
I promise once we get through everything, we'll have another one...and this one, it'll be PERFECT!  
  
Well...we'll start planning it later. Right now, you REALLY have to get going. Laguna wants you in Esthar in the morning so you only have a few hours!  
  
"Right!! Squall quickly slipped through the sliding doors.   
  
Rinoa's hair glided with the strong wind as soon as the airship picked up and ascended up to the sky. She waved until it was out of sight...  
  
  



	16. Alone On This Day

  
  
Alone On This Day  
  
  
So tired... Selphie mumbled as she took her seat along with the rest of her friends in the cafeteria. Half of the dorms were given up to the injured so therefore, everyone had to share a room.   
  
We all are, Zell yawned. They had spent all their time running around, aiding Dr. Kidowaki in her work and barely took a break nor have gotten any rest.  
  
This really reminds me of the time when Trabia Garden demolished from the missiles, said Selphie sadly.   
  
Irvine rested a hand on her shoulder. Cheer up Sefie. Everything will turn out to be fine in the end, trust me.  
  
Even though the cafeteria was half filled, no one bothered going on line for lunch. Not even the usual hungry Zell who cared for nothing else when it came to the Balamb hotdogs. Everybody was too devastated, especially Rinoa.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, she apologized.  
  
Huh? What for? asked Irvine.  
  
I mean, it was MY father who ordered the attack. Because of me, this happened!  
  
Quistis shook her head sternly. NO! Rinoa, this isn't all right? That attack had nothing to do with you. We should be the ones saying sorry' that your special night had turned out like this.  
  
Quistis's right. Don't blame yourself Rin, no one blames you, said Irvine with a grin.  
  
Thanks everyone. The Sorceress smiled back.  
  
Damn that Caraway, Zell growled without thinking.  
  
Everyone except Rinoa shouted out at once. He was always the one who was bursting out things on his mind without considering the facts.  
  
He suddenly understood. I-Im sorry Rin.  
  
It's alright and I totally agree with you.  
  
Mind if we join you? Matron stopped at their table with Cid besides her.  
  
Selphie quickly got up and pulled out a seat for the two.  
  
Thank you Selphie. I just want to thank you all for your hard work, said Cid. I don't know what we would've done with you and the rest of Garden's help.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We were all glad to help. How are they all doing now?   
  
The recovery is moving slowly but surely, said Matron.  
  
By the way, is Seifer gone yet? asked Zell. After all these years, hatred between the two blondes still hasn't ceased.  
  
Although Rinoa already knew the answer to that, she thought it would be better if they all heard it from Cid and Matron.  
  
Yes, Zell. Seifer is no longer in Garden anymore. Squall had him dropped off before he left for Esthar.  
  
Irvine looked up in surprise. Where is he now?  
  
We don't know but wherever he is, I have confidence in him that he can take care of himself so don't worry, assured Matron. Her maternally nature could sense that even though her children didn't approve of Seifer, that didn't mean they didn't care for him. That was one of the things she loved most about them. Deep down, she knew they all still love him. Though he had betrayed them, they still loved him. She knew this situation too well. None of her children ever wanted to kill her when she was a Sorceress. They still felt connected to her, just like they still feel connected to Seifer.  
  
_I know Squall has that connection too...it's just hidden somewhere beneath all that rage right now...  
  
_Cid examined all their faces and noticed the darkness below their eyes. Why don't you all go get some sleep? You all look so tired. I'm sure that the rest of us can handle things.  
  
Matron nodded. Yes, go on. We wouldn't want you all to get sick!  
  
No, we're fine, argued Selphie. There was no way she wanted to rest while so many others needed their help.  
  
Helping the young brunette, Rinoa joined in. Right, we can handle it!   
  
Count us in as well, said Zell referring to himself, Irvine, and Quistis.  
  
Well, then I guess there's no way to stop you once your mind is all made up, said the Headmaster with a slight chuckle. Fine them but don't hesitate to get some sleep when you need to ok?  
  
We know, we know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ex-Knight strode down the large plains. He didn't have any idea where the hell he was. Squall never even bothered telling him. If he was to run into a monster, his Hyperion was all he needed. Nothing else. He had been walking aimlessly for quite some while.  
  
_Where the hell does this all lead to?  
  
_How was he supposed to know? Never did he ever travel around and explore new places. Being a successful server to his Sorceress was all that mattered but he failed that too. Failed to become a SeeD, failed to become a Knight, and failed to win back his love, and now kicked out of Garden.  
  
He kneeled on one knee to rest, right hand gripped tightly on the hilt of his Hyperion. What was he suppose to do now? He never wanted to leave Garden. He even actually enjoyed what was called a home' but he couldn't show his weakness and beg Squall not to kick him out. Never will he throw away his honor by doing such a foolish thing.  
  
A light smile spread across his lips as he remembered that angry face of his rival when he blurted out his feelings. That was face he'll never ever forget. It was such a shame that he didn't have a camera with him. He released a low and hollow laugh. This whole situation seemed humorous to him. Maybe he was delirious or perhaps he still couldn't comprehend the fact that this was the cruel truth.  
  
Well, reality isn't always so kind.  
  
He knew what he did was wrong but he could care less.  
  
_He deserved it after the hell he has put ME through!   
  
__  
_  
Then why was he still feeling so guilty? Was it because it pleased him to do that to Squall but it costed Rinoa's happiness.   
  
_She was looking forward to this day so much. I didn't even consider her feelings. All the hard work she had done for it...all gone...I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I just tell her normally like any guy would have when I had the chance to? I wondered if she received my letter by now? What would she think? She's probably so furious with me that she'll even refuse to read it or tear it apart. Who wouldn't when their Ex runs up at the last minute and confesses his true feelings!?  
  
_A loud violent growl startled him from his daze. He instantly stood up and readied his weapon. Emerald eyes locked on the massive creature that towered around ten feet above him. It's mouth opened, which revealed a row of razor-sharp teeth, to release a crescending roar. It was nothing Seifer had never seen before. Memories with Rinoa instantly flashed back. He rushed on with his gunblade, slashing it across his body.  
  
It countered with its deadly claws, which Seifer was too slow to evade. The blow hit him directly on his already fatally wounded arm. He dropped his gunblade and gripped his arm tightly, putting pressure on it to help ease the pain. He gasped when he looked down at his bloodstained hand.   
  
A surge of fury rushed through his veins; he could feel his limit break activating. Ignoring the intense stinging and burn, Seifer retrieved his Hyperion   
  
No Mercy!! he cried. A wave of tremendous power and strength exploded from his gunblade.   
  
The monster didn't even look close to giving up. Instead, it raised it's long tail, sending it flying towards Seifer who was just beginning to regain his balance. His whole body erupted in agony. He'd never thought the beast had THIS much strength or potential.  
  
_DAMN!! Looks like I have no choice!!!  
  
_Quickly pulling himself up, he moved as fast as he can to find some type of cover or at least somewhere where he can seek refuge because this was definitely NOT looking good._  
_  
_Where the hell am I supposed to go? This whole area is just plains!!!  
  
_Quickly ducking behind a boulder, Seifer managed to dodge another swing from the vicious tail. The large boulder shattered into tiny fragments of rubbles.........  
_  
  
_  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know, this was a REALLY short chapter but I'm really tired right now but I promise the next one will be longer! Please review!! =) As for the love triangle, its coming up. The reason its so slow is because I didn't want to rush anything because then I'll be going way too fast with this whole love issue so please be patient!


	17. Problems Arise

  
  
Problems Arise  
  
  
The city of Esthar never ceased to impress Squall. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, no one even knew this place existed. After parking the Ragnarok on the outskirts of the city, Squall looked for his car he had rented. He never bothered returning it knowing that he'll come back someday. Once he found the blue mobile, he stepped in and drove to the grand entrance. Afterwards, he was met by a hi-tech platform, which brought him up to the city itself.  
  
Although the place was gigantic, Squall had no trouble finding the Presidential Palace. His many trips here had finally made him memorized all the routes and short cuts. Soon, he was standing right outside Laguna's office.  
  
May I know what you're doing here? an Esthar guard asks. As always, security was kept tight.  
  
I have a meeting with Laguna Loire.  
  
Ah yes. Right this way Sir. The guard opened the door and gestured him inside the Meeting Room.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Ah! Squall, there you are!! Laguna cried. Where have you been? You're late!!  
  
Sorry, there were some problems. So...what's going on?  
  
Yes about that! It seems like Galbadia's up to no good. Since Sorceress Edea is no longer in possession of Deling and Galbadia Garden, they had regained total power again. Of course, their general and leader is-  
  
finished Squall.  
  
You bet! It seems like they're trying to take over Timber again and after they dominate Timber, they're gonna go for the other small helpless towns. This is where you come in. We have a feeling they're going to launch another attack soon so we need as much reinforcements as possible. I'm planning on using almost all the Esthar soldiers. With the SeeDs and the fighters in your Garden, we should be able to win right?  
  
Squall shook his head. That depends on how many people they have on their side.  
  
Laguna placed his hand under his chin and thought for a second. Well...of course they have the Galbadian Soldiers and the elite fighters from their own Garden. Plus, I'm sure General Caraway has his own army so but with you guys, we'll be sure to win!!  
  
Again, Squall shook his head. Why are you telling me all this now? Couldn't you have told me this sooner? The Galbadians just launched an attack last night during my wedding so most of our fighters are injured and need recovery time!  
  
At first, I contacted Headmaster Cid that we were picking up these information but we weren't sure yet so I asked you to come in two weeks...you know, just in case. When we were POSITIVE that Galbadia is trying to take over again, I didn't call you in sooner because I found out about your wedding so I thought it was only fair for you to come afterwards but then......you know.  
  
But the Headmaster didn't say anything.  
  
We told him not to say anything until we were sure. That way, we don't start making everyone panic over nothing. Even when we knew what was going on, we still didn't tell Cid. We planned to tell him after your wedding but I'd never thought they were going to attack you Garden.  
  
A small gasp sounded from the corner. Ellone stepped into view, her face filled with sorrow. Oh no...is everyone alright?  
  
Yes, all the SeeDs, including Irvine and Rinoa seem to be doing fine. He didn't bother mentioning Seifer. Just the sound of that name angered him. They sure picked a great time to attack.......they probably knew we were holding the wedding at that time and all of us was unprepared.  
  
Whoa! But how could they have known? Are there spies? asked Laguna suspiciously.  
  
It's quite obvious actually. Rinoa probably called her father and asked him if he wanted to attend so I guess Caraway used this information to his advantage.  
  
Laguna looked thoughtful. I see...how many soldiers did you guys take out?  
  
We took out the whole army but I wasn't sure how many there were. Probably around forty or so.  
  
Well at least that takes out a few of their soldiers.  
  
Squall, I'm so sorry that this had to happen on your wedding day, Ellone sympathized. She shook her head sadly.  
  
Squall smiled slightly. That's all right Sis. As soon as this is over, we'll begin the preparations again and this time, I hope you can make it!  
  
Of course!!  
  
Laguna, what are we suppose to do now?  
  
Well, we have a fleet of around five airships ready. We're planning on using them if the Galbadians are attacking and you are the commander of the fleet Squall.  
  
_Oh brother...commander for Garden and now Esthar?  
  
_Squall slapped his forehead. So I'm just supposed to stay here and wait until they attack?  
  
Normally I would send them out by now but they're still in the process of going over last minute inspections, so yes. Sorry.  
  
_This is just great......I wanna go back to Rinoa but instead I'm stuck here!! This is just great!! Speaking of Rinoa, I have to inform the others about this! They still don't know!  
  
_Can I use your phone? I want to get in touch with Rinoa to tell her about this.  
  
Sure, right here. Ellone pointed to the machine on the desk and turned it on so it was all set.   
  
Squall dialed Rinoa's dorm number. He stood patiently, waiting for a response.  
  
  
  
Rinoa! It's me, Squall. How are you and everyone doing?  
  
Squall!! So glad to hear from you! There are still a lot of people recovering but everyone seems to be doing fine now. Is there a problem? she asked worriedly.  
  
Actually, there is. It seems that Galbadia wants to take over Timber and the other residential areas again. And the head of this chaos is...Caraway...  
  
I can't believe this!! cried Rinoa. Just what on earth does he think he's doing!? I bet he only wanted to eliminate the Sorceress all this time just to regain power! I cant believe that man would do such a thing!!  
  
I know, me neither but I need you to do something right now.  
  
  
  
I wont be back for awhile so I want you to go inform everyone else and the Headmaster. Make sure you set a course at somewhere near Timber so in case they attack, you guys can reach them in time.  
  
"Don't worry! I will!  
  
Oh and another thing Rinoa...be careful! Squall suddenly felt so relieved that he gave Eden to her.  
  
You too! I love you!! Bye now!  
  
That ended the conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa couldn't believe this. The minute when she wasn't part of her Forest Owl rebel, her beloved town was being attacked again from her own father.  
  
No! I don't have to call him father any more!! From now on, I have no father, she yelled angrily.  
  
She was just about to leave and head for the bridge and inform Cid when she noticed a shiny ring placed on her desk on top of a white paper. She picked up the ring carefully and examined it. She gasped when she saw the burning red fire cross.  
  
_Seifer.......  
  
_She quickly picked up the piece of paper and turned it over, which turned out to be a short note. Her eyes wandered through the words on each line slowly. She gasped every time pang hit her heart. When she finished, she reread the whole thing again, still not believing that this was real. Did he really love her? Shock froze on her face, her hands trembling while clutching the ring tightly.  
  
Minutes passed by until she realizes that she had to get going. Quickly folding the letter, she tossed it back on her desk but what was she going to do about the ring? He gave it to her so its in her possession now but what could she possibly do with it?   
  
There are so many things she wanted to talk to him about but now is not the time. The only thing on her mind now was protecting Timber. She quickly searched for a place to put the ring. Her usual outfit didn't have any pockets and it was too large for any of her fingers. There was no place in the room to place it either and she really needed to be heading out. Finally, only one place entered her mine. Quickly unlatching the hook on her silver necklace, she looped the ring in along with the other two and then quickly hooking the ends around her neck again.  
  
_I just have to remember to take it out once Squall is back...but for now, I'll hold on to it.......  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
_  
_Are you serious? Cid asked in alarm.  
  
Yes! I just got a message from Squall!!  
  
Alright! I'll make the announcement right now! The Headmaster walked over to the microphone and cleared his throat. May I have your attention everyone? Galbadia is planning on taking over Timber and other residential area so therefore; they will get rid of anyone who stands in their way. I need you all to be extra careful and keep an eye out. We'll never know when they will set another ambush so be on your guard!! Nida, please set a course from Timber right now!! All SeeDs, be prepared to battle anytime!!  
  
Rinoa looked outside at the endless ocean. This was definitely not Timber area. Where are we now?   
  
We seem to be drifting in the water right now. Nida is trying to get us there as soon as possible. The Garden may be a little slow but it's the best we can do.  
  
I know. I'll head over to the second floor deck now and keep an eye out for things then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa's raven hair soared gently along the light breeze. Garden was still running on the water, trying to find land. She leaned both elbows on the railings of the deck and stared out into the distance. There was so many things on her mind and yet so little time to sort them out. They were all happening too fast. First, she and Squall was suppose to get married, then Seifer revealed his true feelings for her, then the wedding had been ruined, Galbadia attacks, Squall leaves for Esthar, found out that her father was the one who was behind this all, and now protecting Timber. All of this in just matters of days.  
  
Rinoa watched the small waves crashed against each other. They were just like her, never running smooth or at ease. She thought that after Ultimecia and Time Compression had been stopped, things will just return to normal again but now all this? When was she going to get a break? She sighed and picked up her necklace that now held three rings.   
  
_Squall, Seifer, and me  
  
Seifer...I wonder how he feels right now. Having to watch someone he loves marry his own rival. I couldn't even imaging watching Squall marry another woman. Maybe I should've talked to him about it.  
  
_She clutched the necklace tighter and stared beyond the horizon. Hues of orange and auburn spread throughout the sky with puffy white clouds floating above it. How she wished she could be one of them, just floating peacefully along the heavens. Towards her left, Rinoa spotted a large terrain of grass. Land was finally coming into view. She dropped her necklace, leaving it hanging down her neck and raced over to get a better look. It was actually an island, formed in a strange shape. It was actually a familiar shape too. That's when Rinoa recognized this island. They called it Island Closest To Hell'.  
  
She remembered they came here a lot to collect items in order to remodel their weapons. It was one of the places that Rinoa hated the most. To her, it was the monster's lair in which all strongest monsters gathered only to kill. Balamb Garden was now sailing past it as a strong current picked up. Rinoa quickly brushed away the hair that was swept on her face.  
  
Where did that come from all of a sudden?  
  
Another strong current picked up with an incredible force, which almost knocked Rinoa over if she hadn't grasped on to the railings. Before she got a chance to get up, a large monstrous tail slammed onto the hard rails, sending Rinoa flying backwards to the doors of the deck. The whole platform shook violently. When Rinoa slowly looked up, the gigantic tail belonged to no other than a T-Rexuar who gaped violently at it's victim clad in a grey trench coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Is Seifer gonna get eaten!? LoL, thats actually a funny thought. Well, please leave a review! I'll be adding more stuff as soon and when my highschool isn't in the way!! Thank you so so much for reading everyone! I'm so happy!! =)   



	18. A Reunion For Two

  
  
A Reunion For Two  
  
  
Making sure she was seeing correctly, Rinoa squinted her eyes. It was definitely no mistake that it was Seifer Almasy. Rushing forward, Rinoa leaned over the railings and shouted as loud as she could.   
  
  
  
Obviously Nida had also noticed this as well since the Garden stopped advancing and halted to a full stop.   
  
_He's going to die if I don't do something right now!!  
  
_Screaming his name again and again, she received no answer. The man was obviously too much in a bind to hear her. Having no other choice, she carefully climbed over the railings and landed on her side as she fell on to the hard ground. Ignoring the pain, she quickly pulled herself up ran towards Seifer while clutching on to her wounded flank.  
  
Rinoa!! What are you doing!? Nida screamed from the bridge. Get back!! It's dangerous!!!  
  
"Don't worry about me!! Go get help right now!! she yelled back.  
  
Nida protested.  
  
Just go!!!  
  
Hesitating whether to stay or get help, Nida finally made up his mind and made a run out of the bridge.  
  
_Good! Help's on the way!  
  
_She was so close to him now. Only a few more feet away. The deadly claws of the T-Rexuar soared across Seifer's arm. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stifle the pain.  
  
Hang on!!  
  
Looking up with foggy vision, Seifer made out a young girl dressed in blue heading towards him. Too weak to do or say something, his body fell to the ground with a loud thump, his consciousness slowly drifting away.  
  
The ground quaked with each step the T-Rexuar took, causing Rinoa to be thrown off of equilibrium. Refusing to give up, she forced herself up and crawled next to the Ex-Knight.  
  
she yelled. She shook his lifeless body, waiting for a response but none came.  
  
The angry creature snarled furiously at the two.  
  
_First things first...I have to get this out of the way and then focus on Seifer...but how on Earth am I suppose to fight that thing alone?!?  
  
_Then it hit her. She had Eden equipped on her. The Guardian Force should be more than enough to take out the target, especially since Squall trained it at such a high level.  
  
_Squall...he always knows what's best...  
  
_Wasting no time, Rinoa concentrated on summoning the GF.  
  
_Squall gave me Eden so I can protect myself...but instead, I'm using it to save his worst enemy, his rival. What would he think if he found out!?  
  
_Eternal Breath!  
  
In a blink of an eye, the two disappeared by a white light. The empty atmosphere was then replaced by the gigantic GF, arising into the air. Assembling all it's power and strength, Eden unleashed it's devastating force. Striking light blasted through all directions. As soon as Seifer and Rinoa were returned on the earth, their nemesis was no more.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, the girl gently patted his face.  
  
He's out cold....... she whispered.  
  
Rin!! We're coming!!!  
  
She turned around and saw the rest of her friends running towards her with Selphie in the lead. Zell and Quistis lagged a bit slower behind helping Dr. Kidowaki with the white stretcher.  
  
Irvine exclaimed. What happened here!? Nida just came running to us saying that you needed help immediately!!  
  
Yeah, we were attacked by a T-Rexuar, she said referring to herself and Seifer.  
  
Quistis looked extremely concerned. Are you alright now?  
  
Yeah, luckily I had Eden with me.  
  
Over here! Move it over here!! Selphie motioned for the stretcher.  
  
Wait!! Hold it!! Zell said suddenly. Are you sure what we're doing is right? I mean, Squall wanted him thrown out of Garden remember and here we are, bringing him back IN! What is he going to THINK and say once he comes back from Esthar!? Are we doing the right thing!?  
  
Zell! It's obvious that he's very hurt right now! argued Selphie.  
  
She's right Zell! I think what Squall did was unfair. He had barely recovered!! If he comes back and sees him, I'll explain everything to him. I'm sure he'll understand so don't worry! Rinoa reassured.   
  
_At least I hope Squall will understand......  
  
_Ok then, lets not waste anymore time! His condition can become fatal if we don't do anything fast!! Dr. Kidowaki, with the aid of Rinoa and Zell, managed to get the Ex-Knight on to the stretcher.  
  
Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine cleared the path as the one person they least expected to see entered Balamb Garden once more......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Angel paced outside the Infirmary nervously. She tried to stay relax and get a hold of herself but it was just too difficult. What was taking so long? Just how wounded was he? Why didn't Dr. Kidowaki say anything yet!?  
  
She had been standing outside for nearly two hours and with no updates or news.   
  
Please relax. I'm sure everything will turn out to be fine, said Irvine, trying to comfort the girl.  
  
Yeah, Irvine's right! Get some rest! You've been working the whole day and now you've been standing out here for two hours! Selphie agreed. The rest of the SeeDs took off helping the other cadets and just came to check on her recently.  
  
Quistis walked over and handed her a small tray filled with some food. Please eat something.  
  
Rinoa smiled weakly. No thank you. I'm not that hungry right now...  
  
Zell let out a loud yawn, his eyes closing every minute.  
  
Why don't you guys go get some sleep, she commented, sensing that they were all exhausted. You've all worked so hard today.  
  
But what about you!? Selphie protested.   
  
"I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer. Don't worry, I wont wear myself out!  
  
Everyone seemed a little unsure of leaving the Sorceress but the extreme exhaustion overpowered them.  
  
Ok but you have to get some rest! OK Rin? Selphie asked one last time.  
  
  
  
Ok then...see you tomorrow then. Good night!  
  
Waving, everybody left for their dorms while Rinoa turned back to the Infirmary door and stared blankly at it. She wondered what was going on inside. How was Seifer doing? Leaning against the sides of the narrow hallway, she rubbed her aching side, trying to ease the pain.  
  
_Oh Squall...I had to do it. I had to save him!! He had done the same for me!! Please understand...  
  
_Dr. Kidowaki stepped out of the door, interrupting Rinoa's thoughts.  
  
How is he!? she asked immediately, desperate at the moment too.  
  
I can't really say...  
  
What do you mean!?  
  
Well, he's sleeping right now. He was VERY severely injured. We have no idea how long he had been attacked on that Island. Right now, the only thing we can do is wait and see how his condition will turn out to be tomorrow.  
  
But he's going to be OK right!?  
  
"I'm not quite sure but there's a pretty high chance...  
  
Letting out a deep sigh of relief, the Sorceress said, Can I please go see him now?  
  
Sure, I'm heading to the cafeteria right now to get something to eat. Do you mind keeping an eye on things for me here?  
  
Not at all. Thank you for all your hard work.  
  
Dr. Kidowaki smiled lightly and headed out. Take care!  
  
Stepping into the Infirmary, Rinoa searched for Seifer. She found him in the second room, sleeping on the cot that she had once laid in. His trench coat was thrown on a chair besides him. His arm was bandaged in an unimaginable amount of layers as well as his chest and stomach. Slowly walking towards him, Rinoa reached out and caressed his pale face, which was extremely warm.   
  
Does he have a fever or something? Rinoa started to panic. She was going to go get Dr. Kidowaki when an arm clutched her wrist. She screamed out in surprise but regained composure when it was only Seifer.  
  
he murmured, his eyes opening slowly.  
  
Seifer! Don't talk, I'll go and get Dr. Kidowaki.  
  
No...I'm all right. Just tired that's all...  
  
Are you sure?  
  
he mumbled tiredly.  
  
Taking his word for it, Rinoa moved the trench coat out of the way and sat on the wooden chair, giving her full attention to the victim. What happened?  
  
Well...that bastard Squall just threw me on some random Island. I wandered around trying to find some type of place but all around it was just plains you know? Taking a break, I sat down and started thinking about.......stuff. _I'm not going to go into what I thought about. _"Anyway, that's when this huge T-Rexuar attacked. I thought it was just some weak ones with the potential from the ones at the Training Center but I was wrong.  
  
  
  
Sorry, I didn't mean to offend your boyfriend, he said.  
  
she corrected sternly. That's when she realized that she should be mad at this man, not sympathazing for him!! She stood up and crossed both arms over her chest with a hint of anger in her eyes.  
  
Seifer had never seen her upset. She was always so light hearted and carefree What's wrong?  
  
Whats wrong!? You still don't know!? I guess it's because you're still woozy after all that's happened to you but let me refresh your memory!! Part of MY wedding was ruined because of you!! Why did you do it!? Were you crazy!? Rinoa grabbed his arms, shaking it desperately for an answer.  
  
He gasped in pain.  
  
Rinoa immediately let go and looked extremely guilty. Oh, I'm sorry!! Are you OK? She immediately forgot all about her anger and tried to assist him in anyway possible.  
  
Calm down...calm down...its alright...  
  
You're not just saying that right? she asked softly.  
  
he grunted. That was a lie. The truth was that it was killing him but he had to be strong for her. Deciding to change the subject so he wouldn't be reminded of this pain, he said, Did you get my letter?  
  
she said quietly. Explain, what are you trying to say?  
  
Seifer noticed that she had indeed read his letter for his ring was hanging on her necklace. He grinned slightly but made no effort to say anything.  
  
Rinoa looked at him curiously. What are you smiling about?   
  
  
  
Then can you explain what you are trying to say?   
  
"Shouldn't you know if you read the letter? He was referring to those three words.  
  
I know I know...but....did you really mean it or is this all some joke!? she replied, picking up quickly on what he meant.  
  
Perhaps this can tell you. Without giving Rinoa a moment to ponder at his mysterious words, he roughly pulled her towards him, pressing his hand in the back of her head and kissed her passionately. He had wanted wanting to do this for such a long time, to have his lips on her sweet ones. To his surprise, the Angel wasn't struggling. It was almost as if she was willing to do it. Rinoa had never been kissed like this, the intensity, passion, and love was all there and she wasn't fighting it. It was as if she was in a trance and time had stopped. The sudden realization of Squall entered her mind. Her chocolate orbs instantly fluttered wide open.  
  
_Squall!!! What have I done!? What am I doing kissing Seifer here!? Stop thinking!! Break the kiss!! Break it!!!  
  
_She pulled herself out of Seifer's embrace and backed away. HYNE!! I can't believe I just did that!!! Shaking her head, she tried to denied what just happened between hem but couldn't. She quickly grabbed on to the edge of the cot before she lost her balance. A small pool of tears dwelled in her eyes. What have I done!?   
  
That was how I feel about you... Seifer whispered.  
  
It was no doubt that he loved her now. Even she could feel it, sense it from that passionate kiss. This was definitely no joke. Seifer Almasy was in love with her.  
  
That's why...that's why...I couldn't let you marry him Rinoa!! I love you!! he continued when she was silent. I don't care if you can't return the feelings but I just wanted you to know that. Sorry... Another lie told, he cared immensely whether she loved him or not.  
  
_So this is what I get for saving him!? Am I going to regret this to just like I had regretted when I went to his dormitory?_  
  
A small tear trickled down her soft skin.   
  
Never had she been so confused in her life. This was all too much for her to bear. She needed a good cry so she didn't interfere when the small pool in her eyes erupted.  
  
Seifer raised his thumb and brushed away the tears. Rin...don't cry... he whispered, giving her one last smile. Then everything started spinning wildly and lost hold of his vision. He plunged into darkness as conscious was lost once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Finally!! More Seifnoa action here!! I guess you can say this is the beginning of the twisted relationship! =) Like always, please leave a review. Thank you!!  
  
  
  



	19. A Shattered Dream

  
  
A Shattered Dream  
  
  
Footsteps raced through the Infirmary once more. Extra doctors and nurses came by to assist Dr. Kadowaki. Rinoa was trapped outside in the halls again, pacing around nervously just as she had been before.  
  
_This is all my fault! If only I had informed someone once I first recognized the signs that something was terribly wrong. I'm so stupid!! I can't believe I had actually believed him!! I should've known better!!  
  
_It was now midnight. She had just seen him an hour ago. What had caused him to black out like that? She thought about informing her friends about the news but thought better to let them rest. It was unfair to wake them up and drag them out here. Besides, she didn't want to get into the details of what had happened earlier. Right now, she needed time alone to think and mainly, sort out this mess.  
  
_Why didn't I stop myself from kissing him!? _she thought, frustrated and upset for not pulling away fast enough. _What would Squall think? Am I even going to tell Squall!?  
  
_Was she? Just the though of what Squall was going to do once she revealed this to him made her frightened.   
  
_For now, I need to know when he's coming back...  
  
_She made a dash out of the narrow corridor and into the grand halls of Balamb Garden. She ran as fast as her tired legs would take her. With the twist of the handle, she was in.  
  
Rinoa quickly searched for her machine. After finding Squall's number, she dialed it, waiting for a response impatiently.   
  
came a deep voice on the other line.  
  
Squall! It's me Rinoa!!  
  
Hey. Is something wrong?  
  
No, I was just wondering when you're heading back.  
  
What's the matter? he asked worriedly.  
  
Nothing-nothing...it's just that I miss you, she lied. She hated lying to him but she was left with no other choice.  
  
Well...I miss you too but I don't have an exact date right now. Laguna has some plans so I'm going to have to stay for a little while longer I guess. By the way, did you guys reach Timber? You should've by now...  
  
Umm...not yet.  
  
Not yet? What's taking so long?  
  
Again, Rinoa was left with no choice but to lie. She couldn't tell him that Garden had spent most of its time taking in Seifer. Umm...There was something wrong with the engines so Nida had to fix it but there's no problem now and we're heading to Timber!  
  
That's great to hear. Listen, I gotta go now, Laguna is calling me. Sorry that I cant talk longer.  
  
No, no, I understand.  
  
I love you, bye!  
  
I love you too...  
  
_Was that another lie? _her inner conscience smirked._  
_  
_NO!!! Of course not!!  
  
_Angry at herself that she could even consider not loving Squall for a second, Rinoa shamefully slapped her forehead. Glancing at the clock sitting besides her bed, she noticed it was now 12:30 am. The bed looked so welcoming but she couldn't take its offer. There was no time to sleep. Right now, she had to rush back to Seifer to see how he was doing.  
  
_At least this gives him some time to recover before Squall comes back......  
  
_Rinoa sighed and closed the door behind her, then strolling back to the Infirmary. There was definitely no way she could tell Squall what happened but then again, what if Seifer tells him. That would be so much worse! Would Seifer do such a thing?  
  
_Of course he will Rinoa!!   
  
_But part of love was trust. Was Squall ever going to trust her again? The thought of their relationship crumbling shattered Rinoa's heart. What if he never forgives her?  
  
No!! Now is not the time to think about that...I'll just have to see how Seifer's doing.  
  
_It was part of my fault that I couldn't reason with Squall to let him stay in Garden...at least until he was fully recovered so I'm to blame too I guess...  
  
_Walking down the halls of the Infirmary, a nurse stepped out with a worried and sorrowful look on her face.  
  
Hey, what's-  
_  
_I think you better come in here immediately, she interrupted. "I'm afraid we got some bad news for you...  
  
Those words alerted Rinoa instantly. What's wrong!? Tell me!!   
  
Please go on it...Dr. Kadowaki will explain everything to you...  
  
Wasting no more time, the Angel hurriedly dashed in and was met by several medical staffs. Dr. Kadowaki!! What is going on here? One of the assistants outside said there was something wrong! Is this true? The pale look on the doctor's face told her...it was true without a doubt.  
  
Yes, I sent her to look for you.  
  
Well, then what is it? Rinoa asked impatiently and slightly annoyed. Why were they stalling time?  
  
Dr. Kadowaki signaled the others to step out so she can speak to the girl alone. Obeying, they quietly left the room. The scene made Rinoa's heart pound even faster.   
  
You should sit down if you want, she gestured.  
  
No!! I don't want to sit down!! I just want you to tell me what's going on!!  
  
There is no easy way of saying this...but...   
  
Rinoa noticed the older woman pulling out a tissue and wiped the corner of her eyes.  
  
_Was it something THIS serious?  
  
_Please...just tell me!! she whispered.  
  
Are you...sure you can take this?  
  
I don't care!! Just tell me!! Please...  
  
_Why was it so difficult for her to say what was on her mind!?  
  
_Alright dear.......here goes... She grasped onto the Angel's hand tightly. It looks like Seifer wont make it..........  
  
Her heart beat violently once before her legs felt weak. She would've collapsed immediately if she didn't hold on to the side of the desk. Her eyes brimmed with tears of confusion, shock, anger, frustration, and fear. Did she hear right? No, this couldn't be!!  
  
Wha...at? What....did you.......say? she asked softly, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling. Clenching her fist, she prayed silently to herself that she had heard wrong. That this was all a lie, a big mistake.  
  
I said...Seifer...wont make it... the doctor repeated sadly and shook her head. "I'm so sorry that I had to be the one to break this news to you!! I really am!! I know how much he means to you...to all of us!!  
  
Her consolation had no affect on the numb girl. Rinoa cried silently to herself and leaned against the white walls to hold herself up. This couldn't be happening. Everything was all just a blur. The sudden revelation to all this just wasn't possible!! How could he die!? How!? The doctor remained silent, giving the latter all the time she needed. Warm brown orbs gazed absently ahead. That usual cheerful glint had now faded.  
  
_No!! I refuse to believe that this is true!! No no no!! There has to be a mistake!!  
  
_Please!! Doctor!! Rinoa grabbed the woman's hands tightly, desperate to find a remedy for this madness. You have to do whatever you can! This isn't possible!!!! I was just in here before talking to him and he was talking back to me too!! How can he just lose conscious like that!?  
  
He just wasn't responding to any treatment we gave him. I'm not even sure what has happened to him!!  
  
You're suppose to!! You're a doctor!! Rinoa practically screamed. Are you POSITIVE there isn't anything else!?!?  
  
No, there is nothing any of the staffs and I could do. However, I do believe in miracles but until that miracle occurs then.......  
  
Then? Then what? How much time does he have left?  
  
It looks like he wont make it past sunrise......  
  
_SUNRISE!? It's only a couple of hours away!! Three the most!!! Is this all the time I have left with Seifer!? Three hours and I'll never get to see him again!?!?!  
  
_ she cried. NO!! SEIFER, she yelled in anguish. She ran into the room, which held the Ex-Knight. Rinoa kneeled beside his languid form. Her eyes traveled from the end of his body all the way up to his extremely pale face. She caressed the smooth surface. It only seemed like moments ago that they were talking, interacting, and......kissing.  
  
Rinoa tried shaking that thought out of her head but no matter what, it will not leave. It was as if forever etched in her soul, her heart, only to disappear once she told Squall but the problem was...she couldn't tell him.   
  
_Seifer is nothing more than just a friend right? Then...Squall will understand...I'm sure he will......  
_  
Returning back to the lifeless man, she held his hand tightly. It was so cold, so very cold. She noticed some medicine sitting on the side of cot with a glass of water. If they couldn't save, she should at least try to. She had to do her best! Pouring a few pills out of the vial, Rinoa carefully supported Seifer's head on her shoulder. Then she forced his mouth open and threw in the tablets. Next, she retrieved the glass of water and forced the liquid into his mouth as well, waiting for him to swallow. Instead, the water gently trailed down between his closed lips.  
  
Come on Seifer!! Swallow it!! Swallow the pills!! she screamed frantically. Nothing. There was no response. Come on!! she muttered. His mouth remained close, water still dripping down from his chin. Realizing that there was no way he could devour the remedy, she fell back down to her knees. The glass vial slipped out of her hands and landed on the floor where it was shattered into tiny fragments, just like her heart.  
  
_This cant be happening...Seifer...this cant be happening...  
  
_Rinoa laid her head on the cot and squeezed her eyes shut, setting all the tears free as the moon began to set......  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Eh...is this the end of Seifer? You have to find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review and thank you all so much for reading!!


	20. Love Is The Remedy

  
  
Love Is The Remedy  
  
  
Squall tapped his gloved fingers on the railings of the Esthar hanger impatiently. He had been waiting hours after hours for the men to finish their inspection on the flee and now he was getting IMPATIENT.  
  
How long does it take!? he nearly yelled.  
  
Sorry! Sir Laguna's order was to have them at least inspected three times each before embarking.  
  
_Figures...Laguna's order...  
  
_Well how much longer will it take?  
  
Well sir, we're almost done...just a couple of more minutes at most, on of the engineers replied as he gazed at the large ships again.   
  
said Squall with a tremendous amount of relief. He wanted to get back to Balamb Garden and Rinoa as soon as possible. He'll take the fleet and fly to Timber where the Garden should have landed by now. Then, he'll have the fleet guarding at each angle, protecting Timber. Yes, that seemed like a good plan for now.  
  
_For now...we may never know whats going to happen in the future...  
  
_Sir! It's ready to go!!  
  
Ok, I'll get on the Ragnarok. You go out and get the other flyers to have the rest of the airships to follow me ok? Oh yeah, and tell Laguna I'll update him later on!  
  
Got it! The engineers quickly moved out of the hanger to deliver the message.  
  
Once reaching the cockpit, Squall immediately pulled himself into the leather seat in the front. He didn't want to waste one moment. Getting back to Garden and Rinoa was the only thing on his mind. He quickly flickered on all the control buttons and the red airship slowly began to ascend. He waited until the rest of the flyers of the rest of the fleet signaled him that they were ready. Squall nodded and opened his map, navigating his way to Timber......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa realized that dawn was going to arrive soon. Arrive to take Seifer away. She looked out the dark window. Not one single star lit up to give her any source of hope. The ex-Knight only has only around one hour at most before he'll be gone forever. Rinoa still couldn't comprehend that thought. Why!? Why was Hyne doing this!?  
  
She went back to his bedside and brushed away a couple of blonde strands that fell stubbornly on his eyelids. There were no more tears for she had felt that she had shed all of them already.   
  
she stuttered. Her voice was weak and low. Please......I don't know how else to say this to you but...fight...this! I know you can do it...you're strong Seifer! You never let anything else have it's way so you have to fight this!! Her warm hands gently squeezed his icy cold one.   
  
_Hyne...his face is so pale...  
  
_ came a tired groan.  
  
Rinoa immediately jumped into alarm. Was he finally gaining conscious again!?  
  
Seifer!? Seifer!?!? she yelled for him to answer. Her eyes widened as she discovered that his fingers were moving but rather weakly.   
  
_Something's happening!! I have to go get Dr. Kadowaki!! She'll know what to do! Perhaps...Seifer can live after all!!  
  
_Just as the thought of rushing out to get the doctor, Dr. Kadowaki stepped into the Infirmary.  
  
Rinoa exclaimed. I think-  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Dr. Kadowaki cut her off. Rinoa!! The others need your help!! It seems like the Galbadians are back, attacking Timber! I have already sent out most of the recovered fighters. The rest of your friends and SeeDs are also on the battlefield now! Go! They need your help!!  
  
_NO!!!! Not now!! This cant be happening now!!  
  
_What!? They're attacking this soon!?  
  
Yes!! Go!!!   
  
Wait!!! Dr.!! Seifer!! He was responding before!! He-he...I think he moaned or something and then his fingers...they were moving!! Rinoa cried frantically.   
  
What!? But that cant be!! Are you sure about this Rinoa? the older woman asked suspiciously.  
  
YES!! I'm sure about this!! I saw it with my own eyes!! Please!!! Go help him!! Maybe he'll live!!! Please!! Do something, anything that can help him!!!  
  
The doctor didn't seem like she took Rinoa's words but nodded anyway. Alright! You get to Timber now and I'll see what I can do for Seifer here.  
  
Rinoa placed her hand against her heart and led out a deep sigh of relief knowing that she could now fight while not have to worry that much about Seifer. He'll be under the good care in the Infirmary. Thank you!!  
  
No problem! We all want to save his life...  
  
_I'm not sure we ALL do......Squall......  
  
_Ok, now you really have to get going!!  
  
Right!! Take care!! Rinoa cried as she darted out of the Infirmary. She quickly ran to her unlocked dormitory and grabbed her Shooting Star. Then she was on the run again. She didn't bother stopping to equip the weapon. Rather, she did it while she was on the run. She was already late. Without bothering to take a breath, the Angel rushed out into the cold, dark battlefield.  
  
Timber was only a couple of feet away. She could already hear the cries and yells of anguish. Flames erupted in the air.  
  
_Damn that Caraway and his army!!  
  
_Waiting at the front entrance for her was Zell.   
  
he exclaimed. What took you so long?  
  
Sorry, its a long story. There's no time to explain. I'll tell you later! What are you doing? she said while gasping for air at the same time.  
  
"I'm suppose to wait here for you and patrol the entrance in case some ^*&*^^& G. Soldiers barges in again!!  
  
Ok, then I'll take the entrance with you. We'll move on in once we cleared this area! She flipped her bangs back and stood in her battle trance with the Shooting Star raised high. You got a GF equipped right?  
  
Yup, Quezacotl right here, and you?  
  
I got Eden, she replied sternly, keeping a keen eye out for any signs of intruders.   
  
Wow, that'll really come in handy! A violent crescendo filled the air. Making their way in was the Galbadian soldiers with a dangerous artillery in back of them. Damn!! Already!? Come on Rinoa, let's take them!!   
  
The Angel nodded and advanced towards their enemy. She decided using defensive spells would work best for now in protecting them. she called. A bright pink barrier formed around her figure. Next, she called for Protect and finally launched a Blizzaga at the her targets. Zell engaged into hand to hand combat with several soldiers, dodging and returning shots. He was going to be outnumbered if kept this up. Rinoa quickly rushed to his aid. Raising her left arm, she aimed for the fighters that were approaching them. She triggered her weapon and the powerful winged blade soared through the air, hitting a few of their foes. She caught it expertly once the blade returned to her again.  
  
_I wonder how the others are doing...we gotta move fast! _She thought.  
  
Zell, I think it's time to use a GF!!  
  
Yeah, you're right!! Stand back and I'll summon Quezacotl!  
  
Rinoa nodded and waited for the martial artist to call the Guardian Force. It sure was taking a long time, longer than she had expected.  
  
_Hmm...probably isn't very compatible  
  
_She managed to cast a few offensive spells when Quezacotl was finally summoned. The large thunderbird mounted to the air and gathered up all its energy, focusing it into one shot. Lighting filled the atmosphere and thus, Thunder Storm was formed. The electric blast jolted downwards, hitting all their enemies. The Soldiers immediately fell down and the artillery in the rear exploded from the immense pressure. Once the job was finished, the gigantic thunder bird soared away.  
  
Should we move on in or should we stay here a little longer? Zell asked hurriedly.  
  
I think moving in might be for the best. Besides, there are injured bystanders that we must help!  
  
Right, come on! Zell quickly ran through the streets of Timber with Rinoa following close behind.  
  
There you guys are!! a voice interrupted.   
  
Spinning around, they were surprised to find Selphie who looked so tried and worn out. She gasped for breath before continuing what she was going to say. Whew, I ran all the way here to find you guys! We have to hurry to the train intersections and platforms now! Too many of them are advancing in from that way. Quistis is summoning her GF but I think she'll need more than that to win. Irvine is helping the injured people and the rest of the recovered Balamb fighters are battling to secure the place!!  
  
Say what!? I thought when I left, there was only a couple of them!  
  
Yes, but it seemed like the rest of them were hiding, waiting for us to withdraw before launching their attack!  
  
Wait, what about Watts and Zone? Rinoa questioned. They were after all still here in Timber. What happened to them?  
  
Oh yes, they're fighting here as well. I've only seen them once and afterwards, we just went out separate ways so I cant really say how they're doing now but don't worry Rin. They're strong, they can take care of themselves.  
  
Yeah, I hope you're right Selphie...  
  
Damn those bastards, Zell cursed. Come on then!! We better move it!!  
  
The trio hurried to their new destination, eliminating anything that stood in their path.  
  
_Why is my father doing this? No!! He isn't my father!! I have no father...why is that MAN doing this!?! Why!? Does he know how much people will die!?  
  
_After many twists and turns in the dark, they had finally reached their stop. Sure enough, standing a few feet away was Quistis in her usual peach battle uniform. Loose blonde strands fell from her neatly clipped hair and small beads of sweat rolled down from the side of her head. She cracked her whip again and struck it at the first enemy in her range. Then she moved on to the ones near the end. Releasing her grip on the Save The Queen, she extended both her arms and concentrated on a spell.  
  
she yelled. A hot blazing flame drowned the squad.  
  
Quistis!!! We're here!! Zell cried out. The three quickly rushed to her side and readied their weapons.  
  
It doesn't look like this is going to end soon, she said as another group of Soldiers suddenly appeared in back of them.  
  
I got this one! said Selphie determinedly. Then clutching her nunchaku tightly, she called for Quake. The earth rumbled beneath their foes for a series of three times before knocking them all out at once from the impact.  
  
Just as they disposed of the last squad, four more groups challenged them.  
  
Where are they all coming from? Quistis whispered, gripping her whip in defense.  
  
I have no idea... Rinoa whispered back and readied her pinwheel as well. Lets all take one swarm then, she said tactically.  
  
Zell, Selphie, and Quistis agreed and each went fought using their own skills and techniques. GFs were too destructive and caused too much time to summon so using offensive spells was their best chance at winning. Firing one spell after another, the restless SeeDs refused to give up no matter how weary they were.  
  
_For Timber! _Rinoa thought as she called upon a Meltdown spell, relinquishing the Galbadian's vitality. _Now's my chance! _The deadly pinwheel fluttered through the air, its razor edge slicing the enemies clean. Just as she was done with one set, another swarm came rampaging into the battlefield...  
  
_When will this end!?  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer slowly opened his eyes and tried to bring his vision into clear focus. A dim light lighted the room. It was still a bit dark outside. He could tell from the window next to him that it wasn't quite dawn yet.   
  
Seifer! You're awake!! Take it easy now... a soothing voice replied. Here, take these... Soft hands met his lips as he did what he was told. He devoured the pills slowly while gulping down the cup of cold water.   
  
  
  
Well well well! Dr. Kadowaki smiled and helped the Ex-Knight sit up straight. What happened? This is truly a miracle that we must all thank Hyne for! We thought you were a goner but then Rinoa came over to me and started saying how she saw you move! I thought she might have went crazy watching over you!!  
  
How long was I asleep? he asked tiredly with a sleepy yawn and kicked off the top sheets. It was really getting quite warm in the small Infirmary.   
  
You were out for quite a long time...but you should take it easy now. These pills should make the recovery much go much faster. I would've given them to you last night but you just couldn't seem to get them down your throat...  
  
  
  
Dr. Kadowaki asked with extreme curiosity, So...tell me, how did you suddenly snap back to all of us?  
  
Seifer tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. He saw an image of him and Rinoa kissing running through his head. Ugh don't know...quite hard to explain...I heard someone calling me, someone calling me to come back...  
  
Hmm...well the only person that was in here besides me was your friend Rinoa, the old woman said thoughtfully.   
  
She was here...all along? he asked, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Why should she be here by his side after he had drawn her into that deep kiss. He would've thought she would slap him or run away in horror but instead...she stayed by him?  
  
Yes...you should have seen her! Poor girl...mourning for you to come back...to all of us...  
  
Yes...that explains it.... Seifer mused.  
  
Explain what?  
  
Well then that someone calling me must have been Rinoa! It has to be!! Every time he heard that voice calling him while he was unconscious, a strange and enigmatic feeling would rush through him. Love. Yes, it felt so much like love that perhaps it was. Perhaps it was her love that had brought him back...back to her...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, Seifer's back!! Sorry to all the people who were looking forward to getting rid of Seifer but he is needed for this story to go on! Thank you all so much for reading!! Next chapter will be done soon so please be patient and please leave a review for me!! Thanks!! =)  
  
_  
  
_


	21. A Double Alliance

  
  
A Double Alliance  
  
  
The raging battle continues but no matter how many times the SeeDs countered the enemy's attacks, they never seem to be defeated. Sweat forming on her forehead, Rinoa raised her tired arms, calling upon another spell.   
  
_For Timber _she thought determinedly. This seems to have boost up her strength a bit more. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Zell, Selphie, and Quistis all in the same condition and they had been here much longer than she have! Right now, she desperately wanted to rest but this couldn't happen. No one was going to take her place fighting off the Soldiers. She haven't spotted many Garden fighters ever since she made her way into the town. They were probably all injured so everyone is relying on the SeeDs.  
  
Zell delivered another sidekick as his target countered with a powerful blow. The force knocked Zell to the ground, leaving him off guard. His enemy was going to release another attack. Zell knowing that he was too weak to defend himself squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. To his surprise, no damage had been done. His eyes snapped open to the sound of a ringing gunshot.  
  
Are you ok? a tall figure asked as he held out his hand.  
  
Zell gratefully accepted it and pulled himself up. Yeah I'm alright! Thanks!  
  
No problem, he said as he returned another shot. I was just checking up on you guys. There are still many hurt residents out there.  
  
But what are we suppose to do? They keep coming in and we don't have enough people to ward off their attacks, cried Selphie. The young fighter released a powerful strike from one end of her Strange Vision. She expertly swung the other end, hitting a Galbadian Commander from the back.  
  
And where's Squall? whispered Quistis quietly. We need his help!!  
  
Just as Irvine was about to answer, his eyes widened. RINOA WATCH OUT!!  
  
He was seconds too late. Rinoa turned around just in time as a Galbadian Soldier ran his blade across left right arm, leaving a nasty gash. She released a cry of pain and flung her arm backwards, causing the Shooting Star to break free from the impact. She rolled to her left, right next to the weapon. Irvine shot the Soldier from behind as Quistis and Selphie quickly rushed over to help the injured Sorceress with Zell protecting their unguarded flanks.  
  
Rinoa!! Rin!! Selphie cried as she softly tapped her cheeks.   
  
"I'm ok... she whispered while clutching tightly to her arm, the sticky substance smearing about. Crimson blood soaked through between her fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut, forbidding the threatening tears to fall.   
  
Its no good! We'll have to get you back to the Infirmary! Irvine, take her, ordered Quistis.  
  
objected Rinoa sternly. "I'm ok! She tried her best to ignore the stinging pain but it didn't subside. Her regular breathing has now been reduced to harsh gasps.  
  
Ok!? Rinoa!? We have to stop that wound from bleeding!! argued Zell.   
  
No!! I think I can manage! Trust me!! Besides, there are so much people out there who are in a much worst condition than I am!!  
  
Quistis stood up from her squatting position and sent the tail of her whip flying through the air, protecting the SeeDs. What are we suppose to do? We still need Squall!!   
  
Rinoa nodded tiredly. Her vision was becoming blurry by the minute. Yes! We need Squall!! He'll know what to do!! Irvine, do me a favor! When you get the injured people back to Balamb, head into my dormitory and call Squall! The machine lists his numeber! I don't think we can go on much longer without more help!!  
  
Selphie shook her head. But your wound!! No!! You can't stay here any more Rin!!  
  
"Don't worry. I'll use a cure spell... Rinoa smiled weakly as she concentrated all her strength into healing herself. A bright aura surrounded her. By the time it faded, her gash looked just about the same as before.  
  
It doesn't seem to be working very well!! commented Zell. Our magic stock is running extremely low!! Go back to the Infirmary and Dr. Kadowaki will be able to treat you!! Don't argue!! If you die on us, Squall is going to kill us all!!  
  
No!! You guys need help so I have to stay here!!  
  
But you are in no condition to battle!! Right now, we have to worry about fighting AND watching after you! added Quistis sternly. Besides, none of us are carrying any more Curaga or high healing spells. We used it all up already!!  
  
It's nothing quite big!! said Rinoa as she tried supporting herself to stand. she grinned slightly. "I'm ok! I'll just be back here, backing you guys up with a GF ok?  
  
Everyone seems a little hesitant about her decision but knew there was no way of making her reconsider once her mind was made up. They nodded and resumed their battle position.  
  
Rinoa was glad that their little debate seemed to be withdrawing. _It looks like they're going to let me stay here after all. _Her brows knit in fury and winced at the flooding agony running throughout her arm but made sure that it was visible to no one. Irvine!! Go!! Go to my dorm!! she ordered sternly.  
  
I got it!! I'll go right now. Do you think you guys can handle this though?  
  
We'll keep trying our best!! Just go!! yelled Selphie. The short brunette lunged forward and swung her nunchaku with all her might. A blast of thunder eliminated a squad. She took this opportunity to rest a bit before moving to the back to help defend her wounded friend.  
  
Quistis brushed away the loose strands of her hair away from her eyes and continued to focus on her objectives. _Oh Squall...where are you? Such an irony when the commander of the SeeDs isn't here when we need him the most!!  
  
_Everyone!! Stand back, I'll summon Eden!! _It's going to cause lethal damage to a part of this town but we have been holding back long enough!! We have no other choice...  
  
_Eternal Breath!!  
  
They waited for the chaos to come...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Can you stand? Irvine asked gently to a little girl who was sprawled on the ground near the entrance.  
  
I-...I...don't think I can...my leg hurts too much! she cried softly. And I want to see my mommy!!  
  
"Don't worry!! Here, I'll help you!! Your mother is probably at Balamb Garden. We're heading there now! Irvine lifted the girl up with ease and then moved towards a young boy who looked no older than ten or eleven. We have to treat that arm of yours. Come on! He scooped him up as well and dashed out into the Timber Plains.  
  
The wind was starting to pick up as cold air rushed through the gunman and the two figures he was holding. The sun was beginning to rise beyond the horizon. Hyne, they've been fighting for so long...hours after hours.  
  
Hang on!! Balamb Garden isn't far!! We're almost there!! Turning left, he took a shortcut through the forest. After running back and forth for Hyne knows how many times, he was more than familiar with the terrains of this area now. He silently prayed to himself that a random monster wouldn't start leaping out causing him to waste more time to fight it. Luckily, he managed to run out of the forest unharmed as well as the two children.  
  
Just a few feet away... he mumbled to himself. Although he was exhausted from running at full speed, there was no time to rest. He had to bring the two to the Dr. and then head back to the dorm to contact Squall and then he had to rush back to help the other SeeDs and save more bystanders.  
  
he gasped tiredly. We're here!! He dashed through the Garden entrance, boots clinking on the marble floor. Swerving right, he made a full speed ahead for the Infirmary.  
  
Dr!! More people!! Irvine carefully released the two kids on to the floor and hungrily gulped down the glass of water that was handed to him.  
  
Irvine!! Take it easy, said Dr. Kadowaki as she patted his back.  
  
Cant!!! Others are in need for help!! It looks REALLY bad!! Rinoa's injured right now.  
  
Just as that name was mentioned, Seifer came storming out of his room. What did you say? the Ex-Knight demanded.  
  
Whoa!! Seifer!? Irvine exclaimed. What the!?!? He looked rather confused.  
  
It's a long story Irvine...you'll hear it later, commented Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
Tell me!! What happened to Rinoa? Seifer snapped impatiently, that arrogant attitude clearly in his voice.  
  
Wait, you tell me first!! You're all better??  
  
Yes...NOW...tell me what happened... Seifer hissed again, almost sounding threatingly this time.  
  
She-she's hurt. A Galbadian soldier ran his blade through her arm...we were too late to prevent it...  
  
Seifer and Dr. Kadowaki exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Hyne!! And all this time I was sitting in here thinking that everything is OK!? I cant believe this!!! He ran back into his room and then appeared a few seconds later with the hilt of the Hyperion clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
Seifer!! What do you think you're doing? Dr. Kadowaki demanded harshly. You cant go out there!! You just recovered!! We don't want you dying on us again so-  
  
The Ex-Knight was already out the door before she even finished her sentence.  
  
Seifer! SEIFER she shouted down the corridor, calling for him to come back.Oh forget it!! Why do I even bother reasoning with HIM!! Dr. Kadowaki turned her attention back to the gunman. Is she ok? Why didn't you bring her here?  
  
She refused to come!!  
  
I see...stubborn too huh?  
  
Yes...oh yeah, did you get any news from Squall?  
  
No. I don't think so...  
  
Alright then...I better get going. I have to get in contact with Squall and order him to come immediately!! With a wave, Irvine dashed out of the Infirmary too.  
  
Just as he left, he bumped into Matron and Cid outside, tending a few Timber residents.   
  
Matron! Cid!  
  
Matron quickly rushed over to Irvine. "How's it going out there and why on Earth did Seifer just run out? We're suppose to see him to get better. Don't tell me...  
  
_Right Matron...it looks like he's going out there to fight......to save...her...this doesn't look good...  
  
_"I'm afraid that he indeed had ran off into Timber to battle...you know he wont change his mind right?   
Matron gave him a questioning look. But...didn't Dr. Kadowaki say that his condition hadn't improved...how did he... she trailed off at the last words.  
  
Thats what I want to know to, Irvine said thoughtfully. The last person who was with him was Rinoa...I don't know! This is all so confusing! What does this all mean? Perhaps you should go and talk to Dr. Kadowaki about it?  
  
Right...once I get a chance to...I'm swamped right now.  
  
Then I wont hold the two of you up any longer.  
  
Wait!! I want you all to look out for him. I know......there are some of you who still holds a grudge against him, she said, obviously referring to Zell. But...you have to look out for Seifer alright?  
  
"Don't worry Matron, we'll do our best!  
  
Good...now...how is it going out there?  
  
We're managing but right now...we need Squall's help. Any news from him yet? _Maybe bringing up Rinoa right now wont be such a good idea...don't need anymore people to worry..._  
  
Cid finished bandaging a middle aged woman's arm and stood up. He shook his head. No, he hasn't contacted us. I think its time you guys gave him a call.  
  
I see...well then...I'm on my way!!  
  
Be careful!! Cid yelled down the corridor, his voice vibrating through the walls. And remember to watch out for Seifer!!  
  
Coming to a halt at Rinoa's dormitory, Irvine quickly pushed through the unlock door and scanned for the machine. He finally spotted it on her desk and rushed over. Sure enough, Squall's number was written in a neat handwriting right next to it. He quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.  
  
answered a deep voice.  
  
Squall! It's me Irvine!! Where are you? he shouted.  
  
"I'm heading to Timber right now!! Is everything ok?  
  
NO!! It's not!! We really need your help!! We cant hold on much longer and people are getting injured as we speak...besides the people...Rinoa is also hurt.  
  
exclaimed Squall. What happened? Is she all right? Tell me!! he asked worriedly.  
  
We couldn't prevent a Soldier from grazing her arm with a blade...sorry!!  
  
Where is she now?  
  
_Uh oh......  
  
_Hello? Well!? Where is she? Squall yelled impatiently and held his breath in anticipation. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might leap out any second. Why wasn't Irvine replying? That must mean something BAD is going on. His icy blue eyes locked deadly on the map coordinates. He was so close to Timber...  
  
She...she's still on the battlefield right now... he trailed off at the last words and waited for Squall's reply.   
  
SHE'S WHAT? What's wrong with you guys!? You're still letting her fight in that condition!? Get her out of there!! Hyne!! Whats wrong with all of YOU?? Is she OK? She didn't get hurt AGAIN did she?!? Did SHE!?  
  
Irvine winced and step back from the machine.  
  
You know how she is!! he shot back. We all told her to head for Infirmary but she INSISTED on staying!! I don't know whats going on with her now!! The others haven't contacted me for any emergency so I'm assuming she's well!! He lowered his voice and continued. Look Squall, we're all concerned about her too ok? We wouldn't have left her there if we were CERTAIN that it wasn't the right thing to do. She managed to stand and show us she could handle it. Besides, she has Eden with her...I'm sure that'll be a great asset to the party.  
  
  
  
Just hurry up alright!?  
  
"I'm on it!!  
  
_Great...one problem settled...now its time to head back..._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After receiving that urgent call, Squall expertly tapped on a few buttons on the control panel of the Ragnarok, enabling it to fly at maximum speed. He picked up the receiver to contact the Esthar fleet.  
  
We have to move FAST so everyone, increase your speed to the MAX!! Timber is in danger!! Is you can't catch up, I'll move on ahead!!  
  
Got it sir!! the voices replied back simultaneously .  
  
_Ok calm down...remember...she still has Eden with her. She'll be all right!! The hell am I to judge whether she's alright or not!? Her life could be slowly draining away...  
  
_He cursed at himself for leaving her alone. His heart pounded every second at the thought of Rinoa wounded. He had to get to her fast. He should've never left in the first place!!  
  
To hell with the inspections!! he growled. _If it weren't for it, I would've reached Timber by now.  
  
_The smoke ascending into the air caught his attention. Coming into view was Timber.  
  
This looks bad... he muttered. From above, he spotted Galbadian ships docked near the shores and Soldiers advancing into the town. There was so many of them! More smoke rose as an explosion diffused from the forests at the outskirts of the town.  
  
_Why are you doing this Caraway!? Why!? Rinoa is your DAUGHTER for Hyne's sake!!  
_  
As the Ragnarok began to take landing, Squall rushed for the exit and jumped off before the ship was fully locked with the ground. He landed smoothly on his feet and ran wildly for the entrance of Timber. Lionheart gripped tightly, he slashed through any obstacles that were in his way. Hyne help the ones that stood between him and his Angel. Nothing was going to prevent him from reaching her. For a moment, a piece of a white article caught his attention up ahead. He squinted at the person clad in it. Blonde hair, gunblade in hand, and who could miss the blazing red fire cross?  
  
_SEIFER...  
  
_  
  
He turned around to find Irvine running up to him.   
  
Glad you made it man!! What was that explosion?  
  
Squall pointed to the forest up ahead. It came from there. I wouldn't worry about it much. I don't think there's anyone in there. They were probably trying to destroy it so they can move in with more ease, he spat. Watch out!! Here they come!!   
  
Squall readied his gunblade and charged forward. He brought it up to an incredible ark and then released it's force. The Galbadian Soldiers fell right before him. The remaining force binded themselves together into a single army and start approaching once more. He was NOT going to let them take another step closer to the town that his friends were fighting for with their lives at stake.  
  
Gunblade limping by his side, he closed his eyes.   
  
The two figures faded as the Dark Dragon descended to obey it's summoner's command. It's eyes flared with rage as it unfolded his gigantic wings. Bahamut released a tremendous roar and began calling forth Mega Flare between his long claws. The dynamic beam plummeted down towards the Earth, annihilating their opponents in a single shot. However, not only did it demolish the Galbadians, an ample amount of the Timber Plains was gone as well. The flare left a huge crater where the forest used to be.  
  
Irvine looked impressively at Squall.  
  
That should've been it...there shouldn't be anymore Galbadians moving in anymore...now, we just have to focus on getting rid of the ones in Timber.  
  
Right! Come on then!! Lets go!!  
  
He eyed the entrance suspiciously. A look of disapproval crossed his face. Irvine, wait...there's something I need to ask you.  
  
Yeah? What is it?  
  
Tell me......is Seifer in there?  
  
_Might as well come clean...he's going to find out anyway...  
  
_Irvine sighed. Yes, Squall...he is...  
  
Immediately he began to clench his free hand into a fist, with the knuckles threatenly to go through the leather material. He spoke of the only word that came across his mind.   
  
I don't know how to put this but...once you left, Balamb Garden sort of passed by Island Closest To Hell and that's where we found Seifer...  
  
The latter said nothing so Irvine assumed he wanted him to continue on.  
  
Rinoa was on the deck so she spotted him fairly quickly. You must understand that he was wounded at the moment and he could've DIED so Rinoa went out there and saved him I guess. We brought him into the Infirmary hoping to heal him. As much as some of us hated that guy, we still couldn't let him die. Dr. Kadowaki said he showed no signs of recovering and his condition was not getting any better. In fact, it was getting worst. Rinoa stayed with him while the rest of us took a break.  
  
Again, Squall said nothing and fixed his eyes on the ground.  
  
That was when we found out that Timber was under attack so we quickly left Garden. I don't know what happened to Seifer and Rinoa nor do I know how Seifer made such an incredible recovery. I didn't get a chance to ask Dr. Kadowaki about it but you can ask her later. One thing though, Matron told us to look after Seifer...no matter how much it kills you and Zell to do that I just-  
  
_He's going after Rinoa..._  
  
Squall ran on ahead furiously without letting his friend finish his statement.  
  
Squall!!! Wait!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Well I guess that was my longest chapter so far! I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger but then I thought I might as well continue it because I had nothing better to do. Well, it looks like Squall and Seifer are going to encounter each other soon......uh-oh? Thanks so much for reading everyone! Please leave a review!! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter pretty soon! 


	22. Subsiding The Rage

  
  
Subsiding The Rage  
  
  
His voice was strong and deep, echoing until it slowly faded. Rinoa!? Where are you?  
  
Irvine was likewise confused. This was indeed the last place he had seen them before heading back to the Garden. He remembered the exact spot where they had placed Rinoa. She was leaning up against the stone wall.  
  
Irvine!! Are you sure they were here?  
  
Squall, I'm telling you. I'm positive!  
  
The path beyond them laid in ruins as rubble and other debris scattered across the ground. The remnants of the train platforms was all that had remained. Then where are they then! Suddenly, a sickening thought struck Squall. _What if they're buried beneath all this!?  
_  
Irvine...you don't think that they're-  
  
the gunman replied back sternly. Of course not! They're strong! I'm sure they had moved to another location by now! Come on, there's no use staying here.  
  
Squall nodded. You're right! Lets go check out that Foxes of the Forest house. Maybe they're in there.  
  
Irvine shot him a questioning look. Foxes of the Forest? Where's that?  
  
Its another rebel group that Rinoa had introduced us to when we first came to Timber. Its right next to Timber Maniacs. His mind drifted slightly back to the time when they an argument at the Broadcasting Station. He was a bit annoyed at the way she acted but thinking back to it now, he shouldn't have been that harsh. He even felt guilty at the moment. He remembered exactly what happened. After their dispute, the broadcasting screen flickered on and he was surprised to find Quistis but even more surprised to have found Seifer taking hostage of the President.  
  
_Seifer..._  
  
A hand waved in front of his face. Hello? You there?   
  
Sorry, I was just thinking thats all...  
  
You're really worried about her aren't you?  
  
Of course. Lets go. The road seems to be block here so I guess we'll have to backtrack and then find another route to the house.  
  
The two hurried back to there starting point and selected an alternate path that will bring them to their destination.   
  
Over here! Irvine motioned. Squall followed his actions. Jumping over a sturdy bridge like structure formed by large boulders, they made it across to the other side.   
  
It shouldn't be too far from here. Just up those steps, a turn, and we should be there!  
  
A group of three Galbadian Soldiers stopped them midway.  
  
Its the SeeDs!! Attack!! the commander yelled as his squad, as well as the two SeeDs took their battle positions.  
  
The blue transparent blade shimmered brightly, reflecting a deadly glint. Its wielder gripped the black hilt tightly in front of him, commencing at any moment. His partner next to him pulled his gun out of his holster and released a piercing shot. One of the Soldiers leaped forward, his sharp blade ready to strike Squall. The commander moved back a step with ease and defended himself with the Lionheart just in time to fend off the attack. Countering with a powerful blow, the battle was now over.  
  
Lets move on. Be on guard, there's probably more on the way, instructed and led the way to the house.  
  
Heeeyyy!! They're here!! They're here!! Selphie shouted. She waved, directing them to come over.  
  
Is everybody alright? Squall asked in concern. He eyed every single one of them but someone was missing. Where's Rinoa?  
  
We seem to be doing a little better now. There haven't been many signs of the Galbadians, replied Quistis. Oh......we got separated before. Zell brought Rinoa to  
the pub and told her to stay there because she was in no condition to fight.  
  
Squall could have sworn he saw Quistis sulk but it was probably nothing.   
  
I thought you guys were fighting at the Train platform. What happened? Irvine questioned. When we go there, the whole place was all barricaded!  
  
It was just too much so Rinoa summoned Eden. Luckily, there was no one there so no one got hurt! Zell explained. After Irvine left, we brought injured people in there. He pointed to the small house next to Timber Maniacs.  
  
And you wanna know something else? Selphie chirped. Seifer was here! I guess we really owe him, he helped us alot.  
  
Squall repeated scornfully. What is he doing here? Somebody please explain whats going on!  
  
We're all confused just like you are. No body really knows what went on because we were all called out here to Timber. Rinoa stayed with Seifer a bit longer so-  
  
Upon seeing Squall's hurt expression, Selphie kicked Zell lightly, signaling him that he had said enough.  
  
Oh...sorry man but-  
  
Its alright. I just want to be with her now.  
  
THERE!! MORE SEEDS!! ATTACK AT ONCE!! A voice boomed through the streets. That got everyone's attention immediately.  
  
Squall go! We can handle this. Go find Rinoa, instructed Zell.  
  
Right! I know you guys are quite low on magic so you can take all my stock.  
  
Selphie let out a deep breath. She turned around and gave a small smile. Thanks. You don't know how much we need them.   
  
Squall closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on unjunctioning all the magic. Be careful! he warned and began running in the opposite direction.  
  
He was just about to descend down the steps when he heard someone sniffling in back of him. A little girl sat on the floor, her head tucked between her arms. Squall moved over to her and gently nudged her.  
  
Who are you? she trembled. Are you one of them?  
  
No, I'm a SeeD. We're here to stop them.  
  
"I'm scared!! I'm really scared! she wailed.   
  
Her innocence greatly reminded him of Rinoa.  
_  
I was scared... I was really, really scared  
  
Better get going  
  
I haven't forgotten your order. Just stay close to me  
  
_Just stay close to me.  
  
The girl seemed a bit relaxed hearing those words.   
  
Squall lifted her up with one hand while the other was still gripped tightly on his gunblade. He made his way down hoping he wouldn't have to fight with a child at a risk of getting hurt. No such luck.  
  
Standing outside the pub were indeed more Galbadian Soldiers.  
  
Hey!! Here's another one!!   
  
Squall cursed. He set the girl down near the souvenir stand. "Don't move from your spot alright?  
  
The child nodded and did what she was told. She ducked her head down, not daring to even peek at the fray.  
  
Fire fire fire!!! the commander shrieked. His army obeyed and blindly released a raging hailstorm of wild bullets.   
  
Squall evaded them easily and flipped over to his right. He lost his balance a bit but easily regained it. Rushing forward, he slashed the three vertically with his Lionheart. All three fell before his feet. He went back to the stand to retrieve the girl.  
  
You ok? he asked. Not hurt are you?  
  
No, I'm fine...  
  
Good, then lets go. He picked her up again and barged into the pub. Rinoa!? Rinoa!? he yelled. His voice echoed throughout the empty room. Tables and chairs were overturn. Glass shattered beneath his feet as he walked towards the blood smeared counter.   
"Don't kill me!! Don't kill me!! A woman stood up from behind the counter and waved her warms in front of her. Please!! Don't kill me!!  
  
Calm down...I'm not one of them.  
  
Who are you then?  
  
Commander of Balamb Garden. I'm a SeeD.  
  
The bartender looked relieved at his words. Whew! I thought you were one of them trying to come here and ransack the place again.  
  
His heart sank. Ransack? What happened?  
  
Well they came here before to look for SeeDs but then left when they didn't find anyone here. I was scared to death so I hid here all along. Luckily they didn't find me!  
  
Have you seen a girl dressed in blue come by here?  
  
Yes. She was escorted here by this blonde guy with a tattoo on his face. Sorry for the vague descriptions, she apologized.  
  
No, I know who you're talking about. Go on, where is she now?  
  
Well that guy ordered her to stay put but as soon as he left, she barged out through the back door and then afterwards, this guy in this white trench coat also barged through that back door...how weird.  
  
_Seifer was here too?  
  
_Listen, can you do me a favor. I have to head out there. Watch this girl for me alright and lock the doors. We'll be back here to get you once everything is cleared.  
  
  
  
He handed her the child and made his exit at the back door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I think this is far enough. I don't think they can catch up with us now! Rinoa released her hand from Seifer's grip and sat down on the stage in the Broadcasting station. Now explain!! Hyne!! How did you get better all of a sudden? She would've greeted him with a hug perhaps but seeking refuge in the studio was not the best place to do so.  
  
He walked over and rest his Hyperion on the stage beside her. What? You're not happy to see me?   
  
No, its not that. It's just when I left you...you were...  
  
I was on the verge of dying huh? You cant get rid of me that easily, he smirked and took a seat next to her.  
  
Rinoa smiled. You still didn't answer me question.   
  
_In time you will know...but not now...  
  
_I ah...I don't know. I guess it was just a miracle. Maybe those medicine took its effect, he lied. He hated to lie to her but he'll tell her the truth one day...not now. He wasn't even sure of himself.  
  
She pulled up her legs and turned away from the bitter scent of the blood from her arm. You know, you really had me scared back there.  
  
His turned around to look her in the face. You...were scared?  
  
Well of course! We were so close to losing you.  
  
Well I'm sure your friends would've been happy, he spat.  
  
Rinoa hopped off the stage and walked in front of the Ex-Knight, shaking her head. Oh stop it!! They don't hate you Seifer! You just have to open yourself up to them a little more. They...they all forgive you for what you have done. They care for you, they'll always be there for you. Don't you understand? _God...I feel like I'm speaking to another Squall.  
  
_Hey! Its not like I need their pity alright?  
  
They don't pity you! They want to help you...that is if you let them.  
  
Yeah sure, he snickered.  
  
She felt her voice rising. Oh why do I even bother reasoning with you?? Rinoa turned away from him and walked to the other side, crossing both arms over her chest. Squall learned you know? Even though he learned it the hard way...he still learned that he's not alone and you shouldn't be either.  
  
What are you trying to do?  
  
"I'm trying to piece back your life after everything with Edea...I mean Matron, Ultimecia, Time Compression, your romantic' dream! I feel as if you're shattered right now! If you have died...I wouldn't have been able to do all this. She trailed off at the last sentence.  
  
Seifer picked up his gunblade and scanned the glistening blade. But I have failed...I have failed everything...failed becoming a Sorceress's knight, failed to fulfill my romantic dream...I failed to become a SeeD and I failed you...  
  
You haven't failed me! Rinoa defended.  
  
Oh come on! Remember? We were suppose to liberate Timber along with Watts and Zone and here's your beloved town being attacked by the Galbadians and almost half of it is gone already!!  
  
But you're- I mean...we're fighting now aren't we? Thats the important thing. Just like you have promised, we'll liberate Timber someday! she said happily, her cheerful attitude returning. Take it easy alright?  
  
He found himself smiling at her words. They were so supportive, so forgiving, so alluring as well. Hyne, he wished she was his angel again.  
  
His lighthearted expression suddenly faded to a concerned one. Rin, we have to treat that wound. Come on, I'll get you back to Balamb.  
  
No, I wanna stay out here. Besides, it doesn't hurt that much anymore.  
  
Seifer sighed and ripped off an appropriate amount of cloth from the curtains and walked over to the Sorceress. Yeah yeah...I know there's no way I can make you change your mind. He tied the ends of the cloth together around her arm. She winced a bit.   
  
Sorry, but I have to make it tight.  
  
I know.  
  
He finished. Thats the best I can do right now since you're being stubborn like always!  
  
Well gee, thank you doctor! Rinoa joked.   
  
Both of them cracked up slightly. It felt nice to have a laugh after all the turmoil they have been through. Seifer was the first to regain his composure. Rinoa? Do you love Squall? he asked seriously.  
  
He caught Rinoa being a little off guard. She didn't see that question coming. Well of course.  
  
He didn't know what was happening but he felt his heart twist and it hurt...it really really hurt. Oh...then I'm sorry I ruined your wedding...... he whispered.  
  
An awkward silence followed afterwards. Both were unsure of what to say. Seifer nervously gripped the hilt of the Hyperion while Rinoa drew circles on the ground with her black boots. She stared at the floor as if thinking hard. Suddenly, she looked up into the distance. Do you really love me? she asked softly.  
  
A light blush crossed his face. Seifer again remained silent. _Did he? He must've if he barged in like that during her most important day of her life......right?  
  
_  
  
  
  
_What am I suppose to say? What can I say? Damn...it doesn't look like I'll be able to get away with this one so easily...  
  
_She never rushed him or urged him. Instead, she gave him all the time he needed to think. To think this all out. He was still very confounded after all.  
  
_But what do I do if he does love me? _Funny, she never really thought about that...  
  
Seifer cleared his throat but no words would come out. _Maybe I should just tell her...tell her my feelings...that my feelings for her aren't completely gone...  
  
_  
  
He was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Immediately, Seifer rushed over to Rinoa's side and grabbed her wrist, pulling the Angel back slightly. With his other arm, he raised his Hyperion in defense.  
  
You think its the Galbadians? whispered Rinoa.  
  
I don't know... he whispered back. But stay on guard!  
  
She nodded and fixed her eyes, waiting for the intruder to arrive. The sound of the footsteps became louder and louder. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared in front of them. They barely recognized who it was until he stepped into view. The dim lights in the studio revealed no other than Squall Leonheart.  
  
Rinoa gasped.  
  
His eyes were locked on Seifer. He felt his muscle tense and anger rushing through him at the sight of Seifer holding Rinoa back and his gunblade pointing deadly at him. Besides anger, a pang of an enigmatic feeling hit him quite hard just by the sight of how protective Seifer was over Rinoa. He was treating him as if he was some kind of evil monster trying to harm the Princess. What the hell do you think you're doing? Squall pulled out his own gunblade as well. _Is this guy serious?_  
  
Seifer gave a low smirk and lowered his weapon as well as releasing his grip on Rinoa. He desperately tried to resist the urge to strike his rival right now. We thought you were one of the Galbadian Soldiers, he said simply. _Yeah...I wish you were one so that way, I can kill you right now for what you have done to me._  
  
Guys, please don't fight here. Not now! Squall, I'll explain everything to you once we get back to Garden. Just don't fight here, Rinoa pleaded upon seeing the hatred burning in both men's eyes.   
  
Squall's face softened and rushed over to her, gently lifting her bandaged arm. Rinoa, are you ok? I was so worried after getting that call from Irvine. Why didn't you go back to Garden?  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine, really!! It doesn't hurt that much. Besides, I wanted to stay and fight for my town and your Eden really helped me out just like you had thought. Thank you... She lightly threw her arms around his neck and embraced him in a tight hug. Squall stroked her lovingly, feeling all his anger melt away with Rinoa in his arms.   
  
"I'm so so sorry about Timber...I know how much this town means to you.  
  
"Don't be Squall...its not your fault.   
  
The commander kissed her cheek softly and pulled her closer to him. I'll make sure the Galbadians will suffer for this. The others have already eliminated all of them. They're just checking to make sure that everything is cleared so this town is safe......for now.  
  
Ahem!! Well I'll just go and wait for you guys outside. Seifer coldly walked out of the Broadcasting station and down the metal steps. He violently pushed open the gate and stepped out into the alleyway.  
  
_Damn that Leonheart...  
  
_He needed to take his anger out on something so he brought up his gunblade and plunged it into a pile of wreckage laying next to him. Tiny fragments went flying from the explosion and sprawled all around him.  
  
_Ah that felt good...if only I could do this to Squall......that'll feel great.  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long hectic day out in Timber, everyone was more than happy to return to their home-Balamb Garden. Selphie lazily rested her head on Zell's shoulder. The brunette's usual shiny emerald eyes were now dull and drooping.  
  
Sleep...need sleep... she murmured.  
  
Zell yawned. Yeah I think we all do. Sleep and a nice hot shower to wash off this nasty stench.  
  
Matron and Cid walked over to the four SeeDs with a worried look.   
  
Are you all ok? You're not hurt are you? She examined each of them carefully. Cid did the same thing.  
  
We're fine, just all tired and worn, replied Quistis.  
  
Of course you would be but we just want to let you know that Timber is safe right now thanks to all your hard work. Why don't you all rest up now? We can talk about it afterwards when you're all up to it ok? said the Headmaster.  
  
You don't have to tell me twice! exclaimed Zell as he dashed away, heading to the direction of his dormitory.  
  
Running after him, Selphie yelled, Heeyy!! Wait for me, wait for me!!  
  
What about Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer? asked Quistis.  
  
Cid cleared his throat. Ah yes, Dr. Kadowaki was pretty mad that Seifer ran out like that so she's forcing him to rest up in the Infirmary. It looks like Squall and Rinoa have some things to sort out at this moment.  
  
I see. Alright, later then! Well come on Quistis, lets go rest up as well, said Irvine.  
  
You're right._  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~_  
_  
Wow...Timber looks really bad from up here... whispered Rinoa. Garden was docked near Timber shores with the Ragnarok safely back in its hanger. This made it easier for people to move back and forth. She gazed down at the town from the deck to find half of it completely caved in and destroyed. Chunks of rocks and bricks laid everywhere along with the damaged train tracks.  
  
At least we managed to save alot of the residents. Watts and Zone went and escorted the rest of them out. We asked them to come on board Balamb but they said they wanted to start making a plan on rebuilding Timber.  
  
Rinoa smiled as cool breeze gently whipped her hair. Although her eyes held a glint of sadness, she tried her best to be optimistic. Starting a reconstruction plan was a great idea! However, she boiled with rage on the inside when her thoughts drifted to General Caraway. She'll have to deal with him someday. He was NOT going to get away with this.  
  
You look upset about something, Squall commented absentmindedly.  
  
Its that man... she whispered. I wanna...I wanna go and get things straightened out with him.  
  
Squall grabbed her wrist and whirled her around. No! Rinoa, if you're thinking about going to Deling by yourself to speak with him...I cant allowed that. Its too dangerous!! We don't know whats wrong with him or what he'll do to you.  
  
But we cant just sit here and do nothing, she argued.  
  
I know I know......but we'll get this settled soon. Its best if we don't go near that territory. Promise me you wont go to Deling ok?  
  
Ok...I promise... Her rosy lips curved into a small smile.   
  
Squall still looked a bit doubtful at her words.  
  
"Don't worry!! I wont run off to Deling!! You worry too much, Rinoa laughed.   
  
I know I know...its because I love you too much. Squall returned one of his rare smile. he continued. The grin faded. You know back at the Broadcasting station...what were you and Seifer talking about?  
  
The Sorceress turned away from his face and stared down at her hands. Did he hear their conversation? If that was the case, it wouldn't be wise to lie then...but still...thats a chance she would just have to take. Umm......well we brought me into the studio because he didn't want me to get hurt and in there...we mostly talked about Timber.  
  
Thats it? Only Timber?  
  
Rinoa took a deep breath. Yes...only Timber...which reminds me that I have to tell you this whole confusing story. You should hear it from me.  
  
He nodded and waited for her to speak.  
  
Ok...not long after you left for Esthar, we just happen to spot Seifer on Hell Island. He was attacked by a T-Rexuar and if I didn't help him...he would've been killed so I jumped off this deck . I summoned Eden to save him and as soon as I did, we brought him to the Infirmary. He was conscious at first and he could even speak. Afterwards, he just blacked out and Dr. Kadowaki suddenly said that he wasn't going to make it. I stood with him, hoping maybe that he'll come back to us......and then I was called on to the battlefield. I asked him how he recovered so quickly before and he claimed that the medicine took its effect but I'm gonna have to ask Dr. Kadowaki later...just to see if thats the truth. Thats about all. It killed her lying to Squall so badly but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him the awful truth just yet. She needed time...alot of time.  
_  
_He placed his black gloved hand on top of Rinoa's pale ones. I see... Squall muttered. He felt a tremendous relief that that was all that had went on but lacked in showing it.   
  
I know this is alot to ask but...  
  
What is it?  
  
Well Seifer was so close to death...I was wondering if you can just give him a break and forgive him for what he has done? I'm sure he wasn't thinking straight...we can settle this some other time but let him stay at Garden...please? This can all be resolved. I know you probably think I'm crazy right now but I really REALLY want everything to work out.  
  
Rin......he loves you, Squall stated in a low voice. He just couldn't take the feeling of having someone taking her away from him.  
  
That...I'm not sure of but I am sure of one thing...  
  
And whats that?  
  
"I'm sure...that I love you Squall... she whispered and planted a light kiss on his cheek. His face immediately began turning into all the possible shades of red. His heart melted at her loving words.  
  
I love you too Rin...you have no idea how much... _Maybe I was a little harsh by throwing him out but he DID ruin my wedding...the day I had been planning for nearly forever. However, someone like Seifer had nearly died out there...thats quite sad. Maybe...maybe...I'll drop this for now for her sake. Besides...I have Rinoa and thats all that matters. I'll just let go of the anger for now. We have to much matters at hand. _He folded his arm across his chest and released those words which he hope he wouldn't regret.Fine...just as long as he doesn't get in the way of things I guess...  
  
To his surprise, she leaped into his arms and trapped him in a tight hug. Thank you Squall. You're so sweet!   
  
You're welcome......wanna go get your arm treated properly now?  
  
Rinoa looked confused for a second. Oh!! I completely forgot! It doesn't hurt that much. I prefer to get some sleep now...come on! You too!! Go get some rest! We've all spent so much time fighting.  
  
I'd really prefer you go get it properly right now. If we wait, you might get an infection.  
  
I'll be fine! I just really really wanna get some sleep... she murmured and let out a loud yawn.  
  
Fine...lets go get some rest. I'll walk you to your dormitory. He slipped his hand in hers and walked to the exit, opening the white door for both of them. Together, they walked down the silent hallway. Rinoa clutched her necklace, a thing she did quite often. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she rediscovered something unusual about it. There were three rings looped in the silver chain. She had totally forgotten that Seifer's ring was still there.  
  
_I forgot to give this back to him!  
  
_She quickly turned the necklace around, tossing the rings to the back of her neck so that only the string of silver chain is visible in the front._  
  
  
_  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I don't know how I did on this chapter. I felt as if its a bit too long and boring. Tell me how I did! I see that some of you want this to be a Squinoa and others want it to be a Seifnoa...but I don't know!! I'm considering maybe an alternate ending but that means I'm gonna have to have alternate chapters as well...I'll see......maybe I can complete the alternate ending without having posting up alternate chapters? I'll let you know what I'm deciding during my future chapters once I see how this fic is progressing. Thank you all so much for reviewing! Oh yeah and ???, no, I did not get the title from the song called Torn By Two Lovers'. Actually, I've never even heard of that song but they are quite similar aren't they?  
  
  
Oh yeah, a friend of mine wanted people to vote on her story whether or not it should be a Zell/Selphie fic or a Irvine/Selphie fic. Please send your votes to her review if you have the time. Thanks!  
The link:  
  
  
She was also the one who wrote A Night In The Sushi Bar' with another person. I think some of you have read that fic right? 


	23. The Calm After The Storm

  
  
The Calm After The Storm  
  
  
The hallways of Balamb Garden were packed with people. Each of them was busy with their own affairs to take care of. It was now nine in the morning. Quistis Trepe was supposed to meet the Headmaster along with everyone else at ten to discuss their future plans. After that long sleep and a nice full meal, she was fully rejuvenated again. Her boots made a light clunk' with every step she took on the marble floor. Up ahead of her, she spotted a familiar face walking out of the dormitory. He was dressed all in black, his usual clothing.  
  
Hi Squall! she greeted cheerfully.  
  
Hey. Sleep well?  
  
Definitely!! Ah it feels so wonderful with everyone here. Its like we're all a big happy family! She waved to another group of small kids who ran pass her. "Aren't they cute?  
  
No. I think they're annoying, he mumbled grumpily. Their screaming and yelling kept me up all night. I don't get how they never get tired. Squall Leonheart was never pleased if he didn't get his required rest.  
  
Quistis frowned at her friend's comment. Oh you're terrible! Well...you didn't have to bring up THAT attitude! Anyway, Cid wants to see all of us later at ten. Don't be late! I'm gonna go back to the cafeteria and start handing out meals to people. You wanna come along?  
  
Sure, I need to grab something to eat anyway. What about the others?  
  
Oh let them get their rest. We'll call them up later.  
  
As the two walked down the halls, the instructor began making another conversation in order to break the silence among the two of them. Quite lucky aren't we? I mean, although the town is practically gone, at least the people are safe. How is Rinoa taking it?  
  
Well, I told her the same thing yesterday. I think she's still depressed but was quite happy to hear that they're starting the reconstruction plan. Zone and Watts are in charge of that right? We haven't seen them in quite awhile.  
  
You're right. I'm sure they're here somewhere but everything is just so hectic right now. I wonder where they could be.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get a chance to see them sooner or later.  
  
Quistis smiled. You're right, we will. By the way, how did things work out between you and Seifer?  
  
_that's right...she doesn't know yet. None of them know...  
  
_As of now, I guess Seifer will be staying at Garden just as long as he doesn't interfere or meddle in our affairs. He said the same thing he had told Rinoa.  
  
The instructor looked quite surprised. Wow. that's a great decision. So who prodded you?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well I know you wouldn't have let Seifer stayed if someone hadn't talked you into it right? Was it Rinoa?  
  
Squall nodded slowly. Well...it was pretty obvious. She was the only one who was capable of actually getting things through him. Yeah...we had a long talk and we came to this conclusion.  
  
Quistis continued. I mean, its the least we could do after he helped us out so much during the battles in Timber. Give it some time Squall and hopefully, things will work out between you two. She stretched her stiff arms and folded the sleeves of her Balamb attire back. She turned back to face the commander, gazing at his usual serious cold face. Have you spoken to Dr. Kadowaki to get the whole confusing story about Seifer?  
  
Rinoa told me most of it but after she left the Infirmary, she didn't know what happened then. I'll stop by later to speak with the doctor when she isn't busy.  
  
Right. Everyone's curious to know.  
  
They stepped into the crowded cafeteria. Every corner of the room was filled with students, children, adults, and elders. The cooks prepared the meals from behind the counter while the cafeteria ladies handed out trays to the unpaying customers in line.  
  
Wow, I've never seen the cafeteria so crowded before! exclaimed Squall as he stepped behind an old woman in line. Quistis stood next to him and examined the surroundings. You're right, she replied. Never in all my years here have I ever seen this.  
  
Squall checked the menu when it was his turn to order. He wasn't that hungry but desperately needed something to stay awake. Especially when he didn't get enough sleep. One cup of coffee please.  
  
Make that two, added Quistis.   
  
The woman nodded and moved to the back to retrieve the drinks. The two stood there in silence while waiting. Quistis sighed. It looks like the commander wasn't very into talking. The only time he was actually into talking is when he's with Rinoa.  
  
_What's the thing that she has that I don't? _she mused. _Probably everything......no wonder she got Squall and I didn't...  
  
_Before she began thinking deeply about it, the lady returned with the two cups of coffee.  
  
Thank you, said the both of them at the same time.   
  
Well...I'm gonna start carrying the food out. I'll see you later ok?  
  
  
  
Quistis waved and walked away in the other direction, far away from Squall.  
_  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa groaned, waking up to a sharp pain coming from her arm. The outer area began to itch and the inside was burning beneath the cloth. I should've listened to Squall... She let out a long yawn and stretched. She wanted to sleep longer but the pain was now throbbing over and over. Pushing aside her bed sheets, Rinoa grabbed her usual duster and fastened the buttons in the front over her usual black tank top and shorts. Next, she pulled on her denim mini skirt and quickly brushed her long raven hair. Satisfied, she hurried out her door.  
  
Hey Rinoa!! A familiar voice yelled.  
  
Rinoa turned around and found Watts running towards her. Watts!! Hi!! she happily greeted her friend. I haven't seen you for such a long time!  
  
Yeah, been real busy ever since. I can't believe our town fell...damn those Galbadians and Caraway. He suddenly stopped himself from going on. Oh...I'm sorry. I forgot he was your father... he apologized.  
  
Rinoa only smiled at his remark. that's all right. He was hardly a father to me. I can't believe he pulled this.  
  
Heard your wedding got ruined by them too. So sorry that me and Zone couldn't make it.  
  
_I guess that means they didn't hear about Seifer...that's a relief! _Squall and I will work on that after everything is settled. You guys will definitely have to attend our next one.  
  
Watts chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world_ Princess_. Well, I gotta head back. I'm real glad that I ran into you. How's everyone else doing?  
  
Rinoa looked thoughtful. Hmm...everyone's all right. Luckily, no one was really injured. Seifer is resting up in the Infirmary and I'm on my way there.  
  
Infirmary? You ok? Watts asked in concern.  
  
Rinoa lifted her arm for the man to see. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing big, just a small graze. I'm heading there to get it treated right now.  
  
Well then I won't hold you up any longer. Oh yeah, Cid is calling a meeting at ten in his office. Don't be late.  
  
Meeting? Ok then...I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Bye. Take care!  
  
Rinoa resumed walking down the hallways. It sure was more livelier than before. She glanced sadly at the wedding decorations and the pink and white ribbons. No one had the time to remove it so they were still hanging practically everywhere. She ran her hands over the silky fabric and instantly, she remembered the time when Seifer had helped her with the crates. Afterwards, she went on talking about her ring. She lifted her left hand and grinned at the band Squall made her. The smooth silver surface glistened under the Garden lights.   
  
_Rings...I still have to give Seifer back his _she reminded herself.  
  
She carefully picked it up from her necklace and examined the fiery fire cross, fumbling it between her fingers. It was pretty heavy just for a medium size ring. _When am I supposed to tell Squall about all this? I don't want to hurt him......  
  
_A throbbing pain from her arm caused her to snap out of the little dazed and urged her to move on. The doors to the Infirmary opened automatically, allowing the Sorceress to enter. Dr. Kadowaki looked up from writing something at her usual desk. Why hello Rinoa. How may I help you? I assume its your arm correct?  
  
Good morning doctor. Yes, I was wondering if you have the time to treat it now?  
  
Sure thing. Come over here. She led her to an empty cot and directed her to sit on it. It's been real busy for me. You should have seen all the patients I have to treat last night.  
  
Where are they now?   
  
Well most of them are resting up and some recovered pretty quickly. They're probably on their way to help with the rebuilding, said the doctor while she removed the dirty cloth from and cleansed out her wound.  
  
Oh, that's nice to hear!  
  
She walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some required remedies. Yes, isn't it? Such spirits these days.  
  
You bet. Rinoa looked around the room while Dr. Kadowaki tenderly bandaged her arm. Say...where's Seifer? Isn't he supposed to be here?  
  
He woke up pretty early and ran off somewhere. That boy... she sighed. He still can't seem to follow orders.  
  
Rinoa hopped off the cot as soon as her arm was now fully treated. She knit her as if deep in thought. There was still something bothering her. Hey Dr...? I need you tell me something and please be honest with me. Its not that I don't believe Seifer's side of the story of what he told me about how he suddenly just recovered'. I need the truth...I think he left out something. I KNOW there's no way someone can just recover'.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki began as she placed the items back into the cabinet. I think its only right that you knew. When you were out there and Seifer suddenly woke' up, he told me that it was your love' that brought him back. The woman chuckled a bit and shook her head. Kids these days...I don't know what he means by it though. Her face was now serious. However, I thought it was all nonsense talk at first but what if it was true? You were the last person who was with him. How else could you explain this? Besides, he interrupted your wedding with- She stopped herself before bringing up something that might upset the girl.  
  
that's all right... Rinoa finished and at the same time, she slapped her forehead. As if she didn't have enough trouble at hand here. _What is Seifer thinking? Me? My love? Maybe he's delirious or something to say those things. I would never-  
  
_Are you going to tell Squall about this? I know its hard but-  
  
"Don't worry. I will... she quickly covered up. _When the time is right at least...whenever that will be...  
  
_Ok then dear... The older woman gave her a pat on the back and was heading towards the doors. I have a lot to check up right now so I'll be leaving. Call me if you need anything ok?  
  
Rinoa grinned and followed her out the Infirmary. Sure! Thank you.  
  
After she departed, Rinoa pondered at what to do next. She wanted to go and find Squall but Cid's meeting was going to start in ten minutes so there was really no point. Besides, as the commander, she was positive that he had already been informed of it. She walked to the elevator, unaware of the footsteps behind her.  
  
said someone in back of her.  
  
She quickly spun around and caught Seifer behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise. He was the last person she had expected to run into. Seifer! Where were you before?  
  
Training Center, he replied and swung his Hyperion expertly. If I had to stay in that Infirmary any longer, I'll be going crazy.  
  
But you're-  
  
"I'm fine. No need to worry about me, he chuckled lightly. So Rin, where are you heading to now?  
  
Oh, I don't know if you heard but Cid is calling a meeting. We're all expected to be there.  
  
I see... He walked up a few steps in front of Rinoa and tapped the Third Floor' button. He held out his right arm and pointed to the elevator in a polite gesture. Well? Shall we then?   
  
Rinoa was confounded. Huh? Shall we what?  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. The door opened, waiting for the two to enter. Shall we get going?  
  
Oh right! Rinoa said quickly and followed him into the elevator. Sorry, I was just in a daze that's all!  
  
Xu was there to welcome them when they arrived. She led them into the headmaster's office and briefly went over a few topics that they were going to discuss.  
  
And that should be about it...I don't know what else the headmaster might add.  
  
Rinoa smiled. She was excited that they were going to discuss new plans for the destroyed town. Great, thanks!   
  
Great, this will be a fine place for me to take a nap. Seifer smirked and made himself comfortable by sitting in a chair on the side of a table and tossed his legs onto the grand table before him. So where the hell are the others? I mean, how does Cid plan to start the meeting if he isn't even here himself?  
  
Seifer...I see you still haven't learned any manners.  
  
And I see you're still goody-goody.  
  
At least I don't bust in on weddings and do something stupid while at it, she muttered under her breath. These types of rumors tend to spread FAST since almost everyone at Garden had attended it. She, being too busy as usual, missed it and had totally regret going to Trabia to send files there. She'll have to remember to give her sympathy to Rinoa later on. Just wait awhile. They should all be here soon...but it looks like you two came early so you're gonna have to wait.  
  
Rinoa took a seat across from the arrogant ex-knight while Xu stood by the corner, patiently waiting for the others' arrival. After a few minutes of silence, the sound of the elevator got their attention.  
  
exclaimed Seifer and placed his legs underneath the table and adjusted the crooked collar of his trench coat.  
  
Cid stepped in along with the others in back of him.  
  
Ah, right on time. Seifer, Rinoa, I see you're both early huh? The old man beamed at both of them.  
  
Squall eyed Seifer and then back too the Sorceress but made no comment. Oh Rinoa...you're here already? I went looking for you to tell you about the meeting. I didn't think you know.  
  
Sorry Squall...I was going to come tell you but I'd figure you already knew. Watts informed me earlier before.  
  
Well now that that's clear, shall we begin? Cid sat down at the end of the long table while Squall took a seat next to Rinoa with Quistis next to him, which left Zell, Selphie, and Irvine to take the seats on the opposite side. Watts and Zone stood next to Xu.  
  
Our first concern is the citizens of Timber. They will stay here until the town is fully done. Thank god that won't take as much time since only part of it had been demolished. Luckily, we have people working on it now as we speak and the recovered residents will be out there helping with the process in no time. I would have to credit Zone and Watts for taking such actions on this whole idea.  
  
Watts looked proud at their accomplishment while Zone groaned and clutched his stomach.  
  
continued Cid, With all these people here, I understand it must be hard for you all to give up your space as well as your privacy.  
  
Its no problem! Selphie chirped. We're all glad to do it!!  
  
The look on Squall and Seifer's face told them differently. It was clear to see that both of them were rather displeased. Cid noticed it as well. Ah don't worry, it'll only be for another short period of time.  
  
  
  
Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis tried to hold back their giggles. Some things never change.  
  
And now...for the important thing here...we have to somehow settle this with Galbadia. It doesn't seem that they're going to let us go that easily. For now, we don't know what their plans are or their next move so we have to stay on high alert. We will NOT hold back the next time they attack us. I've contacted Laguna and he said that they are running extremely low on Esthar Soldiers and can't spare any which means they're pretty much out of the picture for now. However, the fleet he gave really helped us out alot.  
  
Excuse me Sir, Squall interrupted. If our fighters are all injured and we don't really have no reinforcements or back up, what are we suppose to do if the Galbadia should attack us again? We'll fall for sure then.  
  
That...is a possibility but our last battle with them probably eliminated most of their forces as well so we're pretty much even now. We'll just have to hope that we will recover faster than them and hopefully get the town done. Hopefully, we'll be more than prepared for their next attack and defend Timber while at it.  
  
What if the people hesitate to go back in fear of being strikes again?  
  
Garden will stay here and protect it. They have to go back. We can't let them all stay here forever. After all, we have students here and things will have to run on a regular basis again soon. For now, we can only focus on the recovery' of the team and train harder. You can always feel free to use the Training Center which is an excellent place to improve your battle skills.  
  
_So that's why Seifer was there..._Rinoa mused.  
  
Should we go negotiate with them perhaps? asked Rinoa.  
  
Rin, its too dangerous, answered Squall. We don't even know what's going on anymore. It could be much more than they want a simple town gone. Who knows what they're after.  
  
Cid nodded. Squall's right. We shouldn't just jump in. I understand that he's your father and all but we just can't do it. I'm sorry, I hope you understand.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't go there. I understand now...  
  
Seifer stood up, getting ready to leave. So that's it right? For now we help the people and train as much as we can til whatever happens next, correct?  
  
  
  
Good, then I'm out of here. Seifer made a run for the exit and the others began to leave as well.  
  
Oh wait!! There's something else I left out. I got two good news for you all   
  
Xu blocked the doorway and ordered them to head back.   
  
So close... mumbled Seifer. He turned around to see what was so fascinating that the headmaster was going to tell them.  
  
He cleared his throat and pulled out a small card out of his pocket. As soon as this is over, we need as much instructors as possible for the great amount of students. that's why...I'm giving this Instructor License to Quistis. He walked up to the shocked blonde and handed her the license. This is for all your hard work...you earned this and definitely deserve it.  
  
Oh my god...I can't believe this! I got my license back! Thank you Headmaster!  
  
The room erupted in claps and cheers for Quistis.  
  
"I'm happy for you... said Squall. You'll do a great job.  
  
Quistis felt touched at his words. It wasn't very often that you'd be hearing these words coming out of Squall's mouth. Why thank you Squall, Quistis laughed.  
  
Yay!! Quisty!! You're gonna be the best instructor there is!!! Selphie yelled. Rinoa gave her friend a light hug and whispered something in her ear. Zell and Irvine surrounded her, chattering away. Even Seifer said something nice. Well glad to have you back Instructor. Does this mean I get to piss you off all over again?   
  
Wow, sure full of excitement here eh? Watts nudged his friend who was still clutching his stomach.  
  
Ohhhh.....yeah...sure is. I gotta get out of here....stomach...hurts... He flew pass an off guard Xu and ran into the elevator.  
  
After awhile, the cheers and the laughter subsided.  
  
Irvine looked up. So, What's the other good news?  
  
Well...for such an incredible amount of effort and his tremendous help, Seifer Almasy is now a SeeD just like the rest of you.  
  
The room was silent. Zell and Irvine's jaws were hanging, a scowl was etched on Squall's face, and the girls were surprised at what they had just heard. Seifer said nothing. Did he hear correctly? Him? A SeeD? For years he had been waiting to hear those words. He didn't know what to feel. Proud? Happy? Satisfied? No, it was more like feeling......calm, as if this was bound to happen sooner or later. Squall folded his arms across his chest and stared at the ground. "Congratulations, he said forcefully. _What is the headmaster thinking? Seifer playing hero automatically gets him to becoming a qualified SeeD but who am I to decide? Cid knows What's best...if this is...then that's how it will be. Don't question his decision.  
  
_ whispered Seifer.  
  
The Sorceress broke the silence. Well well well...todays a great day isn't it? Hearing two wonderful news...congratulations to you both Quistis and Seifer.  
  
Yeah, congrats man! Irvine offered his hand. Seifer awkwardly shook it and then quickly pulled his hand back.   
  
Zell didn't say anything but just gave a small smile in response to everyone's comment.  
  
Woo-hoo!!! We should go celebrate you know!! Selphie cried. How about it everyone?  
  
Quistis laughed. We're practically in a middle of a war here right now and you want to celebrate? I don't think we have the time.  
  
Nonsense! This defiantly calls for a celebration. A celebration for Quisty, Seifer, the rebuilding of Timber, and driving those Galbadians away!!! What do you say people??  
  
Irvine agreed. I guess it could be fun...I mean, it won't be anything big. We could just probably use the Quad for a nice big dinner and maybe hang out afterwards. Since we have so much people here at Garden, they all can come right? It'll be a great way to get them to stop thinking about the tragedy.  
  
Yesss!! PAR-TAY!!! Selphie whooped and jumped up and down. Can we do this headmaster?  
  
That sounds like a lovely idea. All right, I'll leave the planning to you guys then. Have some fun with it ok?  
  
You bet!  
  
Ok well that concludes the meeting. You're all dismissed. Seifer, please stay a moment. I have something to discuss with you.  
  
Squall was the first one to sullenly walk out of the office. The rest of the SeeDs chattered happily behind him while making their way to the elevator.  
  
Yes Sir? Any problems?  
  
Well now that you're a SeeD, I do expect you to take full responsibility for your actions. You can't be reckless and disobey orders no more. That can really hurt us in a crisis. I know that things aren't......well...smooth between you and Squall but you must realize that he is the commander so I'll greatly appreciate it if you don't get on each others' nerves.  
  
Yes sir. I understand.  
  
Good, just wanted to get that clear. You may leave now.  
  
Seifer turned around and headed towards the elevator. _Imagine me......a SeeD...maybe now I can finally live up to being a knight again...a knight for my Sorceress Rinoa.  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ahh!! I still haven't decided on who to choose or whether or not to do an alternate ending/chapters. I promise you'll know soon ok? Please leave a review and thanks for reading. Next chapter should be out within a week so please be patient. 


	24. When Old Feelings Collide

  
  
When Old Feelings Collide  
  
  
Squall sighed as he slowly removed the lovely wedding decorations that still adorned the golden colonnades of the Quad. A few workers next to him was doing the same thing while others were quickly sweeping up the small pieces of glass from the transparent ceiling that has just recently been repaired. The rest of the SeeDs were working outside in the halls of Garden. Squall still didn't know why he chooses to clear up the Quad. Just being in there brought up an immense amount of pain for him. He shook his head as he dumped another white ribbon into the brown box next to him.   
  
_This makes no sense. I'm here removing all these wedding decorations for some stupid party for Seifer who made it as a SeeD. He's the one who wrecked my wedding and I'm here......preparing for his ceremony. Splendid isn't it?_  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize a figure proceeding towards him. Hi Squall, greeted Rinoa. Whacha thinking about? You look so serious, she giggled.  
  
Rin? Why are we doing this?  
  
Hmmm? What do you mean? I don't understand.  
  
I mean...we're here preparing a party for Seifer out of all people while we didn't even have the wedding that we have waited so long for.  
  
Its not only for Seifer. Its for Quistis as well. Rinoa frowned. She knew where this was heading.  
  
I know it's for Quistis and I'm happy for her but its just him that I cant stand. He doesn't deserve this after all he has done. He dumped the last ribbon into the box and sealed the lid.  
  
Are you still mad? Rinoa asked quietly.   
  
A little I guess...but I'm trying to forget about it...for now.  
  
Well, that was a better answer than she had expected. Of course she didn't blame him for feeling this way. Squall, I know its hard but...the past, it cant be changed. What we can do is work for a better future. Come on! Lets have some fun while we can. We have practically our whole life ahead of us to plan our dream wedding.  
  
Squall managed a tiny small. I guess you're right...after all, we have each others and that's what matters the most.  
  
Absolutely!! That's the spirit! Rinoa beamed, pleased that he seems to be understanding the situation a little better. Do you need any help or is everything ok?  
  
No, its ok. I took care of everything and all the stuff is in here, he said, referring to the full crate. "How's your arm? It doesn't hurt does it?  
  
Nope not at all. In fact...Dr. Kadowaki said that she could remove all these bandages by tomorrow night! Can't wait to get them off.  
  
Wow, that sure was fast. Maybe she's mistaken?  
  
Squall! Doctors never makes mistakes, she teased and gave the commander a quick kiss on the cheek that made him blush like always. Hehe...you're so cute when you turn red.  
  
Yeah yeah... he mumbled.  
  
Can you take a break and come have lunch with me now?  
  
"I'm sorry but I cant. I have to help these guys clean up the mess and then I have to speak with Cid.  
  
Awww...why are you always loaded with work? Don't you get tired of them?  
  
Nah, I don't mind.  
  
Well that's just you! Ok then I'll see you later. I'm starved. Haven't eaten anything in a long time. Please don't overwork yourself, ok Squall?  
  
"Don't worry, I wont. See you later.  
  
Rinoa was about to leave but she turned back. I could wait for you... she began.  
  
Please don't. It's going to take a long time for me to accomplish all this. I don't want you starving.  
  
You sure? she asked hesitantly.  
  
Yeah. Go on.  
  
Well ok, bye then. She waved and walked out of the Quad.  
  
_Poor Squall. He has so many things to do and so much on his mind. I just hope that everything will be ok in the end.  
  
_Of course she had problems of her own as well they definitely had to hold off the wedding. Right now, she was very concerned about Timber. Come to think of it, was rebuilding it really the right thing to do? If the Galbadians should attack again, the whole town would just be demolished once more but then again, the residents couldn't just stay in the Garden forever. Perhaps it was the right thing to do. Watts and Zone knows whats best and this seems to be the only available option at the moment. Besides that, what was she going to do with Seifer? It still wasn't clear to her whether these feelings were real. The whole concept was vague. It was over between them a long time ago. What had suddenly caused him to love' her once more if what he said was true? The strange thing was, she didn't feel awkward around him...not at all.  
  
A warm aroma of hotdogs filled the cafeteria. Rinoa made her way to the empty line and thought for a moment on what she was going to have.  
  
What would you like? one of the ladies asked.  
  
Hmm...I'll take three hotdogs and a bottle of water please. It was the first time in her life that she was beginning to feel like Zell.  
  
Ok, coming right up. Please wait a moment.  
  
The lady came back two minutes later with her meal. Rinoa quickly thanked her and carried her tray to a small empty table near the corner. She was just about to take a bite out of her hotdog when a cup of coffee suddenly landed in front of her out of nowhere. She looked up to the source and found Seifer standing in front of her.  
  
He smirked and ran his right hand through his blonde hair. Mind if I join you? The other tables are kinda packed.  
  
She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Especially if Squall was to appear out of no where.   
  
That's ok. I could go somewhere else if you mind.  
  
No no! I don't mind, she quickly covered up and moved her tray over so there was enough room on the table for Seifer. _Ok calm down Rinoa...hopefully Squall wouldn't mind. Besides, it was your idea to help bring everyone together'.  
  
_He took a seat across from her. Thank you.  
  
No problem, she smiled warmly.  
  
"How's your arm doing? I see that you're not using those curtain rags anymore, he chuckled lightly.  
  
Rinoa laughed. No! Of course not! The doctor said it should be fully healed by tomorrow.  
  
That's good to hear.  
  
She nodded and took a bite out of her hotdog. There was a slight pause between them. Only the sound of munching down her food was audible. Seifer took a sip of his coffee nervously. He wasn't even sure why he was around her. She was probably furious beyond words, but yet, she never expressed it. He wants to dive right in and tell her so badly how he felt. He wanted to pour his whole heart out to her but he figured taking this slowly was for the best. Yes, he'll take it slow...piece by piece. Claiming that he loved her during her matrimony was indeed a foolish thing to do. If the Galbadians had not invaded, they would've already been married if he had not interrupted. It was a selfish act but at least she knew how he felt...hopefully. As soon as those words were released, Seifer didn't care what happened to him because at least he got them out and accomplished what he had wanted to do. From there, its up to fate to determine what happens next but that doesn't mean he couldn't intervene with its plans.  
  
The Sorceress observed the man in front of her. Hey, you look like you're in a daze. Anything on your mind?   
  
_Yeah...tons of stuff  
  
_No, not really. The urge was killing him. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Didn't she get the message? After all, he barged in on her wedding and they shared a passionate kiss in the Infirmary when he was on the brink of death. Wasn't that enough to tell her how much she meant to him or does more need to be done for her to realize this.  
  
Another silence followed.  
  
Rinoa wanted to take this chance to get the truth straight out of his mouth but then thought better. _I'll give him some more time to let him sort out. After all, a lot has happened. _How much more time? She couldn't let this situation lag on forever. She asked him this at the Broadcasting Studio back in Timber but that was a little bit crazy. They were fighting for their lives and trying to protect the town so of course he wouldn't been thinking straight. _Just a little longer...just let him sort things out. He's already confused enough after all the turmoil he has been through. _Was she only making this lag longer than neccesary because SHE was afraid of his answer? Afraid, that it was true? What would she do then if he really did love her?   
  
Not wanting to think about this, the Sorceress quickly changed to a different subject. So how does it feel being a SeeD?  
  
For now...they were going to put this on hold, AGAIN.  
  
I don't know really. His pride was keeping him from admitting that he felt stupid in a way making a SeeD AFTER everyone else did but that doesn't matter in the end. He was a SeeD. He was just as equally good as they are. _Or even better _I guess I'm pleased that I'm finally a SeeD. I've been wanting this for so long you know?  
  
Yeah I can tell. I'm so happy for you; you really deserve this. This party that Selphie's planning is going to be great!! She's sure good with these kind of things. She took another bite out of her meal.  
  
Seifer grinned slightly while watching her devour her food. You got some ketchup on near you lips. Taking a napkin from her tray, he wiped the corner of her mouth with it. Both of them broke into laughter. Yes, they were still both childish in a way.  
  
You want one? Rinoa offered.  
  
No thanks. Don't wanna be like Chicken Wuss ya know.  
  
Now you sound like Raijin.  
  
Both of them giggled again.  
  
Speaking of Raijin, how is he and Fujin doing? We haven't heard from them in a long time. How are they doing?  
  
Well the last time I heard from them, they said they were at Balamb. Raijin wanted to spend some time there fishing. I think they said that they were thinking of heading to Fisherman's Horizon for a visit because of Raijin's obsession of fishing but they will be back here one day.  
  
You miss them?  
  
In a way, yes. We're still a posse but its nice knowing they're having fun.  
  
Oh, that's nice to hear! Well I'm going to get going now, said as she gathered her wrappers onto the tray as well as the half filled bottle.   
  
Where are you going?  
  
I have to help set up the Quad for the party tomorrow although Selphie wants to call it a dance. You ARE going to be there right? It'll start at nine tomorrow and last til around after midnight. It's gonna be so fun!  
  
Of course!! Do you need some help?  
  
No, I've got it covered. You can go help the residents or go help Zell and Irvine. I don't know where they are right now but they shouldn't be hard to spot.  
  
Seifer nodded. Ok, I'll go check out if Chicken Wuss needs anything done. He got up and pushed in his chair, getting ready to leave as well. Wait, is Squall still angry, not that I care but...?  
  
Rinoa could sense that Squall was very much angry but didn't want the two to start off in the wrong direction so she calmly replied, Things will work out fine. I think he's going to be ok. _At least I hope so.  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall made his way back to the Quad. He had just carried out two boxes of the old ornaments. There were still some things that needed to be done in there before he can take a break and spend some time with Rinoa. He spotted Quistis and Selphie talking among them while setting up the tables. He was going to head over and greet them until he heard his name being mentioned.  
  
What is it about Squall? Come on Quistis, you can tell me, Selphie urged.  
  
Squall quickly hid himself from view behind a column before the two girls caught him. Just what were they talking about?  
  
If I tell you this, you promise you can tell anyone else ok?  
  
You got it Quisty? Whats up?  
  
The tall blonde checked to make sure there was no one in the Quad even though all the workers have already left. I would normally tell Rinoa this as well but I cant...because this involves her too.  
  
Selphie stopped moving the table. Wow, this sounds serious.  
  
It is...Selphie. I think...I'm...I don't know...but...I think my feelings for Squall aren't totally gone. I know he loves Rinoa but......  
  
Squall widened his eyes in shock and slumped against the columns.  
  
Selphie was speechless. Whoa! Where did that come from? she whispered. "Didn't you say back at the orphanage that your feelings towards him was like an older sister, trying to shield from the pain? Quisty...please explain.  
  
"I'm trying to but its so hard. I'm confused enough myself but I realize that those feelings are still there. I thought they were going to go away because Squall proposed to Rinoa but since their wedding was destroyed...well...you know!  
  
How long have you been keeping this a secret?  
  
For quite some time...I didn't want to bring it up because that would just ruin Rinoa's happiness. I was so glad that Squall was finally changing because of her. This is so stupid! I'm not even sure what's going on with me Selphie but I just needed someone to talk to about this. You promise you wont say anything. Not even mentioning it to Rinoa.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont...but...are you going to tell her yourself?  
  
Quistis shook her head. I don't know...I'll have to see.  
  
Do you love him Quisty?  
  
The instructor gazed at the brunette thoughtfully. That was a hard question for her to answer at the moment but what else can those feelings mean? I...I don't know...  
  
Squall could have smacked himself. Of course! It was right there in his face now that he thought about the little details that she had been dropping. How could he be so stupid not to see it in the first place? Their encounter in Timber, her hurt expression when he wanted to go find Rinoa, and all those times back in Garden when she constantly tried to start a conversation with him, trying to get him to open up.  
  
I feel so horrible Selphie but I just can't help it.  
  
Its not your fault Quisty, it just happens. I know its hard, please don't beat yourself up with it.  
  
"Don't say anything yet...I want to be sure of myself first. I have to be sure of these feelings.  
  
Selphie patted her friend's shoulder. Hey! You can trust me. I promise I wont mention a thing until you're ready.  
  
Thank you! Qustis smiled gratefully. Now lets just finish this up.  
  
Both of them went back to moving the tables.  
  
Squall leaned his head against the marble pillar. Quistis...had feelings for him? Still? He felt his heart twist unpleasantly. He was going to hurt her. He knew he was because he didn't love her. He never did. The only woman who had won his heart was Rinoa and it will always be Rinoa. "I'm so sorry Quistis... he muttered under his breath. Quistis had been a great friend to him. He really didn't want to hurt her but he was afraid that he had to sooner or later.  
  
Squall quietly stepped out of the Quad.  
  
Squall! Hi! Rinoa greeted as she stepped in. You're leaving?  
  
Squall commanded and covered her mouth with his hand. Rinoa shot him a questioning look but silently obeyed his gestures. He quickly motioned for her to follow him. The Sorceress ran behind him, following him into his dormitory.  
  
Hey, what was all that about? she asked once the door was shut behind them.  
  
I need to talk to you about something, Squall said nervously._  
_  
Rinoa's heart skipped a beat. Did he find out? If so, how? Did Dr. Kadowaki tell him? His face looks like he has urgent news to spill.  
  
What is it? This seems pretty serious.  
  
Squall walked back and forth, hesitating to tell her. What if she became mad afterwards? Actually, it is. I want to tell you but I don't know what your reaction is going to be...I don't want anything to come between us but I fear that this might cause a problem.  
  
_Hyne, why is he talking like this? Could it be about Seifer? _Her heart pounded even faster against her chest.  
  
Squall, just tell me already! What is it? What's wrong?  
  
Ok, but don't freak out, he quickly added.  
  
Squall, you're making me freak out by the moment here. Please, just tell me, the Sorceress pleaded.  
  
Alright, I think...I think Quistis still has feelings for me, he began slowly.  
  
Rinoa staggered back a bit and fell on to his bed, totally unexpecting his statement. W-hhat? Whats that suppose to mean? Just as Squall thought, her face was filled with confusion and hurt. Do you... The Sorceress stared at the floor, avoiding any eye contact. She was afraid of what his answer will be.  
  
Rinoa-no! Don't even go there. I do NOT love her. I love her as a sister and a friend but not like the way I love you.  
  
Rinoa's heart melted at those words.   
  
I wanted to tell you this as soon as possible. I was afraid you would get mad if you found out some other way. I...didn't want to keep anything from you.  
  
A wave of guilt hit her straight in the heart. She turned around from him and closed her eyes. What was she going to do now? Squall was always so sweet. He would never lie to her and here she is, keeping things from him as they speak. Thank you Squall... she whispered. _I just hope you won't be mad with me when I tell you about Seifer. _How did you know?  
  
I was just over at the Quad and I overheard Quistis telling this to Selphie. We have to do something before this situation becomes worst...before she grows even more attached to me.  
  
Rinoa faced the commander and argued back. Squall, she's my best friend!! She's been with me for so long and has done so much and this is how we're going to repay her? Please, lets not do this yet.  
  
Squall disagreed. But we have to break it to her soon before she's going to get REALLY hurt. Is that what you want?  
  
No...but...still...you said you weren't sure, Rinoa said to her defense. You said you THINK. We're not even quite sure ourselves yet.  
  
Squall sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue about it any further. Fine...I guess you're right. We'll see how things turn out. If they don't get better, we'll have to break it to her. Until then, we'll just have to wait.  
  
she confirmed. One question...I thought she was over you...so what happened?  
  
Well it seems that way because she thought with our marriage, all hope was lost for her but then...you know...  
  
She understood. _And with Seifer saying he loves me doesn't make this any better.  
  
_I better get going now, Selphie and Quistis are expecting me to come and I'm already late. We'll talk about this sometime later alright?_  
  
_The Knight took his Sorceress's hands before she got a chance to spin around. I understand that there seems to be a lot between us right now especially with what I've just found out but we'll get through all this...I promise.  
  
You're right. She managed a small smile. I really have to go now. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Squall released her hands and nodded. I'll see you later. Try not to let this bother you ok?  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Bye!   
  
The commander sat on his bed, resting his head between his two arms, an action he did often when he was deep in thought or annoyed. She hurried out of the dormitory, closing the door behind her to catch up with her two best friends.   
  
_Indeed we have a lot between us now _both of them thought. _It's going to be a long ride before it comes to a stop...  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I threw in Quistis to make this a bit more complicated and I know it was kinda rushed so sorry about that but I had to keep this story moving! I am positive that this story is going to have an alternate ending so that way, the Squall and Seifer fans will both be happy =) As for alternate chapters, I'm not sure yet. If I do plan to do that, this will occur in the late chapters, probably towards the end. Another thing is that Quistis will NOT end up falling for Seifer in the end so no, this will not turn into a Seiftis =( Well, thats all I have to say for now. Yes I know that Rinoa is being unfaithful but please stick with it just a bit longer. Next chapter is gonna be full of action!! Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was helping a friend of mine with his report so thats why I was falling behind. Thanks for reviewing and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!   
  



	25. Waltz For The Moon

-*I want to dedicate this chapter Angelprinczess29 who had done the same for me in her amazing fanfic, Rhapsody. And of course this is for all of you who enjoy reading this*-  
  
  
Waltz For The Moon  
  
  
Rinoa quickly stepped out of the showers and searched her closet for a dress to wear. The party was going to start in around ten minutes and she was barely prepared. Her outfits didn't consist of many dresses so it shouldn't be that hard to select one. After a minute or so on debating to wear her usual one or a black one that was hung way in the back, she decided on the simple cream colored dress. She quickly pulled it out and slipped into it at ease. Next, she went to find the old pair of heels that matched her attire and stepped in to them, fastening the strap around her ankles. The Angel brushed her long shiny raven hair and fixed the bangs in front of her eyes. She beamed, pleased at her reflection.  
  
Hmm...somethings missing... She looked around the room, trying to figure out what else she needed. Oh! Of course!! Rinoa pulled out her Shooting Star from beneath her bed and equipped the weapon on her arm. Its soft feathers enhanced her complete outfit.  
  
A deep voice called from outside.  
  
"I'm coming! she answered back and rushed over to open the door which revealed Squall Leonheart standing outside in his formal SeeD uniform.  
  
he whispered. You look beautiful.  
  
Rinoa blushed. Thanks! You look great too!  
  
Squall shook his head nervously and grinned slightly. So you ready to go now?  
  
  
  
Squall nodded and escorted his Angel into the Quad with one handing holding her's and the other gripped firmly on his gunblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Quad was packed with people at every corner. Some were chatting away happily and others were on the dance floor. The whole Garden seemed to be there. From afar, Rinoa spotted the Headmaster and Matron who were engaged in a deep conversation. She smiled at the couple and let her eyes roam the area, looking for the rest of the SeeDs.   
  
Hey! Who's that? One of the girls on the dance floor asked.  
  
Hmm...I think that's the commander Squall Leonheart, her friend replied. "Isn't he hot? Ohhh! I'm so jealous of that girl he has his arm around!  
  
Rinoa grinned. She was extremely lucky to have Squall and she didn't know where she'll be today if she hadn't met him. She looked up and their eyes met. She assumed that he didn't hear the comments for he didn't show any reactions. Found them yet?  
  
Nope. Hey, you're the taller one here so keep looking, she joked.  
  
They made their way pass the dancers to get to the other side. It was rather crowded even though there weren't much people in the center. Rinoa slightly lost her balance and fell against a shorter girl besides her.  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry! she apologized.  
  
The woman spun around. Her bright emerald eyes, short brunette hair, and the cheery smile made her look too familiar.  
  
Rinoa cried. We were looking everywhere for you guys!!  
  
Same here you two! Oh yeah, the others got a table down there already. I came looking for you guys but couldn't find you anywhere!  
  
I cant believe I didn't even recognize you! Wow, you look great! she complimented.   
  
She was wearing a short sparkling green dress that was held by two thin black straps. The green choker around her neck and the black pair of shoes matched her perfectly.  
  
Nuh uh. YOU look great as always, replied Selphie. She turned to Squall and beamed. And you don't look bad either Mr. Commander! Come on, let's head to the others. Selphie led the way to their table.  
  
Squall and Rinoa both gasped at the same time at the sight of everyone having their weapons on them.   
  
Irvine looked shocked as well. Whoa! It looks like you two brought your weapons here too huh?  
  
Squall shook his head. I only brought my gunblade because I thought YOU guys were going to come here unarmed.  
  
Quistis laughed softly and set down her glass of wine along with her Save The Queen on the table. That was exactly what I was thinking. Her weapon matched her attire as well. She wore a fancy red gown with golden laces running up the sides with a garnet shawl around her shoulders. A simple golden choker adorned her neck. Her shiny black heels made her an inch or two taller than she normally was and made her legs look even longer and slender. She sure didn't look like an instructor tonight.   
  
Rinoa walked up to her friend and gave her a light hug. Quistis, you look beautiful!   
  
So do you. She returned the hug and looked up at everyone else.   
  
Yeah, you look lovely, Squall commented to be polite even though Rinoa seemed a bit uncomfortable as the words left his mouth.  
  
Quistis bowed her and blushed slightly from the commander's compliment. Thanks Squall, she whispered shyly. So what are you guys going to do?  
  
Well I'm just gonna wait here til the food comes, stated Zell.  
  
So we can save you from choking on hotdogs? Selphie teased. Remember last time? Don't tell me you forgot!  
  
Zell's cheeks grew extremely red as everyone burst into laughter; even Squall chuckled a bit.  
  
Irvine snickered. And do I need to remind you that you scared away that library chick as well? Hmmm?  
  
Oh come on!! Stop it already. That was SO humiliating! Zell groaned. Just when I was starting to forget about it, you just HAD to bring it up again.  
  
The SeeDs broke into giggles once more. They stopped and took their seats when the Headmaster walked up to the mini stage, ready to give his little speech. The music stopped and the whole Quad grew silent. Cid cleared his throat and smiled warmly at the people in the Quad.  
  
Ah good evening everyone. I would like to start off by thanking all the people who worked extremely hard to put this together. They are seated right over there. He pointed to the SeeD's table. Cid clapped and soon a loud round of applause followed.  
Think of this as an opportunity to have some fun. I know we all had just been through a tragedy but Timber is being reconstructed right now. Luckily, no one was severely hurt thanks to the SeeDs. Also, due to recent events, there's no need to worry about the Galbadians at this time. We have soldiers on guard outside, patrolling the area and I see the SeeDs have brought their weapons as well. Oh yes, there is something else I wanted to say! This ceremony is also in honor of Seifer and Quistis. I would like to congratulate Seifer for becoming a SeeD. He scanned the area, looking for him but he was no where to be found. Err...he doesn't seem to be here at the moment. Well, I also want to congratulate Quistis. Starting in about two weeks, she will be an instructor again!! The Trepies at the front table exploded with cheers.  
  
Anyhow, please enjoy yourselves tonight. Have a wonderful evening everybody. If you have any questions, please come and find me.  
  
Everyone applauded politely and the lively music resumed.  
  
Well, lets all eat something first, said Selphie. She passed the fine china around the table.  
  
Three waiters soon came over and unloaded the dishes. Zell rudely made his grab for the hotdogs and quickly stuffed one in his mouth. Squall sighed and neatly gathered some salad on to his plate, which he passed to Rinoa.  
  
Hey, how come she gets to be spoon fed? Irvine whined playfully.  
  
Bekaush shesh speshial and umm Squalk lovemms er, Zell answered while chewing on the bun.  
  
Irvine shot him a confused look. Umm...in English please?  
  
Zell hungrily reached for his glass of water, managing to empty the glass in just two gulps. Ahh! Much better! I said, because she's special and Squall loves her. Ain't that right man? Zell winked.  
  
This caused Squall to look extremely embarrassed. He fumbled the fork he had in his hand nervously while shooting Zell fierce looks.   
  
Hee hee. Oh don't get mad Squall. Thank you, that was very sweet of you, Rinoa chirped.  
  
"Whatever, he mumbled back lowly.  
  
Selphie noticed the instructor's head lowered bit and the grin she had been starting to wane. She quickly elbowed her before anyone else started suspecting that something was wrong with her. She responded with a nod, getting the message. She quickly covered up by devouring a spoonful of Balamb's Special Soup.  
  
So how are you all doing? someone asked gently.  
  
Irvine was the first one to look up. He shot up from his seat. Would you like to sit down?  
  
No no, that's ok, I'm fine. I just have a message to give to Quistis.  
  
Quistis wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin before answering. She wondered what could it be. A message for me? What is it?   
  
Well, its about your Instructor's license. Cid wants to go over some things with you. He wanted me to tell you to meet him in his office once you're done so he can hand you the paper works. Matron offered her hand, which Quistis shook gratefully. "Congratulations Quisty! You're going to be Garden's finest Instructor once again.  
  
Thank you Matron. The blonde got up and picked up her weapon. I'll go see him right now. That way, I can come back later during the end of the party and help clean up.  
  
See ya later Quisty!! Selphie waved as the blonde walked away.  
  
she called behind her back.  
  
Well don't just sit there everyone. Go and have some fun! Matron encouraged. She also walked away, going back to her group of friends.  
  
Zell finally finished his last hotdog and patted his very full stomach. He ran over to Selphie and held out his gloved hand. Well, shall we then?  
  
Tee hee! The brunette took his hand and together they walked to the dance floor. Zell, are you sure you know how to dance?  
  
Of course!! And if I don't, you can always teach me!  
  
Oh you're so..........  
  
Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine didn't catch her last words as her voice faded in the distance. They were already out of sight and were blended in with the other dancers. Just as young woman in a SeeD uniform passed their table, Irvine pulled on her arm and put on his best charming smile. Hey there gorgeous. Wanna dance with me?  
  
Hey hey!! You're one of the SeeDs right? Sure!!! she exclaimed happily. Before Irvine could reply, the girl had already pulled him to the center of the Quad.  
  
Squall blinked. Wow...I never knew Irvine could be so...  
  
"Alluring! Rinoa finished. Well come on Squall! It's just you and me now! Lets go have some fun as well!  
  
he protested.  
  
No buts!! Don't make me drag you to the dance floor like the last ball, the Sorceress said sternly. He was NOT going to refuse.  
  
Giving up, Squall threw his arms in defeat. Fine fine! Come on, let's go! I can't dance very well but if it makes you happy.  
  
she cheered.   
  
Squall was pulled onto the floor even faster than Irvine. He placed his arms around Rinoa's waist, making sure it didn't go too' low. Rinoa's eyes sparkled as she set her delicate hands on his shoulder. The beats to the song started to increase a bit, as well as the steps that were being taken. Rinoa gracefully twirled, only her partner was too late to catch her. She ended up bumping into him instead. The Sorceress broke into giggles as well as some female students in the corner who were pointing and whispering to each other while the commander stood there, embarrassed that he couldn't get this correct and this was the SECOND time he was humiliated!!  
  
he mumbled.  
  
Hmm...it looks like we're gonna have to take it slow huh? She looked over his shoulders and spotted Zell who was also having a difficult time moving around with Selphie and catching up to her pace. The brunette kicked him playfully. However, Irvine seems to be doing a great job. He moved across the floor at ease and flawlessly, knowing most of the complicated moves.  
  
Come on Squall, let's try again!  
  
He took four steps forward just in time as Rinoa backed four steps away.   
  
That's it! You're doing great!  
  
Squall began to relax. It really wasn't that hard once you're not worrying about stepping on someone's heels. He continued to perform each step perfectly until someone tapped him on the shoulders. It was the headmaster.  
  
Ah, sorry for interrupting.  
  
What is it?  
  
I was in the office with Quistis going over some works when I got a phone call from Laguna. He's on the line right now and wants to speak with you about updates and such from Esthar.  
  
_Damnit!! Not now!! NOW NOW!!   
  
_Fine, I'll be right there, he answered, trying to hold back his anger. Why does that guy also seem to interfere every time he's spending time with Rinoa?  
  
Go on Squall. I'll wait here for you here, said Rinoa. It was probably something important regarding the Galbdians. She couldn't say she wasn't disappointed but what can you do?  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can but if it takes long, then I'll be back here to clean up, just like Quistis. He reluctantly withdraws his hands from her waist and followed Headmaster Cid out of the Quad.  
  
_Bummer! Now what am I suppose to do?  
  
_The Sorceress walked back over to her table and seated herself down on her chair. She watched as the other dancers laughed and enjoying the party. She failed to spot Selphie, Irvine, and Zell so they couldn't keep her company. She didn't spot Watts or Zone either or anyone she really recognized. _Oh well, I'll just sit here until he comes back.  
  
_Time sure flies. Before she knew it, thirty minutes had passed and Squall still wasn't back. Rinoa sighed. If he wasn't back now, chances are that this is situation is going to take some time and he wont be back until the very end to help with the clean up. She tried searching for the rest of the SeeDs again but they still could not be found. Her beautiful eyes wandered across the whole Quad. Suddenly she stopped and riveted her orbs on someone straight up ahead in the balcony. The cool breeze caused his hair and trench coat to sway back and forth. Without thinking twice, Rinoa stood up and made her way to Seifer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorryyyy!! Its been quite a long time since I have updated but I was really busy with other things. I wrote this chapter around two days ago after I read Angelprinczess29's Rhapsody and found the inspiration to continue writing this chapter. Thank you!! I know I said I was going to promise some action in this chapter but I had to end it there so you'll see the actions in the next chapter. I would write more but I just came down with a small cold last night and I cant stop sneezing! =\ Oh it was so awful waking up 3 am with a stuffy nose, sore throat, and cant stop sneezing!! Don't worry, next chapter is gonna be out soon though especially since we have Christmas vacation the following week =)  
  
Thanks again everyone for reading!! Please leave a review =D  



	26. Alluring

  
  
Alluring  
  
  
Though the party was loud and exciting inside, the balcony and the sky filled with sparkling stars offered tranquility to Seifer. He couldn't go in and join them. The party brought back to many painful memories such as the SeeD ball. _To see the woman you love in the arms around someone you hate so much...thats just sad.  
  
_And of course, one memory led to another.  
  
What was he supposed to do? He was still in love with Rinoa Heartilly, the first and only girl who had changed his whole life. How are you suppose to let go of someone like that? Someone who you practically live your life and fight for. _And all this time...she loves Squall..._ he thought.  
  
He picked up his glass and a big sip of the strong alcohol. He heard the glass door behind him open and turned around. He gasped slightly. Standing there was Rinoa, looking like an angel as always in her knee length, stunning, and creamy dress. Her front locks cascaded down on both sides of her lovely face and her eyes were shining so bright, just like the stars.   
  
  
  
Hey Seifer. Mind if I stay here a bit?  
  
He nodded and then turned back to look over the dark horizon. She walked up next to him and studied his face. His eyes were so distant and cold and his features looked so troubled. She moved her gaze to the glass he was holding and the bottle of champagne sitting besides his arm on the railing.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in there celebrating?  
  
Hey, its your party too you know.  
  
Right, and I said I'd come so here I am.  
  
Why aren't you in there then? Rinoa questioned.  
  
Why are you out here? Seifer countered. The rest of your friends are all in the Quad right?  
  
Rinoa shook her head. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine are but Squall and Quistis left awhile ago. Squall went to answer a call from Laguna and Cid had to fill Quistis in on her promotion.  
  
_So she's here because Squall's gone. Damnit! This is just like the old days when she went to Squall when I wasn't there. Why does she keep doing this? Is she trying to drive me crazy?  
  
_You still haven't answered my question. Why are you out here? His voice was deep and cold.  
  
Well...I was waiting for Squall to come back but he never did.  
  
  
  
she continued. I was kinda wondering where you were and then I saw you out here. I just thought that maybe you wanted someone to talk to. The Sorceress smiled gently and picked up the champagne bottle to study it. Seifer said nothing and took another sip.  
  
I was just thinking about some things that I have on my mind.  
  
Rinoa looked interested and released the bottle. Really? Like what?  
  
About Timber and all... he lied.  
  
I heard it's doing really well right now. The towns gonna be back up in no time! she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
The Ex-Knight didn't sound as excited as she was. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the burgundy liquid swirling in his wine glass. "I'm sorry...  
  
Huh? I don't understand. For what?  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect it. I mean, I promised that we were going to liberate Timber one day and this just had to happen. Man, if I hadn't blacked out then I would've done so much more!! He slammed the cup down hard on the railings, causing it to shake a bit after taking another sip.  
  
The Sorceress rested her delicate hand on the right sleeve of his trench coat and replied in a soothing tone, Seifer, you've done all that you could and I appreciate it so much. This was...well......unexpected. No one saw it coming but the important thing was...at least we didn't lose you. She whispered quietly on the last few words.  
  
A warm surge of energy hit his heart. He could feel the barrier of ice he had worked so hard to strengthen beginning to melt and shatter all because of one girl. It had been so long since he felt his heart soar. He stared at her besides him. Her serious face told she was really concerned that night which reminded him that he had never got a chance to thank her in a way he should have.  
  
Thank you Rinoa...for staying with me that night. I know I did something stupid again but...I really thought that I was going to die. _It was more like a kiss of good-bye...   
_There was still alot of questions on his mind. Like, did she tell Squall about this? He doubt that she did or else Squall would've been running after him in rage with his gunblade trying to kill him. Did she return the same feelings for him? Did she love him? It was truly a miracle from Hyne that he had been brought back to life or was it Rinoa? Deep down in his subconsciousness, he really heard her calling him. It was so intense that he could actually hear the pain and agony in her voice. It just kept playing over and over again, never stopping until he woke up.  
  
Rinoa knew he was obviously referring to the kiss. Wouldn't she have done the same to someone she loves, not caring what the latter will think or feel because its what she' wanted before death awaits. It was a selfish thing to do but then again, at least she could rest in peace. This brought her attention back to the one question she had been pondering about. It was a simple question yet with so many complications. Did Seifer love her?  
  
Seifer...do you really love me? she asked quietly. Now it was her turn to avoid eye contact and fix her orbs on something else.  
  
He hadn't been expecting that same question again this soon but didn't he just mention to himself that he wanted to pour his whole heart out to her. Its now or never...just do it before it might be too late again. _Before Rinoa marries Squall once more...  
  
_  
  
The Sorceress didn't look surprised. In fact, she kind of sensed it whenever she was near him. Those were one of her little special abilities. Detecting what everyone is feeling. Its ironic isn't it? Here she is, standing on the balcony, the same balcony on the night when Squall proclaimed HIS love to HER and gave her a kiss that meant eternity. The music inside was growing louder and louder but the balcony was silent as the still night._  
_  
She looked away, avoiding his gaze. Its been so long since then......I don't know what to say...  
  
"Don't say anything...... he whispered.  
  
Rinoa shot him a confused look.   
  
I said...don't say anything... Seifer laid his eyes on the heavens above them and watched the brilliant stars sparkle, each giving a little light to the darkness around them. Back then, I've always dreamed of watching the stars with you and now.......I finally got the chance to. Right now, I just want to stay like this...  
_  
Now you wouldn't here those words coming out of Seifer's mouth everyday...  
  
_So Rinoa obeyed and let him have what he wanted. She knew he had a lot on his mind and if this were the way to help soothe him, then she would let him have it. Silence was still luring in the air but it was unusually pleasant. She too had a lot on her mind and needed to sort out tons of stuff.  
  
_Quistis is still in love with Squall......but I love Squall too, Seifer loves me...do I love him? I have to tell Squall soon about this. I have to be honest with him. A major element in love is trust...I don't want to break it...but when do I tell him? I really don't want to but...he's been so sweet and sincere to me...I'm not going to repay him like this. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him everything...  
  
_Yes, tomorrow she was going to tell him EVERYTHING. He deserves to know and he deserves to hear it from HER. The Sorceress absentmindedly picked up the bottle of wine again and pulled the cork out. She began to relax as the cool sweet liquid made its way down her throat. Very unlady' like' but what does she care?   
  
_This is definitely...comforting...maybe thats why Seifer kept on drinking this...  
  
_The Ex-Knight turned his attention back to the girl next to him. She looked a little flushed and dazed. Rinoa, I think you should stop before- She gulped down another large quantity before Seifer snatched the long empty bottle away from her and threw it over the railings, hearing a small splash in the ocean a few moments later. Ok, I think that's enough for you.   
_  
_Sorry, I just have a lot to think about...  
  
_Don't we all Rinoa? Problems that doesn't seem to have a solution...  
  
_"I'm...Im going to tell Squall about everything...tomorrow. He has to know. I'm...sorry. There was more to say but she was beginning to feel extremely dizzy. She held onto the railings tightly for support, just in time from collapsing.  
  
Seifer looked extremely worried. Rin, you alright?  
  
"I'm...fine... she gasped. Her head was now spinning. She needed to get out of here and go lie down. _That's it...I need to lie down...  
  
_She took two steps away before her vision started to blur and became disoriented. Then, everything became black as she felt herself fade away from her surroundings. _Maybe......maybe......I shouldn't...have...drank...the...wine...ugh...drunk...so soon?_ The last thing she groggily saw was Seifer reaching out to her. He leaned over and caught her just in time. Rin!! Rinoa!!! he yelled but he won no response from the unconscious Sorceress leaning against his chest.  
  
_Overdose...  
  
_He set her body down near stone bench and rushed inside the Quad. _Better let the others handle it...don't think they would want to see me with her.  
  
_As soon as he stepped in, he was instantly swallowed into the lively party. Being tall definitely had an advantage of overlooking the crowds but what good did it do if he couldn't find who he was looking for. He rudely pushed through the dancers and shouted for Selphie, Irvine and Zell but there was no response. He searched tables after tables but the only people who where there were some young cadets. Where are they!? he screamed in frustration. Not even one person was capable of helping. Headmaster Cid and Matron was not there either. What was he going to do now?He couldn't leave her out there in the balcony for very long. Suddenly, an idea hit him.  
  
_Dr. Kadowaki!! Yes, I'll bring her to the Infirmary and let her rest there. Then I'll go and search for the others again!  
  
_Seifer quickly ran back to the balcony to retrieve Rinoa. He gently picked up her light body in his arms and dashed around the dance floor to the exit. It was a good thing that most of the people there was too busy to notice him holding an unconscious body or else the questions will start arising and that was one of the things he hated the most: answering annoying questions while they should be minding their own business.  
  
He swiftly kept dashing down the long spiral corridor until he reached the Infirmary. There was a white sheet of paper attached onto the door that read:  
  
_I, Dr. Kadowaki am not here at the moment and will be out for the rest of the night. Sorry for the inconvenience. If there is a problem, I will get back to you as soon as possible.  
  
_Seifer growled and angrily kicked the door. What if someone was on the brink of death!? he yelled at the door and turned back to run to the elevator in the main hall.   
  
_Squall...he's in the office...  
  
_What was he going to say? What was he going to do when he saw him holding his unconscious angel'? _AH WHO CARES? HE WANTS TO PLAY HERO RIGHT? THEN LET HIM...THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME, _his head screamed but of course he was lying to himself. Just for one, HE wanted to be the one to play hero instead of letting Squall have all the attention but if this was the best for Rinoa then......  
  
_I'm going...I'm going to do this for Rinoa...  
  
_Seifer moved towards the panel, looking disgusted of what he was going to do next. He tapped the red button and waited for the elevator to descend. To his surprise, it didn't even budge. He tapped it twice again but nothing happened.  
  
What the hell?  
  
A small text appeared on top of the panel.  
  
_All access to the floors is not open right now. Elevator is locked. Please come back later.  
  
_It must be the tight security. He shook Rinoa's body again but she did not even stir. Well you can't say I haven't tried. I guess there's only one place to bring you even though you might hate it but I have no choice... He dug into his pockets and pulled out a key card and made his way to his dormitory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:   
-Wow, Seifer's dormitory with a drunk Rinoa...heh heh. Don't worry, this is a Pg-13 fic and I intend to keep it that way, lots of action coming up!!  
  
-Im SO sorry making you all wait so long. I wanted to get this chapter out during Chrismas but I have been extremely busy! Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Please leave a review and sorry again for the delay!


	27. A Storm Comes

  
  
A Storm Comes  
  
  
_I am so late!!  
  
_Squall barged out of the office as soon as possible. He didn't want to be rude or anything to Quistis but he just couldn't wait for her while she went some more things with the Headmaster. He was already more than an hour late thanks to having problems with Laguna's transmissions. It was a long time before he finally receives the message that the Galbadians was back on their feet again. This means that in a few hours, they would have to make new preparations but right now, he just need to focus on getting to the Quad.  
  
He swiftly dodged a few people who were leaving and made a sharp turn.  
  
he yelled. The Quad was empty except for around ten people at most and they were cleaning up the area. He looked back to the last place where he had left her but no one was there. Spotting Selphie, Zell, and Irvine, he quickly walked up to them.  
  
Selphie had an extremely worried look on her face and so did Zell and Irvine. Once they saw their commander, they quickly rushed up to him.  
  
Hey, I know I'm late but have you guys seen-  
  
Squall, we can't find Rinoa anywhere!! Selphie cried.  
  
What!? What do you mean? Wasn't she in the Quad with you guys!?  
  
Zell shook his head. She was with you before you left!! During that time, we must've stepped out to the cafeteria to help bring the food in! When we came back, we tried looking for her but we couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
Did she come back here?  
  
No, we've waited. Zell was at the entrance this whole time but she never appeared. Selphie and I had the back but we didn't see her either, said Irvine. We thought that you two went out on your own or something but she wasn't with you either?  
  
No...I was in the office with Cid the whole time. Squall closed his eyes and tried to come up with a solution. Selphie, did you check her dormitory. Maybe she went back because she was tired.  
  
I've checked her dorm twice! Since she lend it to the Timber Residents, they are the ones who have her keycard but I did knock and one of the girls said that she wasn't there.  
  
Now Squall was really starting to get worried. Rinoa was nowhere in sight. Random thoughts started appearing in his head. What if she left? What if she went to Timber or hell, even Deling where he had specifically told her to stay away? She could be hurt right at this moment and he was still standing here. The thing that worried him the most was that she could be killed since he just received info that the Galbadians are recovering and with a cold-hearted father like that, he wont show any mercy against a rebellion. Damnit! Where could she be? We have to go find her! I received a transmission from Laguna that the Galbadians can strike at any moment again. He explained to his friends in full detail.  
  
Irvine staggered back. Whoa, you're kidding!!  
  
NO! That's why I'm worried about her! Especially if she use to be and still is a rebel against her own city! They could kill her in a heartbeat!  
  
In that case, we have to find her as soon as possible! Ok, here's the plan. All four of us will split up. Squall, you check the halls. Irvine and I will stay in the Quad and Zell, you check the second floor. Selphie had a look as if something was missing. By the way, where's Quistis.  
  
Quistis is still in the Headmaster's office. I told her there was no rush and that she should take her time but I had to leave as soon as possible, replied Squall but he noticed something still wasn't right here. This leads me to a question......where's Seifer?  
  
Zell's eyes widened. Oh man, his name hasn't even popped up in our head. We haven't seen him the whole night. We don't even know if he showed up here or not.  
  
_Great...Seifer is missing and so is Rinoa. Could they...?  
  
_Squall could feel his anger rising again, thinking about Seifer. How could they both be missing at the same time? Is this a coincidence or...?  
  
Ok, we'll go with your plan Selphie. Zell and I are going to head out right now. You two stay in the Quad and as soon as you see her, come find us immediately alright?  
  
Got it!! Don't worry about a thing Squall, we'll take care of this. The short brunette returned back to her position with Irvine while the other two SeeDs head out. Good luck!! she yelled after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall and Zell ran down the corridor until they split up and went their own separate ways. Zell quickly ran up to the elevator and tapped the button but an error message appeared. Yo Squall, the elevator seems to be locked or something.  
  
Oh I forgot. It's locked for anyone who tries to head up. Cid made sure that the meeting had no interruptions. Here, take this. He threw him the key card and made sure he got into the elevator before taking off again.  
  
Ok, everything is working. See you in a bit! Zell stepped in and the door closed. Satisfied, Squall started to eliminate the areas where Rinoa wouldn't be. _I doubt she would be in the training center, the cafeteria, or the parking area. The library is closed right now so that leaves the dorm and the infirmary. The infirmary...she could be there...after all, she does need the cast removed by tonight.  
  
_That seems to be the best place to start. To his surprise, Dr. Kadowaki was already there by the entrance.   
  
Ah Squall, I just came back. Do you need anything? Please come in.  
  
Squall accepted her offer and entered the Infirmary.   
  
Have you seen Rinoa? I thought she might have been with you. In fact, she was supposed to come here tonight to have her arm treated.  
  
No, I'm looking for her as well. I came here because I thought she might have been here with you. The others said they can't find her in the Quad anywhere.  
  
Oh dear...where could she be at this time?  
  
Do you think she's in Timber right now?  
  
No, thats not possible. Cid had me lock all the doors before the party began so no one could get in and no one could get out.  
  
Squall sighed with relief. At least he knows that she's still here in this Garden.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki pulled out a clipboard and took her seat in front of her desk. Hmm...yes...Rinoa was scheduled to be here tonight and as for Seifer Almasy.  
  
Seifer? I can understand Rinoa but why would Seifer be here?  
  
Oh...you must've forgotten dear. After all, I don't blame you for being so busy with so many issues. Here, then let me refresh your memory from the start. After Rinoa and the SeeDs rescued Seifer, he was severely injured due to the monsters that have attacked him. Rinoa stayed by his side for the whole night, wishing him a quick recovery but his health just kept deteriorating until he was on the brink of death! I'm sure you weren't pleased when Rinoa told you that Seifer pulled her into somewhat of a farewell kiss but I think that was just what he need to help him recover! Afterwards, Rinoa was so upset with the fact that we could lose him that she helplessly cried for him to come back and I think that's what hit him. Just when she was called out to Timber, she was able to revive him. Dr. Kadowaki took a deep breath and continued. However, her eyes laid on the paper in front of her, not on Squall who was fuming with every word she was saying. I stayed with him until he was on his way on to making a full recovery and he told me that when he was unconscious, it was Rinoa's pleads that got him through. Squall, I know that you're not pleased to hear this again and all so I'm sorry for bringing it up but I'm sure even you don't want to lose Seifer right? I just thought maybe things had worked out between you and him. The important thing is that he's well now. I'm sure you must have been mad at Rinoa at first but when I saw how close you two were at the party tonight, I guess you worked things out, correct? I need him to come back so I can make sure everything is good with him.  
  
The commander clenched his left hand in a tight fist and the other around the hilt of the gunblade. He could feel his back tense as his brows knit in a mixture of rage, confusion, and hurt. He turned his head away, far from the doctor's gaze. His long locks covered his face and the cold pair of piercing eyes.  
  
Squall? What's wrong? the doctor asked in concern. Is something the matter?  
  
Whyy? Why didn't she tell me? he growled to himself, not caring whether the woman beside him heard him or not. Why didn't I know any of this!?!? he screamed.  
  
The doctor gasped and covered her mouth. Oh my god...I had no idea you didn't know...I thought...I thought Rinoa must've told you by now. Oh Squall, I'm so sorry, please don't-  
  
Without another word, Squall instantly drew out his gunblade that was in the sheath and kicked opened the doors of the Infirmary and stormed out like a possessed demon. He was going to take care of this now! Seifer must know where Rinoa is. He highly doubt that it was a coincidence that they were both missing. Luckily, there was no one else in the hallway. Everyone must have been asleep by now and the Garden faculties are focusing on all the entrances of Garden to care what's going on in the hallway.   
  
_Why? Why didn't they all tell me!? No, maybe I shouldn't blame the other SeeDs...they were out there fighting the whole time and had no idea that all this was going on inside Garden...but Rinoa. DAMN THIS! Rinoa knew!! She knew all this and all this time, she has been keeping this from ME!! WHY?! Doesn't she trust me!? I cant...I cant believe what she's doing!! And Seifer...I'll take care of him. He had gone too far this time!! First the wedding and now he goes and pulls something like this!? I'm not going to hold back! THAT BASTARD!! _  
  
Squall have never been this angry his whole entire life. Not even when the wedding was ruined. Rinoa was there to help him through it but now all this time when she was AGAINST him, he's more lost than ever without her. How could she? Didn't she trust their love enough? And Seifer, what the hell does he think he's doing!? Squall tightened the grip on the Lionheart and stopped in front of the dormitory. His rival has to be in there. No one else had seen him anywhere else. He's almost feared entering his dorm. If he's right about what Seifer is doing in there then he will literally pierce his heart with the gunblade right this instant. He was going to end all of this here and now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa groaned. She opened her eyes but only the darkness welcomed her. Where was she? Wherever she was, it was some place really warm. Her hands wandered around the surrounds and came across some extremely soft materials. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. It was then when she realized she was on a bed. What had happened? She couldn't recall or remember much. She was still in her party dress and the Shooting Star was still equipped on her good arm.   
  
You're awake? a voice in the dark asked.  
  
The figure stepped closer to the window where the pale light revealed who he was.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, you're in my dormitory right now. I couldn't get you back to your dorm so I let you stay here.  
  
What happened? How did I get here? she asked groggily.  
  
You really don't remember?  
  
No...not really...the last thing I remember was that I somehow blacked out.  
  
Right, you must've had an overdose of that wine. It's one of the strongest alcohols here. Anyway, I tried looking for your friends thinking that maybe they can help you but I couldn't find any of them so I brought you out of the Quad. I wanted to tell Squall but the elevator to the Headmaster's office was locked. I tried Dr. Kadowaki but she wasn't there. There was no where else to bring you so I let you rest here in my dormitory.   
  
Ugh...I see...thank you Seifer, whispered Rinoa. She laid her head back down on the pillow. She was just so tired.   
  
No problem...  
  
_I...just need to rest...and then I can go and meet Squall again...I'm sure...he's not back yet...  
  
_Seifer cleared his throat. Rinoa...can I ask you something?  
  
Mmm...hmm...what is it?  
  
You're going to tell Squall what happened right? About the kiss and all? I know it's in your goodness that you have to be honest with him and all. I just want to let you know that if you want, I will be there with you and we can explain this to him together...  
  
Thanks Seifer and yes, I'm going to tell Squall. In fact, I'm going to come clean and tell him EVERYTHING that happened after he gets back from his meeting. I think I can handle this myself. I'll bring him somewhere quiet and we'll talk then. I'm sure he will understand...  
  
I see._  
  
_Mmm...you should go back...to the party if you want now...it's still early isn't it? Rinoa yawned sleepily and tossed her body to the side to get into a comfortable position.  
  
Seifer sighed. The party's over babe.  
  
Rinoa shot up, alarmed. What!? What do you mean!? Squall...he only left me for a few minutes before I was with you and blacked out!! What time is it now!?  
  
Its around two in the morning. The party ended unless you want to go back and help clean up...they're still doing that but its almost done anyway, he smirked. You were out for almost two hours.  
  
What!? Hyne! All this time, Squall and everyone must've been looking for me!! I have to leave now!  
  
Before Seifer can say anything, there was a furious thud on the door.  
  
What was that? Rinoa asked quietly.  
  
I have no idea...why can't they just knock?  
  
They waited for a few seconds but there wasn't another thud. Instead, there was a sound of a weapon being drawn out.  
  
Whoever this person is, he's armed. Seifer quickly grabbed the Hyperion besides him and lunged forward just as the door was sliced open by a transparent cerulean blade that was too familiar to both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, its all out!! Now Squall knows everything!! Whew, glad I got this scene done. Again, I apologize for the delay. I have some spare time right now from studying for my finals so I decided to write the next chapter!! I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I really had to end it here because I have to go somewhere now! Thanks for reading everyone and please leave a review!!  
  
So sorry for the delay!! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out the week after next week which I have off! =D


	28. The Fear Of Being Alone Again

  
  
The Fear Of Being Alone...Again  
  
  
The dormitory was too dark. Squall could not see anything but as soon as he destroyed half the door, the light from the hallway immediately poured in. It was then he made out that Seifer was standing in front of him, armed. He squinted his eyes. There seemed to be another figure behind him on his bed.   
  
A female figure.  
  
_God don't tell me-  
  
_ Rinoa gasped. She immediately stood up and ran over to him. She tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. He gave her a look that she had never seen before. It was a combination of anger, hurt, disgust, and just about all the negatives she could think of. She tried to explain but the words still wouldn't come out. How can you possibly explain something like this? It looks like it's going to get ugly from here.   
  
He removed his gaze from Rinoa to Seifer. Instantly he grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat and slammed him hard against the wall. What the hell do you think you're doing!? he roared.   
  
Seifer pushed him off with equal force and steadied himself. You better back off before I kill you this instant Leonheart!  
  
Squall, please! This isn't what you think! Rinoa said lamely.   
  
He turned his attention back to her. Oh it isn't!? Then please explain to me!! I leave you for a couple of hours and I was worried sick when I went back to the Quad and the others told me you had disappeared!! You know how scared I was, just the thought of you being captured by the Galbadians!? Rinoa, I was terrified that something terrible might have happened to you and here I find you in Seifer's room, in his bed!? he shouted.  
  
He brought up his gunblade and rushed forward, aiming straight for his target. Seifer raised his Hyperion just in time to defend and managed to counter back. The two blades collided. The sound of the metals grinding and clashing against each other filled the entire hall as students stepped out from their dorms, wondering what this entire ruckus was about.  
  
Well if you weren't off at YOUR stupid meeting, then you would've been there for her when she passed out from drinking. No! You weren't there!! Damnit! I even tried to interrupt your meeting but the elevators were locked up. I had no place to bring her except to my dorm!  
  
Squall, I swear, nothing happened, Rinoa cried.  
  
He stopped and lowered his weapon a bit but not enough to withdraw it. Rinoa saw that he was slowly digesting the new information. Seifer still had his Hyperion held up in one hand, pointing it deadly at Squall. You'll pay for what you just did. Just as he was about to dive forward, Rinoa pulled him back.   
  
Seifer stop! she ordered. She turned back to Squall, her eyes sparkling with fresh tears. Squall, it's the truth. After you left, I passed out from drinking and Seifer brought me here. I was out and totally lost track of time. I'm so sorry that I had you worried...but I swear, nothing happened! I know it looks bad but please, you have to believe me Squall. I would never do anything to hurt you.  
  
He seemed to calm down a bit but his rage suddenly flared up again. He raised his Lionheart once more and turned to look down at her. Oh really? And when did you plan on telling me this!? Oh wait! You weren't going to tell me this were you!?!? he yelled.  
  
Rinoa staggered back. She had never seen Squall like this. Why was he doing this? A single tear rolled down her cheek. Squall, what are you saying!?  
  
You weren't going to tell me this......you weren't......just like you weren't going to tell me that you saved Seifer and shared an intimate' moment with him in the Infirmary.  
  
She covered her mouth with a horrified expression. _  
  
_No please Squall! You don't understand! I know I should've told you immediately but I didn't want you to get upset so I decided to wait. I promised myself I was going to tell you tonight!! Oh god...it wasn't suppose to be like this!!  
  
Oh and what makes you think I wont be upset, if not even more upset once I found out now!? His left hand curled up into a tight fist and looked at Seifer. And you......HOW COULD YOU? He stood in his battle stance, ready to deliver another blow when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
STOP IT!!  
  
  
Headmaster Cid quickly ran up to them with Matron and the other SeeDs not too far behind. What is going on here!?!?  
  
It's nothing Sir... he growled.  
  
Nothing!? So it's nothing' that's causing the whole Garden to be at this scene right now?  
  
He didn't realize that practically everyone in Garden was standing around them, shocked. It's personal affairs, he replied sharply.  
  
Personal affairs? Squall, did you forget that you are a commander? You are not suppose to let your feelings and emotions get in the way of your job, Cid whispered.  
  
Squall did not look convinced. He still had the deadly look in the eye to kill. Zell and Irvine ran up to Seifer and tried to hold him back while Quistis walked up next to Squall. Squall please, you are the commander here. You have a reputation. Do not do this.  
  
He dropped his gunblade to the floor and slowly walked up to his rival. This isn't over. Then, he quietly walked away from everyone.   
  
Selphie ran up to Rinoa and hugged her friend while she softly cried on her shoulder. This was a nightmare. She never should've kept this secret for so long. This was all her fault. If only he had knew about this sooner. Selphie caressed her back lightly and handed her a tissue.  
  
Everyone who had just witnessed the scene was silent.   
  
Everyone, I apologize for what has just happened. Please do not worry about it and return back to your dormitory. I assure you everything will go back to normal by morning. Again, I am sorry for the disturbance.  
  
Whispers filled the air as one by one, they started to go back into their rooms. Soon, the only people who were left in the halls were the Headmaster, Matron, and the SeeDs.  
  
Zell walked over and picked up the gunblade Squall had dropped. Man, I've never seen Squall so angry. Maybe I should go and talk to him.  
  
No, I think you should give him some time and space, replied Quistis. It's obvious he needs alot of time to sort things out.  
  
Seifer said nothing and turned around, walking back to his room.   
  
Seifer, don't think you're off the hook. We will discuss your behavior later, said Cid.   
  
Seifer dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He walked in and kicked his door shut.  
  
Rinoa, are you going to be all right? Matron asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Rinoa didn't say anything. Finally, she nodded and spoke, I'll be fine. I'm sorry for all this. You all should be going back to get some sleep. I think I just need to be alone right now. With that, she walked away, leaving everyone puzzled.  
  
The night was silent. Everything was silent. She could no longer hear any more noise outside and can only assume that the area was cleared. She watched the pale moon outside her window for about an hour already. It was so soothing, so calm, so tranquil. Why couldn't she have that? The thought of running to Squall and telling him everything entered her mind countless times but what's the point now? She had been minutes too late. A few minutes and everything could have possibly changed. And what about Seifer? She couldn't help but worry about him too. She was caught in the middle and there was no escape nor was there any turning back.   
  
Rinoa rubbed her puffy red eyes though no tears fell. She was done with them. Right now, she would have to remain strong and summon up enough strength and courage to face this mess. To face Squall and somehow work things out between them.   
  
And that's what she's going to do.  
  
Smoothing out her outfit, she cast one last look outside her window and caught a shooting star soaring across the sky. It left a trail shimmering light. A new light of hope perhaps? Closing her eyes, she wished hard that things were going to be alright. Satisfied and with little hesitation, she opened the door and made her way to Squall's room.  
  
Please Squall... she whispered and brought up her left hand and gently knocked on his door.  
  
There was no answer. She waited a little longer. Just as she thought it was hopeless and began turn to leave, the door opened slightly. Squall stood in the dark shadows with only a white t-shirt on. He looked at her but said nothing.   
  
Squall......we need to talk.  
  
He didn't say anything but he didn't move from his spot either. It was hard to tell what his expression was too. He hadn't even advance one step closer to her in the dim light.  
  
Please don't do this to me... Rinoa took a deep breath and continued. I know if you let me explain, I can clear everything up.  
  
He still said nothing but Rinoa took it as if he was going to lend an ear.  
  
I know I should have told you all this...in the beginning but I was scared! I was scared Squall! I was so scared that something like this was going to happen and I didn't want that! Everything was perfect...we....we were perfect. I didn't want anything to happen to us and I just feared telling you this so much so I waited......and waited hoping to find the right time, hoping to find the _perfect_ time to tell you what happened between Seifer and I.  
  
She reached out and held his hand. He had no reactions to what she was doing but let her carry on. She clasped them within her own and held it against her chest. I swear I was going to tell you this tonight Squall! If only you hadn't found out somehow......This situation had never left my mind. It was always in my head wherever I go...urging me to spill it out. I've never meant to keep this from you for so long...please...forgive me......  
  
Rinoa looked deep into his alluring eyes and searched for some type of sign, any sign to what he was feeling. Finally after a few moment of silence, she felt him squeezing her hands lightly.  
  
I-I...guess I shouldn't have snapped at you like that before. Sorry.  
  
You have nothing to apologize for Squall...  
  
Now that I can see the look in your eyes, I truly believe that you were going to tell me. I...just didn't get a chance to see that light before Rin. I can see it now......  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and pulled her close against his body. Placing one hand behind her neck, he lifted up her chin with his free one and frowned down at her slightly.  
  
But that's not all I see in your eyes......   
  
She was starting to feel a little uneasy at the way he was talking. He had never talked like this before...what's going on?  
  
Rinoa......your eyes...they burn with a certain glint of love and joy towards me......but also towards another person as well. Towards Seifer... He didn't speak with anger in his voice. Surprisingly, his tone was soft and mesmerizing. He released his hold on her and lifted up the necklace around her neck, holding it high enough so it was dangling in front of her face.  
  
She gasped. On it, were three rings. One belonged to her, and the other two belonging to Squall and Seifer. It hardly occurred to her that she still didn't give it back to Seifer. She opened her mouth to protest but Squall interrupted.  
  
No matter what you say about this, it doesn't change what I see in your eyes. He slowly backed away from her, moving back towards the darkness in his room once more. He closed the door leaving Rinoa stunned outside. She sighed and leaned against the wall beside his room, slowly sinking down to the ground. She could feel the tears approaching once more. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her arms on it and buried her head, letting the tears escape once more.  
  
_How did all this happen? Why is he saying this? But more importantly......the things he said......were they true? _She had never once doubted Squall before...so should she now?  
  
Inside, Squall laid motionless on his bed. He felt as if his heart was just pierced by his own gunblade and there was nothing to heal the bleeding wound. The anger had dispersed and now he was only left with pain. Immense pain...more than he could bear. This was one thing he couldn't hate Seifer for. The truth was that he didn't manipulate the situation so he could have Rinoa. This seems to be all of Fate's doing.  
  
_Hyne......am I going to lose you Rinoa? _


	29. Starcrossed

  
  
Star-Crossed  
  
  
Leaning her head against the door, she wondered what time it was right now. She haven't moved from her spot ever since Squall went back into his room. She sat down motionless, hoping that he was going to come out but he never did. Rinoa assumed that an hour had passed but she wasn't too sure. She gently rubbed her eyes. The tears had ceased but it left a pinkish shade around them.   
  
Her head jerked up to the sound of light footsteps. Her heart immediately started pounding. Could it be Squall? The excitement slowly waned when she realized the footsteps were someone advancing towards her. She squinted her eyes but couldn't see the figure for the corridors were too dark. Catching a glimpse of the trench coat flowing behind the tall person, Rinoa stood up and moved towards him.  
  
Seifer......what are you doing here?  
  
Did you talk to him?  
  
Rinoa nodded in the dark and pointed to the door. Of course... she whispered.   
  
No good?  
  
She sighed and shook her head. What about you? What are you doing? she repeated.  
  
Seifer coldly turned around. I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around and see what's going on around here. Funny, I'd never thought I was going to run into you, he smirked lightly. That was some kind of show before...huh? He slowly began walking away.  
  
Rinoa stared at him as he drifted further and further away from her. She reached out her hand and followed him. Wait! Where are you going?  
  
No where in particular......you want to go take a walk with me? There are some things...I want to talk about.  
  
The Sorceress looked unsure. She gazed back and forth before the door and the man in front of her. Finally, she nodded and decided to take his invitation. Sure......I guess so....there's no use waiting here, she muttered the last sentence to herself and then left with Seifer.  
  
He led her to the center of the hallway and motioned for her to follow him out of the front gates.  
  
Rinoa shot him a confused look. Just where are we going Seifer?  
  
I need some fresh air. I wanna get out of Garden just for a couple of minutes. Maybe we can look around Timber?  
  
Managing a tiny smile, she nodded. It was a good idea just to get out of Garden for a little while. Everything there has been so tense recently with so much events going on and her latest encounter with Squall? It killed her for him to go through all this especially when he had been so good to her all this time.  
  
A cool and rather soothing breeze welcomed the two as they stepped out. Seifer closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Its been awhile since he had felt the cold air. It was usually warm near Timber but for some strange reason tonight, the currents from the beach started to pick up as the waves clashed on to the shore. Without thinking, he walked towards the sandy ground. A surge of water splashed against another pair of boots against his. For a few minutes, they both remained silent, just staring out into the sparkling vast sea.  
  
_You left me for your stupid dream and sided with evil. You even fought against me because you were too blind to realize the truth and then... she sighed. Then you nearly killed me by sacrificing me to Adel! Seifer, how could you do this!? You didn't even bother apologizing for your mistakes...   
  
_Rinoa's words played over and over again in his head. Even though it was just a dream, he still couldn't help but feel guilty and he had every reason to be. His emerald eyes shot open.  
  
I don't know how many times I had said this but...I'm really sorry. I don't want you to accept my apology. After all, saying sorry does not erase all those bad memories from the past. I wasn't there when you needed me...I wasn't there when you called out for me. Instead...I was out there...pursuing my ridiculous dream as knight. The truth is...I'm no knight...just a pathetic puppet being manipulated by Ultimecia all this time._  
_  
The Sorceress gave him a rueful smile. Yes, she was disappointed at that time when he wasn't there when she needed him the most and that was when...Squall came into the picture. Even when she started developing feelings for Squall, she still held on to Seifer and cared immensely for him. He was never out of the picture, never out of her heart.  
  
You don't have to say anything else. I understand, I really do but things are different now. They've changed...you've changed Seifer. Ellone once said that the past cant be changed no matter how much you want it to. She felt so awful that Laguna wasn't there for Raine because he was searching for her. No matter how hard she tried to change that, it couldn't be helped but that doesn't mean she can't change her future right? There are no guarantees...we shape our own fate.  
  
Seifer just stared at her, a little surprised at her words.  
  
She gently placed one hand on his arm. What I'm saying is that...whatever happened in the past will eventually become a memory. There really is no need to keep looking back to it. We all have to get over it eventually. The question is...what do we do now? What will happen to us in the future?  
  
Rin...theres something I cannot deny and saying this...will change everything for us. I love you......I really do. I know you love Squall but...our relationship never ended. None of us put an end to it. It's sort of just there...hanging... He slowly laid both his hands on her shoulders and turned him around to face her. She looked down at first but then slowly lifted her head up to meet his gaze.  
  
_God her eyes are so beautiful......  
  
_You're right Seifer....there was never really an end for us was there? Rinoa whispered quietly. So can she really say she love him? The truth is...she was in love. Deeply in love with him before she had even met Squall. Of course she heard people talking behind her back and gossiping that it was just some foolish crush every crazy sixteen year old go through but that wasn't true at all. She remembered she would always get so angry at them, treating her as if she was some foolish young girl who didn't understand herself, her own feelings. Fate had torn them apart but now that Seifer was slowly making his way back into her arms again, could she really resist him? Resist her first love?  
  
His grip tightened on her. She felt a jolt of electricity running through her body. It made her heart beat at an incredible speed. She clutched on to the rings on her necklace and ran her slender fingers around it. Still...there's Squall...... the Sorceress replied in a voice that was barely audible.  
  
I know, and he will always be there no matter what but I cant get over you and I don't think I ever will.  
  
Deep down inside, she felt the same way. She could never forget about him either no matter how much she was in love with Squall. Hearing those words made her heart soar. He was no longer that Seifer who had been controlled by Ultimecia. Now that his dream is no longer in the way, he was his old self again. Still arrogant and cold hearted towards others but he was back to his old self again. Rinoa let a single tear run down her cheek.  
  
Seifer...long time no see...I've really missed you...  
  
Seems like its been forever huh?  
  
The large full moon above them casted a tranquil glow on his face, tracing across the dark features in the night. The waves now splashed wildly up to their ankles but none of them seemed to notice at all. Each was captured in the other's gaze.  
  
It's really you...isn't it? It was a rhetorical question.  
  
The Ex-knight nodded slowly and gently caressed her silky raven hair. Rinoa's next action took him by total surprise. She lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. For once, everything else didn't matter anymore. All her worries and problems were gone. Placing his chin on top of her head, Seifer encircled her waist with one arm. His trench coat was swaying furiously with the wind.  
  
_Hyne...it feels so nice be with him again...the real him...but do I still love him? Squall.........  
  
_She was so confused, so mixed up with her feelings and emotions.   
  
_I love Squall...I really really do but I also loved Seifer once...and I'm afraid my love for him didn't die out in the past......  
  
_She slowly released herself and broke away from him. "I'm glad you came back to us...the real you...  
  
She walked away from the beach, taking the lead. Seifer followed silently behind her until they reached the outskirts of Timber. God...they had so many memories there. All those times she spent in the past with Seifer came rushing back to her in a whirlwind. She remembered the time when she had asked him to help her get in contact with Garden and SeeDs to liberate Timber from the Galbadian's grasp. Back then, she felt so weak and helpless but just by looking into Seifer's house, she felt a new courage, a new hope and it had carried her all the way here. The Sorceress frowned at the sight in front of her. The Galbadians were doing this again and this time; her own father was leading them. She shook her head, dismissing that thought.  
  
No...he's not my father anymore...my father wouldn't do something like this. Is this how you and the others felt back at the orphanage? Lonely...having no one to love you, no family to be there? She could now relate to why Squall had changed so much after Ellone stepped out of his life. He felt he had lost the one thing he had become attached to.  
  
I guess so...but there was Matron and Cid...they were always there but I still felt alone. The others had each other but me...well, I was always by myself. Always there to rile things up.  
  
Rinoa could feel her lips curving into a tiny grin.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll liberate Timber...trust me. I _promise _you we will Rinoa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I am so sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I've been really busy again! I'm sorry that all you Squall/Rinoa had to read this chapter but I really need to start picking up the love triangle which involves Seifer. As always, thanks so much for reading and please leave a review. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long to write once I get the chance to. Also, I have a slight idea of what to do with one of the alternative ending. =)


	30. One Step Too Late

  
  
One Step Too Late  
  
  
Rinoa groaned, feeling the intense heat and light upon her face. She was nearly blinded when she tried to pry one eye open. Yawning tiredly, she stood up and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful day outside with the sun beaming warmly. She could hear the birds chirping not far away. She smiled at the sound of nature and glanced around some more. She spotted the ocean right in front of her, glistening brightly under the sun and recalled the event that had occurred a couple of hours ago. She had the nicest conversation with Seifer for a very long time. There was something about that little walk they had together that was so magical.  
  
It was really......nice... she whispered. She looked down at the Ex-Knight on the floor and sat besides him with her knees pulled up to her chest. He had easily given up his bed even though she reluctantly accepted it. Rinoa somehow found her way to Seifer's dormitory again for the second time after her dorm was occupied when they got back from their walk. She felt so bad that he had taken the floor but he didn't mind at all. In fact, he threatened that if she didn't take the bed, he was going to go sleep out there on the plains. Of course she couldn't object then.   
  
Her smile faded quickly when she remembered Squall. She was genuinely sorry for all she has done, especially from keeping possibly one of the biggest secrets in her life from him. She felt awful that he was hurt so badly and she was the one to blame. She really needed to talk to him but how? He didn't even want to see her let alone have an actual conversation with her.   
  
What a night...... Rinoa sighed.   
  
_What am I going to do? I...I...love Squall...  
  
_She looked at Seifer and could feel the torn feeling emerging again. The same question popped up all over again. Did she love him? She had to admit, neither one of them ever broke their relationship. It was just that certain matters kept them apart. She had never been so confused in her life.  
  
Seifer shot one eye open and was greeted by an angel. His other eye opened quickly and he couldn't take his gaze off of her. He was mesmerized. She was so beautiful in every way.  
  
Hey there sleepyhead! she laughed. Sorry, did I wake you up?  
  
No, it was the damn sun.  
  
Oh sorry! I meant to pull the shades down but I forgot. She stood up and walked over to the window. The light slowly waded.  
  
You know, you should get some more rest if you want. I can see you're pretty tired.  
  
What about you? he questioned. What are you going to do?  
  
That was a good question. She hadn't thought about it yet. Umm...Im going to go and see Selphie, she replied quickly. Please take the bed Seifer.  
  
He stood up and flopped on the soft mattress. Alright then, I guess I'll see you later.  
He was too tired to say anything and doze straight off again.   
  
  
  
She headed for the door. Oh...and Seifer?  
  
  
  
Thank you...   
  
With that, she closed the door quietly behind her and made her way down the hall. Her eyes locked on to Squall's door. She felt herself slowly walking towards it. She brought her hand up but hesitated to knock.  
  
_What if he wont answer me? But I really do need to see him...and talk to him about this. I can't bear to see him in pain...  
  
_  
  
She turned around and saw Selphie running towards her.  
  
Wha'cha doing?  
  
Oh...I...was going to-  
  
To see Squall huh? she finished. He's not there. He left a couple of minutes ago to check on Timber and helping the people there with the construction.  
  
Oh...well that's ok I guess. I'll just talk to him later. She grinned at her friend, trying to cover up the disappointment. They walked out of the dorm section, heading to the front gate.  
  
How are you doing? Selphie asked softly. That must've been one of the worst things you have ever gone through.  
  
I know...but I guess I'm doing better. She quickly filled her in on what happened last night about Seifer. When she was done, her friend stared at her with her innocent eyes wide opened.  
  
Hyne! I have never ever everrrr seen Seifer act like that. Wow! He's like a totally new person around you! I wished he were more like that to all of us back then instead of acting like a major jerk. You should've seen him on our field examination! He walked off acting like some hot shot! Boy, did it drive us all insane!  
  
The Sorceress laughed. She could picture Seifer like that back then but he has really changed now. Selphie's giggling ceased and she had a serious face on. Hey Rin...do you love him?  
  
Not this question again. She had been trying to figure out this question herself and came up with no answer.  
  
You know...this is going to sound really weird but...I don't know.  
  
No, its not weird at all! The brunette immediately defended her words. I know you and him had a relationship before you met Squall. In fact, we all know but its just that......did it ever actually end?  
  
No, it never did. Selphie, I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm going to do! Can it be that I'm in love with...both of them? I mean, you're the only one I can talk to about this. I mean, Quistis would also be supportive but her feelings for Squall are still there...  
  
Selphie jumped up in surprise. Hey! How did you know that?  
  
_Hyne! I forgot that I'm not suppose to know this!!  
  
_Umm...well...I don't know, I'm assuming. Its a little obvious too... she quickly lied.  
  
You really think so?  
  
Rinoa nodded.  
  
Yeah, you're right I guess. I mean, I think even Zell and Irvine are getting a little suspicious. Don't worry, I'm sure Quisty will be fine. The important question is...what are you going to do?  
  
I really really don't know...... She reeled her left leg back and kicked a pile of dirt in frustration. What am I going to do Selphie? I have never felt so loss...just when I thought I found true happiness and love with Squall, this has to happen!! Errgh!  
  
Hey hey! Rin, calm down! I don't blame how you feel...I know it's alot to think about. I'm sorry if I made it worst. There's no need to rush for the answer...you just have to take it slow. Follow your heart Rinoa, I KNOW you'll make the right decision.  
  
_How can I follow my heart when my heart is torn into two...leading to two totally different directions.  
  
_The cheerful brunette placed her hand on the Sorceress's shoulders. Whatever decision you make, we'll all behind you.   
  
Thank you Selphie...I guess you're right. Smiling warmly, she embraced her friend in a small hug.  
  
Just remember that you're not alone in all of this. We're all here for you...right by your side.  
  
Hahaha, stop, now you're making me feel like Squall!  
  
Selphie joined in her laughter as the two girls made their way to Timber's entrance. Rinoa recognized most of the workers. They were all residents of Timber and were extremely nice and kind to her when she first moved there. She smiled and waved to the ones she knew as she walked pass them. They returned her kind gestures. She looked up at awe at how much was already accomplished at the front gate. The stone walls were freshly painted and new black gates were added. The sign with the word Timber' engraved on it was nearly completed too. Everything looked just like the way she had remembered it, possibly even better.  
  
Beautiful isn't it? Selphie exclaimed.  
  
Sure is......  
  
Of course it is!! Whew, we've been up all morning working on it! Glad you like it though!  
  
Both of them turned around to find Irvine holding a paintbrush in his usual leather outfit except his hat was replaced by a white working cap with paint splattered over it. His hair was a mess as well with tons of strands sticking out his ponytail.  
  
Well well well Irvy, not quite the ladies' man today are we now? Selphie joked.  
  
Hey hey!! I am insulted! I am perfectly capable scoring with a lady today just like any other day!  
  
Well you wont be scoring with us, Rinoa teased.  
  
Alright alright! Enough enough! Irvine dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Rinoa, how are you doing after...well...you know. I take it that you still didn't get to talk to Squall?  
  
No...but I'm not giving up! I'll find him later on and tell him...I just hope he wont be that mad anymore.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he wont be.  
  
Selphie picked up a large brush and a bucket of yellow paint. Well then, come on! Lets join in! This is gonna be so much fun. Probably as much fun as organizing the Garden Festival.  
  
Irvine raised a brow and shook his head. You sure have weird taste Sefie.  
  
Rinoa suddenly looked nervous and glanced at the people surrounding her. Hey, what if Squall...  
  
"Don't worry, he's working wayyyy inside while we're working out here so you don't have to worry Rin! You'll get a chance to talk with him later, answered Irvine. Just relax for now.  
  
Yeahhh...you're right. Is there another brush here somewhere?  
  
The brunette searched around her but couldn't find anything. There should be one at the hardware store. Go up and make a right and you can't miss it!  
  
Thanks! I'll be right back!  
  
She quickly jogged up and turned right at the intersection. Sure enough, the hardware store was right down the street. She was just about to step in when she caught a person with a black jacket from the corner of her eyes. She took a little step closer and hid herself behind a large crate. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Squall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell, would you hand me the hammer?  
  
Zell's jaws dropped and stepped back in shock. Praise Hyne! He finally said something!!  
  
Zell, please! Squall snapped harshly.   
  
Alright alright!! Here you go. He lifted the tool up but before he could even turn around, Squall had snatched it from him.  
  
So I take it you're still pretty pissed huh?  
  
  
  
You know, it doesn't help just by going back to your old self again! You should take some action! Do something about it!! Sitting here is not going to do you any good! Come on, what do you say you and I meet up with the others for a nice lunch. My treat!  
  
"I'm not interested, Squall mumbled. With a strong pound with the hammer, the loose nail was immediately fixed back into its place.  
  
But you know you and Seifer should-  
  
I said I'm not interested Zell, he hissed. With each loud thud from the tool, it emphasized his anger clearly to Zell who even backed away a little.  
  
Sorry man but I'm just saying this isn't going to do you any good. What you need to do is actually talk to Rinoa, to get the truth.  
  
The Knight tossed the hammer to the ground, missing Zell's feet just by a few inches. The workers nearby were instantly startled by the sudden outbreak. They quickly shifted off to another area.  
  
I already know the truth! Cant you see it!? I don't need to hear it from Rinoa and I certainly am not going to accept ANYTHING Seifer says. He's the cause for all this!! Damn, I just want to KILL him every time I think about him!  
  
The SeeD was beginning to lose his patience with his comrade's behavior. He slammed his fist onto the wooden board Squall was working on and retorted back. So that's it!? You're just gonna hold on to this grudge forever!? You're just going to leave this hanging!? I thought you love her!!!  
  
Damnit!! Zell!!  
  
What the hell is wrong with you? Why cant you see that she's trying to tell you what happen, the truth, and you're just pushing her away!! Look, she realized she had hurt you immensely and she's trying to fix it! Cant you let her do that!? Why do YOU have to make it WORST by keeping your distance!? She isn't Seifer, she will tell you the truth!! Squall, she loves you so you don't need to add heartache than there already IS!!  
  
How Zell!? Just how am I suppose to do that when every time I look at her now, every time I just think about her, my heart grieves with pain!!  
  
Rinoa squeezed her eyes shut, unable to hear anymore. She could feel the salty tears flowing down her pale face. She had heard with her own ears. Squall said so himself that every time he looked at her...every time he thinks about her, he's filled with pain. She thought that every time she was with him, she would bring him happiness...but instead, she's doing just the opposite. Picking up herself from the ground, she quickly ran down the way she came from with her hand covering her mouth. She couldn't stay here anymore...she had to leave now. It was clear that he had meant those words. He probably didn't even love her anymore and she had no one to blame but herself. She quickly searched for an exit out of Timber. There was no way she was going to run back to where Selphie and Irvine were. The only thing the Sorceress wanted to do was to get out, get away from everyone.  
  
There was a large pile of rubble from a ruined house on her on her left.  
  
Without even thinking or hesitating, she pulled herself up and grabbed on to the closest stone for support. Even as she was climbing, the tears fell endlessly. Before she knew it, she was at the peak. Quickly but carefully, she made her way down on the other side and was glad to see the plains once more and Garden parked not too far away. With a powerful leap, she landed on the ground unhurt and began running towards the flying mobile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall grew silent and slumped to the ground, burying his head in his palms. _I love her so much that it hurts so much just to THINK that I might lose her. _  
  
Just what is going on here!?   
  
Quistis ran over and shot Zell a demanding look. Well? Anyone want to fill me in?  
  
Squall here cant realize that Rinoa is trying to fix what has happened. He's getting all mad over nothing!!  
  
That last sentence made him shot up from his position immediately.  
  
Over NOTHING!? You call walking into your rival's dorm with the woman you love NOTHING? And finding out the little relationship' they had from a doctor while me, the commander of Garden is totally clueless of what's going on because he is off at Esthar trying to put an end to all this chaos!! NOTHING!? THATS NOTHING RIGHT!?  
  
Squall, you know I didn't mean it like that......  
  
"Doesn't anyone know how I feel? What I'm going through?  
  
Quistis took a few steps back and turned around, her face concealed.  
  
_Yes Squall...I know how you feel...I know how it feels to walk in on someone you had feelings for ever since childhood...because...I go through with it everyday. Everyday, I see you with her Squall...holding her in your arms. I thought maybe after you found Rinoa...my feelings would fade but the truth is...it didn't...instead, it increased. My feelings increased, as did my loneliness.  
  
_The instructor silently wiped away a single tear that trickled down her face. She felt as if he heart had just been stabbed with a million daggers, but then again, that wasn't something new she felt. She wanted to move on but something was preventing her from doing it. She didn't understand why she still held feelings for Squall. Whether it was a sisterly attachment or a love', it was incredibly strong.   
  
_No, now's NOT the time to think about this. Squall is pain...be there for him just like you have when Ellone was gone. He needs you now..._  
  
Quistis had no idea that the two SeeDs had stopped their argument and was staring at her.  
  
Zell tried to peer over. Quistis? Are you crying?   
  
Hmm? Uh no... She turned around and flashed them a quick smile. Something, I think it was dust flew into my eyes. I'm better now, thanks. Quistis calmly walked up to Squall and placed her gloved hand on his. Now listen to me Squall. You can't put yourself through this. Stop being stubborn. You never gave up on her no matter what, why now?  
  
Quistis!!! Who said I'm giving up on her!? I'm not and I NEVER will! I LOVE her!! His owns words suddenly made him realize what he was doing all along. He slapped his forehead for not seeing this sooner. I guess...I guess I made a fool out of myself huh? I was...acting like an idiot all along.  
  
Zell laughed. You can say that again!! Now go and find her!  
  
Do you know where she is?  
  
Selphie said she was going to come with her and they were going to help fix up the entrance way. She should be there. Quistis pointed straight ahead. Go forward and turn right. Its a shortcut. _Go to her Squall...I'm not the one who needs you right now...  
_She sighed, watching him leave.  
  
Thank you Quistis...you too Zell...and I'm sorry for all those things I said...  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I knocked some sense into you. Now go find her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't stay here anymore...  
  
_If I do, I'm only going to cause more misery for everyone. I'm only going to hurt Squall even more and even...Seifer. I really should go.  
  
_Rinoa reread the note she was holding in her trembling hands. She still couldn't believe she was doing this but if this would stop Squall's grieving, then she was not going to back out on it.   
  
_Dear Squall-  
  
I don't want to cause you any more pain. You shouldn't have to go through with this...after all, that's all you had ever gone through since you were a child. I'm afraid I might make things even worst if I am here, not only for you but for everyone else. Therefore...I think my decision is for the best. _  
  
Satisfied with the note, she folded it and slipped it under Squall's door. Her tears had ceased and she was not going to let them fall again. Throwing on her white hood, she made her way out of the halls, checking every one in awhile to make sure the area was clear. It wasn't an obstacle since practically everyone was working at Timber. No, she haven't forgotten about Timber. Something WILL be done about it.   
  
Rinoa quickly made her way out of Garden. She turned back and looked at it one last time and then dashed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors' Notes: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I don't know if it sounded rushed because I wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible because I realized I haven't updated in a long time. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting again. Well, not that Rinoa is off, I hope I don't come to writer's block. I have a vague idea of what I'm going to do next but I'm still thinking about it. Like always, thanks for reading!  
  
Angelwhisper: Wow, I cant believe you reread the whole thing!! =D Hopefully there will be more stuff Seinoa soon (If I can think of any) And no, I still didn't beat Parasite Eve yet. LoL but I'm still trying to!


	31. Chasing After A Fleeting Angel

  
  
Chasing After A Fleeting Angel  
  
  
Selphie sighed and placed down her paintbrush. She looked around her and frowned. Something was not right here. Irvine stopped what he was doing and wondered what was up with her.   
  
Bending his head down, he leaned in close to her face. Sefie, what's the matter? he whispered cautiously in case Selphie had sensed enemies nearby.  
  
Irvine, I'm worried about Rinoa. Don't you think it's been quite a long time since she had been away? It doesn't take THAT much time to get a paintbrush don't you think?  
  
Maybe she got lost? Irvine suggested.  
  
No, I don't think so. She knows Timber like the back of her hands. What if... she trailed off. Her face was replaced by a look of horror. Do you think....she was?  
  
No, of course not! There are SeeDs stationed everywhere. There's no way that the Galbadians could break through Timber without being spotted. Besides, Squalls here too. He'll never let anything happen to her.  
  
Relief washed over the brunette. Irvine was right. There was no need in worrying about Rinoa being captured but still, she couldn't shake off the feeling the negative feeling. Then where could she have gone? She wouldn't just walk off without informing any of us...right? Lets go take a look!  
  
Hmm...maybe we should go check it out. He turned around a called a Balamb cadet over. Sorry, I have to go run an errand. Do you mind taking over for me?  
  
No problem.  
  
He nodded back to Selphie and the two made a run for the hardware store. They turned right at the intersection, just like how they advised Rinoa. The path was anything but smooth. Rubble laid everywhere and the ground was filled with uneven edges and ridges. Finally after some slight difficulty, they made it pass the piles of debris and reached the hardware store.  
  
An elderly man inside was leaning against a wrecked counter with a newspaper over his face. Various tools and equipments scattered around next to him.   
  
he yawned? Can I help you with anything?  
  
Did anyone happen to come in here before? Selphie asked urgently.  
  
Uh...I don't think so. His gaze never left the papers.  
  
Irvine shook his head and walked up to the oblivious owner. He snatched the articles away from him, which startled him immensely. Hey! This is serious here! We really need to know if a young girl in blue came by here earlier to get a paintbrush.  
  
I said no. No body came and no one asked for any darned paintbrush. Now can I get my papers back?  
  
Selphie whispered. Obviously, this news disconcerted her even more. Her usual hyper demeanor was now gone, replaced by fear. Where could she be?  
  
Seifie, lets not panic. Maybe she's with the others...maybe Squall or Zell? Or she could be back at the Garden?  
  
Without telling us? I don't think so.  
  
Come on, we're going to ask Squall. Maybe he knows where she is. She couldn't have just disappeared like that. It's not like her. There was no explanation YET for her disappearance but Irvine was sure there had to be a good reason. He forced a smile. Truthfully, those Galbadians could be lurking around anywhere but he didn't want to upset Selphie even more. Besides, he didn't want to think of the worst outcome. Still, he could get rid of the lingering feeling inside of him that this was a bad omen.  
  
Footsteps pounded on the ground noisily as the two SeeDs desperately tried to reach their commander and inform him about the news. Finally, they spotted him sitting on the floor with a crossed expression on his face. Zell and Quistis stood on either side of him silent. It seem as if all three of them had just gotten into an argument but there was no time to ask about that.  
  
Selphie cried and waved her arms. She quickly ran up to the trio without even catching her breath. It caught their attention immediately for they all turned their head towards her unanimously.  
  
Selphie, what is it? Squall asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
Did you guys see Rinoa by any chance?  
  
No...we haven't. I thought we agreed that she was going to stay with you guys, said Zell.  
  
I know I know! She was but now she's gone!!  
  
Squall immediately stood up. The word gone made his heart twist painfully. What did she mean by that Rinoa was gone? Zell and Quistis were shocked by their words too. He stayed silent, letting them ask their questions even though he wanted to burst out millions of questions running through his own head.  
  
Quistis walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, soothing her. Wait, Selphie explain, what happened?   
  
She-she said she was going to get a paintbrush at the hardware store and then help us but she never came back. Irvine and I started to get worried that she was gone for a long time so we decided to go and see if we could find her. When we reached the store, the guy said no one came in! Where could she have gone?  
  
Irvine nodded, confirming the story. Its true. She hadn't come back...Sefie even started to think that she might have been...  
  
Zell shook his head firmly. No! There's no way in hell she could have gotten caught by the Galbadians. This place is too heavily on guard! Did you guys check Garden? Maybe she went back there!?  
  
Squall crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes, turning his back on the others who were still questioning the matter. Although he didn't want to admit it, it was killing him inside. No matter how much he tried to form the barrier within himself again, he could feel it crumbling, slipping from his grasp. Rinoa was gone. Gone. That one little cursed word echoed over and over in his head. _What if she's hurt right now? What if the Galbadians caught her? What if she's calling out for help right this instant and no one is there to save her? What if-_ All these questions and no answers.  
  
We'll check the outskirts of Timber, said Zell determinedly. He faced his leader and shoved him, pulling him out of his thought. Look, Rinoa is gone! Do you hear me? She's gone! This is no time for you to pull your cold' act! You have to do something!  
  
Squall pulled his arm away roughly. ......Are you CERTAIN she's not here in Timber. Maybe she went back to Seifer. His harsh words caused the others to step back in surprise. Although he regretted those words as soon as he released them, he kept a stoic demeanor. He wanted to yell, to scream out that it was killing him inside but he maintained his usual composed posture.  
  
_Rinoa...  
  
_Squall...I cant believe you just said that! Selphie gasped. She's not here Squall! She could be anywhere right now, even in the hands of Galbadia and all you can think about is that she's with Seifer!?  
  
_Well just what am I SUPPOSE to think after she spent the night with him!?  
  
_He placed his right hand on his forehead and took a deep breath, trying to let out all the frustration but none seemed to have been let out. True he was angry with her for what happened but that didn't change the fact that he _love _her. He had to admit that he was more ignorant than ever but that's just how he was when it comes to these foreign situations. He didn't know any other alterneratives to handle them. The rest of the SeeDs looked at him expectantly.  
  
_Not more orders...no, this is my problem, not the others.  
  
_I have to take care of this on my own. That was his only brusque reply before he took off.  
  
HEY!! Where are you going!? Zell yelled and was about to take off after him when Quistis pulled him back.  
  
Let him go, she said sternly. Blinking back the tears at the corner of her eyes, she whispered, He has to take care of this on his own and I think I have an idea where he's going. Meanwhile, all we can do is help him by gathering more sources and information on Rinoa's whereabouts.  
  
Quistis? You know where he's going?  
  
Yes.......he's going to Seifer, she answered after reading her student's mind perfectly.  
  
Then we have to go with him! What if another fight explodes between those two!? The martial artist gave her a desperate look and was ready to dive right into Garden if Quistis gave the word.  
  
No Zell, I don't think Squall will let that happen this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Loud footsteps echoed throughout the empty Garden with each powerful step he took. He was so close to the dormitory and instantly, images of the other night played in his head again. He could take any strikes and physical pain but mental and emotional pain especially dealt by Rinoa enervated him. Standing in front of Seifer's dormitory, his heart pounded against this chest as he slowly extended his arm. Forming his hand into a tight fist, he brought it up to the door and pound fiercely on it twice before it quickly opened.  
  
Seeing that it was his rival, he gripped on to the hilt of his Hyperion tightly in case another battle was going to erupt. Aquamarine eyes locked icy blue ones as they both stood unmoving for a moment.   
  
Finally, Squall spoke. Where's Rinoa? It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
What do you mean where's Rinoa!? he shot back, his voice equally as sharp but with a hint of concern.   
  
You should put down that weapon and let me explain. I'm not going to get into another fight again. He waited until Seifer lowered the gunblade and then explained what Selphie and Irvine informed him.   
  
So do you have any idea where she is?  
  
She was with me this morning but then she said she said she was going to go with Selphie. I guess what Selphie said makes sense then.  
  
The words _with me _made his muscles tense and he tried his best to resist the urge to act on his impulse. Instead, he forced a nod and questioned him no more. Turning around, he started to walk away. It was clear that Rinoa wasn't with Seifer. A part of him inside was pleased but then as much as he hated to admit it, he would rather have her with him then out there all by herself. If she wasn't there, there was no need to stay longer than intended. There was no time to lose. Time is an adversary and a life threatening crisis could occur within seconds.  
  
  
  
Squall sighed and impatiently turned around. he asked flatly.  
  
Seifer was going to tell him that he wanted to help him look for Rinoa but then thought better of it. There was no way his rival was going to let him interfere and pushing the situation could prove to be fatal. Instead, he answered, Maybe you should check your dorm. She could be looking for you since obviously she isn't here. The Ex-Knight turned his head bitterly as he said those words.   
  
_As much as I hate it, I would rather have her near Squall then missing. _  
  
Damn...I never should've let you go... he murmured under his breath.  
  
Maybe. I'll go take a look.  
  
I'm coming with you.  
  
He was not going to argue seeing that it probably wont get anywhere. Instead, he walked away, not caring whether or not Seifer followed him. He kept quite a distance from him when they reached the dorm. Just as Squall reached for the door knob, he stopped when a piece of white paper on the floor beside his foot caught his attention. He hastily snatched it and opened the creased fold. Seifer peered over and read the note written by none other than Rinoa.   
  
Squall whispered when he was done. He gripped the sheet tightly, slightly crumbling it and leaned against his door for support. _Why Rinoa? What did you mean when you said those words? What made you do this? How is this for the best? How is leaving me crazy and alone here for the best!? How is putting Timber on hold for the best'? How!?  
  
_He felt a surge of pain thrust into his heart. Now he knew she wasn't captured or anything but she left on her own free will and he was the one who made her leave. _Damn! Why is this always happening to the ones I love? First Ellone and now Rinoa...when will it all end? I have to find her...but where could she be?  
  
_His eyes suddenly lit up. _Of course...  
  
_We have to find her and that's exactly what I'm going to do, said Seifer. He took off before Squall could say anything. _And I know exactly where...  
  
_The commander shook his head. _He could try all he wants but there is NO way he'll ever know where she is. Rinoa...I'm coming...  
  
_Rereading the note again, he summoned up his new strength and ran for the airship hanger. There was no time to inform the others. All that matter was Rinoa. The anger he had was now lifted. It was right then he realized that when she left, she took a part a fragment of his heart with her. It felt so empty and only she is able to heal his internal wounds. _  
  
No matter what happens, I'm going to find you Rinoa......because I know you will be waiting there'......_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors' Notes: Wow, its been weeks after my last post and I apologize. You probably wont see another chapter soon since I have to get my Regents and finals out of the way first and then I'm free from school! =D Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't bad and please leave a review for me! Thanks so much for reading again everyone =) Oh yeah, and things are gonna heat up next chapter!


	32. Tainted Sanctuary

  
  
Tainted Sanctuary  
  
  
_Rinoa...I'm coming...  
  
_Seifer turned around to make sure no one was behind him. He snickered; amused at the thought that Squall was still stunned by the note to do anything. He however was not going to waste any more time. The sooner he took some action, the better. Pulling out his ID card, he quickly swiped it against the sealed entrance of the hanger. Once it opened, he made his way to the Ragnarok and boarded the huge crimson airship.   
  
Seifer stared in awe at the sight of the airship complex. He had never been in the Ragnarok and the gigantic size shocked him. He made his way down the stairs into a small engine room.  
  
_This will do I guess..._he thought as he slipped into the dark shadows at the far corner. He had no idea how to pilot this airship and there was nothing he could do except to hitch a ride to the flower fields. _  
  
She'll be there...that's our special place...I know I can find her. Squalls definitely gonna head there but that's not going to stop me from reaching Rinoa first!_   
  
With a determined look in his eye, Seifer waited until the rest of the SeeD boarded the ship to take him to his destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The white piece of paper was still held firmly in Squall's hand. Recovering from the ultimatum Rinoa had just given him, he pulled out his black communication device and dialed Selphie's code. It was picked up immediately on the other line.  
  
Selphie, its me Squall.  
  
Oh thank god Squall! Did you find Rinoa? she asked anxiously.  
  
No...not quite but I know where she is. Listen, can you tell the others to meet me at the front gate. I'll explain the situation to you.  
  
Of course! We'll all be there immediately.  
  
He closed the machine and rushed out of Garden. While running, Squall couldn't help but glance at the note every few moments. Why did he have to be such an idiot and not listen to Rinoa's reasoning and explanations? After she had sincerely apologized to him, he was still so ignorant. He had never ever doubted her words before so why should he now? Before he got a chance to argue back with himself, four figures quickly swarmed him.  
  
Where is she Squall? Zell asked urgently while Selphie and Quistis cut in as well.  
  
Squall unfolded the crumpled piece of paper in his hand and laid it flat, allowing the other SeeDs to see.   
  
Selphie's emerald eyes widened. Hey! You have to go get her Squall! She's there...at-you know!! Matron's! She waved her arms to emphasize her excitement.   
  
I know...I'm going to go there right now but I wanted to tell you guys first. The commander still seemed uneasy about something.  
  
Don't worry about a thing Squall. We'll guard Timber. You just go and get Rinoa back and quick, Irvine said as if reading his mind. I promise, you wont have to worry about a thing. We'll do our best to protect Timber while you're gone.  
  
Squall nodded.   
  
One question though. How do you suppose Rinoa got to Matron's orphanage anyway? Zell pointed out.  
  
Quistis shrugged. She could have taken the Ragnarok or the vessel I guess. These are the only likely transportations. I don't think a chocobo can get that far.  
  
Quistis is right. I'm going back to the hanger to see if the Ragnarok is there. If it isn't, I'll take the vessel.  
  
A hurt expression washed over the instructor's face. His words were like daggers to her heart. She knew he had to find Rinoa fast but why did she have to be the one who was always in the center of attention...his attention. Yeah...you better go Squall, she whispered. _You don't want to keep your angel' waiting now do you?  
  
What if I'm not making the best decision here? What if the Galbadians attack Timber again while I'm gone? _He contemplated the consequences to himself. He was the commander. If the others can't withstand the Galbadians, it would be his fault for leaving them in a crisis. What would Cid say about abandoning his mission for going after Rinoa?  
  
Irvine studied his troubled face. Squall, what's wrong. You can't waste anymore time. Its true that Rinoa could be safe right now as we speak but who knows where these Galbadians can be lurking around.  
  
I'm...I'm not sure if this is the right time though. What if they decide to attack Timber right after I leave?  
  
Squall!! Are you forgetting who we are? We're all SeeDs-special forces! We're all prepared this time. Besides, if you leave, we still have another gunblade specialist here. Are you forgetting Seifer? So we'll be fine, really! Selphie reassured.  
  
Zell looked around. Hey where is Seifer anyway? Last I heard he was still inside Garden.  
  
He's still probably wandering in there. Look, forget him. He isn't the most reliable person OK? Just...be careful everyone. I'll be back as soon as possible.  
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
Squall was still hesitant to leave. _I'm afraid...I'm afraid I might be making a big mistake here. If Timber should fall...no! I cant think about that. Rinoa needs me and I have to get to her..._He turned full way and picked up his speed heading for the hanger.  
  
Quistis sighed depressingly when he was out of sight. We better head back out to Timber.  
  
Zell and Irvine were already on their way. Selphie lagged a little behind them to walk with her friend.  
  
Hey, are you OK? You look so pale.  
  
I'm fine Selphie. The instructor forced a smile.   
  
Are you thinking about Squall...and-  
  
No I'm not. I'm just concerned about Timber, she lied. She didn't want to talk about Squall and how he's off to rescue his princess. _Rinoa...why would you do this? Why on Earth would you leave us here looking after YOUR precious' town while you go off taking a break and waiting for your knight in shining armor to come? _Quistis angrily thought. She couldn't remember the last time she was ever upset with her beside their encounter at Deling City during the sorceress raid. But this time was different. She was furious inside. Everyone was so concerned about her well being, especially Squall that he would abandon his mission to go after her.  
  
She had to admit she was overwhelmed with grief when she was the woman who had won Squall's heart but that didn't keep her from being happy for him. She truly was pleased that he had found comfort and love after all pain he had suffered for so many years. As long as Rinoa was able to erase all that pain, she was content but her actions for the past few weeks angered her. The thought of her actually sleeping with Seifer while she's committed to Squall only disgusted her beyond any words. She had really thought the wedding was going to be the thing to tie them together and bring supreme happiness to Squall for eternity but it only troubled him even more thanks to Rinoa when she brought Seifer into the picture.  
  
_Now everything is just a big mess. Rin...you think you're stressed? What about me? I'm so tired...tired of protecting your town, carrying out your resbonsibilities, seeing Squall in suffering again. You don't know how much it's tearing me apart to witness with my very own eyes that he's giving up on everything and putting you ahead of all of us who were his childhood friends and grew up with him his whole life!!  
  
_Selphie stood quietly besides her. The brunette haven't said a thing but decided to try again. Quisty, you sure nothings wrong?  
  
No Selphie...I'm fine. Really. Thanks for asking though... _Unlike Rinoa who haven't even bother asking the rest of us how we felt.   
  
No..._Quistis yelled at herself. _I shouldn't think like this...I-I sound like some crazy teenager who's madly jealous and trying to break up a couple. For Hyne's sake I'm an instructor and a SeeD. But still......Squall......  
  
_Lets hurry to help Zell and Irvine.  
  
Selphie followed the taller woman and picked up a paintbrush and a can of paint, finishing on what she had started earlier. Every few seconds, she would glance at Quistis who had an empty look in her eyes and would just raise the paintbrush up and down lifelessly. Something was definitely bothering her and everyone bone in her body was telling her it was about Squall.   
  
_She's probably thinking about him...poor Quisty...  
  
_Yo Selphie, Quistis, come here for a sec! Zell waved for them to come over. Irvine was next to him with an impatient look on his face while holding the radio transmitter against his left ear.   
  
Hey, what's going on? He paused and took a deep breath. What!? What do you mean its still there!?  
  
Look, Commander Leonheart took the Ragnarok but the weird thing is that the vessels are still here. Every single one of them, Nida repeated. Now I don't know how Rinoa managed to reach the Centra continent under these conditions unless...  
  
I see your point here Nida, Irvine answered. Did you tell Squall yet?  
  
No, it'll be pointless anyway. He's probably there so he might as well check whether or not Rinoa's there.  
  
I see. Alright, call me back if there'sany changes OK?  
  
Selphie looked at him with concerned eyes. What was that all about?  
  
Irvine frowned and placed the radio back into his pocket. We have a problem here guys. It seems Squall has taken the Ragnarok but all the SeeD vessels are still at dock in Garden, he explained.   
  
No way! Zell jumped back. Then how did Rinoa manage to reach Matron's?  
  
"That's what I wanna know...unless she......  
  
Quistis knew exactly what Irvine was thinking and she couldn't help but wonder if he was right. She clenched her long slender fingers into a tight fist. _Hyne, don't tell me she......  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
_  
She's not here  
  
_It was a simple statement yet Squall had never imagined it could cause so much agony.  
  
Right after he landed the Ragnarok, the knight ran to the collapsed orphanage with agility he never knew he possessed. The moment he reached the entrance, he screamed out her name but won no response. His spirit subsided a bit but the determination was still fresh in his eyes. He was a fool to think that she might not have heard him and so he ran into the flower fields. He expected to find her standing in the middle in her light blue attire with her raven hair soaring against the light breeze. The loose pink petals would swirl around her and she would gracefully turn her head towards his call and run into his open arms.  
  
Instead, he was greeted by a vast green land with only a couple of flowers that were blooming. The rest remained dull and flat instead of coming to the usual full bloom. She was not there. The most heavenly sanctuary was empty.  
  
was all he could say.  
  
So many emotions struck him that he didn't know what to feel at first. Hurt? Angry? Shocked? Stupid? Never had he felt so empty before. The one place where he trusted the most she would be and she wasn't there. But that was not what had inflicted the most pain on him. The flower field represented their love. It represented _everything _they had shared and entrusted. They had created it out of their love for each other and that was where their unbreakable promise was born.   
  
_To be able to doubt the chained bond we had is just too......I can't even find a word to describe it.  
  
_He tried to find some other logical explanation for this but the only one he could think of was that Rinoa had been taken by force IF she had been there but that wasn't likely. The orphanage on the Centra continent was isolated from everywhere else and it was so small. Why would the Galbadians come here anyway?  
  
_Still...there's a chance. If Seifer managed to break our wedding and I find Rinoa in his dorm, then anything could happen.   
  
_RINOA!? Where are you!? A masculine voice shouted.  
  
What the? Squall immediately whirled around. His eye brows knitted in rage when he found the one man he had least expected to be here. The tall blonde student who wrecked havoc in Garden stood in front of him wearing the usual white trench coat and battle gears while holding the legendary Hyperion lazily in one hand.  
  
he sneered. He shoved the gunblade firmly into the hard ground and tightly gripped the hilt.  
  
Squall hissed. What the hell are you doing here? HOW did you get here?   
  
Seifer's eyes glowed with hatred just as brightly as Squall. Isn't the answer obvious Leonheart? I hitched a ride on the Ragnarok seeing that I know YOU will pilot it to my destination.  
  
Your destination? What the hell are you talking about? the knight repeated again. This time, he pulled out his own weapon from the sheath attached to his belt. The cerulean blade of the Lionheart gleamed deadly.   
  
Like I said, the answer is obvious. I'm here to find Rinoa. This was OUR special place until YOU stepped in!  
  
Squall couldn't believe the words that were escaping from his mouth. Stunned, he staggered back.   
  
You heard me Leonheart. This was our special place where we made OUR promise.  
  
_How can this be? Rinoa...never said anything.   
  
_Shocked right? he continued. I thought so. Come on what's the matter Squall? You're going to kill me now? Seifer provoked. He snickered and pulled out his gunblade from the earth beneath him.  
  
Squall felt his own gunblade rising in his hands unconsciously. He forced himself to withdraw the weapon. _No, as much as I want to, I cant' fight Seifer. Not now. Now when the other needs me. I also have to find Rinoa and get some answers from her.  
  
_No. I'm not going to fight you Seifer. At least not now. I have better things to do then waste my time on you.  
  
Seifer took a step forward, blocking Squall from his exit. "What's the matter Leonheart? Are you scared?  
  
Get out of the way!! He tried to shove away his arm but his rival was too quick. In a single flash, he caught his arm and pushed him back roughly.  
  
I don't think so Squall. Ever since when we were children, you just had to take everything and everyone from me right!? You left me with nothing! You had to take away my honor, pride, attention, EVERYTHING!! Everybody thought you were such a saint and I was a sinner. You just had to go and win Quistis's attention and become her favorite student and then win Rinoa's heart and now you're trying to take away OUR special place, OUR promise!? I wont let you Squall! He raised the fatal weapon, pointing it right at his opponent's face. You have robbed me of everything and its about time I do something about it!! And you know what!? I do love Rinoa and I WANT HER BACK!! I WANT EVERYTHING BACK!!   
  
Reeling his gunblade back, Seifer lunged forward; ready to deliver a fatal attack towards Squall.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Summers finally here and hopefully I will be updating more often now! I have a volunteer job but that shouldn't be in the way of doing what I love to do-writing fics! =) It was a long time since I had updated huh? I just want to thank everyone so so much for reading this fic. It really means alot to me and all your reviews is what kept me going on this fanfic for over a year now! Thanks so much everyone! I love you all!! =D


	33. Ominous

  
  
Ominous  
  
  
Squall's eyes widened and quickly became alert of what Seifer was trying to do. He raised his gunblade just in time to shield himself from harm.   
  
What do you think you're doing? Squall grunted while trying to hold back the pressure from the Hyperion that Seifer was forcing on him.   
  
The latter didn't say anything but pulled his gunblade back and lifted it above his head with both hands, ready to bring it down towards his target. The blades clashed against each other sending multiple sparks all over the place. Instead of fighting back, Squall moved into a defensive stance and tried to talk some sense into Seifer about this whole situation. They couldn't be taking out their anger out on each other and waste any more time when Rinoa and Timber are in trouble. What kind of commander would he be if he put his personal affairs ahead of his missions?  
  
Seifer stop!! We don't have time for this damnit!!! Squall yelled while shielding himself from another harsh blow that was aimed for his arm.   
  
His rival didn't show any response. Instead, he continued fighting like a possessed demon. His aquamarine eyes burned with a passion to kill the man in front of him.   
  
You are not going to take anything else away from me Squall!!  
  
The wind started to pick up and the sky darkened. Grey clouds replaced tranquil ones and small droplets of rain descended. What was left of the small amount of flowers in the field were only the green stems. The petals were swept into the air and blown faraway. The field was now empty save for the two SeeDs. One who was trying to reason and the other had only one intention-to kill.   
  
Squall ducked and jumped back from Seifer's mad slashes. I am not going to stand here and fight you when more important things are at stake here! Rinoa is in trouble! I thought you cared about her!!  
  
I do care about her! I'll go and find her after I'm done with YOU!! he roared. He began picking up speed and dashed forward with the Hyperion dangerously in his hand and prepared to strike his opponent with a new attack.  
  
The light drizzle slowly turned into a heavy downpour as the rain began to pound furiously. Thunder sparked throughout sky creating a crescendo of chaos.  
  
_This...this was just like in my dream...who'd ever thought that this moment was actually foreshadowed? _Squall thought as he managed to fend off another one of Seifer's attacks.  
  
Seifer continued to expertly swing his gunblade in rage. His arms were exhausted but he ignored the pain. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he started sucking in deep breaths. His trench coat and the rest of his battle gears were soaked. Water dripped from his damp blonde hair into his eyes blurring his vision momentarily but he roughly wiped them away and stood up tall, holding his gunblade at ease. He pointed it at his rival and roared, What's the matter Squall!? Are you too scared to fight me?  
  
He didn't say anything but kept his gaze locked on the Hyperion cautiously. He could feel the anger inside him slowly rising and found his Lionheart that was clenched between his two hands was shaking in rage. Whatever Seifer said, Squall tried to restrain himself from fighting back...until he whispered his last sentence quietly.  
_  
_I love Rinoa. She was mine and she's still mine and I'm going to take her back...you'll never have her Squall._  
_  
Those words echoed endlessly throughout his head and his merciful features immediately turned into remorseless ones. He gritted his teeth and fury loomed over his icy blue eyes. Seifer's dry laugh was cut short when he received an unexpected wound on his arm. The blade tore through the thick cloth of the trench coat and left a thick red streak of blood.  
  
No one...and I mean no one is going to take Rinoa away ever again. We've been through Time Compression and that couldn't even separate us. You think I'm going to let someone like you step in the way? Squall whispered deadly. He still had his weapon pointed at his rival with blood and a rain dripping at the tip.   
  
Seifer let go of his bleeding arm and snickered. You're fooling yourself Leonheart. We made our promise here right at this very field we're standing on now. I promised her that I was going to take care of her and help her achieve anything she wanted. I promised her that we were going to free Timber one day and I don't ever intend on breaking those promises. Squall, Rinoa's a sorceress and the only Knight she'll ever need is me! My romantic _dream _is finally becoming a reality...  
  
A mix of confusion and pain was clearly visible on Squall's face for a second before he turned around withdrew his gunblade back into his leather sheath. He looked up to the dark sky where the strong thunder blasted in every direction. Slowly closing his eyes, he let the rain drip from his bangs down his face. Seifer's words slowly began to sink in to him. Had he been deluded all this time that Rinoa was going to be with him forever? That nothing was going to get in their way ever again? Maybe he had been a fool all this time to think that he could ever find love and comfort again. Perhaps he _was_ cursed to be a lone wolf and to be isolated from everyone. Every time he found a great attachment to the ones he love, they always seem to be slipping away and maybe the same thing was bound to happen to Rinoa just like it had been with Ellone.  
  
Squall...you have taken away everything that I have dreamed of. Rinoa, SeeD, Commander, Knight, Attention, Fame!! Everything!! But you know what? It all ends here...right here, right now!! I'm gonna make you suffer...just like how you made ME suffer all these years.   
_  
It all happened to fast......  
_  
Fire Cross!!  
  
Angry flames surrounded Seifer as he brought up his gunblade. With a swift movement of his hand, he sent an immense inferno towards his target. Squall spun around only to be faced with fire blazing everywhere in front of him. The last thing he saw was a gunblade cutting through the flare. A trigger was pulled and he slumped lifelessly to the hard ground.  
  
_Rinoa......_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_We have arrived at Deling City. This is the last stop off this train. All passengers please get off this train. I repeat, this is the last stop off this train. All passengers  
please get off. We have reached Deling City.  
  
_Rinoa pulled her blue cloak closer to her body and fixed the hood that was covering her face. She had finally reached her stop after two long hours sitting on the train. All this time, she thought about what she had to do and encouraged herself that it was the right thing to do. She knew this was dangerous and she was breaking her promise to Squall but she was the only one who could stop this insanity. She followed the other people out and took the elevator to the top platform where her home was clearly visible in the far distance.  
  
Deling City didn't change a bit since she was last here with the other SeeDs. Numerous bright lights still filled the city and the stores made it seem extra lively. The only exception was that there were a couple of more Galbadian Soldiers on guard.  
  
_Probably ordered by father _Rinoa thought.   
  
A rough hand suddenly grabbed her from behind.   
  
Identify yourself, a Galbadian guard ordered.  
  
Rinoa threw off her hood and replied casually. I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Daughter of General Caraway. I'm here to see my father.  
  
Miss Heartilly! The guard nodded. I see. I'll escort you to the mansion. We'll ride that car.  
  
That's fine. Rinoa took a deep breath and opened the door to the car, taking a small step in. Was she going to make the biggest mistake of her life? She instantly remembered what Squall said about how dangerous it was going to be if she went to Deling City, especially going to her father. He was right. Rinoa had no idea what her father was going to do since he barely treated her as his daughter ever since he was the one who was responsible for destroying her wedding.  
  
The guard placed the key into the engine and drove off heading for the mansion.  
  
Rinoa prayed that she wont regret this. She was much more confident when she planned this whole secret mission. She was almost certain that her father wouldn't harm her but now she was beginning to have second thoughts. Caraway was always a man who loved power and politics. Seeing the Galbadian guards at almost every corner of Deling was starting to lead her to think that he would choose his job and position over his own daughter.  
  
The car stopped right in front of the gigantic mansion. A place she once called her home'.  
  
We're here Miss. Heartilly. The general is in his office.  
  
Rinoa stood in front of the door. Her heart started to pound as she reached for the doorbell and gently pressed it. She had no choice but to do this. Her own father is the cause for all the chaos in Timber and she should be the one responsible for everything. She had to take care of this issue on her own, not Squall or the other SeeDs. There was a light buzz and the entrance door was electronically unlocked. It was too late to run for there were a couple of Galbadian Soldiers standing right behind her.  
  
She had no choice but to proceed inside.  
  



	34. Crisis

  
  
Crisis  
  
  
The Deling mansion hadn't changed a bit since the last time Rinoa was here with the SeeDs. All the rooms were so warm and welcoming but to the resident walking down the hall, it was nothing like a home to her...not anymore.  
  
Rinoa stopped in front of her father's meeting room. Not even bothering to knock, she quickly entered. Memories of the Sorceress assassination were immediately refreshed in her mind. She remembered all the SeeDs were assembled in this room. She even remembered when Quistis snapped at her for being a reckless person who was only causing trouble instead of completing the mission.   
  
_She's right...Squall had to come save me. If it wasn't or him...then I...probably would have been dead by now.  
  
_Rinoa...I've been expecting you. The leather seat in front of the desk spun around. General Caraway folded his hands together and expected his daughter to say something.  
  
_Not this time...I'm not going to be reckless anymore and have to rely on the others. This is my business and I have to take care of it myself. Its time I started to.  
  
_ she replied bitterly. She stood a few feet away from the desk and made no attempt to move forward. Seeing the man who was suppose to be her own father in hunger for power disgust her.  
  
Long time no see. So how's everything with Squall...and the wedding?  
  
That's none of your business. And I think YOU would know what happened to my wedding after you sent all those Galbadians after us!! Do you know how many innocent people were hurt just to get to me!?  
  
I'm sorry Rinoa but I had no choice, General Caraway said sharply. I wanted you to come back to Deling. After all, you are my daughter and even though I haven't been acting like a father all these years, I still care for you. That's why I wanted you to be safe from harm.  
  
What are you talking about!? Rinoa cried. You're trying to protect me from harm!? You are the HARM! I was safe...with Squall until you started all this chaos! You don't care about me one bit! The only thing you care about is holding on to your position as a General and want to dominate the other towns!  
  
After taking a deep breath, she continued. Tell me. Why are you doing this? Did you want us to get rid of the Sorceress so YOU can be the one to take over? What's your greedy selfish reason!?  
  
I...I cant tell you the reason but know this, don't try to do anything to stop me. Especially sending those SeeDs' after me. It's futile to even try to use your weak forces to fight against all the Galbadians.  
  
We're not alone. Lagune is helping us too! He'll gather all the Esthar troops!  
  
I see. Caraway stood up and walked over to the window, gazing outside. He tried stopping us last time and we defeated all the Esthar squads. The Galbadian army is truly building up...ever since all of you were trying to defeat Ultimecia. I have been slowly reinforcing the squad up until this day.  
  
Was this man totally insane!?  
  
_No....he doesn't even deserve to be called a man'...monster is more like it.   
  
_Rinoa angrily clenched her fist. He had to have a reason for doing all this. They had all work so hard to eliminate Ultimecia so there could finally be peace once more and now...a new war was going to rise again. A war with her own hometown...her own family  
  
Just look at the soldiers Rinoa. SeeDs and the Balamb cadets are nothing against them. Galbadian Garden is still training soldiers as we speak. The General watched the line of soldiers dressed in blue uniform outside his mansion. A satisfied smile spread across his lips. It's finally happening... he whispered.  
  
Why!? What's your motive!? You have to have a reason for doing all this! Cant you see how much you are hurting Timber and all the residents there!? All the people have just lost their home!  
  
Like I said...I will not reveal my motive. I wish the Timber event hadn't turn out the way it did but they refused to cooperate so I had no choice but to take action. This will show the other towns what will happen if they refuse to cooperate.  
  
Other towns? What are you saying? she yelled horrified.   
  
Timber is not the only town I have my eyes set on. As soon as I'm through with Timber. I will show them that Deling is where the true supreme power lays. I-...I wont stop until I have the whole world in my hands.  
  
Caraway extended one hand towards her daughter and looked expectingly into her eyes. Forget them Rinoa. You are my daughter...you should be on MY side.  
  
Rinoa furiously slapped his hand away. Are you crazy!? Join you!? I will NEVER join you. You are NOTHING to me! Do you hear me!? NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!! I didn't come here to join' you. I came here to stop you and your mad ambitions!  
  
And just what do you plan on doing? Listen to me Rinoa, I'm going to become the new president of Deling in a matter of days. Forget about saving Timber and all those other worthless towns and come join me!  
  
NO!! Stop calling me your daughter!! I don't have a father!! Your craze for power is going to start a war and I'm not going to let that happen! You are not going to hurt anymore people.  
  
_I have to stop him...this is what I came here for.  
  
_Slowly, the Sorceress's hands moved behind her back and pulled out her weapon. She clasped the Shooting Star onto her hand and aimed it carefully at the man in front of her. The General immediately tense and his eyes widened in alert for a second. He quickly composed himself and pointed his finger at the weapon.  
  
What do you think you're doing with that?  
  
"I'm not going to let you go through with your plans! You can put an end to all this madness right now or...OR I WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR LIFE!! Her fingers were now itching to pull the trigger. Her hands shook vigorously but still managed to maintain control. "I'm not afraid to release this...  
  
Put that thing down. You wont actually fire that so stop this nonsense. There was doubt in his voice and Rinoa could clearly hear the slight fear.  
  
No...not until you agree to stop what you're doing!! She advanced a little closer to the man and looked straight into his eyes. "What's it going to be?  
  
There is no way I am going to stop! I have sacrificed too much to put an end to all this-  
  
A painful gasp was released.  
  
Time seemed to have stopped for Rinoa. She couldn't feel the presence of the room around her anymore. The only thing she had her eyes fixed on was the Shooting Star in her arm. All that was left was the black base of her weapon. The winged pinwheel had been fired and it struck it's target perfectly. She fell down to her knees and stared blankly at her arm and then to her father.  
  
Caraway moaned in pain and limply reached for the pinwheel that was pierced into his stomach. He laid in a pool of blood while crying out in agony.   
  
he hoarsely whispered. How...could...you do this?  
  
_What have I done?   
  
_Rinoa shook her head and fought back the tears at the corner of her eyes.   
  
_Did I just murder my own father?  
  
_ he repeated again while trying to sit up. I-I never thought...you would...do such a...thing.  
  
_What else could I have done? You left me no choice...I couldn't let you get away with your plans...but still...  
  
_Another scream erupted as she witness her father pulling out the pinwheel. He rolled on to the ground and weakly tossed the Shooting Star back to her. The pale white wings were now crimson.  
  
The color of his blood.  
  
Take it...go...get out...of here... he ordered.  
  
Rinoa remained on the ground, unable to move. Her whole body was numb.   
  
"Didn't you...hear me? I said...go...before...they come...  
  
_They? Who's they?  
  
_ he screamed.  
  
Before she even had time to think, the door behind her was kicked open and a whole group of Galbadian Soldiers barged in. Two of them gripped her shoulders tightly and forced her up to her feet while the others surrounded Caraway.  
  
They questioned their general and immediately called for help. One of the Galbadians picked up the blood stained pinwheel and looked back and forth between Rinoa and Caraway. You sure have alot of guts for pulling something like this. Did you know that he was going to become the President of Deling!?  
  
Another one added, Rinoa Heartilly, you are arrested for the assassination of President Caraway. I hope you know the punishment is tremendous and you are most likely going to be executed for your actions.  
  
The leader of the squad stepped in after helping the General. I called for medical attention and they should be on their way.  
  
Sir, this is the person who tried to assassinate the President. One of the Soldiers held Rinoa tightly in front of the leader. She squirmed under his grasp and edged forward until she was right in front of the leader's face.  
  
I did not try to ASSASSINATE him!! I came here to try and talk to him, to tell him to stop what he's doing!! Do you know how many people are suffering right now!? She suddenly felt her shock of hurting her own father fading but now her anger was rising. Someone had to do something about this!! I am not going to let another WAR start between the other cities and Deling!!  
  
The General's plans are none of your concern. However, you SHOULD be concerned that you are most definitely going to be executed for this. Take her away! With a swift sway of his hand, the other guards pushed Rinoa out the door.  
  
Let go of me!! she screamed. I swear you're not going to get away with this!! She tried to bring her feet up and kick the guard holding her but the others were too fast. They grabbed her leg and twisted it painfully. Let me go!!!  
  
Tears poured down her face from the pain the Soldiers had inflicted on her leg. She tried to jab one of them in the jaw with the base of her Shooting Star but he quickly pulled it off her arm before she got a chance to.  
  
The head Galbadian stepped out of the way just in time to avoid Rinoa's fist. He pointed his finger at her and screamed,. What the hell is wrong with you!? Hurry hurry!! Get this crazy girl out of here before she causes any more trouble. HURRY!!  
  
Yes sir!!  
  
This cant be happening, she cried.   
  
She couldn't believe she was stuck in this crisis and expected the others to come to her rescue. _There was no way they could save me now...not even Squall..._she thought bitterly.  
  
_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Squall!! Squall! Pick up!!  
  
There was no answer on the other line.  
  
Still not picking up? Selphie asked.  
  
Zell shook his head and closed his communicator. No. I wonder why he isn't answering.  
  
Maybe he and Rinoa are spending some quality time' together, Irvine joked. But seriously, we shouldn't be worry right? After all, he could take care of himself. WE have to focus here.  
  
There were still injured people back at Garden who needed to recover and even though the repairing of Timber seem to be running smoothly, they still had to keep an eye out for things. With everyone busy and occupied, it could be the perfect time for the enemy to attack and they would all be unprepared. People were weaving up and down the streets, perfectly distracted by their work.  
  
Yeah, Irvy's right! I'm sure Squall is fine wherever he is. It's Rinoa who we should be worry about. Who knows where she could be, Selphie said anxiously.  
  
Raising an eye brow, Quistis sighed and shook her head. I cant believe she would take off and not inform any of us on where she was heading. It is possible that she could have left because she was too emotional about...everything but still!! This isn't the time to get all emotional!! If she gets in trouble again, we'll just have to waste more time bailing her out!!   
  
Everybody except Selphie stared at the blonde in shock. She understood what Quistis's feelings towards her and Squall so she remained quiet.   
  
Zell blinked. Whoa, where did all that come from?  
  
Quistis looked rather annoyed at his question. Yeah I'm fine. I didn't really mean it that way. Just stressed, that's all, she said simply.  
  
Irvine nodded. We're all are. Come on, lets head back. There's no use waiting here.  
  
You guys go on. I'll go and report to the Headmaster right now, Quistis said suddenly.  
  
Yeah, I guess so. We haven't filled him on what's happening in awhile. All right, see you later Quisty. Selphie waved and disappeared into the with Zell and Irvine.  
  
Quistis sighed softly and walked through the front gates of Balamb Garden. It brought back old memories of the first time she and Squall went to the Fire Cavern together. Back then, she was his instructor so it might have been kind of awkward for him when they were together but when she became a SeeD, nothing changed. He still kept his feelings from her no matter how much she tried to make him open up. Not only him but to everyone else as well...that was until she came along.  
  
The instructor dipped her hands into the fountain as she passed it. She brought her wet hands up to her face and massaged it gently, letting the cold water sink into her skin. She sat on the stone surface of the fountain and gazed into the pool. Her perfect features rippled as the water swayed gently. What she not pretty enough for Squall? What did Rinoa have that she lacked? What was so special about her?  
  
All these questions and not a single answer.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder how Rinoa managed to have TWO guys love her when she cant even get one. Quistis scold herself for sounding like a jealous teen when her emotions have much more intense feelings and substance. Now she was an instructor again. Although she was overjoyed about getting her license back, she wondered if things will be the same as before when...she had Squall in her class.  
  
_Probably not...I wont be having my favorite student' in my class no more...  
  
_She grinned at the words favorite student'. He truly was the best, in every single area.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she spotted a young cadent running frantically towards her. He stopped in front of her and fell to his knees sucking in deep gasps.  
  
"What's going on? Is there a problem? Quistis asked with concern as she helped him up to his feet.  
  
I was told to find the SeeDs. Nida said that he spotted Galbadia Garden heading right this way!! We have to inform the Commander! Where is he?  
  
Quistis exclaimed. Galbadia Garden is heading here right now!?  
  
Yes! Where's Commander Leonheart?  
  
Quistis shook her head. I don't know. Zell couldn't get in touch with him.  
  
What should we do then!? Who's going to give the commands!?   
  
Putting a hand on his shoulder, the instructor replied calmly, I will. I will go and tell the other SeeDs and try to have everyone seek refuge in Garden. You go back and assemble all the recovered cadets with even ID's on offensive stance and have all the odd numbered IDs on defensive stance. If they take action, retaliate immediately. We'll stay on the battlefield here since they're most likely be coming through the front gate or if they're after Timber. Listen, if their forces are too overwhelming, I want you to tell Nida to pilot the Garden far away from here as possible OK?  
  
What about you guys?  
  
"Don't worry about us. This is your order. Do you understand? Quistis asked sternly.  
  
Yes. I'm on my way.  
  
Wait!! Hold on, on more thing. Have you seen Seifer Almasy? Since Squall wasn't here, another gunblade specialist could prove to be a valuable asset.  
  
The cadet shook his head. No. Everyone was looking for him before but it seems he isn't anywhere in Garden.  
  
I see... she replied suspiciously. "All right, go on and be careful!  
  
You too Instructor Trepe!!  
  
The wind around Quistis started to pick up. She brushed her locks back and when she looked up, she spotted the corner of the floating red vehicle advancing forward. It would only be a matter of minutes before the Garden lands. She hoped she gave the right commands before. She was sure that's what Squall would have wanted done but still, she was extremely worried. If anything happened, it would be all her fault. Just as she rushed out onto the plains, she could see the red Garden in full view pulling up towards the shore. She picked up her speed and ran as quickly as she could to warn the others.  
  
_Squall...where ARE you?  
  
  
  
_  
  
Authors Notes- I'm sorry for another late update but I'm really busy this summer especially with my volunteer job which takes up most of my time. I will most likely make another update within a week. I hope I didn't make General Caraway seem out of character since Rinoa is his daughter. Don't worry, his motive will be revealed later on. Thank you all so much again for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone is having a great summer!! 


	35. Time Of Despair

  
  
Time Of Despair  
  
  
_Three Days Later...  
  
  
_Laguna, thank you so much for your Esthar Soldiers. I really don't know how we would have made it through that catastrophe if it wasn't for your reinforcements, said Quistis gratefully over the phone. As soon as she was able to find time, she immediately contacted Laguna and informed him that everything turned out OK.  
  
Well I'm just glad I was of some help. You know, I was actually surprised at the number of Galbadian Soldiers. I mean there was alot but it wasn't as much as I had expected.  
  
What are you trying to say?  
  
Well, I was doing some research here and I found out that General Caraway isn't only interested in Timber but all the other residential areas as well.  
  
Quistis gasped. You're kidding! Why would he want all those towns for?  
  
There are number of reasons. He could be after power; political reason or it could be something personal. Whatever the reason is, we have to stop him. There was a pause and then he asked, Any word on Squall or Rinoa? Last I heard from Cid was that they were both gone.  
  
said the instructor rather bitterly. No word on any of them. After Rinoa disappeared, Squall tried to find her. He assumed she was at Matron's Orphanage but he never called us back or anything. I'm worried; it's been three days already. Other than Squall and Rinoa missing, Seifer isn't at Garden or at Timber either. Where could they all have gone?  
  
Try not to worry about it so much Quistis. Remember, Squall is the Commander of Balamb Garden. He wont go down THAT easily. Perhaps he's just having problems or something. Whatever the reason, I'm sure he'll call you guys soon. Listen, I have to get off right now. I'm needed at the office but call me back once you hear anything about them OK?  
  
Thank you Laguna. I sure hope they're all safe and I'll let you know immediately if we hear anything. Good bye.  
  
What's going on Quis? Irvine asked anxiously beside her.  
  
Guys, this isn't good news. Laguna told me he found out that Caraway is not only after Timber but the other towns as well! We think he only sent those Soldiers to attack us as some sort of distraction.  
  
Selphie gasped. But if we could barely protect the Garden and Timber without Esthar's help, how are we suppose to defend all the other places. They're literally scattered on all different continents.  
  
Zell slammed his fist against the white walls of his dorm causing a framed picture to fall off. He cursed and picked up the broken pieces. We're really in a bind here guys...if they should attack us just ONCE more...I don't think we can withstand it.  
  
He thought back to the day when Nida had first detected Galbadia Garden in range.   
The first swarm of Soldiers came from the forest and raided Timber. Luckily the people managed to make it back to Garden and were safe inside. Timber wasn't ravaged that badly either but the number of cadets and SeeDs decreased immensely during the fray. Two more swarm attacked the northern section of the town but luckily there were enough troopers there to fend off the attack.   
  
Meanwhile, Galbadia Garden itself was unloading Soldiers straight into Garden. The entrance was flooded with spell casting and gun fires. Many of the cadets were hurt badly. Most of them who fought had barely recovered from the first fight and the number of students on the defense team were greatly outnumbered. If it wasn't for Quistis's quick thinking on contacting Laguna for the extra help, the whole Garden would have probably been diminished by now and Zell wouldn't even be here himself recalling the past events.  
  
Once Galbadia was stripped of all their defenses, it had no choice but to move away. Balamb quickly took advantage of this time to heal and help the wounded make a quick recovery. All the SeeDs had no sleep at all. They helped the medical staffs and prepared new battle equipments.   
  
The Esthar Soldiers stayed just in case the enemy was thinking about coming back. Luckily, they didn't. Something big must have happened for Caraway not to finish them off once and for all but nothing was yet to be revealed.  
  
Selphie looked as if she was going to burst into tears any minute. I can't believe we came so close to losing our precious home. God...Quistis if you hadn't called Laguna then... She sniffled gently to herself, unable to finish her terrible statement.  
  
Shhh...Selphie its ok... Quistis whispered and hugged her friend tightly. We're not going to lose Garden...we wont...I promise.  
  
But everything...everything looks so bad for us! I mean if they were to attack right now with all they have, we're goners Quisty! At this point, the brunette was hysterical. I mean look at us! We're short of offense, defense, we have to take care of the people of Timber AND the other towns, our Commander is missing as well as Seifer and Rinoa and-  
  
Selphie, snap out of it! Irvine said sternly. Quistis is right! We are NOT going to go down...no matter WHAT happens. Come on! We're stronger than that! We've been through Tine Compression for Hyne's sake. If we lived through that, we can live through anything.  
  
Irvy...you're right. We have to be strong. She brushed her tears away and gave him a tiny smile.   
  
"That's the spirit! Don't worry...I know everything looks bleak now but it'll all be over soon ok? Irvine gave her a light hug and turned to Zell and Quistis. I think we better head back to our post and be on the lookout for anything suspicious. We cant do anything about Squall, Rinoa, Seifer except pray that they're fine......where ever they are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blood.  
  
The crimson liquid surrounded him. Never in his life had he witnessed this much blood, especially caused by his own hands. Seifer lifted up his Hyperion with his bloody fingers. It was the blade that had caused all the gore in front of him yet it ended all his suffering. For the first time, he felt free.  
  
He felt free from anger, madness, jealousy, pain...everything. He had finally gotten his revenge so why wasn't he pleased? He kept asking himself over and over again while staring at the unconscious body against his feet. There is nothing stepping in his way to whatever he wanted to achieve now. He could have it all yet his victory seemed hollow.  
  
Was it because...he hadn't achieved his victory yet?  
  
Even if Squall was out of the picture for good, Seifer knew everyone else would never forget about him. Even though he'll just become a memory, its a memory that everyone is going to hold on to for the rest of their life.  
  
No one could forget his honor and valor. Garden, SeeDs, Rinoa...they all revolved around him.   
  
Damn you Squall... he cursed out loud. He roughly kicked his unconscious body and sat down on the hard ground. The storm ceased by the rain didn't. He watched as the droplets rolled down his palm and across his finger dripping slowly off of the tips. They reminded him very much of tears...eternal tears.  
  
If he died...then they would also be dead..._she_ would be dead as well.  
  
You always have to ruin everything for me don't you Squall? Even on the verge of death...  
  
His last blow came totally unexpected. All his rage just erupted causing him to unleash his most fatal attack on his rival. His gunblade pierced right through his chest and several burnt marks and scars were scattered across his abdominal area and arms. The white shirt and the leather jacket were ripped and soaked with blood. There was more blood on his pale face. He could easily be assumed dead but...he wasn't.  
  
Checking his pulse occasionally, Seifer debated on what to do next. He had finally gotten his revenge on his rival but he didn't savor the empty victory. Touching his limp wrist again, he felt a very faint pulse, barely any and he knew time was running out.   
  
The rain was pounding against them harder and harder. Again, he envisioned them as tears, Thousands of tears being shed by everybody, by her.  
  
Then, it was finally clear to him on what he had to do. He searched through the leather pockets for the communicator and instantly contacted Garden after he found it. On the third ring, Nida picked up on the other line.  
  
Nida. Could you put Quistis on the line?  
  
Seifer!? Where are you!?  
  
None of your business! Put Quistis or one of the SeeDs on the line, he snapped impatiently.  
  
After a few seconds, Quistis replied, Seifer!! Where have you been!? And did you find Squall and Rinoa!?  
  
Seifer frowned. If Rinoa was no with them, then she's still missing.  
  
Squall's here but we didn't find Rinoa.  
  
What do you mean by   
  
Listen, all you have to know for now is that we were at flower field and Rinoa wasn't there alright!? Squall's injured right now...he's losing alot of blood so I'm going to bring him back to Garden right now using the Ragnarok. You're still at Timber right?  
  
Quistis yelled in alarm. Squall's hurt!? HOW did this happen!?  
  
Listen!! I don't have time for details! I will fill you in on them when we get back!! The more time we spend on this useless discussion, the less time Squall has to live OK!? NOW, is Garden still at Timber or no!?  
  
Garden's still here but-  
  
He disconnected himself from her. That was all he had wanted to know.  
  
Hyne I hope I don't regret doing this...for Rinoa's sake...  
  
He picked up the lifeless body off from the ground and threw one of Squall's arms over his shoulder. With the other hand, he grabbed his Lionheart. Using his back to support his heavy rival, he slowly trailed out of the barren fields and slowly walked towards the airship. He wondered if they were going to make it in time. He tried casting some curative magic but they didn't seem to be healing his major wounds.   
  
Just as he reached the Ragnarok, the rain had finally stopped. Perhaps this was a good omen.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay again. I could have gotten this chapter out sooner but because of the major blackout I had here, I couldn't and after the electricity came back, I couldn't sign on to the internet! I hope everything is functioning normally again for all of you who had that big blackout!   
  



	36. A Courageous Stand

  
  
A Courageous Stand  
  
  
The moment the Ragnarok was back in the hanger of Garden, Seifer started heading for the main entrance. As he walked through the gates with the unconscious, Quistis immediately jumped out in front of him.  
  
Squall, how is he? she cried with a worried tone.  
  
_Figures...the only person she's concerned about is Squall...  
  
_Where did you come from? I swear, at the blink of an eye, you're right there in front of me.  
  
Quistis ignored his comments and eagerly peered over Seifer's shoulders to see Squall. The wounds seemed to have been afflicted from brutal attacks. She wondered who or what could have done something like this to him. Before she could ask questions, Selphie along with Irvine and Zell came rushing out of the elevator and ran.  
  
Great...here comes rest of the crew.... Seifer muttered. Annoyed, he dropped the heavy body in front of the SeeDs for them to observe. It was the only thing they cared about anyway. It didn't matter to them whether or not he was fine or was injured as long as their precious' was ok.  
  
Selphie scowled and exclaimed, Don't just drop him like that Seifer! He has so many wounds already!!  
  
he countered. So what difference does one more make!?  
  
Irvine stood up from examining Squall and turned to the fuming Ex-Knight. Hey, what's your problem?   
  
My problem is all of you swarming over Squall like he's some GOD! I guess it really doesn't matter to you all if someone ELSE besides HIM is hurt too right? He spread his arms that was folded against his chest and exposed the torn material of his trench coat with blood stains on them. On his arms and shoulders were numerous cuts and bruises. This is the kind of attention I get for saving your Commander right?  
  
Zell immediately retorted, You!? What ABOUT you!? How do we know that you're not the one who caused this! He rapidly punched one of his gloved fist into his hand.  
  
Quistis quickly stepped in between the two men. Zell please! Seifer's right! He turned to him and said sincerely, I'm sorry Seifer. I see Squall's not the only one who's hurt. Come on, you better go to Dr. Kadowaki too! She gently placed a hand on his injured arm but he instantly pulled it back.  
  
Save it Instructor. I can take care of myself. You better save your energy for lover boy there. I'm going to report to the Headmaster now. With that, he walked towards the elevator.   
  
Once the door shut, Selphie shook her head. Forget him, we better get Squall to the Infirmary. She carefully lifted up his head while Zell and Irvine threw his arms over their shoulders and helped him stand up.   
  
Oh god...Squall...how could this happen?  
  
I'll tell you exactly what happened! I bet Seifer was the one who did this to him! He probably tried going after Rinoa himself and tried to kill Squall when he saw him. That bastard! Zell yelled angrily. This explains perfectly why he wasn't in Garden the whole time!  
  
Zell that's enough, snapped Quistis. Even if what you said was true, he could have killed Squall knowing that he will always be his rival...but...he didn't. Look, none of this matters now.. We'll get to the bottom of this sooner or later. Right now, we have to make sure Squall gets medical treatment. Lets go. She quickly lead the way to the Infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki was startled when she heard urgent and fast footsteps but calmed down when she saw it was only Qustis.  
  
Instructor Trepe. Is there a problem? she asked.  
  
Doctor! We found Squall and he needs medical attention immediately or else it could be too late! She moved aside allowing Zell, Irvine, and Selphie to enter.  
  
Oh my goodness! Dr. Kadowaki exclaimed and quickly walked up to observe the unconscious SeeD. His head limped weakly on Zell's shoulders as more blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth. This is very serious. Put him on the cot right there, she ordered.  
  
Doctor...is he going to be OK? Selphie asked anxiously. God...there's so much blood...  
  
I don't know...Selphie. I really don't know, Dr. Kadowaki admitted truthfully. But it's a good thing he was brought here as soon as possible. Any longer and I'm afraid it might have been too late.  
  
Hyne...please let him be alright... The Instructor prayed to herself. She turned her head away, unable to look at the sight when the doctor stripped Squall's torn garments. She immediately bandaged the open cuts on his chest and arms to prevent even more blood loss.  
  
I need all of you to please go outside while I work. I'll contact you immediately if I see a change in his condition...whether its for the better or the worst...  
  
Selphie buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the hot tears that were seeping from her eyes. Zell placed an arm around her and tried to console her. It ok Seifie...he's going to be fine. He's strong...  
  
Irvine glanced at the doctor expentantly. When do you think there's going to be in a change in his condition?  
  
Like I said. I really don't know...it could take hours, days, weeks...but right now its important that you all leave so I can work.  
  
Quisis nodded. I see...please take good care of him. She slipped her hand into Squalls and gripped it tightly. Be strong Squall...you have to fight through this... She kissed his bloody hand and reluctantly released it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer....will you please explain...just what happened exactly.  
  
I told you already. I hitched a ride on the Ragnarok with him and when he got off heading for the Orphanage, he must have been attacked or something because when I got off, I found him on the ground unconscious. The Galbadians must have expected him. I really didn't see who attacked him but when I found him, I brought him back to Garden as quickly as possible, said Seifer casually. He knew it was a huge lie but they didn't have to know the truth. They didn't have to know anything and they would never know the truth unless Squall told them what really happened.   
  
He smirked to himself. _But what are the chances of that happening?_  
  
The Headmaster seemed skeptical about his statement and so did everyone else.  
  
Zell slammed his fists angrily on the meeting table. Like hell that happened! Headmaster, you don't really believe what he's saying do you!? I mean, this is Seifer we're talking about. When was the last time we had ever trusted HIM!?  
  
Zell does have a point, Irvine agreed. How do we really know this is the truth?  
  
We don't, Cid stated simply. But we'll have to assume what Seifer said is the truth. I don't want to make false accusations. I'm just relieved and grateful that he saved Squall just in time...and that's what really matters. Seifer, I thank you._  
  
I don't but this shit at all _Zell thought angrily and sat down.   
  
You have really proven yourself out there as a true SeeD, Cid continued. For your honorable actions, I want you to take the position as the Commander of Garden until Squall recovers.  
  
exclaimed everyone simultaneously.  
  
You've gotta be kidding me! Zell yelled. HIM!? COMMANDER!?  
  
Commander. That word echoed throughout his head. Not only has he achieved his goal of becoming a SeeD but a Commander? The highest position in Garden was now his. He couldn't believe it. For someone like him who was degraded to nothing to suddenly achieve one of the highest ranks was just too overwhelming, even for him and it was all thanks to a lie.  
  
He deserves it Zell. Of course it isn't permanent but I do believe it is rather encouraging to him to have the position as the Commander. He turned to Seifer and with a smile, he said, "Congratulations...you are now the Commander of Garden until further notice on Squall.  
  
Seifer couldn't help but grim. He enjoyed the sight of the SeeD's shocked expressions, especially Zell's. Nobody ever had any faith in him except for Rinoa. He savored every bit of the sweet victory. All the power he ever wanted rested in his hands now.  
  
_And it's all thanks to you my dear Squall...  
  
  
  
_  
  
Author's Notes: I know, its a short chapter but I really wanted to post something on Squall's birthday. I have a small cold right now so this is all I can write at the moment but I'll be sure to update again very shortly. Thank you all so much for reading and I cant believe this fic is going to break 400 reviews very soon! Thank you all so so much and lastly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUALL! 8/23


	37. Saving The Princess

  
  
Saving The Princess  
  
  
Seifer brushed away a strand of his blonde hair as the wind started picking up around him. He could see Nida standing in front of him piloting the Garden so it hovered over Timber. It was his very first command and he must admit that he felt very smug about it. He could get use to giving out orders while people obeyed them.  
  
So are you enjoying your new position as the Commander?  
  
He turned around and saw Zell leaning against the railings of the bridge with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.  
  
Why hello there Chickenwuss. Came to congratulate me on my new position? he smirked.  
  
Zell kicked up from his leaning position and yelled, Hell no you bastard! And don't you dare call this YOUR position. We all know you stole it from Squall. Like hell that little story of you playing hero was true.  
  
Hey believe what you want but I'm going to enjoy my new job while it lasts. He turned back around to Nida. Nida, are we there yet?  
  
Yes, we're here... he mumbled.  
  
"What's with you? You're usually more...enthusiastic to obeying Squall's orders. How about addressing me as   
  
Shut up Seifer! He doesn't have to address you as anything and lets just say we're not big fans of you, Zell replied angrily.  
  
"I'm hurt, Seifer answered sarcastically. Look, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Infirmary with the others looking after your precious Squall?  
  
I was but I just don't trust YOU alone.  
  
He rolled his eyes at his remarks and walked passed him to the lift. Do whatever you want but I've wasted enough time talking to you. There are more important issues I have to take care of right now.  
  
Like what!?  
  
Like finding Rinoa. He pressed a button and descended down before Zell got a chance to reply.  
  
_Rinoa where could you be? I swear I'll find you and now since I'm the Commander, I'll use all my power to look for you...  
  
_On his way to the cafeteria, he kept on thinking where she could be. _If you weren't at the flower fields...then where CAN you be?   
  
_Knowing the kind of person she was, it was definitely going to be difficult to track her down. He knew how easily she could get in trouble and with that in mind, he became even more worried. He forbid Nida to maneuver the Garden elsewhere besides Timber so if Rinoa came back, the Garden would be there to welcome her but he knew he could have the Garden stationed there forever. There was still a chance that she would not be coming back. His worst fear was that the Galbadians caught her.  
  
It had already been nearly three days since she disappeared and they have received no news or any clues to where she might be. What was going on?  
  
Ordering a can of beer, he took a seat at a circular table and drank the liquid hoping it would soothe his troubled mind. He gazed up at the television perched against the corner of the walls. It was some boring drama series. He took another sip when the show was suddenly interrupted by Breaking News' in large bold letters. He stood up curiously and edged closer to the television. A news reporter appeared in front of the Deling City Mansion.   
  
Rinoa's mansion.  
  
We interrupt the regular program with this breaking news. Last night, an assault was carried out at the Deling Mansion. President Caraway was injured severely due to the assault and was rushed away immediately to medical care. From my sources, the attacker was the President's own daughter, Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
Seifer dropped his can. He signaled the cafeteria ladies to turn the volume up. The whole cafeteria was quiet, listening to the news.  
  
The reporter quickly resumed. We found a weapon of what seems to be some sort of a...uh...a pinwheel.  
  
_Hyne no...it cant be...  
  
_Miss. Heartilly was arrested last night for the assassination of the President. Here's Chris, Mr. Caraway's highest ranking General with more details. He passed the microphone to a middle aged man dressed in the standard blue Galbadian uniform.  
  
As soon as I heard a scream coming from the President's office, I immediately grouped a few soldiers and when we barged into his room, we found the President injured badly and the only one who was in the room was his daughter so without a doubt, it was Miss. Heartilly who tried to carry out the assassination. Her motives are still unknown but we will be questioning her shortly at the District Prison where she is being held ever since last night.  
  
interrupted the news reporter. Do you have any idea what Miss. Heartilly's punishment is going to be?  
  
Seifer held his breath. _They better not...-  
  
_It is most definite going to be execution.  
  
Execution? Over my dead body... Seifer growled. He fixed his raging eyes at the screen while contacting Nida through his radio. Nida! Get the Garden out of here and send a straight course to the District Prison! Try to get there as fast as possible!! Got it!? He stuffed the device roughly back into his pockets and focused his attention back to Chris.  
  
Even if we question her motives, she will still be executed but of course we have to know her reasons for trying to attack the President so we can prevent something like this in the future. If she refuses to talk, I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to resort to torture. Whatever happens, her motives WILL be revealed. We have to know who she's working for if there is anyone who she is working for. For all we know, there could be more terrorists out there trying to harm Mr. Caraway.   
  
Chris, we have evidence here that Rinoa is involved with SeeD's, special trained forces, said the reporter.  
  
SeeDs huh? Well SeeDs...if you're watching this, you better hold back your forces. If I were you, I wouldn't get involved in this affair anymore if you know what's best and don't even think about coming to Miss. Heartilly's aid. Take this as a warning. We'll be back later with more updates so stay tuned to this special report.  
  
Every word from Chris caused Seifer's muscles to tense beneath his trench coat. He gritted his teeth. If he ever got his hands on this Chris', he would have him obliterated the minute he saw him.   
  
_How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I...or any of us think that she could have went back to Deling....damnit! I know her motives and if she doesn't have to reveal a thing to those idiots and tabloids.  
  
_Just as he exits the cafeteria, the other SeeDs rushed out of the Infirmary.  
  
Did you hear? Selphie cried breathless.  
  
Yeah, I heard them perfectly fine!  
  
Zell punched his fist against the marble floor. Damn those Galbadians! I said we go straight in and rile things up!  
  
Are you insane!? Did you not hear what they said about having the place heavily guarded!? They know Rinoa is with us and that we're gonna come for her.  
  
So what do you suggest Commander!? That we sit and wait? Zell retorted back.  
  
No, we'll need to come up with a plan.  
  
We don't have the time! We should be arriving shortly and you want to think!? We're SeeDs for Hyne's sake! We can take those soldiers on with our formidable skills!  
  
Chickenwuss, are you forgetting we have bystanders in Garden here!? If they should take them as hostage, it will be all our fault. I made a promise to free Timber and I'm not going to start by letting ANY of the residents get involve in this.  
  
Irvine pulled Zell back. Hey, he's right. We can't just go barging in.  
  
The martial artist pulled himself from Irvine's grip. Tsk. Fine! So we just sit here and go over the layout of the prison? Is that what you want to do?   
  
Seifer pressed the up' button and waited for the elevator to come. Did you forget that we already KNOW that layout of the prison? We've all been in there before!! You know sometimes I really wondered how YOU became a SeeD.  
  
Yeah and that's where you try to-  
  
Zell stop it! Selphie yelled. Right now we have to focus on saving Rinoa.  
  
_Why am I not surprised...rescuing Rinoa seems to be half of our missions..._Quistis thought. She couldn't believe that she was thinking what a troublemaker Rinoa was when she was at this time but she couldn't help it.  
  
They all knew her motives. It was to stop her father by herself. So why didn't she bother telling somebody to go with her?  
  
_She could have brought one of us with her...but instead she never informed any of us and sent Squall on a frenzy chase after and now he comes back in critical condition. What's worst is that Seifer is now the commander. Rinoa...how could you? How could you do this to someone you claim to love?  
  
_Shaking her head, she walked into the elevator and crossed her arms against her chest.   
  
What's the matter Instructor? You would rather be in the Infirmary with lover boy right?  
  
Quistis said nothing but Zell immediately spoke up again. You know you're really-  
  
Selphie groaned. Guys stop arguing! We don't even have a plan yet and we should be arriving shortly!  
  
The elevator stopped at Cid's office and everyone got off. Cid and Matron were standing in the corner and stopped talking when they saw their visitors. Cid cleared his throat and said, I'm sure you all heard about Rinoa...  
  
Of course, replied Irvine. We're going to come up with a plan to save her.  
  
Matron's face turned pale and she lowered her head. They just made another update. They said Rinoa refuses to talk and they're going to carry out the execution at midnight. They said they have to get rid of her as soon as possible before she causes any more threat.  
  
Oh Hyne... whispered Selphie. Her eyes were burning with tears. But...it can't be...  
  
Matron continued. They also said that they were not giving permission for anyone to say farewell to her. Instead, they increased the guards on watch.  
  
Seifer, you don't seem worried at all, commented the Headmaster.  
  
That's because she won't be executed, he stated simply.  
  
I just hope you'll make the correct decisions as the Commander for your team. You know Squall never made a single mistake.  
  
Well Squall isn't here now is he, he snapped back angrily. Look, don't worry. I already came up with a plan on how to get Rinoa out.  
  
Well I'm hoping it won't fail because we only have ONE chance, Irvine pointed out.   
  
Zell just glared at his Commander'. Why should we listen to what HE has to say?  
  
Unless you have an idea Zell? Quistis asked hopefully. She wasn't exactly thrilled to go along with Seifer's plan either. Given his past, he wasn't the most reliable person. _If only Squall was here now...everything is guaranteed to go smoothly but thanks to you Rinoa...  
  
_Cid sighed. OK Seifer. Let's hear what you have in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to make the next update very soon because I want to get more chapters out before school starts! Expect another update on 9/3! Thank you for reading again!


	38. For You

  
  
For You  
  
  
The heavy solid door slid opened. It was the first sound Rinoa had heard in awhile in her hollow cell. Two Galbadian Soldiers walked in. One approached her and the other stayed by the door in case she tried to pull something to escape.  
  
We're here to bring you news on your father. It seems Mr. Caraway is still in critical condition but it looks like he's going to be fine, at least he's stabilized for now, announced the soldier.  
  
Rinoa glared at him and shook her head. I don't care. Even though he's my father, after what he has done to so many people, he doesn't deserve to live.  
  
We thought you would like to record something for him before your execution tonight. He handed her a tape recorder but she refused to accept it.  
  
I have nothing to say to him.  
  
Well, I guess that's that then. I just hope you won't regret this because you won't be able to say good bye to anyone else. No one is coming for you and if you think those SeeD friends of yours are coming to save you, think again. Even if they do break in here and get you out, the minute you all leave this complex, a trap will be triggered killing all of them.  
  
With that, he and his partner walked away leaving Rinoa cuddled up in the corner again. She hugged her knees tightly and softly cried to herself. She couldn't cry in front of the Galbadians because that would have made her look weak but now since she was alone again, she let the tears trickle endlessly down her cheeks. Was this the end for her? She was positive the SeeDs were already informed where she was already since her attempt to stop her father had probably been broadcasted.  
  
She wasn't scared at all the minute they threw her into the prison nor when they announced she was to be executed because she knew in her heart, she wasn't going to die. She kept thinking Squall wasn't going to let her die, that he was going to find a way to save her and get her out of here but the more she thought about it, she realized it was unlikely going to happen.  
  
The reason she left in the first place was because of his words. She had hurt him so badly.  
  
_But still..._she thought. _Even in the darkest times, there is still hope.  
  
_She wasn't going to give up hope. She assured herself over and over again that everything would be fine that she would escape by midnight but after hearing what Galbadian soldier just mentioned, all her hopes were shattered.  
  
It was very possible that they are expecting them to come for her and they probably devised a trap for them. She couldn't allow them all to be killed because of something foolish she did.  
  
That's when she realized she had to be executed...she couldn't leave and risked having them all killed. They all mean so much to her. They were her only family and she would do anything to keep them from harm.  
  
She clutched her chain tightly and closed her eyes. Just gripping the ring in her palm made her feel close to him. Her slender fingers traveled across the ring with a lion etched in it to a slightly larger one.   
  
_Seifer  
  
_It was still on her chain. She had never removed it. Why hadn't she? She should have immediately taken it off ever since Squall found out what happened between them. It was one of the reasons that were tearing them apart but still...she couldn't bring her fingers to take it off.  
  
_Why can't I do it? This chain only has a place for Squall and I...not Seifer.  
  
I love you Rinoa...  
  
_Those words kept repeating in her head over and over again ever since he admitted them to her. He wasn't over her and she wasn't sure she was over him either. That passionate summer they shared wasn't something you can just easily forget. It really...touched her heart. He declared his love for her and she could tell it was genuinely real but she was too young and too weak back then to reach out to him...and she lost him.  
  
Squall...I truly love you...and I've never been happier in my life when you finally said you love me too but...Seifer......  
  
Did she love Seifer?   
  
She clutched her head, not wanting to think anymore. Maybe all this time she was running from the truth. Her true feelings.  
  
_It won't matter much longer anyway...I'm gonna die tonight...I've caused so much trouble...maybe it was best if I had never met Squall nor Seifer so I wouldn't have had both of them sucked into this mess.  
  
_With a look of resolve on her face, the Sorceress was determined to go through with the execution no matter what happens...even if they have come for her. If this was the end for her, the only thing she wished for now was for a chance to say good bye to them...to all of them. She had so much to tell each and every one of them but they probably hated her too.   
  
Hated her because she let her emotions get the best of her, which had driven her into this mess. She could hear Quistis saying the only thing she had been doing was getting into trouble and making the job harder for anyone and she was nothing but right. They were going to hate her because this didn't have to happen if only she was mature enough to do something about what Squall said instead of running off like a fool.  
  
I have no one to blame but myself..._  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall mumbled. He tried sitting up but a sharp pain bursting from his side immediately brought him back down.  
  
Alerted, Dr. Kadowaki bolted out of her seat and gently placed her hand on his shoulders, guiding his head back down on the pillow. She shook her head and gave him a stern look.  
  
Hey hey. Take it easy. I see you seem to have regained conscious.   
  
  
  
Squall, you still have many injuries and if you don't take it easy, the recovery process is going to take longer than needed and I know you probably won't enjoy being in the Infirmary. She handed him a cup of water, which he gratefully took and gulped down all the content instantly. He never realized how thirsty he was until the he sipped the refreshing cold water.  
  
How did you suddenly just jump' up like that anyway? A few minutes ago, you were totally out.  
  
She handed the patient another cup of water while he began to talk.  
  
I had a dream, he said.  
  
The doctor raised a brow. A dream? What sort of dream Squall?  
  
I had a dream that Rinoa was all alone in a prison cell...I think in the District Prison. She was talking to herself about how she'll never see all of us again and that she ran away...and I think that's about it. I...I can't remember the rest. She also mentioned something about Seifer but...I couldn't recall what she said.  
  
The woman sat down on the edge of the cot. Squall noticed she became rather quiet.  
  
Was there any word on Rinoa? I didn't find her at the Orphanage and then-  
  
I know I know, she interrupted. Shh...don't talk now. I know everything. Quistis filled me in when she stayed with you in here. You know, you really gave her and all the other SeeDs quite a scare but I assured them that you were going to be just fine.  
  
Quistis was here...?  
  
Yes. She was really concerned about you and everyone else too. You have got to be more careful next time Squall, walking into a trap...that's going to be something very common these days...especially for SeeDs.  
  
_What is she talking about?  
  
_Whatever...look, was there any word on Rinoa?  
  
Dr. Kadowaki sighed. He was going to find out sooner or later. She reached for a radio on her desk and turned it on. Hear for yourself...it's been on the news all day today.  
  
There is five more hours until Rinoa Heartilly's execution. There was still no word on her motives and the Galbadians are going to interrogate her once more. They promised her motives would be revealed. Also, President Caraway is doing much better. He's onto a very promising recovery thanks to his personal medical staff at the Deling City Hospital. Again, we will update every half hour or so on this special report of attempted assassination.  
  
She turned off the radio and looked at Squall.  
  
he yelled angrily. He leaped up, ignoring the burning pain this time.  
  
Please calm down... She tried to push him down but the SeeD roughly shoved her hands away.  
  
What is going on here!? What do they mean Rinoa is going to be executed in five hours!? TELL ME!  
  
We just found out this morning that Rinoa went to the Deling Mansion herself and she seemed to have threatened her father to hold back his forces. When words didn't get through to him...I guess she had no choice but to try to kill him.  
  
NO! She wouldn't do that! I told her not to go to Deling! I told her to stay away...god...this can't be happening... He buried his face in his hands, feeling angry with himself that he didn't see this coming. He should have known that she was going to go back to Deling and try to get revenge on her father.   
  
I'm so sorry Squall... the doctor whispered. She gently place her hand on his back and rubbed it trying to console him. The SeeDs already left. Seifer came up with a plan and they're going to get Rinoa out before her execution is carried out.  
  
Seifer!? I've got to stop them...why are they following Seifer's plan. They know he can't be trusted.  
  
Squall...the headmaster made him the Commander until you recover and he seems to be the only one who came up with an idea. I have no idea what he's trying to do but I'm convinced he won't jeopardize this mission.  
  
His eyes widened. Seifer!? Commander!? Why would Cid do this!? He shook his head. You know what, I don't care. That's not even important now. What matters is that I have to go NOW! I have to get Rinoa out of there!  
  
"I'm afraid I wont allow you to leave this bed, said the doctor sharply. You are in no condition just to even walk so you can forget about playing a part in this mission. I would leave this to the Seifer and the others. We're almost arriving at the District Prison. They know what they're doing and they WILL get Rinoa out so please just stay put Squall.  
  
Stay put? You're asking me to stay put at a time like this? I can't stay here. I have to go to Rinoa. She needs me! They can't go along with whatever Seifer has in mind!  
  
And just how do you plan to go when you are in such pain.  
  
Look, I can take care of myself alright, he argued back. Rinoa needs me and I have to go to her. I...love her...and I think...this is all my fault...  
  
Your fault? How is all this your fault?  
  
She must have felt that I didn't love her no more but I do love her...more than she will ever know but because of the things I said...that was probably what had driven her to do what she did... A deep look of regret appeared on his face. That's why I have to save her...no matter what. I swear I'm not going to let her die and no one is going to stop me...  
  
Sighing, Dr. Kadowaki gave him a rueful smile. I guess...I wont be able to change your mind no matter what I say to you. If you feel up to it Squall, she conceded finally.  
  
Thank you for understanding, the adamant commander replied.   
  
Just promise me one thing?  
  
  
  
You better come back alive with the woman you love.  
  
Squall nodded. That's a promise. I know I'm in no condition to battle or anything so I'll have to come up with a plan of my own in case Seifer's fails... He began standing up and tried ignoring the agony his front and back were causing him. Forcing a smile, he threw his white t-shirt over his bandaged chest and then his black leather jacket over it.  
  
I sure hope you have a plan. You know how difficult this is gonna be since the Galbadians are probably expecting us to arrive.  
  
That just proves I'm needed. Don't worry about a thing. I already have something in mind and I know it will work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We're almost there, Selphie declared as she looked out the through the glass windows at the bridge.  
  
Good. Nida, make sure you don't move in too much into their range or they will spot us. As soon as you drop us down, get the Garden out of here. I'll call you once we're ready and that's when you come back to get us. Make sure they don't spot Garden or it can be all over, Seifer admonished.  
  
Don't worry. I have everything under control, said Nida.   
  
We're almost there so start filling us in on your brilliant plan, Zell said impatiently.  
  
Well head to the outskirts of the prison. I'm sure there's gonna be a couple of guards there. We'll kill them and take their uniform and key cards and head on in. That's the first step. Once we're inside, we're all going to have to split up. I remember there was a secret exit towards the back but it has to be activated with the key cards. We're all be heading to different routes so pay attention.   
  
He laid out a map of the District Prison.   
  
You see the areas marked with a red circle? These are the area where you have to activate the switch to trigger the secret back door. This was how I got out when I was there with Matron. Selphie, you'll activate the mechanism at the South division, Irvine, you'll take the east division, Zell, you'll take the west division and Quistis and I will focus on finding Rinoa's cell. It's probably located at the top level on the north division and we'll handle the activation there. Also, once you three finish your job, you have to go to another site to do another activation because it requires three card keys. That site is adjacent to the secret passage at the base level. We'll all meet up at the exit.  
  
His fingers rapidly pointed to the different locations on the map and moved them around to specify what he was saying. I planned it so we can all make it to the secret passage in just about the same time.  
  
Just where exactly does this passage lead to? Quistis questioned. If its at the base level, wouldn't it lead underground?  
  
Right. Once the door is opened, sand will pour in but if everything is activated, the sand will disperse and there will be a clear tunnel that leads back out to the desert. From there, we contact Nida immediately and we have to focus on running to the edge, as far from the complex as possible.  
  
I see...I have to admit Seifer...this idea of yours is pretty brilliant. Let's just hope it works, said Irvine.  
  
It will work as long as none of you screw up. He cast a baleful glare towards Zell.   
  
I guess this is it... said Selphie. We're here...so I guess we better get going. Good luck everyone and everything will turn out fine! she encouraged.  
  
Seifer loaded his gunblade with fresh ammunition.  
  
_Rinoa...I'm coming.  
_X20 Vision-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN!! =D_  
  
  
_Author's Notes: Well that turned out longer than I had expected but I just wanted Seifer's plan to be revealed but I'm still keeping Squall's a secret. I don't know when the next update will be but I'm hoping it will be out before school starts for me on Monday. Those of you who have to go back to school earlier than me, I wish you the best of luck on getting nice teachers and having a fun year! And as always, thank you so much for your time on reading this. I'm so happy that this fic actually broke 400 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys! =)


	39. The End

  
  
The End  
  
  
The desert was hotter than ever with the sun burning against their skin. It was a long walk towards the prison and with focusing on not getting caught; it was even a bigger challenge. It had only been at most twenty minutes since they had disembarked from Garden but it felt like an eternity to them. The endless plain of sand seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
This sure is taking a long time, commented Irvine. He scanned the area carefully, looking out for any threats.  
  
We're almost there, replied Seifer. He lifted his gunblade up cautiously as they advanced further in.   
  
Finally, they saw blue specs up ahead and quickly ducked behind a boulder. There were only a few Galbadian soldiers marching up and down guarding the outskirts. It would be pretty easy to attack them and then disguise themselves considering that there weren't many soldiers.  
  
So what do we do now? asked Selphie.  
  
I say we head in and attack those men! I doubt there will be alot of them since most of the soldiers are probably guarding the entrance or the prison itself, said Zell.  
  
For once I agree with you Chickenwuss, Seifer muttered. Come on! Let's go! He stood up and ran up.  
  
The guards immediately lifted their weapon but before they even got a chance to strike, they were met by Seifer's Hyperion. Casting a quick elemental spell, Selphie managed to eliminate the soldiers trying to head back to the complex.  
  
Zell looked around but there were no more Galbadians in sight. That was fast...  
  
Quistis was already on the floor trying to pull the suit off the unconscious guard. We better make this fast before they send reinforcements.  
  
Without complaints, everyone quickly put their suits on. Seifer nodded, it all looked good so far except Selphie's suit was somewhat big on her but no one would probably notice it anyway.   
  
He nodded and signaled for them to follow him. The walk to the prison wasn't long at all. Seifer was extremely thankful that no one heard the commotion back at the outskirts especially since the prison itself was so close to it.  
  
There were alot more Guards here. He tried to act as normal as possible. He nodded his head to the guards at the entrance. We need to get inside.  
  
The soldier crossed his arms and looked at the group behind the leader suspiciously.  
  
Is there something wrong? Quistis asked while trying to hold back the nervousness in her voice.   
  
Which squad are you from?   
  
_Squad? Damn, what squad!? _Seifer thought. He could tell the others behind him were panicking as well.  
  
Er...we're from the A squad? Zell hesitated.  
  
Seifer held his breath. That must have been the most stupidest answer. He wouldn't be a bit surprised if the soldiers discovered they were all a fraud.  
  
Ok, just make sure you guard the Sorceress's cell well. Go on. He moved out of the way allowing them to enter._  
  
_You know what Chickenwuss, I was gonna kill you when you said that. You could have ruined the whole mission before it even started but I must thank you and your stupidity for helping us get in.  
  
Seifer, shut the hell up. I didn't see you coming up with anything COMMANDER! Zell hissed back.  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes and stopped. Alright, we're gonna separate here. Everyone know what to do right?  
  
We got it all cover, said Selphie with much more confidence than before. Her eyes wandered around the prison and surprisingly, the level they were on was actually empty. "Don't worry about us.  
  
Ok then, everyone be careful. Irvine, Zell, Selphie, I'll see you guys later. Quistis, come on. We don't have much time. Remember, we're all meeting up at the exit at the base level. Don't be late!  
  
The SeeDs split up with Seifer and Quistis storming up the stairs and the latter in the other direction. It was going to be a long flight up the stairs. As Quistis ran up the familiar steps, she recalled the time when they were all trapped in the prison.   
  
She was so close to losing Squall. He was at the mercy of his rival and now she is taking commands from the one who had tortured him miserably. She remembered finding him all beaten and exhausted. The only thing she wanted to do was to run up to him and comfort him but the only concern he had on his mind was Rinoa. It killed her to witness that even though he was in such agony, Rinoa was still on his mind.  
  
Something wrong Instructor? You look upset.  
  
she snapped. Its just that I'm wondering why the hell I'm taking your commands after you hurt and nearly killed Squall right here.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still not over this. It was wrong I admit but...  
  
But what? As long as you got your revenge right?  
  
Boy that was sweet revenge... Seifer muttered. After all the hell he had put me through.  
  
You heartless bastard... she mumbled.  
  
Hey, look this is not about me or Squall right now OK? This is about Rinoa. I thought you were concerned about your friend Quistis or don't tell me something is hindering you from trying to help her.  
  
Shut up.  
  
It's Squall, Seifer stated without even the confirmation from Quistis.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean? I'm helping Rinoa because I want to, because she's my friend.  
  
Or do you wish otherwise so you can have Squall.  
  
Quistis gasped. "I'm not selfish like you Seifer. I know some people will do anything for love but at the expense of someone else's life? Even if Squall doesn't return his feelings for me, I don't want to stop him from finding happiness with someone else though I do get jealous alot. He finally found what he has been missing all his life and I guess that's all that matters.  
  
But you're not content.  
  
No I'm not but I should be. I don't know when I'll ever be content... Quistis whispered.  
  
Having nothing more to say, the two ran up the rest of the flights. Breathing was now becoming difficult at the intense energy they were using to run up. Sucking in sharp breaths, they forced themselves all the way to the top and then collapsed near the last few steps to the top level. The intake of fresh air instantly nourished their dried throats.  
  
So...where...do we go now? Quistis asked breathing heavily.  
  
Seifer stood up, helping his partner to her feet at the same time. He looked around and found that there were barely any soldiers near the north division where the activation key was located. He assumed they were probably all swarmed around Rinoa's cell.  
  
Ok, this is what we're going to do. You'll run down to the north there and at the end of the hall, there should the activation site. Activate the switch and then try to find a back way to the cell. Meanwhile, I'll try to find an entrance up at the front but it'll be suspicious if I went in with all the soldiers guarding the cell so I'll try to distract them if I fail to enter. Try to get Rinoa out as soon as possible. We might have to cause a ruckus but lets hope this wont happen. He handed her a small stack of clothing. Get her to dress up in this Galbadian uniform and try to escape as quickly as possible.  
  
Alright. Be careful, I'll see you back down there.  
  
You too.  
  
Quistis made her way down the hall. She felt as if her hear was going to leap out if it continued its intense beating. She finally found the blinking light of what seem to be the source for the activation site. Carefully, she opened the lid and pressed a blinking green button labeled ACT. She hoped this was it. Closing the lid, she made sure no one had spotted her and then selected a random path down another intersection. Rows of doors came into view.   
  
She groaned. All the doors were identical. She was going to have a hard time figuring out which one was Rinoa's or if her room was even here. Just when she was about to move forward, slight footsteps came from one of the cells. With quick reflexes, she ducked behind a wall and peered over. Two Galbadian soldiers were talking vigorously as they exit a cell.  
  
Damn her...stubborn bitch. At least we don't have to deal with her anymore after tonight.  
  
_They were talking about Rinoa! They had to be!  
  
_She silently thanked Hyne that this mission was running smoothly. So far, they had dodged every obstacle in the way and she hoped their luck will stay with them to the end. When the two men were out of view, the SeeDs carefully abandoned the wall and ran to Rinoa's cell.  
  
At least she hoped it was Rinoa's.  
  
She gently knocked on the door.   
  
Go away! A voice yelled.  
  
she hissed hoping she would be able to hear her through the door. It's me Quistis!  
  
A pause followed before she answered. Quistis!? What are you doing here?  
  
We're trying to get you out! She whispered back. But I need to find a way in.  
  
Rinoa began. I think you should all get out of here while you can.  
  
_WHAT!?  
  
_Before they catch you. Get out before it's too late.  
  
Rinoa! We can't leave you! Not when we made it this far already. You're telling us all to go back after we risked our lives to get in here!? Look, I'll go try to find a key or something. I'll be right back!  
  
You don't have to. I have the key right here. Here...   
  
A shiny object slipped through the door. Quistis stared at it in disbelief. She had it all along so why didn't she get out? Grabbing the key, she turned it into the hole and slid into the room.  
  
Rinoa! You had this all along!? Why didn't you try to get out!? Quistis exclaimed while holding the piece of metal in her hand.   
  
I tried believe me I tried but it was too risky. I was waiting for the right moment to use it because there are guards everywhere. If they saw me, it would have ruined my only chance to escape. I kept waiting for the perfect timing.  
  
When did you get this?  
  
I get alot of visitors from these guards and one of them accidentally dropped it on his way out. Oh Quistis, I'm so glad to see you! She ran up the to the blonde and gave her a tight hug.   
  
She returned the hug, glad to see her friend again but she slowly pushed her away. Look Rinoa, we don't have much time. We need to get out of here NOW before they realize what we're up to. Seifer is up at front distracting the guards so we have to move fast.  
  
What!? Seifer's here!?  
  
Everyone's here so please Rinoa, we have to leave now, Quistis pleaded. She handed her the set of Galbadian uniform. Put this on.  
  
I-I can't do it... Rinoa whispered.  
  
What!? What are you talking about? We have to get out of here now!  
  
Quistis, I cant. There's too much at risk here. Everyone is here because of me and I'm so grateful for that but I don't want everyone to die because of ME.  
  
The blonde sighed. She was getting impatient by the minute. She knew Rinoa meant well and all but why was she backing out when they were so close to escaping. For Hyne's sake they were risking the protection of Garden to save her and she's objecting. Look Rinoa, she said more sharply this time. Everyone might die because you're dragging this on. Like I said before, we don't have alot of time. If the others are caught it WILL be your fault because you're lagging behind.  
  
The Sorceress was taken back by Quistis's rather harsh words but she nodded slowly. I-I...guess you're right... She took the clothes from her friend and quickly jumped into it. It was definitely loose but it wasn't so bad since she had her own clothes on inside. She put on the headgear and prayed she wasn't making a mistake. She had a feeling something was going to go horribly wrong with this and the conversation she had earlier with the other Soldiers only justified that this was a huge mistake.  
  
Quistis placed the key into the keyhole slowly and then pushed the door opened.  
  
Where do we go from here? Rinoa asked.  
  
Before the Instructor got a chance to answer, the sound of footsteps from the other side of the hall seemed to be arriving closer.  
  
This way. She turned at the same corner she came from and ran down the corridor. They passed the activation device and Quistis was relieved to see that it was still on. Everything was running smoothly so far and she hoped Zell, Selphie, and Irvine didn't have much trouble with their mission.  
  
Ok, act normal now. There are alot of Soldiers ahead, Quistis whispered.  
  
Rinoa stood up tall and tried to hide the fear as she followed Quistis. When they were at the main intersection, she could see four squads of Galbadians guarding the entrance of her cell.   
  
Hey you two! What are you doing there!? a Soldier suddenly spoke up from the crowd.  
  
Rinoa froze but she was relieved when Quistis took the initiative. We were told here to inspect what was going on here. We'll be leaving now.  
  
Yes, these were the two I was talking about. I'm their squad captain. The tallest Galbadian Soldier excused himself from the crowd he was talking to and joined the two women.  
  
Alright then!  
  
That was way close. Thanks Instructor for coming up with something fast, Seifer said.  
  
It was nothing. We better get out of here. The trio quickly dashed down the stairs.  
  
Rinoa, are you OK? What the hell happened that you got yourself caught up in this mess? Seifer asked hastily.  
  
It's a really long story but I'm sure you all heard it on the news by now. I'll try to fill you in as soon as possible.  
  
Seifer nodded. Sure. There's no rush because we'll have all the time once we get out of here.  
  
Thank you all for coming......  
  
I'm your Knight remember...... Seifer whispered even though the Sorceress couldn't hear him through his headgear. His heart was finally content after all the hysteria he had been through for the past few weeks.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where are they? Selphie cried worriedly. Do you think they were captured?  
  
Captured? This is Seifer we're talking about. Even if they do find out, do you really think that he's gonna let them have it their way?  
  
No...I guess you're right, the brunette agreed. But I just can't help feeling anxious. I mean we're so close to getting out of here but yet so far too...  
  
I know what you mean. Lets hope Zell found the last activation site. I can't believe it wasn't there. They must have moved it somewhere else.  
  
Do you think they might be on to us?  
  
I don't know Selphie...I don't know but lets just hope that this is just a coincidence. We should be grateful right now that there are no Soldiers on this floor. Who knows when they will be piling in?  
  
Suddenly their full attention was turned to the three figures heading down the stairs. Seifer pulled out his gunblade as a sign of recgonition.   
  
Thank Hyne it's you guy, Selphie cried. She ran up to Rinoa and hugged her. Are you alright? What happened?  
  
I missed you too Selphie...I missed all of you. Thank you so much for doing this.  
  
Selphie relax. They'll be plenty of time to talk once we leave, said Seifer. He looked around and it immediately came to him that something was wrong. "Aren't we missing Zell?  
  
There seems to be a problem, stated Irvine.  
  
Damn. Not when we're so close!! exclaimed the Ex-Knight. What did he do now?  
  
He didn't do anything wrong. We went to all the activation sites you had told us but unfortunately we're missing one more! They must have moved it. It's either that or they're on to us. I hate to think of the latter...but it is possible.  
  
_What if they did move it? _Rinoa thought.  
  
Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest. Wait, you guys said Zell went to find the last activation device. So then where's Squall!?  
  
Everyone turned to Seifer. Feeling a bit angry that everything had to lead up to Squall, he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. I'll tell you later. Right now WE have to focus on getting out.  
  
Zell's voice echoed throughout the room as he came storming down the stairs.   
He felt relieved that Seifer and Quistis managed to get out with Rinoa.  
  
Did you get it? Seifer cut in before the martial got a chance to say anything.  
  
No I didn't COMMANDER!! You must have forgotten where the hell it was because I couldn't find it anywhere. If I had snooped around some more, I would definitely have looked suspicious.  
  
Commander? What's going on? Rinoa asked confused.   
  
Rinoa, let me tell you what this ass-hole here did, said Zell.   
  
Irvine pulled him back before he could start up a commotion. Give it a rest Zell. We can talk about it once we leave. It looks like we can get out from the secret passage.  
  
What about the front entrance? Zell suggested.  
  
Are you serious? I really don't know how you became a SeeD Chickenwuss. Don't you think it will be a bit too obvious if all us came rushing through the entrance? We'll have the whole army after us! There's no way we're going to make it back to Garden. Who knows what kind of artillery they're going to send out after us.  
  
Well unless you got a better idea here? Zell challenged. I thought so. We can't just stand here until they find us. We're running out of time. I say we run through the entrance. It's a risk we'll have to take.  
  
Or we can try to go through the tunnel like we had planned from the beginning. Who knows? Maybe by some sheer luck we didn't need that last activation key, said Seifer. Come on. Follow me, we have to give it a try.  
  
Or we can just be buried by the sand, muttered Zell.  
  
Quistis turned back to Rinoa who was trailing behind. We have to hurry Rinoa.  
  
_Why is she doing this? We all went through so much to try to get her out so why is she hesitating to get out?!?  
  
_Save for the footsteps, the silence in the room was broken by a sounding alert. Sirens flashed throughout the halls causing everyone to halt in their steps turning sharply around listening to the new commands being given._  
  
_ATTENTION!! THE SORCERESS HAS ESCAPED!! SEND ALL UNITS TO SECURE ALL EXITS! I REPEAT THE SORCERESS HAS ESCAPED! SEND ALL UNITS TO SECURE ALL EXITS!!  
  
Damn it! They're on to us! How did they find out Rinoa was gone? Seifer yelled through the loud sirens.  
  
_How DID they find us? _Quistis tried to think back of all the possible mistakes they could have made. Rinoa's cell instantly flashed through her mind. She let out a cry of disbelief when the realization finally hit her. How could she have been so careless back there?  
  
Oh my god! Quistis cried in horror and grabbed the Sorceress's arms. Rinoa! We left the door of your cell opened WITH the key in it!! Those Soldiers who were making their way to your cell must have seen it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Hey everyone! I know its been a long time since I had last updated...actually I haven't updated at all since school started because I was really really busy and swarmed with work but since I have this Monday off, I definitely had to take advantage of it and update. The title as you see actually didn't have anything to do with the ending and I know you're all probably groaning right now =p I honestly don't know when I will make the next update but hopefully it will be soon depending on the amount of work I get. I know this was a pretty long chapter so thank you all so much for sticking with it to the end. As always, thank you for reading!


	40. A New Hope

  
  
A New Hope  
  
  
You guys have to get out of here now! Rinoa cried sharply. They'll be here within seconds and they'll imprison all of you if you don't leave now!!  
  
Rinoa, we're not letting them kill you and we are definitely not leaving! cried Selphie.   
  
The shattering crescendos of the sirens increased and the sound of footsteps seemed to be drawing closer.   
  
Rinoa walked up to Seifer and locked her gaze on him. You have to get all of them out of here now!! I cant risk have you all killed because of me!! Seifer PLEASE!! Rinoa screamed over the loud ringing. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she begged the Ex-Knight to get the others away from harm.  
  
Seifer stood there petrified. Everything around him was frozen. Time stopped and the only source of life was the woman in front of him. He stared into her worried eyes and found himself gazing at a pool of tears. He slowly brought his hands up to her pale cheeks and brushed her pain away. She was asking him to leave. Leave her to die. How could he oblige to something like that? He had failed her in the past when he had promised to protect her.  
  
There was no way he was going to let history repeat itself.   
  
A rough shove from the Sorceress brought him back to reality. He gritted his teeth and firmly gripped both of her shoulders, shocking her for a second. Rinoa! You listen to me! There is no way I am going to let you die! I have failed you in the past and that will never happen again!  
  
"Don't you get it Seifer!? she yelled in hysteria. I KNOW you have failed me in the past and you don't ever want that to happen again but cant you see this isn't about US!? What about the THEM!? She looked at the four SeeDs next to her who became her family for the past year. How can you be so selfish!? THEY are innocent! It is not fair for them to be dragged into this mess because of ME...because of US...because of what WE have done wrong!  
  
  
  
Listen to me Seifer! I cannot and will not go with you so you might as well leave now. She tried to sound harsh but failed miserably. I will not put their lives at risk just because of our issues so you have to leave NOW! She broke away from his grasp and slowly backed away.  
  
Rinoa NO!  
  
I have to go back...I have to...they're coming for me and for ME only! I...I just don't want to see unnecessary bloodshed anymore. All those people at Timber...the lives lost...all the pain...it was caused all because of me!  
  
If she hadn't been so immature and focused on liberating Timber, her beloved town wouldn't have been in this messed. She was too blind to see it coming and too weak to stop her father.  
  
Seifer...if you claim you love me...then you will let me go and leave right this INSTANT!!  
  
The Ex-Knight tried to grab her arm but he Sorceress turned around and without another glance back, she fled up the stairs and into the waiting arms of the Galbadian Soldiers.  
  
The loud sirens slowly ceased and the footsteps seemed to be fading away. Seifer slumped to the ground and angrily thrust his fist into the hard earth. "I'm going after her!  
  
You cant Seifer! They got her now...it would be useless fighting a whole swarm of army out there. There is no way we could win even though we're SeeDs.  
  
So what the hell are you saying!? That we let them just take her!? Seifer barked.   
  
I...I think we should head back to Garden... whispered Quistis who had been silently witnessing this whole ordeal.  
  
Yeah Instructor. You would really love that wouldn't you!? Go back to your puberty boy and let your supposedly called friend' to die RIGHT!?  
  
You heard her Seifer! She wants us to get out of here! I don't know about you but it is futile to go back to like what Irvine had said. Now before they all get here and finds us, I suggest we leave or Rinoa's capture would have been for nothing. I'm not doing this because of my own personal feelings but I'm doing this because it is the only LOGICAL thing to do.  
  
We should head back to Garden before they find us...at least we can still possibly have the chance of coming up with something new before its too late. If we're all captured here, it would serve no purpose, added Irvine and placed his headgear back on.  
  
Without another word, the Commander and the others concealed himself and then head for the stairs.  
  
It'll all be OK... Selphie encouraged. Zell squeezed her shoulders as a sign of reassurance. It will Selphie...it will...  
  
The halls were empty save for the few at the entrance.  
  
What are you all doing? One of them questioned.  
  
We have been asked to guard the entrance seeing the majority of the Soldiers are with the Sorceress, answered Zell.  
  
There were no such orders given!! Identify yourselves!! The guard instantly moved into his offensive stance and pulled out his weapon.  
  
Seifer pulled out his own weapon as well. We don't need to identify anything! With a single swift movement, his powerful blade delivered a devastating of damage towards the Galbadians. They instantly collapsed beneath his feet. With a look of disgust, he kicked the bodies aside. He made his way back out to the desert. The others having no other choice followed him.  
  
He stopped at the far outskirts of the prison and removed his disguise once he realized it was safe to do so.  
  
I can't believe it...we were so close...so damn close.  
  
In an effort to calm the blonde down, Selphie lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. It'll be alright...we'll figure something out once we get back to Garden.  
  
"That's what you guys keep saying and that's what I have been telling myself but...what if we cant...?  
  
A gentle wind of sand breezed passed by and when it cleared, the mobile Garden was clearly visible not far up ahead. The SeeDs with no other choice and having no where else to go, slowly made their way back to their Home. The short walk back was rather unpleasant. Occasionally, Seifer would silently curse to himself in anger. They couldn't blame him. They were walking back to a devastated Garden in shame and disappointment.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was quiet except for the soft humming of the engines. The anxious pilot scanned the surroundings for a suspicious figures but more importantly, for his allies. A loud ruckus behind him alerted him and he instantly turned around. He was surprised however to find the Commander limping towards him.  
  
Commander Leonheart! he exclaimed and rushed to his aid. What are you doing here!?  
  
I have to find Rinoa and I'm going to need your help... he said. He leaned against the side walls for support and then continued. I know the others are in there and trying to save her but what if they don't make it in time? I have to do something and I need you to tell me everything you know Nida!  
  
I really don't think this is such a good idea...  
  
Please Nida...I need to do this for Rinoa, Squall stated sharply.  
  
Sighing, the pilot hesitantly agreed. Alright...they plan to execute her just within a few hours so this is our only chance. I haven't heard from Seifer and the others in almost two hours so I don't know what they are up to. All I was told was to stay guard here and be ready when they return.  
  
The Commander felt a pang of fear. His comrades have been gone for two hours and not a single report was sent back to Garden. He prayed Seifer didn't screw up but knowing his cocky and arrogant rival, it was a huge possibility. He never planned anything carefully, only rushing in and then getting himself and the others around him in even deeper trouble. Squall felt his body tense with rage. He was not only angry at the situation but also himself. If only he had been stronger to withstand Seifer, none of this would have happened.  
  
Do you have a plan Squall? Nida asked after a while.  
  
That depends, Squall simply said. Do you know how they plan on executing Rinoa?  
  
Nida nodded. It was said that she was to be executed by lethal injection.  
  
Squall paused for a moment. He knit his eyes brow and seemed to be deep in thought. He knew how dangerous lethal injections could be and it can kill someone within seconds. One mistake in his plan could be the end for Rinoa and there was no way he was going to let that happen.  
  
He stood up from his sitting position and turned towards the exit. Nida, prepare me a Galbadian Uniform. I think we have some extra. I have to speak to Dr. Kadowaki...I think I have an idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the rather short chapter but it was a long time since I had updated so I just had to post it. Expect the next chapter by Thanksgiving! Thank you again for reading everyone!


	41. Into The Darkness

  
  
Into The Darkness  
  
  
Glancing back and forth, there seemed to be no way to enter the prison. Hidden behind a huge boulder, Squall was able to get a full view of the prison and the guards protecting it outside. He lowered his head and ducked down when he saw one advanced towards him but to his relief, the Soldier turned around and marched back to his position.  
  
Squall had been kneeling at the same place for some good minutes now and still he did not find an opportunity to head in. What made it worst was the scorching sun burning against his skin and the constant wind blowing sand into his eyes. If only he was strong enough, he would have been able to fight his way through. He could just barge in but if they caught him as a fraud, it will be all over. He realized it was best to play it safe. After all, he couldn't count on Seifer for he did not even receive any news as to his whereabouts with the others.   
  
He gritted his teeth as more Soldiers walked back and forth. How was he going to make it pass them? He could be squatting here for hours, possibly until they have executed Rinoa.  
  
he cursed lightly under his breath.   
  
Suddenly, one of the guards rushed out in alert. Squall squinted his eyes and peered over the rock to get a better view at what was going on. This could be the chance he had been waiting for all along.  
  
SeeDs were in here before! They just wounded four of the guards inside!  
  
What!? You're kidding! Curse them! They must have come for the Sorceress!  
  
_Rinoa....so they did try to come for her...I wonder what happened to them?  
  
_Lets get moving then!_  
  
_As soon as he saw the remaining Soldiers dispersed, he immediately abandoned the boulder and ran towards the prison. He knew the execution chamber was inside and it was most likely where they were planning on executing Rinoa. Sucking in a deep breath, he had to take the most direct approach-by heading straight in. He had checked the whole layout and there was no other way to enter. Smoothing out the rather large uniform, he carefully opened the door.  
  
There were the two previous guards he had just seen before trying to tend the four wounded ones on the floor.  
  
One of them looked up at Squall. Hey you!  
  
  
Keep a close eye on the Sorceress will you? Who knows when her SeeD friends will be back? We have already let five of them escape before.  
  
_So they're gone already...  
  
_I will Sir.  
  
After a brief salute, he found the staircase and made his way up to the top level. The execution chamber was not heavily guarded. Only a few guards stood near the entrance.   
  
Approaching them, Squall said, I was asked to check the last minute procedures before the Sorceress's execution.  
  
I see...hurry up. The Soldiers moved out of the way, allowing the Commander to enter.  
  
A wave of past memories came back when he entered the room. He could still remember the fresh pain of the electricity running through his body. The torture cell was still there. He remembered his painful screams and trying to lie his way out to protect Garden and SeeDs. Seifer had turned against them and Garden and was seeking to destroy the very home he had grew up in.   
  
_It's funny how he claims that he wants to help us now when he betrayed us in the past...that man can't be trusted...  
  
_He swiftly glanced around the room. In the far corner, a table filled with various vials of fluids was piled against each other. He made his way over and examined each of them carefully.  
  
_This is it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Damnit! I can't just sit here and do nothing while Rinoa is going to be executed in a matter of minutes!! Seifer barked. He furiously slammed his Hyperion into the ground causing the other SeeDs to wince at his action.  
  
Seifer, calm down! Zell urged. Rinoa is not going to die tonight! I swear I'll bring down the whole Galbadian government if anything happens to her.  
  
So Chickenwuss, what do YOU plan to do!? We are sitting here doing absolutely NOTHING, Seifer spat.   
  
There was a light knock on the door before the Instructor entered the classroom. She walked to the others with a worried look on her face.   
  
Guys, I went back to the Infirmary and Squall isn't there.  
  
Seifer snickered bitterly to himself. Great...this is just great...how the hell did I get myself into this?  
  
All heads turned to Seifer.  
  
What are we going to do? asked Selphie quietly.  
  
We're going to the Prison again and we'll try to save Rinoa once more. The Ex-knight picked his gunblade back up and placed it back into it's sheath. We're heading there right now. We can't come up with a plan anyway. It seems as if we have no choice but to break in directly and take down all the guards so make sure you're all well equipped. As for Squall, I don't give a damn. He can take care of himself.  
  
a voice spoke from behind. Nida walked in, joining the conversation. Squall told me he had a plan and he's in the Prison right now.  
  
With a scowl on her face, Quistis walked up to Nida and scolded him. And you actually let him go out on his own against all those soldiers in his condition!? What is wrong with you?  
  
Quistis, forgive me but there was nothing I could have done. His mind was made up and I had no choice but to let him go... Nida replied calmly. I suggested he stayed here while you guys got the work done but he insisted that he should be there in case you guys fail to accomplish what you had planned to do.  
  
Well you know what!? Seifer cut in angrily. I wouldn't bet my money that this plan of his is going to work so we're heading out there as well! Nida, pilot the Garden further into the desert. We're heading back.  
  
Nida shook his head. I don't think that's such a good idea. The whole place is probably swarmed by now.  
  
Well you know what!? MY mind is made up and you can either get us there or we're going there ourselves! Surely the whole broadcasting committee is going to be there and we'll just blend in with them.  
Right! Then we will move in and cut through all the soldiers. Sounds like a plan to me! Selphie cheered. Come on! Lets head out!  
  
Knowing there was no way to persuade them, Nida finally gave in. With a sigh, he added, Fine...but remember, there are ALOT of these Galbadian goons so please be careful. You might end up losing your own life...I'll leave now and I'll pilot the Garden closer but please remember, don't overdo it. Who knows what the Galbadian government will do? I mean, if Caraway is willing to have his own daughter executed, there is no telling what else he has in store.  
  
_Rinoa...I won't fail you this time.  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I am so so so sooooo sorry for the long update! I know I promised a chapter during Thanksgiving and now its a new year! I'm really sorry! Alot has happened and I was sick for a long time so I didn't write and during the holidays, I was out most of the time so I couldn't update then either. Ahh! Please forgive me for this short chapter as well. I have been really busy and now I can't make any guarantees as to when the next chapter will be out. I hope it wasn't too bad! So sorry again guys!!


	42. Awaited Reunion xSquallx

  
  
Awaited Reunion  
  
  
Broadcasters with their cameras quickly moved into the prison once the tiny door was opened. They all swarmed the General with their microphones with hopes of getting him to say a few words before the execution began. The soldiers desperately tried to pry the broadcasters away from the General but Caraway did not seem to mind. He took one of the microphones and stepped up to the podium.  
  
Can you all hear me? He looked directly into the camera and cleared his throat. Tonight, you shall all witness the execution of the Sorceress.  
  
General! Can you please tell us your feelings towards the Sorceress's execution? She is your daughter after all! Please! Tell us! A reporter quickly shoved the microphone in front of Caraway's face but he pushed it away.  
  
I do not wish to discuss my personal thoughts. All the world has to know is that with the Sorceress gone, there will no longer be fear. I would like to present my second in command, Chris, to say a few words. With that, he stepped off the podium and another younger man took his place.  
  
He was dressed in a formal navy suit with a messy tie dangling from his neck. Waiting until the crowd of people quiet down, he began to speak. As we all know, the Sorceress had pulled an attempt to kill the General. You might ask why Mr. Caraway is willing to kill his own daughter. You might think he is heartless but the real question is why did his own daughter try to kill HIM that night!? With the Sorceress gone, the world would be a much safer place.  
  
Taking a pause, he locked his eyes on the crowd. Making sure he had every single one of their attention, he pulled the red curtains behind him revealing the execution bed in the back. A soldier brought in a tray with a single needle on it.  
  
In just a matter of minutes, you will all witness the death of the Sorceress. Do not be afraid. Galbadia is here for YOU and we will not let you down.  
  
A cheer rang out after Chris departed from the cameras. The lens now focused on the execution chamber which will soon no longer be vacant.  
  
Chris signaled for the guards. It's time. Bring her in.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_This is it...I'm really going to die...  
  
_Rinoa could not even bear to lift her eyes from the floor. The humiliation and shame of being executed in front of thousands of people was too much. She had always feared of being hated and rejected but she felt none of that mattered when Squall stood by her side. He gave her the strength to stand proud and tall despite all the hatred she had to bear from society.  
  
Now, he's gone. The one support she had always counted on was not beside her. She nearly collapsed on the floor if one of the guards hadn't caught her in time.  
  
Hey!! Pay attention to where you're going! he spat angrily.  
  
_Squall...  
  
_Her eyes widened in horror as the door to the execution chamber opened. She had to close her eyes from the flashes and lightings of the camera. The guards pushed her forward until she stood in front of her death bed. Her eyes shifted from the bed to the crowd. She did not spot anyone she recognized, not even her friends.  
  
_Perhaps this is for the best. I don't think they would want to see me...like this...  
  
_Her eyes could not hold back the tears anymore. They freely ran down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them from flowing. Her vision blurred and did not even see one of the soldiers pushing her down onto the cold metal bed.   
  
she gasped.   
  
She tried to break free but the others soon jumped in. They grabbed her wrists and strapped her down. She buried her left side of her face into the hard metal. Her cascading raven hair hid her agony as she softly cried.  
  
Those were going to be her last tears shed.  
  
Hyne no... Rinoa whispered. She scanned the room one last time and saw her father standing in front of the crowd. Not a single emotion was shown on his face. He nodded to the man holding the needle, confirming that it was time. The noisy crowd died down and the only sound audible to Rinoa's ears was a familiar gentle voice. She closed her eyes and felt her mind slowly relaxed.   
  
He was calling her name. He was calling out for her.  
  
_Squall...  
  
_The tears ceased and all the pain she felt before slowly washed away. His voice was so soothing...  
  
_Rinoa...I'll be waiting for you...  
  
_ she mumbled.   
  
_If you come here, you will find me...  
  
_Her pulse gradually faded. The last thing she saw was the flower field before her eye lids fell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Take care of her you here!? Now that the Sorceress is dead, I want you to put her in the coffin we prepared. The crew from the Sorceress Memorial will be arriving soon to take her. I've gotta head back now and give my final speech to the people. Chris gave the soldier one last stern look before he went back to the anxious crowd.   
  
Don't worry about a thing Sir! I've got everything under control!  
  
The soldier carefully picked up the Sorceress's light body and leaned down towards her face. He wished he could feel her tender skin against his but the headgear was in his way. Hugging her body one last time, he made sure the area was clear and then stormed out of the back door.  
  
The cold air of the desert had never felt better. The moon peeked out from the hazy clouds illuminating a faint trail. His heart pounded furiously as he quickly followed the tracks towards the shore. The stars sparkled against the dark night and he thanked Hyne. If it wasn't for the bright heavens, he would probably have not succeeded in reaching his destination.   
  
He could see the ocean thanks to the stars lighting his way. Quickly opening the slide of the vessel, the Galbadian soldier slipped in and laid the women on the floor. Taking on last look around to make sure they were not followed, he shut the door tightly and the vessel set sail from the coast.  
  
Kneeling beside the raven-haired girl, he was relieved that her breathing became stronger. Her chest gently heaved up and down with each intake and exhale of air. He was mesmerized, lost in her beauty. He couldn't even bear to think that she came so close to death.  
  
Taking a quick glance out the window, the coast of the D-District Prison was barely in view anymore. They were now in the middle of the vast ocean, safe from everything and everyone.  
  
Hey! How is everything going on back there? the sailor asked. He stole a quick glance at the duo behind him.  
  
Everything is perfect......  
  
I'm glad. You know, we're very lucky that things turned out the way WE wanted. I would hate to think what would have happened if...  
  
I know. Let's not talk about it right now. What matters is that Rinoa is alright.  
  
The sailor squinted through the misty window. He silently cheered as piece of land slowly appeared as the vessel advanced further.  
  
It looks like we're almost there, he commented. Are you sure this is where you want to be?  
  
Yes. She needs to be isolated from everyone else. They all...hate her again. I can't believe Caraway can actually do this to his own daughter. Besides, everyone will find out sooner or later that her body isn't in coffin. They are sure to send out a search team.  
  
I know...but it's just so hard seeing you two having to go into hiding.  
  
Don't worry about us. You just go and report back to everyone. You have done enough here. Thank you... Slowly picking up sleeping woman in his arms, the pilot opened the door of the vessel for his companion to depart. Landing on the rugged grounds, he shot his friend one last look before heading towards the familiar ruins ahead of him.  
  
He felt a sting of jealousy and anger. Their special place had been tainted.  
  
Carefully setting on her on the soft grass, he took this moment to remove his head headgear and mask. The contact between his sweaty face and the cold wind had never felt better. His gaze returned back to the angel. She let out a soft moan and began to stir. Her dark lashes became alive as her eyes fluttered opened.  
  
  
  
Looking up to the man who called her name, she smiled as her eyes met his icy cold ones.  
  
she sighed happily. The grogginess turned into renewed energy as she knelt in front of him and threw her arms around his neck. I thought...I was never going to see you again.  
  
He encircled her small waist with his strong arms, returning her embrace. Hyne, how he missed being this close to her. He softly stroked her hair until she reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
Squall...I missed you so much...  
  
Still unsure of how to respond to that comment, he decided to change the subject. Do you remember anything that happened at all?  
  
Not really...the last thing I remembered was being strapped on the execution bed and you telling me that you would be waiting for me here, in the flower fields. Was it all just a dream or something?  
  
_The dose must have been stronger than I thought...  
  
_No...it was no dream. _I wished it were too...  
  
_His statement perplexed her. If it wasn't a dream, then why was she still alive? She remembered the prick of the needle in her arm and felt the injection seeped into her body. He returned to her Knight for an answer. Taking a closer look at his attire, she noticed that he was dressed in a Galbadian uniform.  
  
Squall? What are you doing in that uniform? It really doesn't fit you, you know? she giggled but then her face was serious again. What really happened?  
  
It was the only way I could save you, he explained. When it was announced that you were to be executed by lethal injection, I had to come up with a plan fast. The others tried to save you but failed so I went to Dr. Kadowaki and asked her to give me some of her sleeping drugs. Afterwards, I found a spare Galbadian uniform and managed to sneak into the execution chamber and replace the syringe with the sleeping drug. You were injected with a high dose so that's why you appeared to have been dead in the eyes of the Galbadians.  
  
Rinoa whispered. I don't know what to say......you did all that for me? Her hands traveled up to his face and caressed his cheek. He took her delicate hand, intertwining his fingers with her's.  
  
I had to save you Rin. There was no way I was going to let you die.  
  
I can't thank you enough for coming to my rescue again Squall...after what has happened, I thought you might have never wanted to see me again. After I overheard what you said, I couldn't bear it anymore so I left and decided to stop my father once and for all.  
  
_Hyne...that's why she left...  
  
_Rinoa...you left because of me? Squall thought back to the day he was raving about how upset he was without even realizing that she could have heard him. True he was upset but he didn't think that one mistake could change their lives forever. You heard everything I said didn't you? he said at last.  
  
Rinoa nodded and looked down, unable to look him straight in the eye. Squall placed his arms on her shoulders and bent down until she was forced to look right back at him. I...I was just upset... he said lamely.   
  
I don't blame you, Rinoa quickly interrupted him. It was my fault. You were upset and you had every right to be. I'm the one to blame for all this. This whole situation is my fault. Instead of handling it the right way like any mature person would have, I went crazy and thought that I could actually sort things out with that man. I...I didn't listen to you when you told me not to even be nearing Deling City...so I have no one to blame but myself.  
  
Rinoa, this isn't your fault, Squall said sternly. I guess...there's no guarantee in the future right? Those were your words...no one knows what tomorrow is going to bring.  
  
So what are we going to do now?  
  
We're going to live Rinoa. We're going to live this moment together...  
  
Leaning against his chest, she sighed. What do you think is gonna happen tomorrow? They all hate me...don't they? My father has the whole world against me now...and what about you Squall? You can't stay with me forever. They're going to realize sooner or later that you were the one who helped me escape. They will kill you if they find out...  
  
So be it then. Not everyone is against you Rin. The people of Timber know better than to blindly follow Caraway. Also, the people of Esthar are siding with Laguna. They're probably trying to find a way to stop all this. Besides, even if the whole world is against you...I'll be by your side until the end. I know we had our problems before but ever since you left, I searched everywhere for you. The love we share still lingers and I don't want to let it fade.  
  
Me neither Squall...me neither...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Finally another update! I hope this chapter was ok for the Squinoa fans! Seifer/Rinoa chapter is next! Thanks for reading everyone!  
  



	43. Desire xSeiferx

  
  
Desire  
  
Broadcasters with their cameras quickly moved into the prison once the tiny door was opened. They all swarmed the General with their microphones with hopes of getting him to say a few words before the execution began. The soldiers desperately tried to pry the broadcasters away from the General but Caraway did not seem to mind. He took one of the microphones and stepped up to the podium.  
  
Can you all hear me? He looked directly into the camera and cleared his throat. Tonight, you shall all witness the execution of the Sorceress.  
  
General! Can you please tell us your feelings towards the Sorceress's execution? She is your daughter after all! Please! Tell us! A reporter quickly shoved the microphone in front of Caraway's face but he pushed it away.  
  
I do not wish to discuss my personal thoughts. All the world has to know is that with the Sorceress gone, there will no longer be fear. I would like to present my second in command, Chris, to say a few words. With that, he stepped off the podium and another younger man took his place.  
  
He was dressed in a formal navy suit with a messy tie dangling from his neck. Waiting until the crowd of people quiet down, he began to speak. As we all know, the Sorceress had pulled an attempt to kill the General. You might ask why Mr. Caraway is willing to kill his own daughter. You might think he is heartless but the real question is why did his own daughter try to kill HIM that night!? With the Sorceress gone, the world would be a much safer place.  
  
Taking a pause, he locked his eyes on the crowd. Making sure he had every single one of their attention, he pulled the red curtains behind him revealing the execution bed in the back. A soldier brought in a tray with a single needle on it.  
  
In just a matter of minutes, you will all witness the death of the Sorceress. Do not be afraid. Galbadia is here for YOU and we will not let you down.  
  
A cheer rang out after Chris departed from the cameras. The lens now focused on the execution chamber which will soon no longer be vacant.  
  
Chris signaled for the guards. It's time. Bring her in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa jumped when the doors of her prison were kicked opened. With fear evident in her eyes, she began to back away when one of them violently grabbed her arm.   
  
It's time Sorceress! he sneered.   
  
_Hyne no!  
  
_The other taller soldier remained at the doorway. He also came over and grabbed Rinoa's other arm when she began to struggle to break free.  
  
Let me go!! she yelled. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she was being dragged out of the cell. Her mind raced. She knew the time was going to come sooner or later but now that it had really arrived, she was scared to die.  
  
Really scared.  
  
Hey! I got her. Why don't you go on ahead and inform Chris that we're about to bring the Sorceress in, said the taller soldier.   
  
You sure about that? This woman can be pretty tricky. You better keep a close eye on her.  
  
His partnered nodded. I know. I could take care of her. Go on and tell everyone that the time has come.  
  
He released his grip on her and ran on ahead. When he was completely out of sight, the other guard released his hold on the prisoner as well. Checking to make sure no one was around, he hastily pulled her behind a corner.  
  
What are you doing? Rinoa asked, bewildered of his actions. She gasped when the man beside her started to lift his mask. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the visible blonde strands and a pair of striking emerald eyes.  
  
she squealed out loud.  
  
he covered her mouth with his gloved hands and checked the area to make sure they weren't heard. Rinoa, we gotta get out of here. Look, I'll explain everything later but it'll be any minute before they realize that something is wrong. You can ask me anything later, right now, we just gotta focus on escaping.  
  
The Sorceress was still dazed. She couldn't believe that she might not die after all. She instantly snapped out of it when she heard footsteps approaching their hiding place. They're coming!  
  
Seifer grabbed her hand and starting leading her towards a nearby door. He thanked Hyne that it wasn't locked. The pair dashed down the long flight of stairs only to arrive at another flight. It seemed to go on forever but luck was on their side when they failed to bump into any enemies.   
  
_They must have used all the men to secure the execution room...  
  
_He suddenly felt invigorated with renewed energy when an exit started to come into view. He checked on his partner who was trailing behind him closely. She fell to the ground and gasped for air. Her lungs were burning and she felt her head spinning.  
  
Hey! Are you OK?  
  
Yeah...just...need...to rest... she wheezed. Her body froze when a bright red alarm started flashing within the room.   
  
_The Sorceress has escaped!! Close all entrances and exits! I repeat! The Sorceress has escaped!! Close all entrances and exits!  
  
_ Seifer cursed. Rinoa, we gotta move before they lock us in!  
  
A loud rumbling sound startled them both as a shutter started to descend from the exit. His eyes widened as it dropped lower and lower. Their only source of escape was being barricaded. He jolted for the shutter and gripped his palms under it to prevent it from plunging further. His arms shook vigorously and sweat rolled down his forehead.  
  
he grunted. Go under it and open the door. I don't know how...much I can hold on to this thing.  
  
Without a second thought, she immediately ducked under the shutter and fiddled with the lock on the door.  
  
It's stuck! she exclaimed while tugging on it. What are we going to do now?  
  
Ugh...use...my gunblade.  
  
She took the gunblade from his sheath and lifted it with both her hands. Her arms immediately tensed up at the weight.  
  
Hyne...this weights a ton!  
  
How do you...think...I feel? Seifer muttered back. He gritted his teeth as the pressure became more intense. A few drops of sweat trickled onto his hands as he watched his companion struggling with the Hyperion.  
  
I think I got it... Bringing it up to the level of the lock, she attempted a swing. To her joy, the lock instantly snapped and a nice cold breeze flowed in when she opened the door.  
  
Seifer rolled over just as the shutter hit the solid ground with a booming thud. He took a moment to catch his breath. The thought of them with the risk of being crushed beneath the shutter made him appreciate even more at the fact that they were safe.  
  
Are you alright?  
  
Fine...it looks like it's my turn to catch a breath. He managed a weak smile and them pulled himself up. We may be out of the prison but we're not out of the woods yet.  
  
Where are we heading now? Garden?  
  
No. To the vessel. Nida is waiting for us.  
  
Looking back one more time at the D-District Prison, Rinoa ran after Seifer who was leading the way to the vessel. Never had the wind felt so nice against her warm skin. She had been imprisoned for so long that she almost forgot how good it felt to not be restricted. The sun was setting and she could see the stars beginning to fill the dark skies. She was grateful that they were somewhat concealed, being blended in with the night.  
  
Nida waved from the coast when he spotted his friends running towards him.  
  
Seifer! Rinoa! I was beginning to worry that you guys weren't going to make it! Thank Hyne you are both safe! He quickly opened the door of the vessel allowing the two to crawl in.  
  
Thanks Nida. It was too close, replied Seifer once they were inside. He briefly explained what had just occurred before.  
  
Nida shook his head. Man...that must have been awful.  
  
Well the important thing is that Rinoa is alright. You better get going before they sent the Galbadians to check the outskirts of the prison.  
  
Yeah. I'm on it. He left the room and pretty soon, the engine rumbled and the vessel started pulling away from the shoreline.   
  
I can't believe what had just happened... Rinoa whispered. Seifer...I really thought it was the end for me. There was so much that I wanted to do in my life and-  
  
he soothed. It's OK...you don't have to think about that because it will never happen.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders.  
The Ex-Knight returned the embrace. He gently stroked her long raven hair. They remained like that for awhile until Rinoa gently pulled away.   
  
Thank you...you don't know how much this means to me. More than what words can say.  
  
You don't have to thank me for anything. I did this because I WANTED to. Not because I feel obligated to do it. Rinoa, I sworn to you that I would never break our promise.  
  
Her rapid heartbeat slowly declined. Soon, her own rhythm matched his. Tranquility washed over her just being in the arms of her savior. She no longer felt weak and inferior. Instead, being with Seifer made her feel formidable and determined just like in the past.  
  
I'm sorry I dragged you into this. They probably know I'm gone now. What if they go after the Garden for all this? What if they raid Garden just to get to me!? What are we going to do?  
  
I honestly don't know. I told Cid about my plan that I was gonna barge in as a Galbadian Soldier once more to save you. After they dropped me off, I told Cid to get the Garden to Shumi Village. I'm sure they'll be hard to discover within the mountains. In the meantime, the other SeeDs are contacting Laguna to get reinforcements from Esthar just in case anything happens. Of course they all objected when I told them to stay on board but they eventually realized it would be useless they come with me.  
  
And...what about Squall?  
  
The name made his blood boil but he replied back in his calmest voice. He's still in Garden right now. I didn't hear about him because I was so engaged in finding a way to save you. If you want to see him, we'll be arriving at Garden soon.  
  
He noticed that the temperature within the vessel had dropped and the window panes were fogged up from the cold now.  
  
_Yeah...won't be long before we're back at Garden.  
  
_I really can't wait to see everyone. I have to thank them for all they have done for me...but for now...I just want to live this moment with you Seifer.  
  
Me too Rin.  
  
She smiled and her eyes slowly closed as her limp body fell against his. The fatigue had finally caught up to her. Her chest heaved up and down with each inhale and exhale of air. He studied her sleeping form. She was even more beautiful than before, not only on the outside but inside as well.  
  
For the rest of the journey, he just held her. Finally, something he had wanted to do for two years was granted.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is Seifer's chapter. I'm really not used to writing alternate chapters so if you spot any contradictions, please tell me so I can fix it. Once again, thank you all so much for reading! Squall's chapter is next!  



	44. Facing The Tempest xSquallx

Facing The Tempest

The night faded in the horizon as streaks of bright orange and yellow washed over the sky. The rays of light beamed straight through the crevices and cracks of the orphanage vexing those who needed more time to sleep. Fortunately, neither Squall nor Rinoa was in any mood to kick back and rest. Fear was constantly on Rinoa's mind, engulfing her after the successful rescue mission. She wanted to stay up the whole night and just stay close to Squall but his persistent orders didn't allow that. He was adamant about keeping an eye on their surroundings while she got some rest. Without much of a struggle, she gave. She had no idea that Squall was right. She was indeed exhausted.

Adjusting her eyes to the sunlight, she slowly opened one of them and found Squall standing in the corner looking through the windows of the orphanage. He was learning against the wall and had his arms folded. His keen hearing instantly detected movement. "Had a good sleep?" he asked without even turning back to look at the shocked angel.

"Squall, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" she giggled softly and then stretched her legs across the musty bed. He just shook his head without a comment.

With a sigh, she got off from the bed and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't tell me you have been standing in this corner for the past six hours."

He took her hands into his and held it lightly. He finally averted his eyes from scanning outside the window to the beautiful face in beside him. Rinoa blushed slightly as he fixed his glance on her, unsure of what to do or say. She looked down at her feet until Squall gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head until their eyes met. His icy azure orbs stared right through her, into her soul. When she was incarcerated in the District Prison, all she could envision in the darkness of her cell were his blue eyes; the blue light of hope that she prayed would guide her through the chaos. She feared more than anything that she would never get to see that pair of eyes that held so much emotions-anger, sadness, rage, love.

"It's nothing compared to having you back in my arms again." He unconsciously stroked her hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear before drawing her body closer to his chest. She leaned her head against his shoulder and glanced out the orphanage window into the flower bright flower field watching the vibrant colors of the petals dance silently in the wind. An exceptionally strong breeze brought a shower of petals through the window. Rinoa caught a small pink one in her palm and rubbed its soft surface with her slender fingers. "But what are we going to do now? I mean, you know my father won't let you get away with this. He will even wage a war if he has to. I'm scared...scared that he will not only tear us apart but everything else. Garden, Timber...maybe even Esthar if he finds out Laguna is he helping us."

He held her tighter in the protective embrace and placed his chin on top of her head. He let out a sigh as she gradually started to relax. "So let him wage a war if he wants to. I'm going to fight not only for Garden and the world but for US too. You have no idea how I felt when I was on the brink of losing you. Hyne...I would rather face Ultimecia all over again then to experience the pain and fear that you were going to die before my eyes."

"I'm gonna fight too Squall. As long as you're by my side, I'm not afraid of anything." She couldn't believe that the man, better known as her father that she once spoke of to everyone with great veneration when she was a little girl was now the opponent she must face for the sake of her life. "Everything changed between us after my mother died," she muttered petulantly. "I really don't know what happened between us. I remember when I turned sixteen, I fled the mansion and never once regretted it or looked back I started a new life by fighting for Timber. Maybe that's why it means so much to me...it was the first real accomplishment that I was proud of."

He loved it when she spoke right from her heart. Many people would chastise her for speaking her mind so candidly since not everything that came out of her mouth were all sweet and nice but Squall could care less. He found it extremely fascinating that she could speak her mind with ease while this was something new and foreign he had to learn and it was much harder and challenging than any skills a SeeD had to absorb.

"And I'm proud of YOU Rinoa. That's why we're all going to the best we can to save Timber and we will."

"I have the best friends in the whole world and the most formidable knight. How can we lose?" She giggled before tracing his scar with her fingers. Then, more quietly, she asked, "What are our plans now?"

"While you were asleep, I contacted Balamb Garden and informed them that we were fine. I'm sure Caraway does not know about this place. After we were dropped off, the vessel was abandoned and destroyed so no one can pick up on our lead. Another vessel from Esthar should be here shortly to pick us up. The Garden is currently stationed at Shimi Village right now and we will discuss our next move once we arrive."

"Always well prepared aren't we?"

"Of course. A SeeD must always be prepared to handle whatever may come."

"You know, I just hope we can end this. I thought our lives were finally on track again after Ultimecia but obviously, there is always more in store for us..." she whispered sadly and sighed while keeping her eyes set on the shorelines for the vessel. "I was really looking forward to our wedding but that too was destroyed by my father. And then with Seifer..."

At the sound of his name, every muscle in his body tensed. A part of him wanted to tear his rival from limb to limb but then there was also another part of him that somewhat sympathized with him for losing Rinoa. At this point, Squall honestly did not know what he would do if he had lost her. She was his savior; his guardian who had weaved back together his shattered life and fragmented past. Perhaps it was not Seifer's fault that he was trying to hold on to whatever sanity he had left in him by calling out for her. The truth was simple but he just refused to perceive it.

It was pure jealousy and fear of losing her.

She stopped after uttering the name Seifer and frowned slightly. "Squall, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Seifer might come between us right?"

For once, he decided not to hide his feelings. Solemnly, he nodded.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think...I'm finally starting to come to term with my feelings. I think I'm starting to understand myself a little more and where I stand with Seifer."

"And...where will that be?"

She opened her mouth, about to answer but then saw the tip of a blue vessel weaving through the waters, heading for the shore. Her eyes lit up with hope with excitement at the sight.

"You'll find out soon Squall." That was her brusque reply. She tugged on his arms and pointed to the window. "Look, they're finally here!"

He turned around and gazed out the crack and sure enough, he made out the vessel with its surface gleaming under the scorching sun heading their way. He prayed that Laguna's men knew what they were doing and that Laguna hadn't mess up on the coordinates. Knowing Laguna, he could easily screw up any menial work. Perhaps it was better if he and Rinoa awaited them outside. That way, they surely can't be missed.

"All right. But once everything is settled, you're going to tell me everything right?"

"Of course Squall."

"OK, let's get going then."

She took off after him, following his lead through the rubbles and ruins outside the orphanage. Before leaving, she casted one last glance back at the flower fields to the side. Swarms of petals still flowed gently with the breeze. She stood frozen in place, mesmerized at the beauty. "This just might be the perfect place..."

"Rinoa?" Squall turned around when he realized he was the only one walking towards the entrance of the orphanage. He slowly walked up beside her and followed her gaze to the flower fields. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently whispered, "What did you say before?"

"Oh...nothing. Just thinking out loud that's all."

"Not talking to yourself I presume?"

She turned around and laughed sweetly before grabbing his hand and walking out.

_Yes, indeed this is the perfect place..._

He chuckled and this time, he took her lead. He thanked Hyne that when they arrived outside, the vessel was there. That can only mean that Laguna had actually given the precise coordinates. Laguna was an intelligent man. One of his biggest flaws however that he was extremely careless and sometimes, everything would just go into one ear and out the other.

"Commander Leonheart?" A young man clad in a white navy suit bowed his head in respect.

"Yes, that's me. This is Rinoa here."

She politely waved at the crew and then waited for their next command.

The team straightened themselves alongside each other and gave the traditional SeeD salute. Squall groaned softly_. Not this again...how many times do they-wait a damn minute!!_

Instantly, Squall pushed Rinoa back behind him and with a single fluid motion, he drew out his gunblade and held it defensively in front of them both. His eyes were fixed deadly on the crew, watching their every move keenly. The men look at the Commander, confused and baffled at his actions. Before any of them could utter a word, Squall hoisted up his weapon until the gleaming wicked blade directly met one of the man's necks.

"Who the hell are you? Identify yourselves."

"I don't know what you're talking about! We were sent by Esthar to escort you," one of them yelled, his face filled with anger.

"That is not the salute you perform if you are affiliated with either SeeD or Esthar. Show identifications right NOW."

The shipmen looked at each other, exchanging silent words using brief facial expressions. He knew something wasn't right and for the first time, he was grateful for the formal salutes. He really didn't understand why it was so essential until now. Memorizing every movement, every gesture of the hand and posture had indeed given him an advantage in this predicament. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Rinoa's arms while waiting for some proof.

It doesn't look like he was going to get any.

One of the men's lips curved into a malicious grin as Squall's eyes widened at the sight of a Galbadian style rifle visible beneath his long white suit. As the gentle wind surrounded them, the flaps of his suit fluttered about, allowing him full vision of the protruding the gun. All eight of the members suddenly broke into uncontrollable laughter. The man who was threatened by the gunblade suddenly whipped around behind Squall seeing that his defenses were down. He motioned for his other partners to disperse, circling the Commander and the Sorceress.

"Ready to die?"

Author's Notes: After months, I am finally back from school! This is Squall's chapter and Seifer's is out next. I think this fic is going to come to an end pretty soon but since there will be more than one ending, there's gonna be more than one outcome so I guess that will somehow make it longer. Once again, thank you all for reading and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	45. Of Love And War xSeiferx

  
  
Of Love And War  
  
Seifer clutched his radio communicator tightly against his ears. His brows narrowed in anger and slight confusion as he listened to the Headmaster giving out commands on the other line. Not long after Rinoa finally dozed off and they were inching closer to Shumi village, Cid had immediately contacted the Seifer, giving him rather ominous news about their current situation.   
  
So what the hell am I suppose to do now? he hissed, trying not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms. He embraced her tighter in fear that he might lose her again if he didn't. The news scared him to a certain degree although he tried to hide it behind his calm and composed demeanor.   
  
_Get out of here! You have to head as far away from Garden as possible. We're also planning on taking off. It would be too risky if we waited for you. If we both depart now, we might still have a chance to evade their attack. I'll speak with you later. Seifer, please follow these instructions. Rinoa's life may depend on it.  
  
_With that, the two were disconnected. Annoyed, Seifer shoved the communicator back into his pocket beneath his trench coat and gently pulled himself away from Rinoa. He immediately banged on the glass window, trying to get Nida's attention. Upon hearing the urgency, he abandoned the steering wheel and casually walked to the older man, wondering what was so important.  
  
What is it? We're gonna prepare to land right now.  
  
Peering over Nida's head, sure enough, coming into focus was the small village of Shumi just a couple of feet away and anchored beside the village was Garden. It's giant blades were discharged on all sides as the military school slowly became mobile. Leaving behind a cloud of thick smoke and fog, the Garden ascended lightly into the air, taking upon its aerial attribute.  
  
Nida turned around and cursed at the sight. What the hell is going on!? Why are they leaving!?  
  
Look, I just got an urgent message from Cid that the Galbadians found out our locations. We have to abandon this area at once before they come. Cid also said that there would be no time to retrieve us because they already caught the Galbadians on radar and they are just around this area. We have to leave NOW!  
  
Before either of them could utter another word, the whole vessel rocked, throwing the two man nearly off their feet of they hadn't grabbed onto the walls for support. A strident crescendo erupted surrounded them as the ground in front of them exploded sending rubbles and rocks in all directions.  
  
Look out!! Seifer shouted as he pushed Nida out of the way just in time as a shower of stones and debris landed on the window in front of them, shattering the transparent shield. Glass shards instantly bolted in all directions. Giving a quick check to make sure his companion was all right, Seifer helped him to his feet as the two backed away into the small room where Rinoa was. She dashed right into them just as they entered.  
  
Seifer! What's going on? I was asleep and then I heard this loud crash and you werent beside me! Her voice was filled with trepidation and panic.  
  
The Galbadians found us and it's too late for us to get away. They already destroyed half of the vessel which means we gotta get out there and hope that we can reach Garden in time. He said hastily and kicked the damaged door beside him. The dented metal fell apart as he exited the ship first and keenly observed their surroundings for Galbadians. Finally, he extended an arm and helped Rinoa out with Nida trailing closely behind them.  
  
This way, he ordered. Taking her hand, he immediately headed toward the forest, expertly dodging the remnants of the earth from the earlier explosion. We'll go through the forests. It's too dangerous out here in the open.  
  
Rinoa nodded, her heart beating heavily against her chest as she gripped tighter on to Seifer's arms, letting him use his best knowledge to take them all to safety. Her mouth was dry and she was breathless and exhausted from the intense running but knew that they could not afford to waste a single minute. She could almost see the exit of the forest which gave her newfound energy. Pale gray smoke surrounded the village and she could only assume that they were getting closer to the Garden. A small grin crept across her face as she planted her first step outside of the forest. While she leaned against the rough edges of the tall mountains to rest and take a breath, Seifer took this chance to examine their surroundings again. His eyes darted in all directions, making sure there were not any enemies in sight.  
  
A loud yelp broke his focus.   
  
A thin Galbadian soldier clad in a white suit stepped up from behind the crevice of the mountains and grabbed the Sorceress's wrist tightly. He motioned and a swarm of soldiers followed their leader from behind. They were all heavily equipped with light armor and either rifles or a long sword. Nida grabbed the arm of the leader, trying to pry his grasp off of Rinoa but two of the soldiers behind him brutally kicked him in the sheens and one sent a fist towards his head, immediately knocking him down to the cold ground.  
  
With a single fluid motion, Seifer whipped out his Hyperion beneath his trench coat and held the deadly gunblade in an offensive position; as if it was silently threatening the enemies to back off or else they would face unimaginable consequences. The leader of the squad only scoffed at his move, gripping Rinoa's wrist tighter.  
  
I suggest you lower your weapon if you wanna see Caraway's daughter alive, he sneered as the men behind him chuckled, obviously proud that they had the advantage now. Boy is Caraway gonna give me a raise when he realizes that I found his daughter.  
  
No, I suggest YOU let her go or else there's gonna be hell to pay, Seifer spat. His emerald orbs burned with a heat of passion to eliminate the threats. Don't make me repeat myself. Let her go or else.  
  
Or else what? The leader challenged. He sneered, obviously enjoying the upper hand.  
  
Before anyone else got a chance to respond, a huge strident thunderbolt ripped throughout the air and then in a flash of bright white light, it struck the ground, instantly obliterating the grounds beneath. Seifer had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the flare. After the coils of smoke dispersed however, he was shocked to see that half of the troops were sprawled on the field, immensely injured from the surprise attack but who could have summoned it? He surely didn't and neither did Rinoa. The leader twisted cruelly as he looked all around him for the intruder. He glanced behind the trees, over the mountains, behind him, to either sides and finally, on the peak of a small cliff, he spotted a girl in a yellow dress smiling right back at him.  
  
Seifer shouted. What are you doing here!?  
  
The hell do you think YOU are doing!? The leader screamed, trying to hide the fear that half of his team were goners.   
  
We're here to help of course! another voice answered. A streak of blue and red whizzed in front of him followed by a round house kicked. The martial artist grabbed Rinoa's arms and whipped her away from the Galbadian as he slumped to the ground.  
  
Thank you Zell. She bowed her head gratefully but there was no time to discuss anything else. She barely had a chance to strap on her pinwheel when a shower of bullets was directed at her. Faster than lightening, Seifer rushed over and pushed her into the snow layered. They fell to the cold soft earth just in time as the bullets struck the surface of the mountain behind them.  
  
From the top of the cliff, Selphie had a panoramic view of the entire battlefields. Closing her eyes, she silently whispered a few words. A bright green aura surrounded her as she summoned her next spell. Finished chanting, she grinned as a large ice crystal encased with the Guardian Force Shiva towered above the fighters. Her lucid blue eyes snapped open in the same instant as the stasis around her shattered into tiny pieces of ice shards. Her hands gracefully formed a white beam in which she released. Frigid air permeated the already freezing area as abysmal icicles materialized whereever the ray of light touched. All at once, the icicles exploded, eliminating those who faced the Guardian's cold wrath.   
  
Seeing that their surrounding was clear for the time being, Seifer quickly helped Rinoa up to her feet as Zell and Nida jogged over. Both of them seemed to be all right, a few minor scratches but nothing a cure spell couldn't heal.  
  
Where are the others? I thought you guys were getting the Garden out of here. What happened? Seifer demanded. Although he tried to hide it, there was still a hint of concern in his voice for the other SeeDs and even...Squall.  
  
We were but then we saw you guys on the shore and knew that you wouldn't have gotten away fast enough so it looks like we came through at the last minute. We divided the group up. Squall, Quistis, and Irvine are on the other side where there seem to be more Galbadians.  
  
Rinoa's hand unconsciously grasped the chain around her neck. She touched the rings lightly at the mention of Squall's name. It wasn't fair that everyone had to figher just because of HER father. She didn't know how she would forgive herself is something happened to one of her friends. It would be all her fault. Are they all right!?   
  
I'm not sure... Zell honestly admitted. I didn't get a chance to speak with them at all but let's find out. Come on, it looks like we're done here.  
  
Oh you are far from done... A masculine voice threatened from the skies.   
  
All attention was faced towards the man at the deck of a small airship looming above them. Clad in an expensive navy Galbadian suit was none other than General Caraway. His dark eyes were locked deadly on his daughter and his lips curved into a menacing smile. Rinoa...I never thought you would be able to do all this....defying me, your own father. Must you throw everything away just to help that wretched Timber!? His voice boomed over the loud roaming engines.  
  
I would rather die than let you become a ruthless dictator. And I still cannot understand why you are doing this!? she admonished. She clenched her fists tightly against her sides, anger instantly rising. Seifer laid a hand on her shoulders, sensing her tension and then stood in front of her defensively while raising his gunblade, directing it towards the General. We're gonna finish what we started two years ago. We're gonna liberate Timber. I made a promise to Rinoa that I will help her do it and there is NO way I'm gonna go back on that promise. Deep down inside, he knew it was more than just a devotion to help her free Timber. There was a more profound meaning behind that promise. It held unspoken words and emotions for the past two years. He had performed some stupid and irrational actions in the past that had hurt not only the Sorceress but everyone around him and perhaps fulfilling his commitment would be a way to repent for all those sins.  
  
The General remained silent. Finally, with a sigh, he waved his hand and headed back inside the ship as it took off into the horizon. Rinoa stood there, shocked and dumbfounded. She was so sure that he was going to retaliate with a long speech of his own but he didn't. He just took off. Something didn't feel right. You don't think he...he's heading to Timber now do you? I mean...the place is unguarded. She gulped, cold fear washing over her, chilling her spine. Now would be the perfect time to strike the vulnerable town.  
  
Damn...you're right. I think that's exactly where he is heading but we can't do anything about it now. Squall and the others are still in trouble. They need our help. Zell readjusted his Ehrgeiz and motioned for the others to follow him. I know the way. Come on.  
  
Sighing, took off after him. _I can't believe I'm taking orders from the Chicken-Wuss. Since when did I take orders from anyone?  
  
_His eyes widened as his boots were braced from taking another stop with a spray of snow. An idea suddenly came to him. He was always hungry for honor and pride and now was the chance to prove that he is a worthy Knight for his Sorceress. His aquamarine eyes glimmered in a slight mischievous manner. You guys go on ahead. I have something else I must do.  
  
Rinoa shot him a questioning look but he just shook it off.   
  
he whispered while taking his hands into hers. His warm orbs penetrated her's as if they were staring right into her soul. She found herself mesmerized in his light grasp, unaware of anything else around her besides the man who was starting to make her feel slightly uncomfortable. Just remember...I never break a promise. I'll be back soon.  
  
For one last time, he stared at her hard before letting go of her hands. Take care of her Zell.  
  
  
  
Before the martial artist or the Sorceress could get a chance to reply, Seifer had already dashed off into the endless snow fields, too far out of range to hear their calls. The tail of his gray torn trench coat billowed rapidly from the wind and the intense speed.  
  
Zell cupped his mouth and shouted. He recieved no response as the man didn't even bother turning his head. The hell was all that about!?  
  
I'm gonna go after him, Rinoa stated. She was about to take off in his direction when Zell grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.  
  
Don't. Knowing him, he probably has his own plans. You know him, he never follow orders. We gotta get to Squall and the others now.  
  
She gave in with a sigh. Yeah, you're right but it's just that...what he said to me kinda freaked me out.  
  
What did he say?  
  
He said he never breaks a promise.  
  
Any idea on what he meant by that?  
  
The Sorceress shook her head. She had not a single clue on what he meant by those words although she still couldn't shake off the bad feeling that it was a dark omen. Not really...but I'm sure we'll figure it out later. Come on, let's go.  
  
The sound of a gunblade piercing a fallen enemy silently alerted them that Squall was nearby. Behind the tall barren trees in the forest, Quistis and Irvine were on either side of Squall, defending his flank while launching an offensive with every open chance they had. Neither of the three looked even a bit exhausted which impressed Rinoa for she was already worn out from the frenzy chase and she didn't even get a chance to fight yet!  
  
From the corner of the Commander's acute eyes, he instantly caught an article of blue clothing swaying back and forth from the wind. Whipping his head around, he faltered a bit when he saw the Sorceress staring right back at him at a far distance with Zell, Selphie, and Nida behind her. She remained frozen, unsure of how to react since she wasn't prepared at all for this sort of meeting. Hyne, it had been so long that she had seen him and there was so much she wanted to say.   
  
If it hadn't been for Quistis urgent cry, Squall would have never sensed one of the soldiers diving down towards him from a tree. He instantly torn his gaze away from the woman and raised the gunblade just in time to parry off an attack from the soldier. Luckily, he received nothing more than just a small scratch on his arm before eliminating the Galbadian in a single blow. If he wasn't warned, he might not have been so fortunate. He had to stop looking at her and concentrate on the battle but no matter how hard he tried to, she still held an invisible force that kept drawing his full mind and attention back towards her.  
  
Finally, Rinoa shook out of her trance as she jogged up to the rest of the SeeDs with Nida, Zell, and Selphie following close behind her. It has been so long since she has seen all of them, especially Squall but there would be plenty of time later to talk. Right now, they had a battle to fight. As a quick polite gesture, she smiled at the trio, which was quickly returned by Irvine and Quistis who, from the looks, were glad that she was unharmed. Squall, however, just nodded curtly in a cold manner. It made Rinoa feel a bit uncomfortable but she reminded herself again that there will be time later on to discuss everything. At least he and everyone were safe and that was all that mattered for now. A pang of worry hit her when her mind raced back to the moment when Seifer departed. Unanswered questions swarmed her. What was he doing? Where was he going? Why would he just leave them? What confounded her the most were his abrupt words before he ran off.  
  
Suddenly, the wind started to pick up above then as a streak of red glided across the sky. It's engines roared to life, zooming at maximum speed. Eyes widened, the SeeDs rushed to the edge of the field in confusion, watching their airship being controlled by an unknown person.  
  
Selphie jumped and waved her arms despite the fact that it was futile for the ship to turn back. Hey! Don't tell me that was the Ragnarok! Get back here!! Who the heck are you!?   
  
It was almost out of the eyes' range when it combusted into a huge ball of flame.   
  
Author's Notes: Sorry, again, long update! Ack...well the good news is that the endings are coming up. This is my plan so far and I think I will stick to it. Squall's chapter is next followed by Seifer's ending and then Squall's ending. I've decided I don't want to drag this fanfic on any longer since it has already been two years already. Well once again, thank you for your time and for reading this. Your kind reviews are what keep me going! 


	46. Lament xSquallx

  
  
Lament  
  
Squall clenched his teeth in pure anger, not only at the predicament they were in but for letting his guards down. He should have foreseen something like this. His years of training should have taught him that he should not underestimate the enemy but in an instant of frenzy, he couldn't seem to recall any of the knowledge he gained from Garden. He mentally cursed himself for being so foolish. Honestly, he could care less if they claimed his life right now. He probably deserved it for not being keen but there was a completely innocent woman beside him who has done absolutely nothing wrong. She was a Sorceress and he was her Knight. Her life depended on him, SHE depended on him. He couldn't let the Galbadians win this. There was no way.  
  
His grip on the gunblade intensified although he knew deep down that it was futile to even try attacking. There was no way he could manage to take out all of them and even if he tried to, he would only be exposing Rinoa to the danger. It was a lose-lose situation.  
  
You're out of options Commander! The leader sneered wickedly, laughing in pure delight. His insane chortles were cut short by strident engines overhead. In confusion, he glanced up at the sky as a dark shadow temporarily washed over them all. The huge shadow loomed above their heads, casting away any sunlight. The Sorceress and the Commander were momentarily forgotten as the troops lowered their weapons, mesmerized at the red airship. A torrent of black smoke filled the air as the ship began to descend, finally planting itself firmly on the earth with a powerful thud.  
  
Recovering quickly from the startle, the leader of the Galbadians instantly drew his attention back to his two victims who now remained nowhere in sight. His brows knit in fury as his eyes hastily scanned around. You fools!! he bellowed at his men. Where the hell did they go!? We had them, damn! he cursed, slamming his fist into the closest man's jaw in rage. Ignoring the running blood from the punch, he casted one last look at his soldier in disgust.  
  
Looking for someone? A voice chirped from behind.  
  
He instantly whipped his head around only to meet a small petite girl in a yellow dress smiling at him. Her hands went behind her back, revealing a deadly nunchaku. Just as he thought he could take out the young girl easily, a swarm of SeeDs and fighters emerged from within the forest.  
  
The tables were turned. He was trapped and there was nowhere to run or hide, not that he would ever think about doing that anyway. He would rather die with honor than run like the coward the Commander was. Yeah that's right, RUN! Run like the poor fool that you are! he shouted when his eyes finally rested upon the blue and black blur disappearing into the woods.  
  
Although Squall had heard the leader's uncalled for comments, he just shrugged it off. He would rather be a poor fool' than to let his Sorceress anywhere near danger. He increased his speed with Rinoa right by his side. He would have slowed down if he sensed that she was struggling to keep up but she wasn't. The fear of being captured, or worst, killed only fueled her legs to carry her further away from the enemy.  
  
A familiar blonde suddenly came into view. Gunblade in hand, he stood calmly at the back of the Ragnarok. Beside him, a door was opened, allowing entrance to the lower level of the ship.  
  
Rinoa gasped in between inhales of deep breaths. What are you doing here?  
  
Get in. He replied bluntly.  
  
  
  
Just get in. There's no time to explain. Before giving Rinoa another chance to protest, he shoved her inside the door and then turned to Squall. His emerald eyes were fixed upon his azure ones stoically with a hint of urgency. Get her out of here.  
  
Where do I take her?  
  
As far away from them as possible.  
  
What about the others? he asked, obviously referring to his comrades and the other SeeDs who were risking their lives for the sake of them both.  
  
They'll be fine. Now get out of here before more reinforcements come. Don't worry about us.  
  
Squall nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't seem to suppress the cold chill running down his spine. _What if something happens to one of them? I can't forgive myself.  
  
_Just go. There's nothing you can do here anyway, Seifer said sharply, as if he had just read his thoughts. Come on, go. You're wasting time here.  
  
Thank you... he whispered genuinely to his rival for the first time. He turned around and prepared to head inside the airship when Seifer laid a hand upon his shoulder. He shot him a questioning look, surprised at the sudden kind gesture.  
  
Take care of her Squall. She loves you. You hurt her and I'll personally kill you myself. His lips curved into a small rare grin. The truth hurt but there was nothing he could do about it other than to face it. Lies and deception would only hurt Rinoa and that was the last thing he wanted. He had his chance with her and lost it. His stupidity had costed him practically everything and nearly ended her life. It was time he started repenting and this was the first step to assure infinite happiness for the Sorceress.  
  
Unsure of what to say and how to react, Squall just simply nodded again. Take care of yourself Seifer. You don't have to worry about Rinoa. He stepped inside the door with the perplexed Sorceress behind him. Seifer gave her the biggest grin that he could muster behind all the pain. The shutter started to close in on the gap. His emerald eyes laid upon her chocolate orbs one last time before the door sealed between them and their lives.  
  
A few seconds later, the engines of the Ragnarok boomed to life again as the wind started to pick up, ruffling his blonde hair and his white trench coat down below. He inwardly prayed to Hyne for a safe departure. He would give anything to be the one on that plane with her instead of Squall but logically; he knew it was time to face the truth. Afterall, he was destined to suffer after letting her go the first time. He had to pay for his sins and paying dearly he was. The Ragnarok was nearly out of sight now behind the thick puffy clouds. His eyes remained riveted on the airship, oblivious to anything else around until urgent battle cries reverberated through the fields. The SeeDs were falling as more Galbadians closed in on them. Clenching his teeth, he drew out his slick Hyperion, ready to charge in. By the time he casted one last glance towards the sky, the Ragnarok had already faded into the Horizon and he knew she had made it to safety.  
  
Squall read through the instruction manual carefully one last time before hitting the correct buttons on the panel. This was his first time piloting the ship. Usually, it was either Selphie or Zell who was in charge of doing that. He was quite surprised that he actually managed to get the ship in the air. After correctly activating the settings to Autopilot', he got out of his seat with a sigh.  
  
Rinoa stood not to far away in a small corner just gazing outside the glass windows, hoping to get a sight of the battle raging down below them but the clouds did not permit that. She wondered if they had done the right thing. She was the one they wanted but instead, the whole Garden got dragged into the mess. Squall was the Commander for Hyne's sake and his valuable fighting assets were put to waste because he was with her right now, doing absolutely nothing other than standing beside her. For the first time since she got on the Ragnarok, she whipped her head away from the window and looked him straight in the eyes, exploring its azure depths, searching for the truth'.  
  
Tell me Squall...why are we doing this? They need you more than me and yet you're not with them.  
  
He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and shook his head, unsure of how to answer her. _Because I'm selfish and I only want to make sure that you're all right? Because I love you? Because you mean more to me than Garden? Because you're a Sorceress, not by your own free will and you're being punished for something you had no control over? Because I'm assuming the others will all make it through this? No...I can't assume anything. This is as real as it can get. Death can be lurking right around the corners and if the fighters did not see it, Death will claim their lives in an instant. There was no guarantee that they were going to be all right'.  
  
_At that thought, he frowned deeply and it was enough to answer her questions.  
  
You and I both know that there's a good chance a lot of the members won't be returning to Garden... she whispered while trying to stifle the tears. She would not cry. She had to be strong. If Garden was fighting for her sake, remaining strong was the least she could do for them. She still had faith in her friends that they would pull through and she was afraid if she cried, the tears would wash away whatever little hope there is.  
  
He nodded and dryly replied, Yes, I know it sounds cold but they know the risks when they accepted their job as SeeDs. I know I did. We took an oath under Cid and it was a pretty long one too.  
  
Rinoa couldn't help but giggle slightly at that fact. She could just visualize a whole bunch of SeeDs congregated before the Headmaster, heads bowed as Cid rambled on and on. The small smile disappeared followed by a heavy sigh. She knew that death was inevitable but how was she ever going to forgive herself if one of her friends died because of her. No, it didn't have to be her friend. It could be one of the hundred of SeeDs residing in Garden. For Hyne's sake, they were her peers, or even younger perhaps. How would she go on living knowing that her life has costed others? Suddenly, the guilt started fading, only to be overwhelmed by anger. How dare her father do something like this? What was he trying to prove? He had said that he was doing this for her mother Julia. She rolled her eyes at that thought. It was probably just some stupid lie to catch her off guard.  
  
_That man will pay for what he has done. If he doesn't, I'll be the one to make him pay and dearly of course. Hasn't that man destroyed enough lives already!?  
  
_  
  
  
  
She leaned against his strong chest with her head against his shoulder. Hesitantly, he placed his arms around, enveloping her small frame as if trying to shield away any pain and harm.  
  
I love you...  
  
Rinoa didn't need to turn around to see the small smile tugged upon his lips. Instead, she just smiled herself as she looked out the vast translucent panels praying for the safety of her friends even though it was futile.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is finally coming to an end. Seifer's ending is next followed by Squall's. I'm gonna get both of these chapters out before school starts so this fanfic will definitely be completed before then. Again, thank you all for reading. I really do enjoy reading all your sweet comments and reviews! 


	47. Into The Horizon xSeiferx

  
  
Into The Horizon  
  
-One week later-  
  
Squall? Are you all right? Quistis asked gently in a motherly tone. She was almost afraid to ask him, almost afraid to say anything to him but out of concern, she had no choice no matter what wrath she might face from him.  
  
The SeeD said nothing. He couldn't even think straight. The events from the past few days were unbearable but he didn't think it could get any worst but it did. He brought himself to read the piece of paper in his hand again for the hundredth time. It was all there to prove to him the reality of things despite the fact he wanted to face it. The paper shook within one of his hands as the other curled into a tight fist. Each word he read was like a knife cutting through his heart. It hurt him more than any wounds he recieved in battles. Hyne, he just wanted to cry but his eyes stubbornly refused to let the tears free.  
  
Quistis knew that the piece of paper he was holding was playing a major part in his agony but she just didn't know WHAT it was. She frowned as her eyes trailed towards his hand. She wondered what was so important anyway. Sighing, she stood up from the edge of his bed. She wanted to check on him, make sure that he was all right when she found him perplexed beyond words over something she had not a single clue about. She had failed to help him. I'll just go...and get Rinoa. I think you might find it easier to talk to her.  
  
As she was about to leave, Squall's hands reached out and grabbed on to her wrist like a child begging her parents not to leave.  
  
You can't get Rinoa.  
  
Quistis frowned. Why not?  
  
Because she is no longer here.  
  
The instructor backed away from the door and stared at him strangely. Her frown deepened, her eyes searching his for an answer. What are you talking about?  
  
With a sigh, he handed her the piece of paper. She slowly accepted it and sat back down at her previous spot on the edge of the bed and unfolded the creased line.  
  
_Squall,  
  
I know this is very selfish of me and by the time you're reading this, I'm already  
  
gone so you can't even get all your questions out to me. That's all right. I know what  
  
will you will be feeling anyway. Betrayed? Angered? Wasted? Fooled? Probably all  
  
that and then some but I just want to let you know, I didn't leave because of you. I left  
  
because I can't handle what has happened. I'm so afraid that if I stayed here, you will  
  
all suffer the same fate as Seifer. Please, don't try to find me either because I don't  
  
want to be found. Squall, I'm sorry for all I have done to you and all the pain you had to  
  
endure because of me. The truth is, I don't know where Seifer stands in my life but  
  
honestly, I feel that he still lives on in my heart......even now. With all that has  
  
happened, I'm going to search for a new path and you should too. Please tell the  
  
others that I love them with all my heart and it is because of their sacrifices and  
  
strength that I am here right now. Once again, I am so sorry that it has to come to this  
  
but it is what I want.  
  
Love always, Rinoa  
  
_ The instructor whispered after she finished the letter. Why on earth would Rinoa do something like this? Why would she leave? She was sure Squall had tons more questions than her and it was inevitable that he would have to live with them for Rinoa made it clear that she did not want to be found.  
  
I found it in her dorm this morning...along with this. Unclasping his gloved hand, he revealed his traditional silver Griever ring against the black leather. He laughed; it was a bitter one, meddled with sorrow and a hint of fear. I can't compete with the dead Quistis...  
  
The female SeeD didn't know what to say. She was shocked beyond words. The recent events had struck them all but had hit Rinoa the hardest but she was so sure that with everyone so close together, they were going to pull through. Did Rinoa feel that her friends weren't enough or did she feel the entire situation was her fault? Re-reading the letter, she could only assume it was the latter.  
  
I'm so sorry Squall... Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, offering an embrace in which he collapsed into. Her sisterly instincts took over as she gently strokes his back in an effort to calm him. I guess...I just want to let you know that we are all here for you. Me, Selphie, Irvine, Zell...and I know Rinoa too even though she isn't here physically.  
  
Thank you...  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you...going to go searching for her?  
  
Sighing, he departed from the hug and ran a hand through his messy locks of hair, pushing back some of the bangs. Tossing himself onto the bed, he just stared at the ceiling as if it could provide him with some answers. What was he going to do? Let her go? She said she didn't want to be found.  
  
_Maybe I'll just leave her alone for now...so she can have time to find whatever she is looking for. Besides...like she said, Seifer still lives on in her...  
  
_No. I'm not going to go look for her. I have a feeling that she would be better off by herself for now so she can have some peace.  
  
I'm shocked Squall...I thought that you loved her enough to go after her.  
  
No, it's because I love her that I'm letting her make her choice. _Letting her make her choice of staying or leaving and...being with me or Seifer. _I...I think I would have done the same thing she did.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Like...if I have lost someone I loved dearly, I think I would run away too...just to pull myself together and clear my mind. I would want to be left alone and I'm sure this is what Rinoa wants.  
  
The instructor nodded as her crimson lips curved into a smile. Her student has really matured over the years but she didn't want to think of him as her student. Sure she was his instructor but the only things she had ever taught him were the required academics of Garden. The larger lessons in life like love, friendship, and hope; he had learned from Rinoa. For years, she have tried to get him to open up to her but in the end, it was Rinoa who had succeeded when she failed and that is why she could never replace the Sorceress in his heart. She will always be there in his heart because she was a major part of the new Squall, the real Squall and she would always just be that sister that he had lost since childhood, nothing more.  
  
She had to finish what Rinoa has started and in times of a crisis, she wanted him to confide in her and to be able to trust her just like he has trusted the Sorceress. Hyne...how she wanted that more than anything.  
  
As if reading her mind, Squall pushed himself off the bed, his face now only inches away from the instructor's. This was probably the first time he was ever this close to her and he couldn't help but notice the concealed beauty of her face that has never been revealed to him before only because he kept pushing everyone, including her away from his tormented soul. Thank you for everything you have done for me......Quisty.  
  
_  
  
_Tall grasses and fresh roses bellowed slightly under the black boots of a woman as she treaded across the endless fields of luscious vibrant flowers. The sun peeked out from the horizon, allowing golden rays to splash across the land, creating an intense halo of light around the fields. The fresh crisp scent of the morning dew teased her nostrils and the gentle beams of the sun embraced her cold skin, leaching her chills but she wasn't shivering because of the cool temperature.  
  
_How long have I been walking?  
  
_Time seemed irrelevant.  
  
Her blank thoughts strayed back to that horrific day that she still wanted to believe it was a nightmare. She closed her eyes, suppressing the reality. Yes, it was a cruel nightmare that was meant to torture her for the rest of life. Sucking in a deep breath, she knew what she was about to see would only reveal to her the truth. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to see it but the truth was tantalizing her to the point when her eyes snapped open and her knees gave in. Collapsing to the soft ground, she let the tears roam free as her finger brushed across the obsidian surface of a tombstone with the name Seifer Almasy' etched gracefully.  
  
It had been a week since that day when the world faced yet another turning point. The sight of the Ragnarok combusting into flames had never stopped haunting her. There was so much smoke. It choked her as she advanced with each step towards the drowning airship. Not even the ocean could smother the fire as it slowly but surely consumed the Ragnarok, eating away the metal and pouring itself into the engines, destroying every function of the ship.  
  
And then...it just sank.  
  
Radars from Esthar had indeed confirmed it was General Caraway who had set the explosive in the airship, knowing that Seifer was going to give chase after him. The emergency rescue team had set out immediately as well as the final reinforcements. Caraway's plane was immediately shot down and with the way the cruel fate works, he had actually survived. It happened so fast as if her body was possessed once again by a Sorceress. Losing whatever sanity and coherence, she lunged at her father and knocked him to the ground. Her hands clasped tightly around his soaking wet neck as her nails penetrated his flesh. Tears, blood, and water merged together, tainting the earth only to be washed away by the small waves on the shore.  
  
Why did this man deserve to live when Seifer had to die? It wasn't fair. A blue aura gently emitted from her hands. Not knowing what her Sorceress powers were capable of doing, it took all her friends to pry her off the miserable existance and that coward crawled away just in time as long cold shards of ice were blasted into the earth that had previously sported Caraway's head. The icicles exploded, much like her bleeding heart. Moments later, Estharian soldiers arrived at the scene, and without wasting a single second, arrested the General.  
  
Not a single word was exchanged between father and daughter as he was being hauled away. What was there to say anyway?  
  
She couldn't recall what happened after that. Most likely, she collapsed from exhaustion and anger, awakening about a day or two later to find that Garden has arranged a formal funeral in honor of Seifer. Since no body was ever found, they filled his coffin with very few of his precious items from his dorm. His ring of course was kept for herself. The entire Balamb Garden was present, all lined neatly across the flower fields, how bowed in lament. Cid made a few small speeches as some of the SeeDs spoke about their formal ally. When it was her turn, she just coldly declined.  
  
Again, what was there to say?  
  
Three days later, Timber was officially liberated. Crowds swarmed the streets, parading and cheering, publicaly announcing their victory but not without a pause to thank the one man who had given that to them. A monument was built at the Town Square to remember him. He really did keep his promise but was it worth dying for?  
  
No.  
  
Around a year ago when she had found out that Seifer was executed for raiding in on the President at Timber, Quistis commented on how that should have been expected. So was this supposed to be expected? Should she have expected Seifer to die? No, she couldn't think like this. Seifer hated it when people pitied him. If he died, he wanted to make his dead elaborate and noble, not some sacrifice'.  
  
The last time she stopped at the monument was after she had slipped the dreadful letter underneath the cracks of Squall's dormitory. It hurt her so much to do it but she owed it to him, Seifer, and herself to be honest. Garden had already been pulled into the crisis because of her with and no there was no doubt that meant young SeeDs have either died or have been severely injured. Perhaps Sorceresses were really meant to live alone but in all fairytales, those who do end up in solitude eventually go insane with their powers because their Knight wasn't with her. Squall was her Knight but she couldn't drag him deeper into her maelstrom suffering anymore. He didn't deserve it.  
  
_And this is where I am now...having no where to go, no plans, no focus, no goal, nothing...  
  
_Wiping away the last bit of tears from her eyes and from the cold tombstone, she backed away from it and sat on her heels. I have nothing...maybe I should just end my miserable life... she whispered harshly to herself. After all, what was she good at anyway? The only did she was good at was taking lives.  
  
Don't even think about that... A familiar voice reprimanded gently.  
  
Her eyes widened. There was no one else in the field with her was there? And that voice...it was so familiar. The voice of a man she could never forget but was it possible? She had to be hallucinating. There was no way it could be true. Her thundering heart pounded against her chest and the pulsing adrenaline fueled her intense curiosity. Inhaling a deep breath, she whipped her head around.  
  
Speechless, Rinoa stood up from her kneeling position. Chocolate orbs rested upon a pair of emerald ones. Despite his tattered appearance, his eyes never ceased to sparkle a hint of mischievousness. His face was pale, further embellishing the stains and dirt smudged across his cheeks and forehead. His blonde hair was a total mess with bits of dried crusty blood tainting the edges of his front locks. The trademark gray trench coat was torn, lacerated into something that she could barely recogonize. Small cuts and black bruises littered his arms and hands in which he was trying very hard to conceal behind what remained of his sleeves. His ragged pants were ripped in a similar fashion and through the holes, Rinoa could make out small wounds and blood as well.  
  
He looked like someone who has just been to hell and back.  
  
  
  
How could this be real? There was a funeral for him. She was standing right next to his grave for Hyne's sake. Maybe it was just her imagination. Her eyes hardened, trying hard to blink away the apparition of the dead man but he remained fix in front of her. Could it really be him? Seifer was dead...wasn't he? His coffin was-  
  
Empty.  
  
It was empty. There was never a body found.  
  
Seifer chuckled lightly. I told you I would never break a promise...  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Well that was it, Seifer's alternate ending. For the Seifer/Rinoa fans, I thank you so much for sticking with him. It has been two years since I have started this fic and you have no idea how relieved I am to finally start wrapping this up so I can move on to some other stories now. I have enjoyed writing this fic immensely and I hope you have enjoyed the chapters. If not, then I thank you for sticking with my anyway. I was originally going to write a bit more for the ending but I decided to leave it as that so you all can use your wonderful imagine to interpret what happens next in anyway you want. Well...I guess that's it. Those of you who are interested in Squall's ending, it's going to be up soon and then this story will officially be completed. I want to thank all of you once again who have spent your time reading this fic and giving me supportive and informative reviews. I love you all! 


	48. The Beginning of an End XSquallx

The Beginning of an End

-Two months later-

And we are now...finally liberated.

The crowd cheered as Rinoa blushed faintly from embarrassment at the podium. She looked at Squall who stood proudly besides her. She gave him a small grin and returned her attention back to the crowd in front of her. Descending from the podium, she stood among her own people and hugged familiar friends and strangers. Children cried in joy as adults lauded her for her heroic deeds but the truth was that she did not do this alone. So much had been sacrificed for Timber's liberation. She could not take credit for all this and she didn't. She placed the microphone against her lips once more and concluded her speech. I know that this is such a happy moment for all of us but we must not forget all those who had died...for Timber's liberation. She could feel her black eyes getting misty as speaking became harder and harder for her. Squall walked beside her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder, silently encouraging her to go on. Nodding, the Sorceress continued. A lot of SeeDs had died for this day...and one very special person who had sworn to protect this town two years ago. We must...honor their valor. Therefore...a monument shall be built in the center of this town so...they will be remembered for their bravery.

The cheers faded as the joyous atmosphere was replaced by a dreadful one. The residents of Timber bowed their heads. They knew the sacrifices the SeeDs made in order to save the precious town. Rinoa bowed her head as well in a moment of silence as she recalled the horror. The last thing she remembered was hugging Squall on the Ragnarok when a huge blast exploded beneath her. The force was so powerful that it shook the airship even when it was high in the air. At that moment, Rinoa's heart froze. The loud explosion violently reverberated in her ears as she came to the realization that many of the SeeDs and her friends were probably caught in the destruction. Tears spilled from her eyes as Squall solemnly held her close to him. She could tell that he was scared too although he did not show it. 

At that point, Squall turned the Ragnarok back around. Rinoa urged him to land the airship. She had to go down and witness the horrific scene and find out if her friends made it out alive. However, she regretted her action.

The moment she stepped off the ship, she was faced with dead bodies sprawled all over crimson snow. Bodies among bodies tarnished the white land as she made her way across the field. She cried at the sight of innocent young cadets whose lives had been taken so unfairly. The scent of death and gasoline tickled her nostrils, almost making her vomit but the sight of the dead would forever remain in her mind. Squall trailed across the field slowly. He keenly searched for any signs of life. Rinoa was relieved to find that a great number of SeeDs managed to escape the field in the time of the explosion. Most of the victims were Galbadians but she could not forget the ones who were adorned in Balamb Garden uniforms. They were all so young and innocent.

One particular face caught her attention. It was General Caraway.

Rinoa didn't know what to feel. Her father laid wounded beneath her. She could tell that he was still alive since he was having trouble breathing. His thick coarse fingers reached out for her, begging her to help him but she just stood there motionless. She watched her old man suffer in agony and within a few minutes, he was dead too. She did not reel remorse or pain for watching him suffer. She was in too much of a shock to even help him. Now, she will never find out why her father attacked her and Timber. Was it a big deal anyway? Did she want to know?

Maybe there was a good reason?

She doubted that. The only explanation that she could come up with was that her father's heart was filled with greed but that could not be confirmed. She didn't care. He took the life of so many of her friends and Garden cadets. She didn't care if he had the best reason in the world.

Shortly afterwards, Balamb investigators landed and discovered that the shrapnel used was property of the Galbadian government. Rinoa scoffed harshly. Of course. Who else would do such a thing?

Hours passed but one good thing did happen. Squall returned to her with her best friends following behind him. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell all looked as if they had been through hell and back. Their clothes were in ruins, dirt covered their faces, and the fact that they were limping showed that they were in great pain. She remembered Selphie's weak smile as she whispered, It's over...we won.

However, right after she said that, she fainted into Zell's arms. Rinoa's heart skipped a beat as she rushed to her friend. She was so scared that Selphie was going to die right in front of her eyes but luckily, Garden landed and she was rushed into the infirmary where Dr. Kadowaki was able to treat her wounds. For that whole night, the rest of the SeeDs searched long and hard for their missing comrades, especially for Seifer. Rinoa dashed out into the cold night looking for her Hyperion soldier but she found nothing. The rest of the gang returned with a look of distress on their faces. No one found Seifer.

Eventually, the cold nasty truth hit her and she accepted it.

Seifer Almasy was dead.

Rinoa blinked. She was back in reality again. Squall wiped the tears that trickled down her face as the Timber residents showed their condolences towards the female. A plump old woman spoke up from the crowd.

Don't worry honey. All...the dead will be honored. We will never forget what they have done for us...especially that young lad, Seifer.

Rinoa gave her a small smile. Thank you... she said in between tears. Um...well...I guess this is all I have to say. I just want to thank you for all your support. Timber is finally ours again!

The crowd erupted into long rounds of cheers once more.

You wanna get out of here? Squall asked. He was truly concerned about her well being at this point.

Rinoa managed to choke out. Let's go...I wanna go there.

Fresh vibrant petals danced in the wind as the Ragnarok descended onto the grounds of the flower fields. Rinoa was welcomed by a warm gentle breeze as the pink petals glided around her. The light scent of the flowers made her smile as she took one small petal into her hand and then released it, watching it disappear into the blue sky. She tightly clutched the small bouquet of white roses between her hands as she walked towards a large tomb protruding from the earth. The rest of her friends quietly followed behind her holding a small bouquet of white roses as well. When they arrived at the tomb stone, they dispersed and stood around it. They were all uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. Eyes scanned each other for support but Rinoa's orbs only pierced at the name Seifer Almasy inscribed across the stone.

Finally, Zell decided to start his small speech.

His words were inaudible to Rinoa. All she could picture was the explosion and the moment that she was told that Seifer was dead. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to die? There was so much that she wanted to tell him. He was so honest with his feelings and she wished she could've had the chance to do the same. She wanted to tell him that he was very special to her but she could not love him, at least not in the same way she loved Squall. She wanted him to know that she cared about him deeply even though they could not be together. Now, Seifer would never hear her words or know her feelings. He probably died thinking that she thought he was insignificant in her life. She wanted to prove that wrong so badly...

It felt as if an eternity had passed when Rinoa realized she was the only one left to say her farewell. She stepped forward and gently kneeled before the tomb stone. She didn't want to announce her speech out loud so she closed her eyes and silently told him through her mind. They always had a strong connection so she hoped that he could hear her through his heart and not his ears.

She gracefully dropped her set of flowers beside the grave stone as Squall helped her back up to her feet.

How...do you feel?I'm not sure, she admitted truthfully. But I am glad that I got everything off my chest.Rinoa, he will always be remembered... Selphie said in an attempt to sound optimistic.

Of course he will.

An awkward silence followed afterwards. No one knew what to do.

Squall took this chance to pull Rinoa close to him and whispered something that was only meant for her ears. So...do you think that this is a good time to tell them?Perhaps...we do need something...more...joyous right?Are you guys keeping something from us? Irvine spoke up as he raised a questioning brow towards the brunette couple.

Squall started. This may not be the best time to bring it up but we do need something cheery.Oh, and what would that be? Quistis asked.

Rinoa grinned slightly as a small blush tinted her cheeks. Well...Squall and I...we're going to get married...again.

Selphie's emerald eyes widened in excitement as she jumped up and down. OH boy! Why didn't you say so sooner? She rushed over to Rinoa and pulled the woman into her arms for a tight hug. Rinoa laughed softly as she patted Selphie's back. We just didn't think it was the right time to bring it up with all the funeral...burial.That's completely understandable. Congratulations... Quistis said sincerely. She was genuinely happy for them. After all the turmoil, she needed Squall to be with Rinoa. Seeing a couple so perfect for each other brought her a sense of calmness and Hyne knows she needed an over dose of tranquility right now.

Irvine and Zell both grinned as they slapped Squall's back, exchanging their sincerity.

SO so so! When's the wedding? Selphie chirped.

Rinoa smiled. We're thinking at the end of this month. I hope it isn't too soon.Not at all! exclaimed Selphie. She became serious. We all need some happiness...and this will do it.That's what I had in mind... said the Sorceress. This wedding does not only represent my love for Squall but..hopefully, it will help erase our sorrow even though we can never forget that...dreadful day. It is also a reunion between the Galbadian government and Garden. Since my father is dead, I am next in line to rule the government but things will be different. Galbadia will be used for good, not evil. With Squall as the leader of Garden and me as the leader of Galbadia, we will joined the two forces together and bring peace forever...so that those who have died...will not have died in vain.

Yes, this is the beginning of an end.

Fin

Author's Notes: I AM SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I know it has been months...so if you are mad, I totally understand. Summer is here so now I finally have time to write more. I just want to thank all of you for helping to break 500 reviews. After more than two years, this fic is finally done! As an author, I hoped that I have improved from each chapter because I started this fic when I was in 8th grade and now I just finished the 11th grade. Time really does fly. Once again, it was a blast to write a love triangle although there were times when I do get frustrated and therefore, I lack the motivation to continue on. Thank you all so much! I could not have done it without your help and much thanks to the reviewers who kept pushing me to finish this fic! Haha, you guys kept me going and I am so grateful to you all!


End file.
